Don't live in regret
by Dont live in regret
Summary: Loves comes to you when you least expect it, but can your love survive an unexpected event? Bella and Edward. Mature, Angst, Love and Lemons
1. no regrets

**This is the beginning of my story, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**SM owns all the rights to Twilight, I just borrow them for fun.**

It was the worst moment I'd lived through in my life - standing there watching Mike banging his forehead against the steering wheel of his car through the passenger side window. It pained me just to stand there, unable to stop his reaction, knowing I was the one causing him so much misery.

_...But what else was I to do?_

I didn't love him anymore… I should say I'm not _in _love with him anymore.

A small hint of doubt hit me as I saw the pain in his face. The last six years that we spent together flashed before my eyes. The last year of our relationship wasn't very pretty, but it would have seemed perfect to anyone else looking in from the outside… Only we knew the truth.

The fighting, the hate and the possessiveness were too much for me. I knew I couldn't live my life like that anymore. But it didn't make watching his heart breaking right before my eyes any easier. Our relationship wasn't always terrible, for that I felt blessed to have been with him for so long, my first love….my first everything. It would have been so easy for me to take it all back, to pretend that everything was perfect even when we both knew it wasn't. But it would have been wrong to stay with him knowing that the flame that once burned for him was now dim.

I just needed to do this for myself. I stepped back away from his car as a single tear fell down my face. The wind blew across the empty parking lot as I quickened my steps towards my silver BMW. I had to get away from here, if I didn't I would go back. I hated hurting people I cared for; that vision of him would forever haunt me.

My thumb pressed frantically on the button that unlocked my car. I reached out and grasped the door handle, pulled the door open, slammed it shut and sank into the leather bucket seat. I exhaled loudly and allowed my tears to cascade further down my face as all my cruel words replayed in my head. I swiped my jacket sleeve across my cheeks, allowing the fleece material to absorb the moisture that was flowing freely now. My vision was blurred from tears. My shaky fingers finally pushed the silver key into the ignition after several missed attempts.

The loud purring of my car relaxed me instantly as the sensation spread its way through my body, right down to the tips of my toes. I closed my eyes and rested my head back, picturing happy memories of the day I purchased my car. I was so ecstatic. I had saved ten thousand dollars thinking Mike and I were getting engaged. Only too soon did I find out that he was nowhere near planning on purposing. The second I realized that, I went out and purchased my vehicle. I felt proud of my strength and independence and was happy to have realized where my relationship actually stood. Since then, I treated my car as though it were my baby, the proud purchase I made to prove to Mike that I wasn't going to sit around forever.

Ever since then, you could say that my car was also my psychiatrist, there for me always. It was there for the happy days, when I was blaring my music and singing out loud with friends. It was also there for the shouting matches that ended up with me crying all the way home.

I opened my eyes, feeling desperate to get away. However, I couldn't move. My hand felt attached to the black leather shifter, and my feet felt plastered to the floor, as though a ton of bricks were weighing them there.

_...Am I doing the right thing?_

The doubt crept back up again as I stole a glance through my rear window. Mike's blue Celica was still sitting in the stall across from mine. It was just the two of us in the empty lot of the restaurant he worked at. I knew what time he would be off tonight and came here at the end of his shift, knowing we could be alone.

I finally exhaled, forcing all the air out of my lungs and managing to push down on the clutch and pull the shifter back into reverse. The car moved back effortlessly as I easily shifted to first and steered the car to slowly drive past him.

_...Good bye Mike._

After driving for an hour, I finally managed to calm myself enough to head home. As I looked down at time on my dash's radio, a shudder came over me. I pulled up slowly, stopping in front of my parent's two-storey brick home. I was really late. I quietly unlocked the deadbolt and turned the handle as gently as I could.

I tip toed down the hall and was surprised to hear the television playing.

"Bella?" My father's voice startled me. I could hear the frustration in it.

"Sorry, Dad," I said as I stopped in the doorway of the living room.

"Do you know what time it is?" He stood up from the couch, his face stern and unimpressed.

"Yes." I looked down to the tiled floor, knowing I was late and that I kept him up.

I didn't have a curfew per say, but my father was old school and didn't want us out frolicking in the middle of the night. I couldn't blame him. Out of all my friends I was the only one that didn't get knocked up or into big trouble.

He knew everything that happened in this town. There was no hiding anything from the Chief of Police. I couldn't even skip school with my friends because there was always someone watching.

I looked up to see him shaking his head. I knew there was nothing else to be said. "Good night, Dad," I said as I walked down the hall and towards the staircase. I wasn't looking forward to waking up in the morning to the realization that I broke Mike's heart.

Mike was like the son my dad never had. They would go ice fishing together in the winter and hunting in the summer. I actually broke up with Mike once before, but he promised to change and I took him back like a hopeful fool. My dad was so happy, telling me how proud he was for sticking with him. Remembering that time now, I wished that I had not gone back to him then.

I slowly took the steps to the second floor and stopped at the first door to my right. I could see soft lighting creep underneath the door, indicating that my sister was still awake. "Alice?" I whispered, hopeful that I was right.

"Bella?" she was shocked to see me enter her room.

Still wearing my outside jacket, I flew onto her bed and into her arms. I let myself go once again, sobbing my sorrows away. I hid nothing from Alice, she knew everything about me inside and out.

"Bella, stop please," she pleaded. It pained her to hear me like this, but I couldn't hold it in. I felt so alone, I knew nothing else but Mike and Bella…Bella and Mike. "Shhhhhhhhsssssh," she repeated as she held me tight until I drifted into unconsciousness.

The morning came quickly. I pressed my face deep into the pillow, forcing any bright light away. I suddenly felt frightened that last night may have just been a dream, that I actually never broke up with him and I had yet to actually go through with it. But as I rolled over, I opened one eye and was relieved to see the bright pink curtains that hung from Alice's window. I was lying alone in her bed, tangled up in her white fluffy comforter. It wasn't a dream.

I finally managed to roll out of bed. I felt like a bag of shit. I stared at my reflection in the mirror; I definitely looked like shit. I had mascara stains under my eyes, they refused to come off as I attempted to rub them away.

I head to the bathroom to wash my face but I stopped mid way there upon hearing familiar voices downstairs. I stepped to the edge of the staircase and stood there listening to them fight.

"You need to fix this," my father's voice was strong and accusing.

"Charlie!" My mother's voice was finally loud enough for me to hear.

They were fighting about me. I headed down the stairs knowing I couldn't let my mother take the blame for my actions.

"How am I…" my mother stopped as soon as I stepped into the kitchen. "Bella, sweetie." she greeted me as she stepped away from my father, her delicate skin flushed red.

"Why are you arguing?" I asked them both as I stood at the table.

My parents hadn't been happy for a long time, but "divorce" was not in my parent's vocabulary. They had said more then once to me that breaking up with Mike after six years would be like a divorce all on its own.

As unhappy as Renee is, she keeps going because she felt that was what she was supposed to do. That you stick through the tough times, for richer for poorer blah blah blah.

I know my father blames my mother for everything, for raising his daughters to be so independent and shit. My mother doesn't even have her license, always needing one of us to drive her wherever she needed to go. The day Alice and I were able to get our licenses, Renee forced us to sign up. She did not want us to live a life like hers.

"Well, your father was just telling me what time you came home last night." She sat down in the chair in front of me, finally answering my question. She looked tired, her eyes bloodshot from the obvious tears that Charlie caused.

"I broke up with Mike last night." I stood there strong as I watched my mother's eyes fill with tears. My father leaned his body against the counter, arms crossed.

"Well, you will have to make up then," his voice was cold and mean.

"I don't love him, Dad," I spoke rudely, knowing he wouldn't change his mind.

Renee was now sobbing in her chair, her face hidden in her arms. But I held my ground, knowing whole heartedly I did the right thing.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared into Charlie's eyes.

"Well don't think that now that you're single you're going to whore it up around town." He pushed himself off away from the counter and stormed off to the back of the house.

_...Whore it up?_My God! I was twenty-one and only been with one guy. Half my friends can't even keep track of all the guys they had been with; two hands weren't enough to count them with. I stood there in shock. I wasn't expecting him to say those words.

I looked back to my mother who was looking up at me now. She looked so fragile, her arms thin and weak, her hair in complete disarray. "He only wants the best for you," she spoke softly, defending the man I call my father.

"If I stay with Mike, I know I will regret it my whole life!" I stepped behind her chair and hugged her from behind. "Mom," I kissed her on the cheek, "You are not happy anymore."

I waited for her to answer, but nothing was said. She knew where I stood. I don't believe in divorce but I don't believe in staying in a relationship when you are brutally unhappy. I told her numerous times to leave Charlie, but it was her life and I could only do so much.

"I'm fine Bella," she grabbed my hand as she stood up from the table. "If Mike doesn't make you happy, then he doesn't deserve you." She threw her arms around me. "Go talk to your father; he didn't mean what he said," she whispered into my ear.

I kissed her softly before I walked angrily towards the garage. How dare he say the whore word to me when I gave him nothing to warrant it? I was furious by the time I entered the garage. I stopped mid step once I recognized the noise I heard. I stepped closer to his police cruiser, its engine getting louder as I approached. My heart began to break as I realized my father was crying. He didn't notice me standing in front of his car watching him sit on the floor, his head pressed between his knees.

"Dad?" I stepped closer.

"Uhh.. Oh... I," he stood up, quickly wiping the tears away from his face. "I was just...

"Crying," I finished his sentence.

We stood there, a few feet away from each other in complete silence. After a few moments he stepped closer to me, embracing me in his arms. "Does Mike make you happy?" the pain was clear in his voice.

I pressed my cheek into his chest. "Not anymore."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes…" I couldn't lie. "But I'm not _in_love with him."

Charlie pulled away so he could look at me in the eyes. "Then you made the right decision." He swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat.

"What?" I asked in complete shock.

"Bella, I don't want you to end up in a relationship like mine and Renee's." His voice returned to the warm comforting sound I grew up with. "As much as I like Mike, I believe you when you say you're unhappy."

"Dad," I threw my arms around his waist, needing him to take away all my pain. I knew this side of Charlie could only last so long, the unhappy man that overtook my father returned with a vengeance.

"But if you think I'm going to allow you to go all crazy now," his voice morphed back to Chief Charlie again, "no daughter of mine will be the talk of the town."

I rolled my eyes at his warning.

"I mean it Bella," he stood there, arms crossed. "If you are not with your sister your curfew is midnight."

"What?" I shrieked. He stood there motionless. "Fine." I knew I had no choice as I stomped out of the garage like a toddler.

"Ugghh!" I stomped loudly up the stairs and passed the bathroom towards my room.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked as she towel dried her hair in my doorway.

"I have to be home by midnight unless I'm with you" I looked at her with annoyance. Just because she was twenty five my dad saw her as _mature._ She had a head on her shoulders, a career and her virginity. She could do nothing wrong in his eyes, and at times it pissed me off.

I watched as her smile grew wide and a deafening squeal escaped her lips. "You're coming to the bar tonight," she didn't ask, she demanded. She opened my closet door wide and started searching through my clothes.

"I hate the bar," I whined as I sat down on my bed.

She had been begging me to come out with her and her friends since I turned twenty one but I never cared to go. Guys at the bar only wanted one thing, and since I was with Mike there wasn't a point in going. But as she rambled on about me meeting this Brad guy that she liked, I actually became excited to go out.

"He is sooooo cute Bella," she came towards me, a pair of stilettos in her hands.

"Does Brad have any friends?" I asked as a joke, knowing it was too soon to date anyways.

"Well, the guys we hang out with, you can't like," she stood with her hand on her hips. "You're not allowed to like the guys that we like, deal?"

I was taken back by her demeanor. "I'm not looking anyways," I reassured her. After a few seconds of silence her bubbly self returned.

"Make sure you wear that," she pointed to the clothes she picked out as she winked at me. "You're newly single," she hugged me with eagerness, "It's time to celebrate."

...

..

.

**Please leave me some love...PLEASSSSE :)**


	2. My name is Bella

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Stephanie Meyer is the queen of twilight and I'm a single girl who pictures Edward and Bella in my stories.**

…

..

.

**Later that night**

****I felt a little intimidated as Alice held my hand, walking in front of me as she guided us through the packed bar. I kept close behind her, checking out the crowd surrounding us.

Since I turned twenty one I hadn't spent much time in the bar scene. This was my first time out to an actual night club. There weren't many decent places to go in Forks. This place was different, though, and I wanted to come here ever since I read about it in the paper. Some rich guy in Seattle came down to Forks to visit his family and when he realized we were lacking a decent night club and decided to open one up.

The décor was upscale for us little town folk, it was surprisingly nice to see for once. I recognized some guys my age from around town; they actually looked decent, having put their checkered work shirts aside and donning ironed dress shirts and crisp dark jeans instead.

Then there were the girls, all in stilettos, their tops low cut and showing enough cleavage that it caused other women to stare. The short material of their dresses barely allowed them enough room to bend over without flashing beaver.

I was one of them tonight. I kept tugging down on the material of my dress as Alice walked ahead. I _had_ to wear the black mini dress as Alice warned, no girl wore jeans were allowed here. I felt a little insecure. I wasn't chesty nor was I ugly by any means, but I wasn't used to showing off my body like this.

Once I tried the dress on, Alice exclaimed it was perfect and that I _had_ to show off my legs. Alice was quite shorter then me. She was completely toned, but her body was petite. She always envied the fact that I got the legs in the family, and had a little more height on her.

She had always said that I was to _use_ my legs to attract men, to make their eyes wander up to where they meet. She first said this when I was thirteen. I was completely disgusted. I still wondered how my sister was still a virgin. Alice was no saint, she knew her shit. Many guys had tried and failed; not one was good enough for her yet.

I didn't realize we stopped until I walked right into Alice. "Watch it, Bella, my hair." I looked down at her as she was fixing the curls in her hair.

"Sorry," I chuckled lightly as we began to dance amongst the other people on the dance floor. Angela and Alice stood on either side of me as we made our own circle. I couldn't help but laugh at how desperate my sister and Angela looked. They were both dancing robotically, paying more attention to the crowd around them than to how they actually looked dancing.

"Who are you looking for?" I leaned in close to Alice's ear.

"Brad should be here any minute," her eyes glittered with excitement.

"Ok" I looked away, wondering what this Brad guy actually looked like. "You like him a lot, I can tell," I said as I leaned down again. I had never seen my sister as interested in a guy as she was with this Brad guy.

"I only met him a couple a weeks ago, but Bella he is the one, I know it" she threw her tiny arms around my waist. Even with the loud banging of the music I heard the squeal that escaped my sister's mouth. It reminded me of the conversation that we had earlier; the same squeal filled Alice's car.

**Flashback**

****"Alice your birthday is going to rock!" Angela high fived her from the passenger seat as Alice whipped her sports car down the street.

"I know," she squealed from the driver's seat. "I rented that hotel room last night." She spoke quieter now, maybe not wanting me to hear. "Remember to invite them, okay!"

"Don't worry," Angela assured her.

"Invite who?" I couldn't help but be nosy. I leaned my body forward from the back seat wondering what they were talking about.

"Well Bella," Angela turned her body so she could face me, "your sister is planning to lose her virginity next week." She started to laugh hysterically.

Angela and Alice have been friends since they were in diapers, always together and doing all the same things. The only thing that set them apart was that Angela hadn't been a virgin since junior high.

"Shut up Angela!" Alice smacked her hard on the arm, causing Angela to gasp in pain.

"Bella don't tell mom and dad, okay?" She pleaded for me to stay silent; my sister was always afraid of what our parents would think of her.

Who was I to judge? I lost my virginity in the basement of Mike's parents house. I was just sixteen; plain curiosity just took over. Nothing romantic…nothing special.

"I won't." I bit on my lip nervously as the car grew quiet until Alice spoke up once again.

"Not to be mean Bella, you know I love you but you can't come to the hotel part, okay?" She looked at me through the rear view mirror, her eyes apologetic. "But I want you at the bar, no ands, ifs, or buts."

I was hurt at that comment, wondering why I was good enough to go to the bar but not the after party at the hotel. I kept my feelings to myself, assuring her I would be there no "ands, ifs, or buts". I watched silently as Alice whipped into the parking lot of the bar, stopping briefly to allow Angela to get out to plug money into the parking machine.

"Are you dating this Brad guy?" I asked curiously as I watched Alice carefully apply her dark plum lipstick. What made this guy so special?

"No," she puckered her lips in the reflection of her mirror. "But we're pretty much an item, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Oh" I sat back as Angela came back in to the car, slamming her door shut.

"Ready girls?" she turned towards me as she opened a flask and chugged back on whatever was inside.

Alice parked and turned the car off, drinking whatever alcohol was in the flask, and passing it back to me. "Here Bella, drink up."

**End Flashback**

****We all moaned out loud as we heard the live band start to play. The ear deafening electric guitar wailed through the entire dance floor as the crowd dissipated. That was our cue to go for drinks, taking a break before the deejay returned.

"I need a smoke." I watched Angela grab onto Alice's hand. Alice then grabbed mine, dragging us towards the patio.

I pulled my hand away from Alice's. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you back here." We smiled at each other before I turned back, excusing myself through the ignorant crowd that just stood there, not letting anyone past them. It reminded me why I never came to the bar; people were so rude... I finally made it to the spiral staircase that led down to the basement level. The bar was situated in an old building that once was a bank. It was completely renovated inside, making it look like it came straight out of an upscale magazine.

I concentrated on my peep toe stilettos as I stepped carefully down the stairs. I was relieved when I made it safely down the stairs and was standing on flat ground. The palm of my hand was red and imprinted from holding the railing tightly as I went down.

I walked a couple feet ahead, towards the huge line of women that lined up outside of the bathroom. It never failed; no matter how many stalls there were in public bathrooms, they never seemed to be enough.

I waited patiently in line as I watched each drunken girl stagger towards the stalls and then stumble out. Lucky for me, I wasn't at that point yet. I didn't have to worry about making a fool of myself.

As a tall red head that exited the last stall I could have sworn she muttered "whore" under her breath as I passed her. I re-evaluated my outfit as I closed the door to my stall. I stood against the door, not needing to actually go, but needing the alone time to calm myself down.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come?_I suddenly felt stupid for wearing this outfit, wishing I was in my worn out blue jeans and one of my vintage tee shirts. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the stainless steel door of the stall.

_I wonder how many calls I've missed._I opened the flap to my black clutch and pulled out my blackberry. I refused to turn it on today, but my curiosity got the best of me as my thumb pressed down on the power button. I watched patiently as the lights lit up and I smiled as the picture of my dog came on the screen. As soon as all the icons loaded up the dreadful envelope symbol on the top left hand corner caught my attention. I dragged the cursor and clicked the arrow down to open my text messages. The whole screen was full of texts from Mike. I didn't bother reading all of them as I scrolled my way down.

_I love you._

__…

_Please don't do this….we belong together._

__…

_I know you're out with your sister… I'm coming there. We need to talk._

__I panicked as I realized the time. He sent the last text a half hour ago. My hands began to shake as I whipped the door open. I could hear snickers from the girls lined up as I walked out of the bathroom without washing my hands.

I pushed my way up the stairs again, afraid that Mike was going to start shit tonight. I had to find Alice. I wanted to go home and get the hell out of here.

As soon as I walked out of the stairwell, the main floor opened up. I stood for a moment scanning the crowd dancing in front of me and the spectators on the side. You could literally see the drool on these guy's faces as they ogled all of the girls dancing. _Sick._

__I saw the red light from the exit sign shining above the crowd, indicating where the patio was from the corner I stood at.

"Hey baby," I felt a guy's hand grab my waist as I pushed away from him. _What a gong show._

__"Bella" I recognized his voice the second I heard my name. I quickened my steps as I heard him call me again over the music.

"Leave me alone, Mike," the crowd seemed to squish tighter together as I approached one of the bar areas, making it harder to maneuver.

"I just want to talk." He was so close I could feel his body behind me. His arm snaked around my waist as he pulled me back against his body. He had a vice grip on me. I tried to maneuver my way out of it. His face slid beside mine and I felt revolted as he kissed my cheek.

"Mike, please let go of me," I pleaded while tears filled my eyes.

He started blabbing, but all I could concentrate on was his alcoholic breath the obvious erection that pressed against my ass. I managed to move his hand away from my hip and tried to escape him in such a rush that I smacked into a guy. I bent down to pick up my fallen purse and froze. I was too afraid to move as I heard Mike pick a fight with this guy.

"Hey man, she's with me," his obnoxious voice sent chills through my body.

Everything spilled out of my purse. I panicked and grabbed my items while expecting to hear the initial punch. Instead my eyes rolled shut as I inhaled the sexiest scent I have ever encountered. The guy I bumped into bent down beside me, his hand gently holding me as he pressed my body against his.

_Heaven._I suddenly felt so warm. A weird electric current tingled throughout my body.

"Don't touch her!" Mike screamed down at us. I pressed my eyes shut tighter, trying to force Mike's voice out of my head.

As soon as I started to say something back, I heard an angelic voice speak softly in my ear. "When we stand up I want you to stand behind me, ok?" My breath hitched. His voice was like heaven to my ears. I nodded my head into his shoulder.

I proed my eyes away from his body. In that split second swear I could have died a happy woman. Our lips were inches away from one another. My heart beat accelerated so fast that I was unable to think or move. His green eyes became more vibrant as the lighting reflected off them. His dark full lashes framed his eyes completely. I was taken back by the intensity of his gaze. I just stared at him as he guided me up to my feet.

Before I could say or do anything, his hands came to my waist and guided me behind him. It finally registered to me that Mike was watching us during our little exchange. I was too scared to even look at him; I pressed my face into this complete stranger's back.

The words they exchanged sounded muffled. A few times I felt my stranger's body pull away; I pulled him back towards me, not wanting to let him go. A part of me felt selfish for allowing him to protect me from Mike. I was a coward hiding behind someone I didn't even know; he was defending me without having cause to do so.

_Please…please don't get hurt because of me…_I started to worry, remembering numerous fights that Mike's jealousy had started in the past. It felt weird that I cared for the safety of this stranger rather then Mike's safety.

After what felt like an eternity, I snuck a peak and watched Mike being carried off by two huge bouncers. I was completely elated and thankful. "Thank you so much!" I looked into his green eyes again as he turned around to face me.

"Are you okay?" he spoke to me as if I was wounded in a war, his eyes looking me over for cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine," I tried to reassure him.

"He shouldn't have been touching you like that," he stepped closer to me. It should have felt completely awkward for a stranger to grab me by the hips, but yet I didn't protest as he pressed our bodies close together.

"Thank you," I looked up to see his face as I felt the redness rush to my cheeks. I felt drawn to him, as though some magnetic pull was attracting us together. I bit down on my bottom lip, thinking how strange but winderful was to be in his arms.

"I'm sorry," I backed away slightly. "My name is Bella." I held out my hand and instantly regretted it as soon as I did. I was completely mortified as he chuckled at the gesture.

_...I'm such a loser._

__"Nice to meet you," he paused and placed my hand in his, " Bella". My breath hitched as his lips curled up into a smirk. "My name is Edward."

Our hands stayed together in mid air, no shaking or movement at all. We just stood motionless together in the middle of the crowded bar.

"So," I gently pulled my hand away from his, "Thanks for saving me from my crazy ex."

"Crazy isn't the word." I watched him raise his hand and run it through his bronze hair.

"Long story." I rolled my eyes and tried to act like it didn't bother me. I felt uncomfortable bringing Mike up again. I hoped that he wouldn't want any details.

"I have time..." he smirked at me. Just watching the beauty that were his lips move had me completely lost in la-la-land.

"Well," I looked down to my purse and silently mustered up the courage to flirt back, "can I buy you a drink?" I was new to this game and I felt way out of his league.

"K," he instantly grabbed my hand and led me towards the bar that was behind us.

I couldn't help but notice all the girls turning to look at him as he passed by. You couldn't blame them; he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Go in front of me," he guided my body in front of his so I was standing right at the ledge of the bar. Goosebumps spread across my body as I felt his lips by my ear again. "How much do you want to bet they will serve you next?"

I looked at him, surprised by his childish question. I looked down the long bar in front of me; the three bartenders were being called from every direction possible. There was no way they would come down my way any time soon.

"I will take two shots to your one if they do," I smirked back at him and I squealed as he grabbed on to my waist and hoisted me up, sitting me on top of the bar. "Edward!" I panicked, feeling my dress ride up higher. I struggled to lower it down as I felt him snake his arms around my body. Once I made sure that nothing was showing down south, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, afraid of falling off the counter.

It was so odd, how comfortable I felt with him, we were laughing together as if we had known each other for years.

"Looks like I was right." I looked at him and smirked my _I won_ face at him. But I spoke to soon; the brown haired bartender came to us as soon as he finished pouring his drinks.

"She can't sit on the bar," he warned Edward to get me down.

"You cheater," we chuckled in unison as he lowered me down from the bar. He totally did that on purpose knowing they would have to come over to us. Edward shook the bartender's hand in apology before I ordered our shots. I ordered the extra one that he won with his cheating and turned back to hand Edward to hand them to him.

"Thanks again," I clinked one of his one shooter glasses with my own before I tapped the second one. "This one you got by cheating."

"No problem," he said as our eyes locked. As I shot my head back and downed the warm apple pie shot, I silently wished to myself that this would be the first of many nights together. We both licked our lips, enjoying the taste of the cinnamon on the rim of our glasses, when suddenly I heard my name being called.

"Bella!" I turned my head to see my sister come to stand beside me.

"Alice!" I threw my arms around her. I completely lost track of time and realized I didn't meet them back at the patio.

I looked at her, excited to introduce her to Edward, when I noticed that her face mirrored my own excitement. "Ali..." I stopped mid sentence as I stood there and watched Alice wrap her arms around Edward. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Oh my god, this is my baby sister Bella." She looked at Edward and then back to me. "Bella, this is Brad."

I was wrong. I thought watching Mike in his car last night was the worst feeling I had ever felt. That didn't compare to the excruciating ache that was ripping my heart to shreds at that moment.

...

..

.

**So I'm working hard at getting my next chapter up. At the moment this story will be from Bella POV mostly but I might throw in some EPOV somewhere in between.**

**Send me some love in reviews…. I'm a newbie please be gentle lol.**


	3. For now

**Here's another Chapter...and i hope some of you are enjoying it.**

**SM Owns Bella and Edward...but i just borrowed them for a bit.**

…

..

.

I don't know what could have possibly made things any more fucked up. In her twenty five years, Alice had never found anyone special enough to be with. Then, when she finally found _the one,_ I too felt a weird connection with him. At first sight, he had my heart beating erratically and sent sparks through my entire body. His eyes easily hypnotized me with his presence. Strangely, even after this revelation, he still had me desiring him more each minute.

Wait... The fact was that I was led to believe his name was Edward. His breathtaking green eyes were watching me, shocked with the realization that Alice was my sister, and she had just introduced him as "Brad".

_Her Brad. The one, BRAD.  
_My sister was staring at me with joy. It made me so nervous that I couldn't stop myself from shifting my weight from foot to foot. Brad and I stood in silence, causing the tension between us to grow as my sister's bubbly-ness tried to cut through it.

"So…" She paused to look the both of us, her brows furrowed in confusion. "How do you guys know each other?" She looked at me with curiosity.

_...Alice, he's a fucking liar._

__I bit my lip hard, worried that I'd say it out loud. I looked over to the object of our affection. My mind re-started as I gave him the evil eye without letting my sister notice.

_...Why did you lie to me?_

__His hands began to run through his hair, obviously a nervous habit of his when uncomfortable with a situation.

_...Well?_

__My eyes widened, giving him the _"go on"_look. And yet, seconds passed as he just stood there like a statue.

_...A statue of a fucking Greek god._

__I was growing angrier with myself. I couldn't let this pathological liar win me over again.

"Mike was here" I blurted out, seeing that Alice was getting impatient. From the corner of my eye I saw a look of relief cross Brad's face.

_...I didn't do that for you, Asshole._

__I pushed my anger aside for the moment, thankful that Alice concentrated on my Mike situation instead. I completely animated the whole Mike scenario for Alice by showing her all my texts messages first. I could feel his eyes on me as I continued to scroll through my texts for Alice. "...And then I tried to get away from him but I bumped into Ed…" I stopped myself. "Hah, sorry, I meant to say BRAD here..." I chuckled out loud as I purposely smacked him in the back as hard as I could, "...helped me get away from Mike."

I couldn't help but smirk as I looked up to him to see his _I-deserved-that_face.

"Oh my god Brad," Alice responded dramatically, throwing her arms around his waist, "thank you sooooooo much for protecting my Bella when I couldn't." She kept hugging him as if he'd saved my life, nuzzling her face closer against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. I stepped back, desperately needing space from them as his strong arms wrapped around Alice's petite body.

"It was nothing, Alice." As he looked down at her, I couldn't help but see a sparkle of lust in Alice's eyes as she looked back at him.

"Well, I'm just gonna go." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and brought my eyes up to his. "Nice meeting you, Brad."

As fucked up as the situation was, all he had to do was smile and I was awestruck by the simple movement of his mouth. The way his lip curled up ever so slightly had me picturing his mouth all over my body.

_...Fuck me._

__I immediately turned around, trying to recover as my area down south pulsated fiercely with heat. I knew that if I didn't get away from him this second, one look from him and I would dream of nothing but jumping him on the spot until the end of my days.

I desperately pushed my way through the crowd, completely furious with myself. I was hot and bothered by a guy I didn't even know. And within twenty four hours of breaking up with one guy I let myself totally get played by another.

_...Does he do this all the time? Does he purposely look for girls in need and come to their rescue?_

__I raked my hands vigorously through my hair as I continued to beat myself up for my actions.

_...And then he unleashes his panty wetting hotness on me and lies. Fucking lies. Edward? Come on._

__"Bella?" I heard my name being called and I realized I was standing in the corner of the bar. I looked up at the balcony above me and saw Angela calling down to me. "Get your ass up here!" she leaned her body over the railing, waving me to come up. I walked up the narrow stairwell until I reached the private balcony.

"Bella," she walked towards me, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to her. We stood together as she introduced me to the two guys she was speaking to. "Bella, this is Emmett and James!" I couldn't ignore the hand crushing squeeze when she spoke James's name.

_I can't like the guys they like. Blah blah blah._

__"Nice to meet you," I squeezed her hand reassuringly, silently letting her know that I understood. The way James stared at Angela scared me a bit; his eyes roamed her body as if she was something to eat. His blue eyes never left her form the whole time we stood and talked. He finally pulled her away from me; it didn't surprise me to see her straddle him immediately.

"So..." Emmett chuckled nervously, turning his back to them so he could lean over the railing and look down to the dance floor, "...that wasn't awkward at all."

"What are you talking about?" I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about. It caused us both to laugh loudly.

"So, how do you know Angela?" he asked as we continued to giggle together.

"Alice is my sister," I smiled up at him.

"No shit," his voice boomed over the music. "You don't look like sisters."

I felt oddly comfortable with Emmett. He wasn't overly pushy or trying disgustingly to hit on me either. The more we chatted, I realized how good looking he was. He had short, dirty blonde hair and sexy baby blue eyes. I just couldn't stop myself from picturing him as a Abercrombie model.  
"So why are you guys up here?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"We got V.I.P." he said as he flashed the gold plastic card up in the air. "Plus, we grew up with the big guy around here."

"Really?" I looked at him in confusion. "Isn't he from Seattle?"

"Yeah, he moved there after high school, but his parents are still here," he looked down over the balcony at the dance floor beneath us.

In the distance my eyes caught that familiar shade of bronze down below. Emmett was talking about how he helped decorating the bar as I watched Brad from afar, laughing and smiling with Alice below.

"Looks like Alice found Brad." My attention diverted back to Emmett as he chuckled loudly beside me. "She's had her eyes on him since the first day they met."

"So, how did that happen?" I leaned in close to him, attempting to flirt my way to an answer, hoping to get some inside scoop that Alice hadn't shared.

"Actually," he chuckled and leaned in closer to me, "we honestly didn't think we would see Alice and Angela again. So we dared James to hit on them." He lifted his glass to his mouth and finished the remainder of his drink. "Now we hang out with them pretty much every weekend."

"So I take it they hit it off more then he expected?" I looked back over my shoulder and instantly regretted it.

"Yeah!" he raised his brow, knowing exactly what I just saw without having to look. "It won't go anywhere though." Emmett looked regretful. "James has a different girl for every bar he goes to."

"That's disgusting!" I felt completely repulsed with James. Suddenly I felt extremely protective of Alice. "Is Brad like that?" My voice sounded fearful with the realization that he could actually be like James.

Something about what I said had Emmett laughing like a little boy. "Brad?" he curled over howling. "Oh Bella…" I stood there completely baffled, watching this tall, broad shouldered man slapping his knee with laughter. "Sorry," he attempted to calm himself down but still had the chuckles. "Brad" just repeating his name had him cracking up all over again.

"What about Brad?" I was eager to find out whatever I could. "Emmett, come on!" I couldn't help but chuckle with him.

_...What could possibly have this man laughing so hysterically?_

__"Yeah Emmett, what about Brad?" Alice suddenly appeared, squishing her way in between us to get in on the gossip.

Emmett immediately stopped laughing. It was evident that he was thinking intensely about something. It made me wonder why he was so open with me a second before.

"Emmett, come on!" Alice began to whine while tugging on his shirt.

I couldn't shake this bad feeling. I looked over the brushed chrome railing and focused my eyes on the floor beneath us. Even with hundreds of people down there only inches from one another, my eyes were drawn immediately to Brad's face. He was talking to a man in a secluded corner of the bar. His face looked deeply concerned, his concentration entirely on the man standing in front of him. The more I watched him, the more I realized he was getting some type of bad news. Just as I was about to look away, he brought his hand up and grabbed the bulk of his hair between his fingers. I was lost in him; I watched as he freed his wavy bronze hair from his grip and looked up at our balcony.

I could hear Emmett and Alice's conversation right beside me as I continued to look down at him and he continued to look up at me. We just stood there, gazing at each other from across the bar. No one else had our attention. No matter how bad the news he was getting was, I somehow managed to bring a smile to his face. It was short, but it was breath taking; his white teeth glistened on his inhumanly beautiful face. Just like that he had my heart beating fast again. My cheeks immediately blushed as he continued to stare up at me. His attention suddenly went back to the short, curly haired man. A part of me felt this intense need to go to him.

I stepped away from Alice and Emmet, ignoring their questions about where I was going in such a rush. As I fled, I mentally erased the visual of James closing his zipper as Angela stood up and fixed her skirt. I quickly descended down the stairs towards the dance floor and headed to the area I saw Brad last. "Hmph!" I stopped and turned on the spot, wondering how I could have possibly missed him. I looked back to the balcony, relieved to see that Alice was still enjoying her conversation with Emmett.

"Bella?" Just hearing his voice say my name did something to my body that I never felt before.

"Edward? Or I should say, Brad?" I stepped towards him and gave him my best _thanks-for-lying-to-me-asshole_look.

"Bella, can we talk?" he silently pleaded with his eyes.

I quickly glanced upwards, hoping that Alice wouldn't notice me down here with him. I nodded in agreement and followed as close as I could behind him. I had to stop myself from staring at his ass the whole time, mentally recording the way the denim hugged his firm ass cheeks with each step.

A chill soared through my body as I felt the crisp air outside blow against my half nude body. We walked a bit before stopping near the back corner of the building in a private parking lot. I had to refrain from giggling as I caught his eyes slowly make their way from my legs up to my face as we stood together, all alone.

"So, do you bring all your girls back here?" Although I sounded like a complete bitch, a small part of me was excited to be out here with him. He began to walk towards the silver Volvo parked in the corner on its own. My heart jumped when the headlights flashed and he unlocked the car with his remote.

"Do I look like a slut to you?" I glared at him for insinuating that I would go in the car with him so easily.

"You're cold Bella," he opened his passenger door open for me "and no, I don't think you look like a slut." He chuckled as he continued to stand there like a gentleman, waiting for me to make my decision.

When my skin was covered in goose bumps, I finally gave up being stubborn and caved. "Fine," I huffed. I got in the car, attempting to sit down as discreetly as I could. As soon as he shut the door to his car, I was completely intoxicated by his delicious scent. I licked my lips, enjoying the tingling sensation his smell caused between my legs. He opened his driver's side door and sat down, intensifying the panty wetting reaction. He had this crazy control over my body. Everything about him invited me in. His voice, his face, even his smell.

"Bella, can you keep a secret?" My eyes shot up to look at his face. I was surprised to see his eyes were closed and that he was pulling the ends of his hair.

"Yes." I suddenly felt bad for my bitchiness earlier, and wondered what could possibly be bothering him.

He sat there quietly as I watched him continue to abuse his hair. The tips of my fingers tingled as I visualized my fingers in that bronze mess.

"I did lie," my breath hitched as those beautiful green eyes bore right into mine. "But I lied to Alice, not you." He turned his body so he could face me.

"I'm confused..." I wasn't expecting that answer at all.

"My name isn't Brad." His voice cracked under the pressure "It's Edward."

"Soo?" I was completely lost.

"Bella, I didn't feel right lying to you." He inched his body forward, closing our gap minutely. "I just couldn't."

"Edward," it felt good to say his name out loud, "why did you lie to Alice in the first place?" I turned my body towards his, placing my purse on my legs to avoid a peep show.

"It's complicated..." he paused to think. "We honestly thought we wouldn't see her and Angela ever again, so I didn't see anything wrong with it."

"So my sister was a one-night-stand gone wrong?" I sat back against the door. She was a game to him. I suddenly felt like I was as well.

"Bella, my name is Edward Cullen." He studied my face to see if anything he just said made sense to me. It sounded oddly familiar. "Bella, I meet girls all the time. They only want one thing." He kept speaking, "so, the guys came up with the name Brad, because as soon as people hear…"  
I cut him off. "Edward Cullen as in Edward Cullen, the owner of this bar Edward Cullen?" I pointed back to the bar, realizing I recognized his name from the article I read in the paper.

"Yes."

"That's why you were talking to that guy in there?" He nodded as I kept talking out loud. "And the private balcony for your friends?" I slowly began to make sense of it all.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. I tried to pretend I didn't notice his hand inch closer to mine on the middle console.

"Why are you apologizing?" I suddenly noticed that I was now leaning my upper body completely towards him.

"I don't know..." he stared into my eyes. "You're the only girl here that knows my real name." His beautiful face was now inches from my own. "But I knew you were different the minute I saw you trying to get away from your ex."

"You were watching me?" I inched towards him, feeling the pull between us draw us closer.

"Something inside of me felt... protective... of you."

His words drew me further into his spell. I looked down, attempting to hide the redness pulsating against my cheeks. His finger pushed my chin up, lifting my face to look at him. My body was struggling to function, it took all my effort just to keep breathing.

"I'll understand if you can't forgive me." His voice was now a whisper, his lips so close to mine I could detect the faint scent of mint coming from his mouth. "Maybe you could consider me a new friend?"

"You want me as a friend?" I nervously bit my lip, knowing he wanted more than friendship.

He didn't answer my question. My heart stopped beating as I realized he was hesitating on kissing me. The anticipation was heavenly. I closed my eyes, and in an instant I finally felt his warm lips press softly against mine. Every part of me surged with so much energy that every cell in my body threatened to explode. I pressed my lips against his, giving him my approval to proceed.

My crotch began to vibrate. I attempted to ignore the vibrations coming from my purse as he leaned in closer. I slid my hand around the nape of his neck, pulling him towards me. Greedily, I slid my fingers up to feel the silky bronze hair I was eyeing all night. His tongue gently touched my lips.

I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him to deepen our kiss. I slowly slid my tongue out until I felt the warmth of his tongue on mine. There was so much heat between us, it pulled us closer by the second.

Our tongues continued to glide against one another as I felt the vibrations again. My lips left his; I felt physical pain from having stopped kissing him. He watched patiently as I opened my purse and grabbed my bitch of a phone. Two texts from Alice.

_I lost Brad lol help me find him…_

__

Hello?

"Edward…" I whispered his name as I stared at my phone, knowing what we just did was completely wrong. "I can't do this." Alice's face flashed in my mind; I knew I couldn't betray her like this.

I looked up at him; his eyes showed me that he knew exactly why. A part of me wanted to believe that if he wanted me in his life he would fix things with Alice so that maybe, just maybe, we could be together.

"I understand." He tilted my face so that he could place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I can't hurt my sister." I traced circles on his palm as we just sat there in the privacy of his car. I pressed my forehead against his and placed a single kiss upon his lips.

"Friends for now?" I whispered softly to him, hoping he was receiving my subliminal message. Right then I knew I could not live a happy life without him permanently in it.

"Friends…" he pulled back and one side of his mouth curled up into my new favorite smile, "for now."

...

...

..

.

**Well thats all for now my friends...I love writing this story out...a lot of it comes from real events...**

**sooo pleasssse review and let me know how im doing...xoxoxox ta ta for now**


	4. The night

**Ok so this chapter was super long so I had to devide into two. So I am appologizing ahead of time and promise to work my ass off to get the second part out so your not in limbo for long.**

**Also if you havent checked out my blog yet I added a playlist that I listen to as I write. Click on my profile and find it there.**

**I just want to thank Amieforshort for being the first reviewer and helped me notice some mistakes that were missed. xox thanks**

**Also to i'm random girl. I can see us being great friends :) You were ready for an update so here it is. Also your story rocks so far, and if anyone wants another story to read click it and read it. .net/s/5519523/1/Rebel_Child_and_a_Preachers_Daughter**

**Okay enough about us...lets get back to my Bella and Edward...ohhhhh Edward.**

**Stephanie you know what you own... I on the other hand wish I was Bella. haha**

This week was literally a special delivery straight from hell. Whatever could possibly go wrong, was bound to happen to me.

First off, Mike apparently didn't seem to understand the phrase '_we're not together anymore'._I tried explaining it in every way I could possibly think of, and managed to say it as nicely as I could, but in the end he wasn't getting it and I ended up yelling in his face in frustration. I finally gave up on the whole '_we can be friends'_bit and asked my phone provider to block his number.

Unfortunately for me, he was smarter than I thought; he just borrowed everyone else's phone to harass me. By Thursday evening, I had forty missed calls and twenty five unread texts. I took matters into my own hands once again and got a whole new phone number all together. I then proceeded to threaten the lives of any one of my friends that would even think of considering giving it to him without my permission.

If the ex boyfriend going stalkerish wasn't enough, I woke up Tuesday morning to find out that my car was having one of those weeks as well. I had it towed that morning to my mechanic friend Jake. He lived up north in the reserve and was the only person I trusted with my baby. He called me that afternoon, informing me that I would be without my car for at least a couple of weeks . Ordering parts to podunk Funks wasn't as easy as I presumed, so for the time being I was stuck driving Charlie's 1953 old rusted out Chevrolet pickup truck. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to have a vehicle to drive, but I wished it wouldn't back fire every time I shut off the ignition. While downtown later that week some lady actually screamed "Gun Shot" in horror after hearing the loud bang of the truck.

The next morning I woke up screaming for dear life. My legs and arms were completely tangled in my bed sheets, my hair was a mess and my body shook with fear. I tried to soothe myself back to sleep but nothing I did seemed to work. Every time I closed my eyes my nightmare came back with a vengeance.

The beginning of the nightmare always started off the same. I was in Edward's car reliving last Saturday night again. _Kissing him, smelling him, feeling him._And just like it did in real life, my phone vibrated against my legs and I ignored it, allowing our kiss to deepen. Then as I stopped our kiss, I sat back to look at his face and screamed as Mike stared back at me smiling like a mother fucker.

I ended up screaming loud enough that Charlie stormed in to my room, with flannel pajamas on and his gun in his hand. Even though I told him that I had a bad dream, he still insisted on searching my room.

When he finally left, I tried to drift off again. However, instead of visualizing Mike my mind was cruel and began to visualize Alice and Edward together instead. I could see her vividly in front of me, wearing the bright pink nightie that she bought specifically for Edward. I literally felt sick to my stomach at the thought of them together. I jumped out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom, dry heaving over the toilet. My stomach turned as I sat on the ground realizing Saturday was a day away. I had so many mixed emotions about the weekend that I literally bent over the toilet and puked my nerves away.

I was upset and angry every time I heard Alice speak of that Saturday night as '_the night'._But I also got anxious and excited knowing Saturday night would be the night I would see Edward again. However, not knowing what would happen was also making me so nervous that I was contemplating not going at all.

To top things off, apparently when I left the bar that night, Alice and Emmett had a chat on the balcony. The two of them discussed my newly single status and how Emmett was planning to ask me out on a date. Don't get me wrong - he was hot, hotter then Mike or any other man that remotely looked my way. However, I couldn't see him in that sexual way, and the more I thought back to our conversations that night, the more convinced I was that the most he would ever be was a really good friend.

I brushed my teeth and sauntered back to my bed when exhaustion finally hit me like a ton of bricks. Finally, when I closed my eyes, Edward was there. I sighed, pulling my sheets over my head and allowing my dream to start all over again.

...

**Friday Night**

****"Hey Rosalie?" I hollered over my shoulder.

We were both working tonight at the clothing store that I managed. She was in the back room finishing up inventory as I continued to cash out for the day.

"What's up?" She came up front and stood beside me as I continued to count the dimes.

"Can you please come tomorrow night?" I begged her for the hundredth time today. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and placed the change back into the till .

Rosalie was my best friend since back in junior high when she moved to Forks from Seattle. No one wanted anything to do with her. Since everyone else treated her like she had some type of disease, I took it upon myself to offer sharing a locker with her.

Mid way through that year she hit puberty and things really began to change. She became the bombshell of Forks junior high - platinum long blonde hair, crystal clear skin and altogether drop dead gorgeous. Once she got her hour glass figure guys couldn't keep their eyes off her.

That's when our friendship developed into the "_I hate to love her"_thing_._It was hard watching her date every Joe blow that liked her while I, on the other hand dated Mike through the majority of high school. All the seniors wanted her by the time we hit grade ten; they lined up one after the other because she gave them what they wanted.

When we finally graduated I hoped that she would mature and find someone special. However, she traded in the high school losers for older more experienced losers who all had one thing in common. Money and good looks. I hated that part of her; because of it there was a point in our friendship that we actually didn't speak. She became materialistic and naive, believing everything the guy fed her about them.

Unfortunately, during the time that we parted ways she ended up dating the biggest loser of them all. He swore that his family came from wealth, got her in the sack, and got her knocked up. It took her four months to tell him. All the while he just thought she was getting fat. The morning after she told him, she found herself alone in her bed, beside a note saying that he left and wouldn't be returning.

_...Asshole._

__As her best friend I stepped back into the picture, helping her as much as I could. Her parents moved back to Seattle when we graduated, so I babysat and helped pay for food and clothing as often as I could. I considered Anthony like my own, without having to do the hard work of course. He had Rosalie's blonde hair but had blue eyes from his father. Now a year and a half old, Rosalie has dated five different guys since his sperm donor left.

That girl just couldn't live without a man in her life. Admittedly, I liked her current beau the best. Royce was good looking, but he wasn't someone that Rosalie would normally go for. I know that with a name like his, you would think he came from wealth; however, he actually worked hard for his money - and that's what attracted Rosalie to him. We were driving around town last summer and she spotted him from across the street. We were stopped at a red light when she saw a construction crew sitting around having lunch. Rosalie called him over to the car and didn't think twice before giving him her number.

"Bella, I don't want to go out with those losers." Her voice was whiny as she rolled her eyes at me. Her fingers combed through her hair as she placed it in a high ponytail.

"Pretty please?" I walked around the front counter so I could stand beside her. I looked up at her and batted my eyelashes, knowing that if I begged enough she wouldn't say no.

"Who's going to watch Anthony?" She cocked her head to the side, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Can you ask Royce?" I instantly felt stupid suggesting she ask her boyfriend, but I smiled as she contemplated my idea.

"Maybe?" She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling with excitement. She left me standing on my own as she ran to the back room.

The longer I waited alone, the more guilty I felt for making her ask Royce to watch Anthony so we could go to the bar. But, it wouldn't be the first time he stayed home with Anthony. Rosalie felt their relationship was so strong that she allowed Anthony to call him daddy. I gave her an ear full the day I found that out. I only had the little guy's best interests at heart; she knows my feelings when it comes to bringing men into his life. But I wasn't her mother, and in the end it was their lives.

"You're so lucky Isabella Swan." I looked back at her as she walked towards me, her face lit up with excitement.

I began to squeal with happiness. "Help me find an outfit." I walked towards the change rooms in the back, grabbing a dress I had been eyeing since this morning. "I need to look good."

...

**Saturday Night**

****"Dad, I might stay at Rosalie's tonight." I hadn't discussed it with Rosalie yet, but I knew she wouldn't mind.

"Are you or aren't you?" His deep voice spoke from behind the Saturday paper he was reading.

"I'll let you know!" I pulled the paper down so I could see his face. I kissed him on the cheek, watching proudly as a smile crossed his face.

I was just about to leave the kitchen when I heard him speak under his breath. "A mother shouldn't be going out anyways."

"I heard that!" I stopped at the doorway and glared at him.

"Be home before two if you're not." He went back to his paper, signaling the end of that conversation.

I excitedly ran up the stairs two steps at a time, nearly doing a face plant at the top of the stairs. I turned into Alice's room and reminded her that I wasn't able to drive her.

"Unless…Angela doesn't mind sitting in the back?" I chuckled, visualizing Rosalie Alice and I driving in the truck while Angela sat in the back.

"She's not a dog, Bella!" She watched me walk behind her through her vanity mirror. "Bella?" Her brown eyes looked through the reflection into mine. "I hope you're not mad?"

"I don't care what you do." I wasn't about to hide my frustration.

"Bella you don't understand," she rolled her eyes at me, "Every time I like a guy I find out he likes one of my friends instead."

_...Did she know about our kiss?_ I began to feel paranoid as she watched me through the mirror.

"I don't like him." My words spewed out, "I'm not looking for anything now anyways."

I realized the chemistry between Edward and I was undeniable. However, I knew I shouldn't be in such a rush for another relationship. I decided I needed to take things slow; maybe enjoy singlehood since I hadn't been alone since junior high.

"Emmett likes you." Alice broke my Edward concentration, smiling from ear to ear. "You should go for him." She wiggled her eyes at me as I felt my face grow two shades redder.

I bent down and whispered in her ear. "Maybe you should go for him."

..

I held Rosalie's hand as we walked through the crowded bar. As soon as Alice saw us approaching, she clapped her hands in excitement. I smiled at her reaction.

"Thanks for coming out tonight, Rose." She grabbed Rosalie and gave her a hug.

"No problem! Happy birthday, Alice!" She wrapped her arms around Alice and hugged her back. I watched in amusement as Angela and Rosalie did the head nod to acknowledge one another. Rosalie immediately turned her body towards me, sticking her finger in her mouth and pretending to gag.

Those two hated each other with a passion. There was nothing I could do to change that. In a way I couldn't blame Angela; Rosalie could be a real bitch. Plus, I really couldn't blame Angela for her hatred after she stole her boyfriend from under her nose three years ago. Sure, in the end karma bit Rosalie in the butt; he cheated on her the whole time they were together. Still, the soreness remained, and the two were only able to be civil just long enough to enjoy an evening out with the group once in a blue moon.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies!" We all looked over to see James pick up Angela, and twirl her around. He placed her feet back on the ground and smashed his lips against hers, instantly going all out with the tonsil hockey in front of us. Emmett came up behind them and stood in between Alice and the make out session. As he stood across from me and I couldn't help but notice him staring. I waved at him, instantly feeling the embarrassment spread through me, knowing that he liked me.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her so that she could speak privately into my ear.

"Is that Emmett?" I nodded in response.

"Oh, he is lucky I'm not single."

I furrowed my brows as I looked at her with astonishment. I realized that she actually never changed; she had a great boyfriend at home babysitting her son and here she was gawking at another. _...I guess she can look as long as she doesn't touch._

__"Hey Bella," Emmett came over towered over me as he leaned in for a hug.

"Hi Emmett," I pressed my arms around him and released his body from my arms as soon as I could. _...Awkward._

__"And you are?" He lifted his hand up for Rosalie's. As she placed her hand in his he brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on top of it.

Rosalie blushed immediately and withdrew her hand from his. "I'm Rosalie." She looked nervous as he continued to make small talk. It was weird; I never saw a guy make her react like that. She was giddy and laughing at all his jokes even though they were corny.

"Bella?" Alice grasped my hand and pulled me close to her. She couldn't hide her sadness, her brown eyes threatening to explode with tears.

"Alice, don't you dare cry." My eyes grew wide with anger.

"But what happens if he doesn't show up?" She looked at me, full of desperation.

"Oh well." I shrugged my shoulders. "You're putting him up on a pedestal," I began to lecture her in the middle of the dance floor, "And you're just going to be hurt when he doesn't meet those expectations." I don't know if I was trying to convince her or myself of this.

She wrapped her arms around me and thanked me to no end. The more she thanked me the more I regretted kissing Edward last week. I tried to push those feelings aside, needing to get a smile back on my sister's face. I led us all up towards the balcony to get the birthday bash started.  
It was shortly after one, and everyone around me was drunk. As the only one driving, I stopped drinking after a row of shooters. Even Angela and Rosalie were having a hoot together; they finally found something in common. They leaned their bodies over the balcony, pointing at laughing at the crowd below them.

As I was sat alone on one of the leather couches I couldn't help but check my phone every five minutes. I wondered why Edward wasn't there yet. Alice was standing in front of me, her hair pulled to the side and loose tendrils falling down past her chest. While she looked so happy chatting away with Emmett, the smile that suddenly spread across her face out of nowhere was indescribable. I stood up to find out what caused her reaction. All at once the stairwell behind us was illuminated by sparklers. We all watched Edward step onto the balcony, a round birthday cake for Alice in his hands.

Angela led the group in the singing of "Happy Birthday". Alice's was elated as he placed the cake down on the bar table in front of her. The sparklers burned down further as we continued to sing out loud. As we finished singing, she squealed and threw her arms around Edward's waist. He kissed the top of her head, quietly wishing her a happy birthday.

"Whooooo is that?" My attention was drawn to Rosalie, who was clearly intoxicated and practically drooling over Edward. Her eyes were roaming his body.

"That's Brad." I promised him I would call him that until he felt right telling everyone the truth.

"He is soooooo hot!" Her words came out slurred as she proceeded to push up her breasts so they were bulging out of her shirt.

I shot her a dirty look, suddenly feeling extremely jealous and threatened. In one corner I had Alice throwing herself at him and in the other I had my best friend preparing to showcase her fucking body to get his attention.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I stood in front of her to block the sight of her hiking up her skirt. I didn't know what her problem was. Although she had a boyfriend, it never failed - whenever I liked a guy, within minutes she would grab his attention and sneak him away from me.

Her body swayed back and forth as she continued to hike up her skirt and show off more leg. "How do I look?"

_...Like a fucking bitch of a friend._"You looked fine before." I answered, completely annoyed at her.

"Poor Brad." she stated as we both watched Alice cling to his side. "Alice is so pathetic."

_...And you're not?_

__"You can tell he isn't interested in her." She pointed out how Alice was struggling to keep his attention. Every time he tried to step away she grabbed his hand and made him stay with her. My eyes wandered down his whole body, taking inventory of the dark collared shirt and boot cut jeans that framed his slim body perfectly, hugging all the right places. I couldn't help but giggle when he released his hand from Alice's grip and shoved them deep into his front pockets, preventing her from getting at them again.

His action also diverted my attention, so that my eyes were now fixated on the crotch area of his jeans. My cheeks flushed all over again. As I looked back up to his face I was delighted to see he was looking my way. My heart pounded as I tried to stop myself from launching at him as he made his way over to us.

"Hi Bella." His lips curled up into that crooked smile I adored.

"Hi." I shyly replied.

"I'm Rosalie." I was speechless as I watched Rosalie jump in front of me. I watched his eyes leave me to look at Rosalie, and was heart broken as his eyes grew wide.

"I'm Brad." He raised his hand to shake hers.

"I've seen you before?" She grabbed his hand, pulling him a little closer.

"You have?" His face looked worried as he immediately let go of her hand, running his hand through his hair. _...Definitely a nervous habit._

"I can't put my finger on it." She tapped her index finger against her lips as she started to obviously flirt with him. I knew her like the back of my hand; I was getting sick to my stomach watching her. She giggled and smiled while she twirled her long blond hair around her finger. What straight guy wouldn't watch her release that strand of hair from her finger as it fell and bounced against her cleavage?

"Brad!" I was suddenly happy to see my sister slip her dainty arm into Edward's. "I see you met Rosalie," she smiled cunningly. "You should see her son, he is soooooo adorable."

"Really?" His face lit up. "I love kids," he smiled my crooked smile at Rosalie.

You could see happiness frame her face as she began to talk about her son. Alice just stood in between Edward and Rosalie as they carried on with their conversation.

"Yeah so my boyfriend is watching him tonight because Bella here begged me to come." She winked at me as Edward finally returned his attention back to me.

"Did you beg her, Bella?" he teased. It felt good finally having his attention again.

"Bella, do you want to dance?" I felt Emmett grab onto my waist from behind.

I never realized the slow melody that was playing down below indicating the end of another night._...Seriously?_

__"She would love to." Rosalie lightly nudged me into Emmett. I shot her a look of death as he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. He led us to the middle of the dance floor, hunching down and allowing me to get my arms around his shoulders.

"So, are you coming to the party?" His blue eyes gazed into mine.

"Actually I'm not." Don't get me wrong - Emmett was attractive - but I felt weird dancing in his arms, knowing it wouldn't go further then friendship.

"Why not?" The disappointment was evident in his voice.

I didn't feel like explaining the whole _I'm-not-invited-story_ to him. I couldn't help notice Edward leading Alice down the stairs. Once they reached the dance floor, he lifted his hand to allowing Alice to twirl underneath it.

The night was proving to be the craptastic ending to my week from hell, And I had had enough. "I actually need to get going," I responded to Emmett, bringing my hands down. I thanked Emmett for the dance and started planning my exit.

"Bella, I was hoping we could hang out tonight." Emmett grabbed my hand and held it close to his body.

"Emmett, I have to go." I pulled my hand away and left leaving him standing alone as I walked towards Alice and Edward.

"Bella," Alice grabbed onto my shoulder, pulling me into her body. Edward grabbed onto my waist to form a dancing threesome. We swayed together momentarily as I briefly enjoyed the way Edward's fingers gripped my body, holding me closer against his hips.

"I'm going home now," I said to them both. I couldn't help but look into Edward's eyes, silently pleading with him not to do anything with her.

He responded by pulling my hips even closer to his. "You're not coming?"

"Yeah, she wasn't allowed to stay over." Alice slurred her words.

"Anyways…" I no longer had patience for her. "Happy Birthday Alice," I leaned in and kissed her cheek. I looked up at Edward through my lashes, silently wishing I had more time with him. "Goodnight." Edward looked down at me his, face deep in thought as he swept me into his arms and hugged me goodnight.

"Bella, Dad is going to kill you." Alice's annoying voice caused him to let me go. Dread washed over me as I began to fear that Alice would get her birthday wish after all.

I had enough of her games. "Shut the fuck up, Alice. You didn't want me to come tonight, so don't fucking stand here and belittle me in front of our friends."

Her mouth dropped open in shock as I whipped my body around and stomped out of the bar.

Somewhere behind me I heard Rosalie yelling for me to slow down. She was still far away as I slammed the truck door closed and let out the loudest, earth shattering scream. Once I calmed down, I reached over and unlocked her door.

"And no, I don't want to talk." I cut her off before she even asked.

Not a word was spoken between us the whole drive home. Every time I looked over at her, I just pictured Edward's face gawking at her beauty.

"Are you still sleeping over?" Rosalie hesitated to ask.

"I think I'm going to head home." I wrapped my fingers tightly around the steering wheel as we sat in silence in front of her apartment.

"That Brad guy is hot, huh?" Rosalie attempted to start a conversation, unknowingly making things even worse. I suddenly felt like grabbing her hair and ripping it out of her skull. _Okay, maybe that's a bit harsh…_

__"Too bad I wasn't single."

_I could take pleasure in cutting her hair in her sleep and shaving her head down to nothing..._

__"Too bad you're not single?" My voice grew angry. "Too bad for your boyfriend who is taking care of your son while you sit here and pine over another man." I completely snapped at her.

"Holy, calm down! I was just saying…" She rolled her eyes as she rummaged through her purse for her keys.

"Just saying what? How you would have fucked him if you were single and had a chance?"

"Wow!" Her eyes grew wide with shock. "You can be such a bitch sometimes!"

"I'm tired, Rose," I said as I closed my eyes, attempting to keep the tears at bay. "You just have a great guy upstairs and I don't want you to ruin it….and… I'm just bitchy, okay?" A single tear slipped down my cheek.

"Bella?" She took my hand in hers. "Is something bothering you?"

_...Yes, I'm bothered. My sister may be fucking the guy I'm totally crushing on and I spent most of the night watching you eye fuck him from afar._"Nothing is bothering me." I stared out my front window at nothing in particular.

"Do you miss Mike?"

"Why… Why would I miss Mike?" I threw my hands up in the air as my voice grew in volume. After everything Rosalie still thought I would marry Mike; that we were meant for each other and when we finally get back together we would be stronger then ever.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll see you at work, Rosalie." I just sat there, wanting this night overwith. She finally sighed in defeat, leaning over the truck and hugging me goodnight. I didn't move as she kissed my cheek goodnight and got out of the truck. I made sure she got into her building safely before I drove down the street towards my house.

I was thankful that I only lived a couple blocks away, because I wasn't thinking straight. Lost in a daze, I completely drove past my house. I slowed down and began to do a U-turn in the middle of the street when I heard my phone ringing.

I grabbed my blackberry from my purse and clicked open the text message.

_..._

___Are you hungry?_

__…

I stared at the text wondering, who it could be. The number was unfamiliar. I suddenly got nervous at the thought of it being Emmett.

_..._

___Emmett?_

__…

_Nope_

__…

_Who is this?_

__…

_Who do you want it to be?_

__…

I knew exactly who I wanted it to be. Unfortunately, he was busy with my sister. Besides that, he didn't even have my number.

_..._

___Seriously - who is this?_

__…

I was suddenly frightened that it could possibly be Mike texting from a number that I wouldn't recognize.

_..._

___Seriously? Bella? Lol_

__…

_This isn't funny_

__…

_I never said it was_

__…

_Mike?_

__…

I finally had to ask, holding my breath while awaiting the reply.

_..._

___Hell no, I'm way cuter then him_

__…

"Edward!" I spoke his name as I typed it immediately into the reply box.

_..._

___Edward?_

__…

I held my phone against my chest, trying to fight off my excitement. I waited... and waited... My heart stopped beating.

_..._

___took you long enough_

___..._

_.._

_._

__  
_**I know I know...hurry up right?**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it as I am sure some of you hated some things I threw in there.**_

_**So pleasssse review, and I will type like there is no tommorow.**_

_**see ya xoxox**_

_**ps- if you havent seen Remember Me...what are you waiting for...I went twice and bawled both times...robert pattinson i heart you**_


	5. Then don't

**So........EPOV wins the vote.**

**Thanks to everyone who helped me during this brain fart. and if your arent a fan on my facebook please find me on there, cuz sometime I just need some advice. Dontlive Inregret is my facebook name.**

**Also you can check out my blog, the address is on my home page, thats where all my music is.**

**Other than that...xoxxoxo to all my readers and for all the reviews. I really do appreciate you guys.**

**Thats enough blabbing.......Here comes my Edward....swoon. Oh and by the way it's a long chapter so maybe go make some tea before you start.**

**SM your the bomb...I am not haha**

Forks, Washington.

Population? Who the fuck cared.

No one else seemed to give a shit either when I made it one less person.

A week after my eighteenth birthday, I came home and found my bags packed with all my personal belongings. My father stood in the front entrance of his home, with both bags sitting in front of him giving me an ultimatum. I either had to go to school and get a secondary education or move out of the house and take care of myself.

I don't think he actually thought I would leave, I saw a glimpse of pain in his face the moment I picked up the handle to my black back pack and flung it over my back. I hugged my father then bent down and pick up both suitcases leaving him standing all alone in his huge home.

I knew the reason he did what he did, I was a lazy ass and took advantage of my parent's wealth my entire high school years. So he finally had enough, I walked my homeless ass to the nearest bus depot and started my new life as I boarded the bus destined for Seattle.

Eight years passed before I stepped back into Forks. Nothing changed the whole time I was away, the same old buildings with the same old people doing the same old thing. I loved walking down the street, pulling my hood over my head, my Ray Bans covering my eyes so no one recognized my face at all.

I was still a nobody here, and I fucking loved it.

I walked into the university auditorium sitting in the back row all by myself. I watched my little brother Jasper walk up on the stage, his blonde wavy hair was longer than the last time I saw him. He stood behind the podium and spoke into the microphone looking upon the rest of his classmates.

He was the graduating from medical school, taking after my fathers dream. He asked me to be there for him so I said no and pretended to not want to go. But who was I fucking kidding, I loved the bastard even though I thought he was a brown noser.

The auditorium emptied and I made my way over to my family, they looked so happy. I hadn't seen my parents this whole time, I only spoke to Jasper once and a while and he was the only one that ever visited me up in Seattle.

My father didn't disown me but he might as well have. The day I left his home was a disgrace to the family in his eyes, so I had no communication with him over the whole eight years.

My mother on the other hand helped me out the first few months, moving to Seattle wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. I managed to get a minimum paying job at a small Italian restaurant which was around the corner from the bachelor pad I found.

After the fifth consecutive month that I begged for money from my mom, I felt disgusted in myself and I knew I had to change my life. I refused her money and her phone calls needing to get my shit together, unfortunately that was the last time I spoke to my mother.

That's the part of my life that wasn't my proudest moments. It turned out that my boss at the Italian restaurant was actually the head of some drug ring, and I Edward Cullen became his best supplier.

I sold to any dumb fuck that wanted my shit, but I remained a seller not a user. So on my twenty second birthday, I left my drug dealing days behind me and decided to invest the money I made from selling into some commercial buildings that came up for purchase.

The buildings were a couple years old and completly empty inside. They were located in the industrial area of Seattle so I divided each building to have eight units in each, perfect for the area. It took half a year to lease out each of the units and just in rent alone, I managed to pay off my buildings within a year.

I finally felt in control of my life, so that was the first time I allowed Jasper to come visit me. I wanted him to see how well I was doing so he could go back home and reassure my mother that I was okay.

So as I stood in front of my parents for the first time in eight years, I finally managed to look into my father's eyes and thanked him for kicking me out. It took me a long time to get to the place I was at, I was twenty six, I owned four commercial buildings that were fully leased out, three rental homes and over a million sitting in the bank.

I was fucking set in my life, so I refused to have any more negativity in it, and this was the first step I was taking. The following weekend after Jaspers graduation I had all three of them drive up to Seattle and I cooked them dinner at my place.

It felt good showing my parents all my properties that I owned and for the first time in my life my father patted me on the back and told me he was proud of me.

"Edward?" her voice spoke my name softly, ripping me away from my memories.

I opened my eyes to see her blonde hair cascading down around my face, her body straddled my own as her blue eyes gazed into mine.

"You need to get ready." Her fingers combed through my hair as I continued to look up at her.

"Fuck!" I groaned feeling her hips grind against my dick now. "I have to leave." I placed my hands on her hips stopping her before she got me hard.

"You suck Edward!" she rolled her naked body off of me and made a pouty face at me.

"Sorry babe," I sat up from bed and walked towards my bathroom. I turned back towards her and smirked. "I expect you to be gone when I'm finished my shower."

She nodded in disappointment as I closed the door and stepped into my shower. Tania was fucking hot, her body was curvy in all the right places. She was the best fuck friend I had, always aiming to please me.

But I know deep down she is hoping for me to change my mind on settling down with her. But I wasn't ready for that shit yet. I got out of the shower and was relieved to see my bed empty like I wanted.

I dressed as fast as I could and was in my silver Volvo in record time. The drive to Forks was supposed to take two hours but with my driving I made it in record time. I parked in the rear lot of the two story building and remembered the day I bought it.

I purchased the building one weekend I came out and visited my family and decided to open up a nightclub here in quiet little Forks. I caused all kind of hell supposedly, all the old farts complained that this club would corrupt their town with sex and alcohol.

Little did they know, Saint Forks was indeed corrupted already, I just brought it out in the public. But you would only see my name on paper and the occasional business decisions I had to make. Other than that all the blame went to my manager Eric, he dealt with all the bull shit and has been my right hand man ever since.

I try to make the drive from Seattle every Saturday night. I refused to move back to this hell hole, no one would ever change my mind. After a busy night out at the bar I usually crash at my parents house and enjoy Sunday with them, then make the drive back up to Seattle first thing Monday morning.

I could hear the music pounding as I stepped into the building, I made my way to the exit door and stepped into the crowded bar and walked over to Eric who was standing at the side VIP entrance. I shook his hand and I looked up to the private booth I gave to my friends and saw them all up there.

Emmett and James have been my closest friends since elementary school. Even when I moved away they never held any grudges on me when I never called them. But the last two years I made a commitment to spend time with them and it doesn't hurt giving them freebies here and there.

I saw Alice and Angela up there with them so I decided to stay down on the main floor for a bit. We met them a few weeks ago, Emmet and I dared James to hit on one of them and see how far he could go. It didn't take him long with Angela, he took her downstairs and fucked her brains out in the private vault that was sectioned off from the other guests.

So that left Alice alone with Emmett and I. We figured it would be a one night affair so I introduced myself as Brad. Every girl I have met here in Forks knew me as Brad, but I feel like shit now knowing I'm lying to Alice every time I see her.

Every week since then, they show up to the bar and have become a permanent add on to our group. And each week it's hard for me to ignore Alice's attempts to throw herself at me. She pretty don't get me wrong but I'm not fucking interested.

I can't be interested in someone that you know is only a friend. So I just try to ignore the obvious and try to continue our friendship in hope that she will get the point on her own.

"Tonight's looking like a good turn out?" I looked over to Eric standing next to me.

"You can say that again!" I smiled down at him, and then back to the crowd in front of us.

The dance floor was jammed packed full of guys and girls drying humping the shit out of each other. The dance music blared throughout the bar and I stood back enjoying the scenery in front of me.

A blonde short hair guy caught my attention bringing my focus to the front corner of the bar. He was standing on one of the tables, his body swaying back and forth.

"Eric," I nudged him with my elbow, his eyes followed mine.

I watched Eric make his way to the table and pull the guy down. I turned around and climbed a few steps up the staircase that led to the balcony my friends were on. But my body halted mid step as the blonde dude caught my attention again from the corner of my eye.

He was pushing his way through the crowd and that is when my life changed forever.

I flew down the stairs and pushed my way through the crowd feeling the need to get to her. I didn't even know her but I felt this undeniable urge to protect her. I could see her brown hair walking towards me and I felt something pull me even faster.

The crowd parted allowing me to see his filthy hands pulling her body up against his and something inside of me threatened to explode if he didn't let go of her right away.

I watched her free herself from his hold and before she had time to look up, she smacked her body right into mine.

"Hey man she's with me." He stood there glaring at me as I bent down to the women in front of me. I placed my arm around her back pressing her body into mine as I kept eye contact with the douche bag in front of me.

Her body was shaking in my arms so I held her closer wanting to reassure her that she would be okay. All of the sudden her scent overwhelmed me as I inhaled the most delicious scent that I have ever smelt on a women.

"Don't touch her!" I did everything in my power to ignore his obnoxious voice.

"When we stand up I want you to stand behind me, ok?" I spoke to her as she nodded into my shoulders.

I had no idea if she was hurt or not but I knew I had to get her away from him, he was standing over us as if he owned her. I looked down at her as she lifted her face up to look at me and I would have sworn I was looking down on an angel.

She looked so fragile in my arms, her skin delicate and fair, her cheeks were glowing a beautiful shade of pink. My lips hovered above hers as my eyes became captivated by the brown eyes that were staring back at me.

I wanted to kiss her, to feel those soft pink lips press against mine. I felt a hand push my shoulder roughly as I placed her tiny hands in to mine. Once we were both standing I grabbed her waist and guided her body behind mine, so I was like a shield.

If he wanted her, he was going to have to go through me. I stood tall watching his hand come up in attempt to punch me, but I relaxed as two of my bouncers grabbed him in a choke hold.

"Fuck you!" He struggled to free himself and he shouted out to me. "She's mine!"

I stepped towards him but I felt her grab on to my shirt, pulling me back towards her. "Get him out of here," I spoke to Eric who was now standing beside me, then turned around to face the beauty behind me.

I immediately began to look over her body, wanting to make sure she was okay.

_...No bruises or cuts._

I stepped closer to her relieved that nothing was visibly hurt.

She stepped back distancing our bodies from each others. "My name is Bella."

I was taken back as she held her hand up waiting for me to accept her hand shake. Her gesture caught me off guard, it was so formal compared to the other women that usually threw themselves at me. She stood there waiting and I couldn't help but chuckle, she was the cutest thing I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Nice to meet you…" I paused, allowing her hand to slide into mine, her skin soft as silk. "…Bella!" My heart skipped a beat as I spoke her name, my lips naturally curled up into a smile, "my name is Edward."

As my name slipped out of my mouth I realized how right if felt telling her my real name. Something about her was different, the more we spoke the more she intrigued me. I was quickly learning how beautiful she was inside and out.

I watched amusingly as cheeks turned a shade redder. She offered to buy me a drink, so I took the opportunity to grab her hand and guided us to the back bar.

I stepped to the side, "go in front of me." I held her waist and guided her body in front of mine watching her lean up against black tiled bar. I snuck a peak at her tight perky ass, loving the way her dress hugged tightly against her skin.

She was fucking hot. My dick twitched as I pictured myself fucking the shit out of her as she was bent over in front of me. I could feel myself getting hard as I inched my body behind her, inhaling her seductive scent as I slid my mouth right beside her ear.

"How much do you want to bet they will serve you next?" I was a fucking tease and I just needed an excuse to touch her once again.

She played right along and I took advantage, fucking allowing myself the pleasure of feeling her right up against me. I effortlessly picked her up and sat her up on the bar ledge catching a glimpse of her black and white polka dot panties before she covered herself up.

_...Oh fuck._ My dick literally throbbed and pulsated from the confinement of my pants.

"Edward!" I smirked watching her squeal in my arms as I snuck my arms around her waist wanting her to feel safe in between them.

Her laugh was contagious, just the sound of it had me chuckling alongside her. Did I mention how adorable she was, the way her mouth dropped open in shock and the way her cheeks blushed profusely had me staring at her in awe.

Things were oddly comfortable between us, she was equally flirting back with me as she handed me my shots. As we held the shooter glass up, I secretly wished that I could have a chance to see her again after tonight. I threw my head back and allowed the apple pie shot to glide down my throat, licking the cinnamon that was left on my lips.

But things were going to well for us and I realized it was too good to be true as Alice walked towards us. I watched in horror as Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's tiny body.

I stood in complete shock as Alice smiled widely at Bella and introduced me as Brad to her baby sister.

_...Bella is Alice's sister?_

I was speechless as I heard Alice question us about how we knew one another. My brain was malfunctioning, I couldn't come up with an answer. All my attention was focused on my Bella's face, she was biting her lip and my heart stopped beating as I watched her brown eyes narrow to give me a dirty look.

_...My Bella?_

_...Did I just call her my Bella?_

The air left my lungs as I felt Bella smack the middle of my back, I looked down at her face and knew I deserved that and maybe more.

The whole conversation seemed to fly by me because the next thing I knew, Alice had her arms around me.

"It was nothing," I wrapped my arms around Alice's body as she continued to thank me over and over. But what I did _was_ nothing because I would protect Bella every chance I could.

I watched Bella step back away from us, Alice's arms tightened around my waist. I couldn't help but smile at her, privately thanking her for not putting me on the spot in front of Alice.

I watched Bella walk away from me and I knew I had to find her and explain myself. I pulled Alice away from my body and continued to listen to her talk. I felt like I was laughing at all her jokes robotically because my mind was struggling to think of ways to leave her.

I finally saw Eric waving me over to him from the back entrance way and I knew that was my way out. "Sorry Alice you have to excuse me," her eyes showed her disappointment before I turned around and walked away.

Eric was waiting for me in a secluded corner of the bar, I turned my body around so I could lean back against the wall. I fucking hated owning this place sometimes, the liquor inspector decided to fine us for having too many people at one time.

He continued to explain the situation, I grasped at my hair with my hands wanting my nerves to dissipate.

I looked up to the private balcony and felt a sense of relief as Bella was looking down at me. We were looking at each other as the people beside us kept chatting away, unaware that we weren't actually listening to them. She looked stunning up there, her long brown hair flowed down passed her chest and knowing she was giving me a second of her time had me smiling widely at her. I didn't care what else Eric had to say, I told him to take care of it and walked away from him mid sentence to find Bella.

As soon as she came to me on the dance floor I knew I couldn't talk to her in here. I sighed in relief once she accepted to listen and followed me outside without hesitation.

I noticed the goose bumps spreading across her bare arms. I clicked the keyless entry button to my Volvo wanting her to get in so she wasn't freezing her ass off because of me.

But her next comment shocked me, I realized how bad it looked the moment I said it. I honestly just wanted her to get into the warmth of my car so I could take my time explaining the whole _Brad_ situation.

I finally sat down in the leather bucket seats of my car, I closed my eyes thinking of how I would start the conversation. My hands came up and took a hold on my hair as my body failed at staying calm. I could feel her eyes on me as the words escaped my mouth, a weight came off my shoulders realizing how easy it was to tell her the truth.

She sat there listening to me, and I couldn't ignore how good she smelt. Her scent was luring me closer to her and before I knew it I was staring into her eyes as I stopped my lips just short of touching hers.

"You want me as a friend?" She bit her lip nervously knowing I wanted her as more.

I leaned my body forward and pressed my lips against her perfect mouth. I pressed on them softly not wanting to rush anything, I wanted her to set the pace. She deserved to be respected and not taken advantage of.

Her fingers slid their way up the back of my neck, gently pulling my face even closer to hers. My tongue slipped along the crease of her mouth until I felt her mouth open, her tongue met mine as we deepened our kiss.

I took a deep breath through my nose, her scent was like a drug to me, like my own personal brand of heroin. I wanted her so badly and was struggling to control myself with her.

A part of me wished I could read her mind, to know what she was thinking and to see if she felt the same way. I didn't want to come on strong, for her to be afraid of me like she was earlier with Mike.

As soon as she pulled her lips away from mine, I knew if I wanted to have Bella in my life I had fix things with Alice first.

I never got the chance to talk to Alice that night once we went back into the bar, so I decided to pull her aside the following Saturday night. The whole week seemed to drag as I counted down the days, waiting for Saturday night to come.

It was seven o'clock when I heard my phone ringing and the excitement I was feeling was ripped to shreds as Emmett discussed Alice's birthday plans for the night.

His voice was full of enthusiasm as he described how Alice had rented a hotel room just for me and her to share. By the time we got off the phone it was half passed eight, I threw my cell down on to the bed and jumped right into the shower.

I let out a loud scream wanting to rid my body of the hurt I was feeling.

_...He fucking likes Bella._

I had to sit there and listen to him talk about how hot Bella was and how perfect everything was going to work out for tonight. I was going to be with Alice, Angela with James and him with Bella. This whole situation couldn't get more fucked up.

The warm water that was hitting my body grew cold by the time I was done freaking out. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around my waist.

..._Why can't Alice and Emmett hook up?_

The more I thought about Emmett asking Bella out, the faster I got dressed. I needed to have Bella and the thought of her with anyone else had me going crazy in the head.

I thought back to Wednesday night when I told Tania to fucking stay out of my life. I didn't even think twice about it as she stood at my doorway waiting for me to let her in. I watched her bawl in front of me, her body shook as she begged for me to reconsider. She always held hope that I would want more than a friendship but now that I met Bella I knew it would never happen.

It was after ten by the time I got to my Volvo and revved my engine to life. I watched the Seattle skyline disappear in the distance as I continued to speed down the highway towards Forks.

I scrolled through my IPod until I saw the specific folder I wanted to listen to. My thumb pressed down on the center button allowing the music to soothe my body.

By the time I reached the bar, the patio was crowded as I pulled up into my parking stall. I snuck in the back door and went straight to the kitchen, I opened the beer cooler and pulled out the cake Emmett bought for Alice.

I was an hour late as I pushed open the door and walked towards the balcony I knew my friends were in. I lit the sparklers that were on her cake and proceeded to climb up knowing she would be surprised.

There were more people up here than I had expected but I smiled once I saw Alice's face brighten up as she saw me carrying her cake. I decided to enjoy her birthday for the time being not wanting to dampen the mood until I had to. I kissed the top of her head wishing her a happy birthday and knew that was the furthest things between us were going to go tonight.

But she kept pushing our friendship further she grabbed a hold of my hand, her fingers slid in between mine and clasped around them. Luckily Alice liked talking with her hands, the second I felt her fingers let go I took advantage and shoved both hands into my front pockets.

Alice was deep in a conversation with a girlfriend she met up with tonight as I looked around the balcony. It was filled with drunken people and I sighed when my eyes stopped on the face I wanted to see.

And there she was fucking blushing, I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as I walked towards her. Everything about her drew my body closer to hers, I held back the urge to grab her body in my arms and fucking kiss those lips again here in front of everyone.

I was so happy to see her and loved the reaction I cause to her body, just by saying hello. Her cheeks glowed incredibly brighter as she took her bottom lip prisoner which I was quickly learning that was her nervous habit.

I wanted to talk to her about tonight, but her blonde friend stepped in front of my Bella and caught me off guard. Her name was Rosalie and I recognized her right away. Her parents were one of my tenants up in Seattle.

I grew more anxious, my hair prisoner to my fingers as she continued to ponder how she knew me. But the situation just grew more uncomfortable as Alice stepped between us.

_...This girl doesn't know when to quit_.

I felt bad for Rosalie, Alice tried to embarrass her in front of me but the fact she was a young single mother and was able to take care of herself was impressive to me. I gave Rosalie all of my attention, encouraging her to speak proudly of her son and not be ashamed as Alice hoped to create.

That's when my Bella's name was spoken and I looked over to her and instantly saw her brown eyes light up, her cheeks my favorite shade of pink.

But I saw red the moment I watched Emmett's hands grab onto her little frame. Every inch of my body was burning like it was set on fire, my jealousy grew with each step she took away from me.

I grabbed Alice's hand, a squeal escaped her lips as I pulled her towards the staircase and led her down. I needed a reason to be down here near Bella, to keep an eye on her knowing what Emmett had planned.

"Twirl me!" Alice slurred to me, I lifted my hand above her head allowing her to twirl gracefully underneath.

I grabbed on to Alice's hips and guided our bodies back and forth, the whole time my eyes were glued on the face of my best friend. You could see his disappointment as he held Bella's hand.

_...Why did they stop dancing?_

I watched Bella drop her hand out of his and turned to walk towards Alice and me. I grabbed on to her body, wanting to be dancing with her alone, holding her body so close that I could feel her heart beat against my chest.

"You're not coming?" I finally managed to focus on the words that just left her mouth. I was desperate to hold her closer wanting to keep her with me.

Her eyes were unhappy as she looked up in to mine, my left hand left Alice's body and I wrapped both arms around Bella. Our bodies pressed together as I lifted her off the ground slightly. She felt perfect in my arms, her face slid in the crook of my neck.

I held her wanting this moment to never end but Alice spoke and I remembered we weren't alone. I placed Bella safely back down and the moment her body left my arms I instantly wanted to grab her back.

But what happened next confused the shit out of me.

_...Alice purposely didn't invite Bella?_

Bella stormed off the dance floor and left me staring at Alice as she cried in the middle of the dance floor.

"Is that true Alice?" I felt sick to my stomach realizing how desperate she actually was.

Her little body trembled as she began to cry more forcefully.

"I wanted to be alone with you," she started speaking in between sobs. "I didn't want my little sister there."

"I'm confused Alice?" I asked honestly not understanding her logics.

"I like you Brad." She looked up to me and it finally hit me.

I couldn't lie to her any longer. "Alice my name isn't Brad."

She stood there as I told her the whole story starting from the first night we met them. I had to explain why I lied in the first place and I ended it with the words I knew she didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry Alice, I don't see us being anything more then friends." I looked her in the eyes and tried to read her expression.

Her face went completely white and I could if sworn her brown eyes turned red as her hand came up and smacked me across the face, hard.

"You fucking lied to me?" Her voiced yelled over the music, my left cheek throbbed as the crowd around stopped to stare at us.

"I'm sorry." I apologized before she turned away from me and stumbled, I placed my hand on her hip to steady her body but she hit it out of her way.

"Don't fucking touch me E-d-w-a-r-d!" She emphasized the sound of my name.

Angela, James and Emmett were standing ahead of us, watching her walk away from me, I could tell that the guys knew exactly what was going on.

"Let's go!" Alice stopped in front of everyone, she looked back over her shoulder and glared at me. "I don't want you there Edward."

I heard Angela ask who Edward was as I dug my hands further in my front pockets feeling like a complete fuck up. My friends stood there trying to defend me but Alice would have nothing to do with me, wanting to leave this second.

"I'll go get your jackets at least." I offered, knowing I didn't have to wait in line, James grabbed the girls tickets and handed them to me as Emmet passed me his.

I was by the stairway leading downstairs when I felt Emmet grab my arm. "Dude don't lose my ticket." He pointed to the blue ticket that had writing across it. "Alice gave me Bella's number," his smiled widened. "I want to call her tonight."

I nodded my head and I turned away from him and separated the tickets allowing myself to look at it.

"Hey Edward!" Lauren walked towards me as I walked in to the coat check area. I held out all four tickets as she lifted her hand to grab them.

_...I couldn't._

I grabbed the blue ticket with the black writing and held it in my other hand as I handed her the three other tickets.

_...I could._

I watched her disappear in between the coat racks as I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket. I quickly unlocked it and typed the number in my phone.

_555 5780_

The cursor hovered over the blank box awaiting a name to be assigned to the number.

_My Bella._

I clicked the button saving her to my contacts and shoved my phone back in my pocket. Lauren came around the corner and handed me the jackets she found including my leather one.

"I have one more, sorry." I gave her my famous panty dropping smile as I passed her Emmet's ticket. She came back with his massive football jacket and I felt guilty watching her rip up the tickets into shreds, knowing I did nothing to stop her.

I found all four of them waiting for me outside by the front entrance, they all grabbed their jackets from my arms, Emmett stood in front of me waiting.

"Sorry," I looked down not wanting to lie to his face. "They threw all the tickets out."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He threw his head back and ran his hands over his face. "Whatever, I'll just get it off of Alice later."

We both looked over to see Alice stumbling away, James's arm was wrapped around her body aiding her towards the car. Emmett tapped my cheek and I felt the sensitive skin burn under his fingers. "She did a good job."

I brought my fingers up to feel the throbbing skin on my cheek and hissed as I put pressure on it.

"You better put some ice on that." Emmett patted me on the back before he ran towards his jeep.

I turned back into the club, the staff was beginning to clean up as I walked up to the bar and sat at one of the stools. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and stared at Bella's number.

_...My Bella._

I knew I had to see her, and I didn't want her to think I went back with Alice. I clicked onto her name, hesitating at first wondering if she even wanted me to text her. I mean I basically stole her number.

I sent the first text and waited patiently for her to reply. She confused me at first until I realized why she was so paranoid. When I saw her ex's name I understood she was afraid that I was that jack ass from last week.

I chuckled knowing that I definitely wasn't him, so I replied honestly but of course my cockiness came through.

…

..

.

_Hell no, I'm way cuter then him_

…

_.._

_._

I waited, drumming my fingers against the top of the bar ledge.

"You seem antsy tonight," I looked up at Laurent as he wiped the counter in front of me. "You want some ice for that cheek?"

I nodded to him, watching him grab a clean cloth and pour a scoop of ice in the middle. He folded the edges up and passed it to me. I placed the cool compress on my left cheek and stared at my phone.

"She's got your balls tied in a knot." He chuckled loudly, knowing only a woman could cause me to act this way.

"Get back to work asshole," I glared at him jokingly as he gave me an evil smile and turned his back to me to.

I looked down to my phone and realized she had texted back.

…

..

.

_Edward?_

…

..

.

I took in a deep breath, feeling the sudden nerves shoot through my body.

…

..

.

_It took you long enough_

…

_.._

_._

After a few minutes she finally replied.

…

..

.

_I'm sorry I'm not used to smart ass's texting me in the middle of the night from random numbers._

…

..

.

_There we go_, I chuckled at her sarcasm.

…

..

.

_So you never answered my first question_

…

..

.

_As long as you're buying_

…

..

.

My eyes grew wide as I read her text.

_...She wants to see me?_

I couldn't wait to see her I dropped the ice pack and said my good byes before I headed out the back door towards my car. The engine hummed to life as I reversed and drove into the night.

The song I was listening to only swelled my heart further but I quickly changed it to the radio wanting a more upbeat song to play as I drove down the empty streets of forks. I turned on the street she had texted me and stopped in front of the apartment building she was meeting me at.

I watched her step out of her truck and I drooled at the sight of her long lean legs walking towards me in those stilettos. She still wore the strapless dress from tonight her pale arms still bare.

I grabbed my door handle and flew my door open. I walked quickly to her and as she stopped in front of me, I slid my leather jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She finally looked up at me through her long full lashes and instantly knocked the wind out of me. She was stunning under the moon light, her hair cascaded at the sides of her face framing the beautiful picture that she was.

I brought my hands up and placed them on each side of her face. "The blush on your cheeks is lovely," the words slipped out of my mouth as I ran my thumb over the warm skin on her face.

She tilted her face up to look at me with those breathtaking eyes. "Why are you here?"

I wasn't sure what she meant by her question but I knew my answer. "Bella," I brought my hand down to her back and held her body closer to mine. "I don't think I can stay away from you any longer."

I heard her breath hitch as her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Then don't."

...

..

.

**Phew..with that out of the way I can finish up the second part of...THE NIGHT..... hopefully this chapter was worth the hold up. So leave me some love and I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

**See ya soon xoxoxoxo**


	6. The night part 2

**Hey Everyone...I hope everyone had a good Easter. I ate and ate and ate. lol**

**Sooooo.... I was hoping to see more reviews last chapter but thank you to i'm random girl and neelix lee xoxoxox and all those who added me as a fav author or story.**

**so this is the second part to The night, i just threw EPOV in there. He was begging to be heard haha. So hope you enjoy this chap.**

**Check out my blog for new music I uploaded, and the song mentioned in this chapter is...U2 with or without you. Love it. :)**

**Stephanie love yah.....the rest is all mine...**

_..._

_.._

_._

_On my way_

…

.

.

I read his text and threw my hands up to my face and squealed like there was no tomorrow. I felt the surge of excitement shoot throughout my body as my truck idled in the middle of street. I looked at the time on my phone, thankful that Charlie still thought I was sleeping at Rosalie's and shifted into gear, driving towards her apartment again.

I pressed the gas petal down forcing the truck to speed up, it struggled to reach the speed limit as I pulled up in front of her apartment and shut off the engine. The street was vacant as I picked up my phone and clicked on Charlie's name to text him.

…

_.._

_._

_I'm at Rosalie's dad. See u in the morning xoxo_

…

_.._

_._

A few seconds passed by as my paranoia kicked in.

…

..

.

_Don't stay up late_

…

_.._

_._

I sighed in relief as I texted him back.

_..._

_.._

_._

_I won't_

…

_.._

_._

I threw my phone down on the passenger seat and sat up straight tilting the rear view mirror down so I could check out my reflection. I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to brush out the wild pieces that were sticking out all over the place.

"Calm down Bella." I spoke to myself in a lame attempt to rid my nerves as I saw headlights beaming straight at me.

I watched his silver Volvo slow down and stop across the street from me, I opened the door of my truck and stepped out as carefully as I possibly could. I shivered feeling the cool night air hit against the bare skin on my arms, I groaned silently wishing I had brought my sweater. I turned slightly, locking the truck door before I walked across the street to him.

My cheeks tingled with excitement as the blood rushed to the delicate thin skin on my face. I couldn't look up at him, knowing my face was surely as red as an apple. I concentrated on my steps instead while I exhaled loudly attempting to shake my growing anxiety.

As my eyes left the cement ground in front of me, I was surprised to feel the warmth of his jacket slip around my shoulders. I greedily inhaled his scent, allowing it to spread across my body as I slid my arms into the sleeves.

He had a smirk on his face as he looked down at me, I looked up and stared back noticing how the corner of his lips creased soft dimples into his cheeks. I was mesmerized with the simple movement of his lips as he spoke to me and when those words slipped out of his mouth there was only two words that came to mind.

"Then don't." I felt my heart skip a beat in response to my answer.

I stood still as he lowered his face to mine, I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips press gently against my forehead. "Then I won't."

He stepped back and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His face lit up with a beautiful glow, his high cheekbones and strong jaw line looked even more defined under the white moonlight.

"Edward did something happen to you after I left?" I traced the skin on his left cheek, feeling the swollen skin under my finger tips.

"Long story…" His hand came up to grab mine in his, my mind easily distracted as he intertwined my fingers with his.

_...Is this actually happening?_

I ran my free hand through my hair and chuckled silently as I realized he was doing the same. "Where do you want to go?" I smirked up to him as he continued to guide us towards his car.

We both stopped once we reached his passenger side door, his free hand grabbed a hold of the handle and opened the door wide open.

"Thank you." I said while he waited until I buckled myself in before he closed my door. Within seconds he was right beside me turning the key in his ignition. I looked out the window and happily watched my truck disappear behind us.

He accelerated quickly, sliding my body back into my seat. I gripped the handle on my door feeling the anxiety of his speeding hit me. "Are you trying to kill us?" My voice surely expressed my fears.

"I've never been in an accident Bella." His eyes quickly focused on mine before he continued to speed down the quiet streets of Forks. "I've never even got a ticket…" he tapped the side of his temple with his index finger, "I'm like a built in radar detector."

"Yah well I was raised to abide by traffic laws." I grabbed on the handle for dear life, glaring at him until I watched the speedometer lower in speed.

"Better?" He asked, his foot relaxing back on the petal.

"Do you always drive like that?" I reached across the centre console and slipped my hand over his, afraid that one day he could hurt himself with his speeding.

"Does it bother you?" He kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"Yes." I answered truthfully, looking at his beautiful face as he continued to drive ahead.

"Well then I won't do it any more." He slowed down to the speed limit and turned his hand over taking my hand in his.

_...That was easy._

"Where are we going anyways?" I changed the subject but I furrowed my brows as this mischievous smirk spread across his face.

"My place." The words came out of his mouth as he looked over to me with a serious face.

My breathing halted, I felt my chest beginning to ache for air as I stared at him in bewilderment until he let out this boyish laugh, "I'm just kidding." His hand released mine so he could pinch my blushing cheek. "I love making you blush."

He smiled wide at me as I pushed his hand away from my face. "Smart ass," I shook my head at him knowing how gullible I was.

"Did you just say I have a nice ass Bella?" My mouth fell open, watching him glance at me from the corner of his eye.

_...What a cocky piece of shit._

"Not as nice as mine." I spoke confidently as I crossed my legs knowing it would catch his attention.

"Hmmmmm?" He pondered to himself, his eyes looked over the smooth skin of my legs before they came up to my face. "If you think so?"

"Shut-up!" I playfully slapped him across the arm as I laughed along with him. "So are you going to tell me what happened to your cheek or what?"

He sighed loudly gripping the steering wheel tighter. Edward explained the whole story to me as he drove us to Port Angeles. I suggested it knowing I had less of a chance getting caught, since it was an hour drive from Forks.

I couldn't believe Alice hit him, even with what he did, I think she totally over exaggerated. But as much as I hated that story I loved the story telling about how he got my number. I laughed picturing Emmet's face when Edward told him he lost it.

He turned on to the main street in Port Angeles and slowed down once the Italian restaurant we chose came in to view.

"I don't think it's open?" I looked out the window as he came to a stop in front of the building.

"They used to be open all night!" He put the car in park and slid his hand through his hair.

"That's okay!" I shrugged my shoulders trying to not look disappointed.

He looked at the time on his dashboard and his face looked saddened. "You probably need to get home?"

"Actually…" I looked down at our joint hands. "My parents think I'm sleeping at Rosalie's."

"Bella, I didn't mean to steal you from Rosalie." He turned his body towards me.

I held his hand tighter as I chuckled with embarrassment. "Rosalie actually thinks I'm sleeping at home."

He sat there in confusion, listening to me explain what happened. "I had planned to sleep over at Rosalie's so I wouldn't have to be home for midnight, but decided to go home instead."

I explained who my father was and my new curfew since I became single. "So I technically don't have anywhere to sleep tonight." I looked at him feeling stupid all of the sudden. "If you want to head home I totally understand." I was becoming restless in my chair, my fingers fidgeting with the hem of my dress.

I looked at him wondering what he was thinking, his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "I have an idea!"

…

..

.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Everything outside the car was in complete darkness. He continued to drive allowing his high beams to illuminate the path in front of him.

"I'm sure." He drove slowly, both hands gripped his steering wheel as he focused all his attention on the road ahead of him.

Finally he came to a stop as I watched his headlights focus onto a grassed area in front of us.

I looked over to him wondering why he had a huge smile across his face. "I found this meadow in high school." He clicked the gear into park, "We used to skip school and get drunk out here."

"Well don't I feel special." I smiled as I took my seat belt off and turned my body towards him. I slipped his jacket off and laid it across my legs like a blanket.

"It's prettier in the day." He leaned forward looking out his front window. "You can't see any of the flowers from here." He unbuckled his seat belt and turned towards me.

"Did you skip lots?" I watched him grab the fast food bags from his back seat.

"A good amount." He sat back in his seat and opened the brown bag up. He handed me my burger and fries, placing my drink in one of his drink holders. We unwrapped our food and I waited for him to take the first bite before I bit into my own burger.

"Did you skip lots?" He asked me before he took another bite.

"Are you kidding?" I wiped my mouth with my napkin. "Did I not tell you who my father is?"

He chuckled as he finished chewing his food. "I actually have a story about your dad."

"Oh no." I suddenly lost my appetite, I placed my food down and prepared myself for the worst.

"Before we found this place," he nodded his head towards the clearing outside. "We used to drink at a park by school." He picked up a golden french fry, "that's until your dad caught us." He smiled wide before he devoured the fry in whole.

"My dad arrested you?" I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"No, I just got a warning." He reached down, grabbing his drink from the cup holder, taking a long sip. "I was fifteen and stupid."

I pictured my father catching Edward and his friends, drinking underage. "He's going to love you now." I spoke out loud expressing the fear I felt, hoping my father wouldn't disapprove in Edward.

"You're planning to introduce me already?" I looked at him as he shined his crooked smile at me.

_...Why did I say that out loud?_

I looked away from him, feeling the embarrassment spread across my body. I looked down and saw his IPod sitting in front of me. "So what does Mr. Cullen listen too?" I picked it up wanting to change the subject off myself.

He sat there in silence. "May I?" I asked permission, waving his black nano back and forth.

"Answer my question first." He shoved a fry in his mouth as he wiggled his brows at me.

"Fine!" I huffed, knowing I was going to embarrass the shit out of myself. "It may have crossed my mind." I acknowledged the fact that I have thought of bringing him home one day.

He leaned forward, inching his body closer to mine. He slid his hand behind my neck and pulled me closer. It felt so right, him holding me so close knowing the attraction between us was clearly obvious.

But tonight was different, we were pushing those urges aside and allowing ourselves the chance to get to know one another. "Press play." He spoke softly, his lips above mine.

My thumb clicked the button, allowing the soft melody to play around us. I looked into his eyes, surprised that he would listen to this type of music on purpose.

"You may cross my mind when I listen to this music." He held my face between his hands and I understood he was admitting something about himself as I did about my father.

"I like this one." I smiled and kissed his lips softly recognizing the song. "I never pictured you to be a sap." I chuckled as I grabbed a fry from his container and threw it in my mouth.

"Eat your own," he smiled at me placing his hand over the rest of his fries protecting them from me.

"Sor-ry," I chuckled at our playfulness and sat back in my chair.

He winked at me and I instantly felt the blush surface on my cheeks again.

"You're different from what I expected you to be like." I shyly looked down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me confused with my response.

"I don't know." I glanced up at him to see his green eyes looking deeply in to mine.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously, resting my face on the backrest of my chair.

"How old do I look?" He sat up straight in his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

"Ummm…" I tapped the tip of my chin as I thought out loud. "Twenty five?" I estimated him to be around Alice's age.

"Higher." He smiled widely as if my first answer was a compliment to him.

"I don't know?" I leaned back against my chair further hiding my face under my hands. "I suck at this game." My voice sounded muffled through my hands.

"I'm twenty eight." His fingers pried my hands free. "But you were close enough." He leaned over and grabbed all the wrappers from our meals, throwing it all into the brown bag. He threw the bag onto the back seat and returned his focus on me. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty one." I answered immediately.

He pressed the buttons on the side of his seat reclining his back rest all the way down allowing him to lay back. He brought his arms back and rested his head on his hands as he looked out of his sunroof.

"Hhmm?" He sounded unimpressed as he wrinkled his face. "You're kind of young." He peeked at me through one eye, watching for my reaction.

"Hhmm?" I leaned my own chair back, imitating his reaction exactly. I looked up to the roof of his car as I rested my head back in the palm of my hands. "Maybe I shouldn't date someone so old, it's kind of gross." I snuck a peak at him and chuckled as his smirk grew wider. "I should be thoroughly repulsed."

We both glanced at one another, enjoying one another's company. We both were reclined back staring outside at the star filled sky. The sappy music continued to play throughout the night as we continued to get to know each other.

The dark night disappeared as I felt my eyes grow heavy. The bright sun was peaking up over the horizon as I rolled onto my side so I could face him. I was forcing myself to stay up, afraid that he would disappear the moment I closed my eyes.

I yawned out loud, causing a single tear to slip down my face.

"You can sleep if you want?" He rolled to face me and brought his hand up to wipe the wet stain off my cheek with his thumb.

I was struggling to stay awake, blinking hard and long in between. His face lingered in my mind as my eyes gave up on the fight to stay open.

"I'll still be here when you wake up." He spoke softly, his fingers delicately placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Mmmm," I moaned softly at the feeling of his touch. My mind registered the song that commenced allowing my body to completely surrender.

"I like this song." I looked up to him, grabbing his hand in to my own and held it against my chest. The guitar melody began to play, sending shivers to spread across my body.

I heard him chuckle before he slid closer to me, I lifted my head up allowing him to slide his arm onto my chair. I scooted forward resting my head in the crook of his neck. I moved his jacket under my ribs softening the middle console underneath me.

I felt his lips press firmly on the top of my head, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." I closed my eyes as his angelic voice hummed the song to me, sending me into unconsciousness.

…

..

.

_The people surrounding us were a complete blur but I knew they were there as I sat on the bar ledge awaiting the bartender to serve us._

_The only thing that was clear to me was the perfection of Edward's face in front of me. His bronze hair was a complete mess, so I brought my fingers up and ran them through the silky pieces that were in complete disarray._

_His arms wrapped themselves firmly around my waist sliding my body closer up against his. His green eyes glimmered a shade of gold as I continued to massage his scalp with my fingers._

_Our eyes gazed into one another's as I straightened my body, spreading my legs a part allowing him to step in between them. His hands grabbed my ass cheeks and slid my body up against his hips as I wrapped my legs around his body._

_I bit down on my bottom lip feeling the cool air hit the bare skin under my dress as his fingers continued to push the material up my legs. Once I was completely exposed his eyes left mine and looked down between my thighs._

"_Fuck Bella." He grabbed my body and pressed me up against his erection. He was completely hard, his dick pressing against the material of his jeans, desperately wanting to be freed._

_He slammed his lips against mine, our tongues gliding against one another's, deepening our kiss as I gripped the ends of his hair._

_He slid his fingers down to feel the wet skin in between my legs causing me to moan his name. "Edward." He sat me down on the bar ledge and pushed my body back. I allowed the music to filter back into my mind while his kisses traveled down to my abdomen._

"_Edward." His name escaped my lips again._

…

_._

I inhaled his scent feeling it arouse my body further. But my body felt stiff and sore as I opened my eyes slowly, squinting as the bright sun shined down on my face.

"Good morning." He greeted me as I opened my eyes to look up at him. One side of his mouth turned up into my favorite smile as his skin faintly glowed in the morning light.

I sat up in my chair looking down on him as he stretched his body out. I ran my hand through my hair, brushing out the tangled ends paranoid with how I looked.

_...I hope my breath smells okay?_

He held his hands out, so I placed my hands into his and allowed him to pull my body over the console. I lay beside him, sliding my legs in between his as we squished together on his driver's seat.

I rested my head on his chest feeling him slide my jacket over my legs. "Have you been up long?" I spoke quietly into his chest.

"No." He chuckled, the sound echoed into my ear. "You're interesting when you sleep." His arms held me closer as he felt my body stiffen between them, "you talk."

"Oh god!" I pressed my face against his chest feeling the blush spread across my face. I knew I talked in my sleep, my mother always teased me.

"What did I say?" I reluctantly asked as my dream flashed in my mind.

"You said my name." He kissed my forehead softly.

Our conversations from the night before flashed in my head. "Edward?" I spoke into his chest, not wanting to let go of him just yet. Waking up beside him felt so unreal. I had expected last night to be a dream, not reality.

"What's wrong?" He asked, recognizing the fear in my voice.

"It doesn't make sense for you to want me." My insecurities filled my head. "I'm plain and boring, I have no money and I don't even have a career." I took a deep breath in before I continued. "My sister hit you and probably hates your guts." I propped myself up on to my elbow and looked down at him. "I'm twenty one and have a curfew of midnight."

His eyes widened as he allowed me to vent my frustrations out. "And if we dated we wouldn't have a normal relationship, you live in Seattle and I live here, and why would you choose me when I'm sure you could have anyone e-l-s-e."

His hands left my body and grabbed the sides of my face. He pulled my face towards his and kissed me on lips.

He pulled back smiling wide as he looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella," he whispered above my lips. "For twenty eight years, I thought I was complete in myself." He paused momentarily, "but I didn't realize what I was seeking until I found you."

"I-," he pressed his index finger against my lips.

"I know what I want and what I want is you." He grabbed my hand in his. "So if that means I have to drive to Forks more often or have you home by midnight, I will do just that."

"But…" I stopped as his eyes narrowed to glare at me. "Sorry," I apologized, nervously looking down at our hands.

"Look at me Bella." I felt his eyes on me, watching me until I lifted my face back up to look at him.

"So…" I nervously asked. "What does this mean?"

My heart was beating heavily as he inhaled deeply. "You already know how I feel," he pulled me closer our lips feathering one another's. "I can't stay away from you," he kissed me softly. "This is something I have never felt with anyone before Bella."

He pressed his forehead against mine, giving me time to process his words. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would explode out of my chest. My body craves his touch, every time he lets go.

"How can we feel this close when we barely know each other?" I asked him knowing this feeling I felt for him was stronger then what I felt for Mike.

There was something different between us, this un-controlling force that was pulling us together.

"I don't know?" His breath tickled the skin of my lips. My body tingled all the way to my toes feeling his arms wrap around my back and pulled me back down beside him.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly realizing the three things I was absolutely positive about.

First, Edward was breathtakingly beautiful.

Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how dominant that part might be — that actually wanted me, plain old Bella, to be part of his life.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

...

..

.

**So I ask one thing......review please :)**

**I have the next chapter typed out so I am hoping to have it out early next week if that's what you all want...hint hint review...**

**bye for now**


	7. Welcome to Seattle

**Hello again...so as promised here is the next Chapter.**

**I'm trying hard to get these chapters out as I know the further we get into the story the longer I will take to get them out. I'm picky sorry.**

**So enjoy this short but sweet chapter. xoxoxox**

**Stephenie M. owns all the beautiful words in twilight......**

My fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter as the Seattle skyline came into view. It was a beautiful day out, the blue sky spread out wide with soft white clouds scattered across it. The heat was streaming down from the sun up above as I continued to drive towards the busy city ahead of me.

_Welcome to Seattle._

I read the sign as my foot lightened its pressure off the gas peddle allowing the truck to decelerate. The truck slowed to a stop as the multi lane highway turned into a traffic jam, cars around me sat idling awaiting the chance to move again.

"Is there an accident?" Rosalie spoke from the passenger seat, reaching for the dial on my radio. She turned it to one of the local stations hoping to hear the recent traffic reports.

"I hope not." I looked over to her as I held my foot down on the brake pedal.

After a few minutes, the station finally announced that there was a three car pile up, up ahead. Rosalie and I both groaned knowing we would be stuck here for a while, I reluctantly put the truck into park preparing for the inevitable half hour delay.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Rosalie and I both looked down at Anthony, he looked so small sitting in between us as he had his head turned towards his mother.

"Ok sweetheart," Rosalie kissed him on the forehead before she leaned forward grabbing his Spiderman backpack that she had in front of her. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Bella you want one?" She asked waving the zip lock bag back and forth in the air.

"No thanks." I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned my body slightly watching Anthony chow down on his sandwich.

"Anthony, slow down." Rosalie warned her little man, his little hands pushed half the sandwich in his mouth. He pulled it out and smiled up at both of us, his face covered in peanut butter and jelly.

She grabbed a napkin wiping his face clean as I rolled down the driver side window allowing some fresh air to circulate throughout the truck. I was beginning to feel restless, Rosalie and Anthony feel asleep as the time seemed to tick slowly and the half hour delay was now pushing an hour.

The truck was dreadfully quiet, so I turned the key in the ignition and started the truck up again. I looked over to the tape deck that was now my stereo system for the time being and hoped I would have my car back next week as Jacob my mechanic originally promised.

But the cassette tape that was poking out of the tape deck had me grinning within seconds. I gently pushed the plastic cassette into the radio and sighed once the first song began to play.

I closed my eyes allowing the music to take me away from the traffic jam that I was stuck in.

_**Flashback**_

_I watched Edward's Volvo turn off Rosalie's street before I placed the truck in gear and drove towards my home. Charlie suspected nothing when I walked in the house just after ten in the morning, I gave him a quick kiss and went straight to my bathroom._

_The warm water felt perfect against my chilled skin, I showered quickly and spent the rest of the morning helping Renee make Sunday lunch. Alice didn't make it home till late in the afternoon, you could see she was hung-over as she stood in the middle of the kitchen allowing Charlie to scold her on her lies._

_I hid my enthusiasm as my sister finally did something wrong in Charlie's eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as our father explained how disappointed he was that she stayed at a hotel instead of at Angela's like she had originally stated._

_I excused myself going up to my room, happy as a pig in shit that it wasn't me for once. I was lying in my bed as I heard her footsteps pound towards my room. She didn't bother knocking, whipping my door open._

"_Did you tell him?" She yelled at me across the room, her face bright red with anger._

"_No." I screamed back. "Why would I tell him?" I jumped out of my bed and approached her._

_She looked up to me with a lost look in her eyes. She knew I wouldn't tell on her no matter if I was mad at her or not. I pulled her to my bed and allowed her to vent out her frustrations._

_I finally got her side of the story about what happened with Edward. I chose to act surprised knowing now was not the moment to inform her about my relationship with the man she loathed._

_It was hard to sit there and allow her to speak down about him, but I kept my mouth shut knowing she didn't know the real Edward that I knew. I let her talk for almost an hour before my phone rang and interrupted our conversation._

_I looked at the screen not recognizing the number, so I decided to ignore it and threw it back down on the bed. Within seconds my phone vibrated alerting me of a message so I punched in my password and listened to the familiar voice._

"_Was that Emmett?" Alice's voice grew louder as I attempted to hear the rest of his message._

_She made me call him right back and I don't know what was worse, listening to Alice or talking to Emmett. I flipped Alice the middle finger as she jumped up and down in excitement. I pushed her out of my room and slammed the door needing privacy as Emmett asked me how my night was._

_I chose to leave out the whole sleeping in Edward's car conversation. I knew the reasoning behind his phone call, so I got straight to the point and finally convinced him that we would only be friends. You could hear the disappointment in his voice but I couldn't lead him on knowing I was with Edward now even though no one else did._

_**End Flashback**_

I looked at the cars around me, some of the people were not standing outside, stretching from the long wait. Angel eyes began to play throughout the truck reminding me of the night I got the cassette.

**Flashback**

_I was working the late shift on Thursday night, Rosalie and I were bored out of our minds, both of us talking and texting trying to pass the slow night away. Not one customer walked in, so when I heard the front door chimes ring I ran to the front in a rush._

_I stopped mid step, shocked to see Edward standing upfront, a subway bag in one hand and a pink gerbera daisy in the other._

"_Enjoy your break." Rosalie winked at me as I continued to look at her in shock._

_Edward walked towards me and I threw my arms around his waist. I hadn't seen him since Saturday night. He kissed the top of my head before he handed me my favorite flower._

"_You remembered." I brought the delicate petal towards my nose, inhaling the soft aroma._

"_Of course." His arm snaked around my waist as we walked to the back of the store._

_I unlocked the back door and stepped out into the back lot where my truck was parked._

_As soon as we sat in the privacy of the truck I threw my arms around him and kissed him passionately._

_I showed him all my emotions through my kiss, I missed him so much and I was so grateful for him coming down to see me._

_I pulled away feeling my lungs ache for air as he chuckled beautifully wiping my lip gloss of his lips with his fingers._

"_Sorry." I bit down on my bottom lip feeling foolish for throwing myself at him like I did._

"_Never apologize for kissing me Bella." He leaned forward and kissed me softly, he licked his lips tasting my flavored lip gloss. "Especially when you taste like strawberries."_

_I smiled happily at him as I slid my body up against him, feeling the same electric spark that always seemed to flicker between us. I unwrapped my sub and wasn't shocked to see a vege sub sitting in my lap knowing I told him it was my favorite the other night._

_We sat in the truck until Rosalie popped her head out the back door of the building. I had been outside for an hour with him, not realizing the time._

_We got out of the truck and he walked me to the back door. "See you Saturday?" I looked up into his eyes._

"_Six o'clock sharp." He pressed his lips against mine. "You better get back to work."_

"_I don't want you to go." I pleaded for him to stay a moment longer._

"_Saturday is right around the corner." He reassured me. I kissed him one last time before I opened the back door of the store._

_As soon as the door closed I whipped it open again. "Edward can you lock my truck, I forgot."_

_He walked towards my truck and opened the passenger door. "Bye." I blew him a kiss closing the back door behind me._

_It wasn't till later that night that I found the cassette sitting in the passenger seat of my truck. The black writing had me laughing as soon as I read it._

_**Slow and sappy #1**_

_The songs on the tape were a combination of songs that we both liked, now each song meant more to me then it did before._

_Saturday night came faster than expected, I lied to Charlie, telling him I was hanging out with Rosalie again. Rosalie understood how overprotective Charlie was so she suggested I leave my truck at her place while I went out with Edward in his car._

_We drove out to Port Angeles again and decided to eat at the Italian restaurant we attempted the previous weekend. The waitress looked at me before she welcomed Edward more warmly than necessary._

"_A table for two?" His voice had her staring at him in awe, her eyes flickered to me as she watched his hand grab on to mine._

_She turned and guided us to area where all the booths were empty. "How's this?"_

"_Perfect." He flashed his gleaming smile at her._

_She stared at him as we both sat down, he slid right beside me as she handed him his menu, he instantly handed me the black leather booklet._

"_Can I get you something to drink?" I didn't miss the fact that she was speaking only to him._

_He looked to me and kept his eyes on me the whole time we ordered. I watched her walk away, dissatisfied._

"_You know you shouldn't do that." I looked at him, as he gave me a confused looked. "Oh come on," I said hesitantly. "You have to know the effect you have on people."_

"_What effect?" He flashed me his gleaming smile now, knowing exactly what I meant._

"_That!" I pointed to his mouth smiling in return. "You dazzle them, it's hardly fair."_

_He leaned forward, his smile turned into a cocky smirk. "Do I dazzle you?"_

_I closed the gap and kissed his lips with more force than necessary. I gripped the material of his shirt and pulled him towards me. My confidence grew as he moaned softly feeling my hand slide up his upper thigh._

_My hand rested on his hip as I left kisses on the skin of his jaw line. I traced the delicate skin of his ear with my lips before I spoke to him softly. "Frequently," I admitted._

_**End Flashback**_

My phone vibrated beside me, ripping his beautiful face from my vision, I clicked my phone to read the text from Edward.

...

..

.

_You here yet?_

…

_.._

_._

_Still stuck in traffic, sorry._

…

_.._

_._

_Don't be sorry, I have a few things to do so let me know when you get to Rosalie's._

…

_.._

_._

_K_

…

_.._

_._

_Cant wait to see you_

…

_.._

_._

_Same here_

…

_.._

_._

Last Saturday was hard on us, after dinner we spent the rest of the night making out in his car, but he stopped us before it went any further than kissing. He dropped me off at my truck shortly after midnight. I watched him drive off, knowing he was heading to nightclub. So that's when I made my decision to visit Edward in Seattle.

We needed alone time, so I asked Rosalie to drive up with me for the weekend. Charlie had no problem with it he actually helped Rosalie and I with our bags this morning. He even gave Anthony a little car to play with for the long drive.

But Charlie didn't know that I planned to leave my truck with Rosalie while I spent the whole weekend at Edwards. There was no way I would be able to come out here if he knew a boy was involved.

Rosalie finally woke up by the time traffic began to move again, Rosalie waited to wake Anthony up until we approached her parent's area. The familiar buildings guided me towards their house reminding me of the drive we took here last summer.

It's still weird to think that her parents are renting the house from Edward, the moment I told Rosalie she immediately remembered meeting him the first time they viewed the house. I even remember her telling me about him, he was tall, rich and handsome.

The truck slowed down to a stop once we pulled into the driveway of the small bungalow her parents lived in. They were waiting outside for us, Anthony ran into his grandfathers arms as Rosalie and I grabbed all the bags from the back of the truck.

Her mom walked towards us her smile full of happiness. She was just as beautiful as Rosalie, her wavy blonde hair was shorter then the last time I saw her, stopping right at her shoulders.

I stood to the side giving them some time to reconnect. After a few moments Rosalie's mom looked over to me.

"Get over here Bella." She waved me over, I stepped towards her and enjoyed her warm embrace.

"Long time no see Mrs. Hale." I spoke to her feeling her arms tighten around my body.

"Bella," she stood back, her face disappointed.

"Sorry," I smiled bashfully at her. "Mom."

"That's better." She grabbed Anthony's hand and we followed her to the house. I stepped into the well furnished home and couldn't help but feel proud, knowing it was actually Edwards. To think he was linked to someone I knew far before we ever met.

I phoned my parents and informed them of my safe arrival before we all sat down and enjoyed some coffee. Edward was on his way as Rosalie's parents looked through the stack of pictures of Anthony that Rosalie brought for them.

My phone began to vibrate in my front pocket and I knew he was outside waiting for me. I stood up from the table bringing my coffee mug to the kitchen sink before I said my goodbyes.

Rosalie walked me to the front. "Have fun Bella," she hugged me as we stood in her parents front foyer.

"Thank you so much," I hugged her more forcefully. I wanted to show her my appreciation for everything she has done for Edward and I. "See you Monday," I grabbed the door handle and smiled to her as I opened the oak door.

As soon as my eyes saw him I felt my body explode with excitement, he was leaning back against his car, waiting for me in front of the house.

"Hi Edward," Rosalie yelled from behind me, I looked back to see her waving happily at him.

I continued walking towards him as he waved back at her. I dropped my suitcase as he pushed his body away from his car and stepped towards me in three long strides.

A squeal escaped my lips as he grabbed onto my waist and lifted me up in the air. I wrapped my legs around his body, his hands slid under my bum holding me up as he twirled us around.

We were both looking forward to this weekend, our excitement was evident.

"I'm so happy you're here." He said to me as came to a stop.

I brought my hands up to his face reacquainting myself with his flawlessness. My fingers slid over every inch of face, enjoying the feeling of his stubble before tracing the delicate skin of his lips.

"I've missed you so much," I smiled at him as he continued to hold me up in his arms.

"It's just you and me now," he spoke with enthusiasm, his green eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

It was like a weight was taken off my shoulders, it wasn't like being back in Forks. We didn't have to hide our relationship out here, I didn't have to worry about Charlie or even Alice as he was holding me in public for everyone to see.

"Get a room." We both chuckled as Rosalie yelled at us before she closed the front door.

I slid my legs down his body allowing my feet to touch the ground again. Edward bent down and I took the moment to admire his ass before he stood up.

"What did you pack?" He asked me feeling the weight of my bag.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked up at him, intertwining my fingers in between his, thrilled with the possibilities that this weekend could have in store for us.

...

..

.

**So please review......I literally check my email every chance I get.**

**And if you have checked out my blog I uploaded Slow and Sappy #1 for you all to listen to.......and slow and sappy was the name of the cd my husband gave me when we first started dating. So yes there are men out there that like sappy songs just as much as us women...**

**A big thank you to my best buddy in the world who proofs my story for me.. xoxox luv ya**

**on to the next chapter..... ohhhhh what will it consist of????? xoxox**


	8. Angel Eyes

**Hello everybody... if your friends with me on facebook you already know I had day surgery on Monday. My husband clearly thinks I am insane since I am working on my chapter instead of resting. Soooo....I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I have worked really hard on it with a swollen and bruised face.**

**Also if you haven't seen my video yet...I posted it on my facebook page and on my blog. Its a montage to the song Angel Eyes, which was my inspiration for this chapter.**

**soooooo enjoy.......**

**SM owns all twilight xoxox**

**EPOV**

Taking Bella up to the top of the Seattle Space needle, $34.00.

Having lunch with her at the Italian restaurant I started out at, $54.00.

Beginning the night together with her by my side as I played the piano, Priceless.

...

..

.

We both sat close together as my fingers glided over the ivory keys effortlessly allowing the slow melody to fill the quiet room. The Seattle skyline at night was absolutely breathtaking, the white lights twinkling up into the sky illuminating the room around us.

But the lights didn't compare to how beautiful Bella looked tonight. I took a second to glance at her, my face instantly beamed as her eyes were fixated on my moving fingers. I brought my focus back to the white and black keys under my fingers enjoying the gratifying feeling I felt knowing she liked what she was hearing.

Every emotion I was feeling for Bella played through each chord that was played. "You inspired this," I spoke to her, allowing my fingers to flow in motion until I gradually slowed the melody down, pressing both hands down to play the last note. I eased my foot off the pedal releasing my fingers off the piano, turning my body slightly to face Bella.

The two candlesticks sitting on top of the piano flickered softly against the soft skin on Bella's face. Slowly she turned up to look at me and I lost any train of thought as I gazed admirably into her chocolate brown eyes.

"That was beautiful Edward." She leaned her body towards me and placed a soft kiss on my left cheek.

"You're welcome." I held her hand feeling my heart accelerate as thoughts from today came flashing back.

_**Flashback**_

_It was like she was teasing me, knowing what effect she had on me and enjoyed the suffering I was going through. My dick literally throbbed against the restriction of my pants, watching her walk in front of me in her fucking skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places._

_A smirk crossed her face every time she caught me gawking. But it wasn't until we were up in the space needle that had me fighting with every raging hormone in my body._

_She was looking out to the city that stretched out around us as I walked towards her. She leaned her elbows on the railing bending her body over more then necessary. I watched the hem of her shirt ride up her lower back allowing me a small glimpse of her black lace thong._

"_Bella…" I hummed her named into her ear as I stepped up behind her, enjoying how she pressed that perky ass back into my hips._

"_Mmm," she leaned back against me as I snaked my arms around her small waist._

"_You're killing me today Bella." I spoke quietly into her ear not wanting the people around us to hear our conversation. She giggled as everyone around us remained oblivious as they had no clue that my dick was pressing up against her ass cheeks._

_She looked up at me with a flirty smile on her face as she grinded back against my erection. Each time we are together, we seem to get to this stage of flirting and teasing. But it never went further than that as we were always out in the public._

"_You want to go?" I kissed the tip of her nose. I watched the pink glow surface on her cheeks as she nodded in approval._

_She turned around and slid her fingers in between mine looking up at me with those beautiful Angel eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

We sat together on the bench in front of my baby grand piano as I continued to look into her eyes, remembering how we got here.

_**Flashback**_

_The moment we walked into my home a rush of nerves swept over me. Bella was in complete awe as I showed her around the penthouse I lived in. I walked her through the entire place before we got to the bedrooms. I didn't want to assume anything so when we stepped into the guest bedroom, I let her know it was hers._

_She had full access to a shower and anything else she needed for the weekend. She stood behind me as I froze in the hallway that led to my master bedroom. The black Brazilian nut wood flooring of my room called to me, encouraging me to go further._

_My breathing became heavy and unsteady, I stared ahead as Bella's hands came around my waist._

"_Hey are you alright?" She snuck in front of me her eyes wide with worry as I stood still raking my hands through my hair._

_I could hear my heartbeat banging loudly in my head. I have been thinking of this moment over and over in the last week and now that it was in front of me it scared the shit out of me. I wanted it to be perfect and in a way I was scared that I couldn't give that perfection to her._

"_Edward?" Her tiny palms came up to cup the sides of my face, I was in a zone barely noticing that she was speaking to me. I took my eyes off the doorway ahead of us bringing my full attention to the beauty standing in front of me, listening to what she was saying. "Can you play me a song for?"_

_I shook my head slightly, following the direction of her eyes. Her face was turned towards my piano that sat in the southwest corner of the penthouse. The black piano sat alone surrounded by floor to ceiling windows, over looking the city I called home._

_**End Flashback**_

I looked back over my shoulder to the room that had me a nervous wreck earlier. But the more I sat here and thought, it finally hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't panic because I was going to sleep with Bella… I fucking panicked because I was in love with Bella.

…_I fucking love Bella?…_

A smile crossed my face as I repeated it silently over and over in my head. I watched Bella's brows furrow, questioning my reaction.

…_I'm fucking rushing into things…_

I knew what I felt for Bella was real but was it was way too soon to feel it.

…_How can something love someone so fast?..._

She continued to look up at me full of worry. "Come with me." I looked deep in to her eyes wanting to show her a fragment of the love that I felt for her through my eyes.

She shy fully stood herself up from the leather bench, grabbing my hand as we slowly walked back towards my bedroom. She followed close behind me as I entered the large room.

My king size bed looked tiny compared to the wall to wall windows that gave a panoramic view of the cityscape around us. I walked us over to the windows looking out to the city and mountains that sat in the distance.

"How high are we?" She snaked her arm around my waist as she looked out the eleven foot high windows.

"Thirty third floor." I kissed the top of her head feeling her arms tighten around my torso.

She let out a delicate hum as she looked up at me. "I understand why you would never move back to Forks?"

She forced a smile that I could see right through, this penthouse was everything I wanted in a home but now that I have Bella in my arms would it be enough if she wasn't in my life to share it?

"Would you ever move from Forks?" I asked.

"I don't know if I could?" She dropped her hands to run them through her hair. "I always pictured myself in Forks." She turned away from me walking towards the far wall that had my book collection and entertainment unit.

Her fingers traced the binds of the books that sat in front of her. "I actually hope to buy my parents old house." She glanced at me over her shoulder. "It's where I grew up…when my parents were actually happy together."

I stepped towards her massaging her shoulders as she continued to explain her parents unhappiness. How her father forced the girls to move even though they all wanted to stay there.

"A part of me wonders if they would still be happy together if we never moved." She shy fully looked down to her hands as she fidgeted with her nails.

She returned her focus on the bookshelf in front of her, she pulled out the delicate books that sat at the end playing with the delicate ribbon that tied them shut.

She placed them back walking over to the stereo system that sat in the middle, surrounded by my entire CD collection. "What are you listening to?" Her beautiful face concentrated on the black stereo system in front of her.

Her finger pressed down on the play button allowing the song I was listening to prior to play throughout the speaker system.

She smirked up to me as we both looked at one another, recognizing the song from the tape I had given her. She bit down on her lip before she spoke softly to me. "Angel Eyes is great."

My lip curled up in to a smirk as I stepped towards her placing her right hand into my left hand. I grabbed on to her waist with my right hand pulling her towards me as the words of the chorus ignited the emotions I felt for her.

She stood still as I stepped to the side attempting to dance to the beat. "What's wrong?" I held her closer to me.

"I can't dance," she scrunched her face to show her embarrassment. "Unless I'm drunk."

I tightened my hold on her body, lifting her slightly to support her weight with my arms. She stood stiff as I stepped to the side swaying us back and forth. "See your dancing," we both looked at one another as I continued to guide our bodies to the beat.

She finally relaxed her body, laying her head against my chest igniting the speed of my heart beat, her body overwhelming my senses. I tilted my face down to smell the delicious scent of strawberry and vanilla from her hair allowing the moment to consume my mind.

Don't anyone wake me,

If it's just a dream

Cause she's the best thing

That's ever happened to me

She sighed beautifully against my chest. I felt so comfortable with her dancing in my arms listening to her humming the beat of the song, her voice like the angel she was.

…_I love you…_

I held her as close as I could, I couldn't allow the words to come out. I know what I was feeling was real but I just couldn't say it. She continued to hum along with the song until she heard my voice.

"There's just one more thing that I need to know…"

Her breathe hitched as I began to sing to her.

"If this is love, why does it scare me so?"

She lifted her face away from my chest to look up at me, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"It must be something only you can see…Cause Bella I feel it when you look at me…"I said her name and watched the single tear run down her delicate cheek.

"So tonight I'll ask the stars above…" I stopped dancing, bringing my hands up to cup her face, gently stroking the skin on her cheeks with my thumbs. "How did I ever win your love…What did I do?"

She stepped closer to me pressing our bodies together, her eyes sparkling at me. "What did I say…To turn your angel eyes my way."

I whispered the last line as she stood on her tip toes, inching herself up allowing our lips to meet again. Her lips pressed gently against mine, there was no need to speak any further our lips confirmed the feelings we were trying to express.

Her mouth opened slightly allowing my tongue to slide in between to meet her soft warm tongue. We deepened our kiss, our tongues gliding perfectly against one another's our hands caressing one another's bodies.

I stepped forward guiding her body back towards my bed continuing to kiss her passionately, we stopped as soon as my oversized bed sat behind her. She sat down fisting the material on my shirt to pull me down onto the bed with her.

Our lips parted as she slid her body up towards the headboard of my bed. Her eyes were full of lust as she watched me slide my body along side hers.

Her fingers came up to play with the ends of my hair before she pulled my face towards her so we could kiss again.

"Mmmm," she moaned into my mouth and the fucking sound of her moaning had me hard within seconds.

I pushed my hips against her roughly, her leg hitched over my waist allowing me to push right against her. I wanted her closer, my fingers wrapped around her perky ass pushing her hips up against me.

She turned my face so she could kiss along my jawbone, her warm tongue flicking the tip of my earlobe before consuming it into her mouth.

"Ugh Bella," I whimpered at the feeling of her suck on my ear. I rolled over her body placing my legs on either side of her hips. My hands came down to the hem of jeans, my fingers fumbled with the single button that closed them. Bella grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slid it over her head as I slid the dark denim jeans down her long slender legs.

…_Fuck me…_

My fucking dick twitched at the sight of her black lace panties and matching bra. I ripped my shirt over my head and threw it down on the floor along with her clothes.

I grew confident watching Bella's tongue run along her bottom lip as she watched me undo my jeans and slid them off. She widened her legs allowing me to kneel right in front of her. I placed my hands on either side of her face leaning my upper body over hers.

Bella's fingers gently traced the curves of my abs as I leaned down and devoured every soft inch of skin from her neck to her chest. I slid lower down her body unlatching the front clasp on her bra releasing her breasts from its constraint.

"Your so beautiful Bella," I kissed the skin in between her chest.

I looked up to her through my lashes as I slid my tongue across her right breast. She tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth as I teased her nipple, flicking the pink hardened skin before I devoured it in the warmth of my mouth.

"Edward!" She moaned my name as her fingers gripped on to the ends of my unruly hair.

Her breath hitched at the sensation of my mouth devouring her right breast while my other hand squeezed and played with the other.

Her hand snuck under my body to grab on to my dick through my boxers. I squeezed her breast firmer sucking back on her nipple as she rubbed the length of my dick and tugged at the end.

I fucking had to have her now, my body threatened to explode at any moment. I left the perfect mounds of her breast to slide my hands down to the edge of her lace panties.

I slid my body down causing her hand to free the poor bastard of my dick. I ignored the sharp twinge of my deprived erection focusing on sliding the black lace down her legs.

I looked up to her, her cheeks a perfect shade of pink as she bit down nervously on her bottom lip. I stopped myself from going any further as soon as her hands came up to cover her face.

"Bella?" I hovered over her body trying to control my heavy breathing. I kissed her hands waiting for her to remove them from her face. Something was clearly wrong and I needed to know how to fix it. "What's wrong?"

She lied under me, her brown eyes peaked at me through her spread fingers. "I'm sorry," she apologized closing her fingers to cover her face again. She took a deep breath in as I furrowed my brows in confusion.

I sat back on my heels grabbing the sheet from my bed to cover her nude body. Once she was covered I tugged on her hands wanting to see her face.

"Why are you apologizing?" I spoke softly as my heart pounded at the uncertainty of the situation.

"I panicked." She held the sheet against her chest as she sat up to talk to me. She looked into my eyes and I fucking couldn't help but kiss her again.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked before I kissed her softly on the lips.

"No," she stroked her fingers through my hair. Her eyes looked down between our bodies before she looked back to me. "I just haven't been with anyone in a long time and…"

"Bella," I gently kissed the skin on her forehead, holding my lips there as she continued to speak nervously.

"You have." Her eyes looked innocently into mine. "I'm just scared I won't make you happy." She brought her hands up to cover her face again.

I wrapped my arms around her body feeling her arms wrap around my shoulders. She kissed my shoulder before she tucked her face into the crook of neck.

"Bella…" I drew circles on the soft delicate skin of her back. "Don't even think for a minute that you aren't what I want." Her body trembled in my arms.

I waited until she finally tilted her face up and I fucking melted at the sight of her beauty. "I want to do whatever you want me to do." I looked at her as seductively as I could.

She looked at me, her eyes red from tears. "I want you to kiss me…" she bit her lip nervously as she swept her hair off her face. "Here," she tapped the delicate skin under her neck.

I looked at her and knew I would do anything for her, my dick was screaming for some affection but Bella was first priority. I leaned in to her body and kissed the warm skin on her neck.

I leaned back watching her lay back down to uncover her breasts from the bed sheet. Her finger traced down to her left breast tapping the skin there. "Here," she had a seductive look come over her face, the confidence was evident in her eyes now.

I leaned over her as she arched her back inching her chest closer to my lips. I placed a soft wet kiss on her breast as her hand came down and inched the sheet off her body.

"I want you to kiss me here." I slid my body down the bed, resting my body in between her legs, my mouth came down to the smooth skin where she tapped. I placed a soft kiss on each pelvic bone before I kissed the top of her pussy.

"Mmmm," she lifted her hips up and I kissed further down until I stopped at the pink delicate skin of her clit.

My thumb traced it lightly causing her body to jerk from the sensation. "Edward," she purred my name, her fingers desperately tugging at my hair as I continued to pleasure her by sucking and licking the sensitive spot.

"Come here," she tugged at my hair as she sat up. I crawled up to her allowing her to smash our lips together again.

Our tongues fought for dominance as we laid our bodies back down on the bed. I pressed my dick against the warmth between her legs, desperately wanting to feel her closer to me. Her hands came down to the hem of my boxers inching them down my hips until she released my dick from the constraint of the cotton material.

I kicked them to the side placing myself between her legs so I could hover over her. She brought her hand down and wrapped her fingers around my shaft, pulling and tugging at my dick, driving my mind absolutely crazy.

With one last pull she slid the tip of my dick in between her wet folds. I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of her skin surround my entire shaft as I pushed myself deep inside. She was fucking tight, I held my body still enjoying how our bodies felt together before I slowly pulled out.

"Bella…" I called out her name feeling her mouth suck on my ear and her hand grab on to my ass cheeks pushing me back into her body.

She wrapped her legs around my waist allowing my dick to go deeper then before, her walls hugged my dick snuggly as I continued to pump my in and out of her.

I wanted to make sure she came tonight, so I pushed mind to ignore the growing pleasure that my body was feeling. I was so close to finishing, her moans grew louder as our bodies slammed forcefully together, the sound of our bodies slapping together echoed throughout my room.

I supported my body up with one hand so I could bring the other down to flick her clit.

"Fu-c-k," she screamed out, igniting my body to push harder and deeper.

I looked down to where our bodies connected and groaned at the sight of my dick sliding in and out of her pussy. Her breasts bounced with each of my thrusts, I flicked her clit one more time feeling her walls tighten around me.

"Ed-ward," she jerked her hips up and with one last thrust, her pussy constricted around me. Watching Bella and feeling Bella orgasm had me pounding her body even harder.

I grabbed on her hips and with one last thrust I fucking came hard inside her. Our mouths crashed together once again so our tongues could dance around one another's.

I slowed my body to a stop, resting on top of her allowing our kiss to slow into delicate pecks. She looked amazing under me, her cheeks a healthy shade of pink and her cheesy assed smile had me smiling in return.

"Thank you," she kissed me gently before she wrapped her arms around my body crashing our bare chests together.

I rolled us to our sides resting our heads on the fluffy white pillows beneath us. I brushed a strand of hair off her face as her eyes were becoming heavy, exhaustion clearly taking its toll on her body. I never had a women sleep over ever in my life, now I couldn't picture life without Bella by my side.

"Bella is something wrong?" I asked as she snuck out of my arms.

She sat up and looked around the floor, bending down to grab my shirt and slid it over her body. "I want to give you something." She had a sparkle in her eye as she looked back at me.

She looked fucking amazing in my shirt, her hard nipples showing through the thin white tee shirt. I could literally have her again watching her lean legs walk across my room to the hallway outside.

My dick twitched as soon as she left the room, I ran my hands through my hair amazed by the effect she had on my body. I covered my returning erection with the sheet on my bed before she skipped back in to the room. I looked at her quizzically as she held her hands behind her back, that wide smile was back on her face.

She hopped onto the bed, her body kneeling beside mine. "Here," she handed me a CD case.

I sat up making sure the sheet was still covering me properly, I opened the case up to read the writing on the white compact disc.

"Slow and Sappy 2?" I smiled to her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Put it on," I snapped the CD out and handed it to her. She jumped down off the bed and walked over to the stereo, sliding into the player.

She turned back to me and ran for the bed, jumping up in one motion. She crawled over my body as the first song began to play.

I pulled her down so she was lying on top of me. "Thank you Bella," I kissed her on the lips loving how her hair cascaded down around us. The familiar song played around us as I flipped her over on her back. She let out the most beautiful giggle as I spread her legs open with my hips allowing her to feel the effects she had over my body.

"Well then…" a smirk crossed her face as she pressed her hips against my dick. "How thankful are you?"

...

..

.

**Phew got that out of the way....please tell me you liked it and prove my husband wrong. I'm also off for a week so that means another chapter can potentially come out this week if you guys leave me enough love...I know a few of you added me as a fav story or author.**

**If ur in a rush just put a :) if you liked it and a :( if you didnt.......**

**off to sleep I go....xoxoxo MUAH**


	9. Good morning

**As promised...second chapter this week...**

**ENJOY**

**SM : i love you you..for creating the perfect man that Edward is....I own nothing except this version. xoxoxo**

The appetizing scent of bacon and eggs soared throughout the bright kitchen as I carefully flipped the skinny strips of meat with my fork, allowing each side enough time to brown to a crisp.

The brilliant white tiles felt cold, yet refreshing on my bare feet sending goose bumps to spread over my skin that was covered by his thin tee shirt. I stood in front of Edward's industrial sized stove excited at the fact that I was cooking his favorite breakfast for him.

His kitchen was definitely the size of two of my kitchens combined at home. The black granite countertops gave the kitchen a contemporary look along with the white sleek cabinetry that spread across the whole length of the kitchen.

It was so bright and airy, the wide open windows allowed the beautiful blue sky to filter in across the whole condo. I was paranoid with the amount of windows he had at first, thinking all of Seattle had been looking in on us.

Edward assured me that during the day, from the outside, the windows looked like mirrors so no one could look in even if they wanted to. But at night he eased my paranoia, closing all the windows with a touch of a button. The motorized panels slid across the entire wall, covering each window pane with rich luxurious fabrics that complimented each room that they closed in.

I stepped away from the stove, opening his cabinet's wide open until I found what I was looking for. The shelves in the wide cabinet were neatly stacked with different sized glass ware and colorful ceramic mugs. I reached up on my tip toes grabbing the two oversized cappuccino mugs that sat on the top shelf.

I sat the fat black mugs down on the sparkly granite top, clicking the start button on his coffee maker. Within seconds the black liquid began to pour out allowing me to smell the sweet aroma beginning to energize my body.

I walked over the stove grabbing on to the handle of the pan, placing the strips of bacon onto the stack of paper towels I had prepared. I patted the excess oil off before I placed majority of the strips on to Edward's empty plate.

I poured the scrambled eggs I had prepared onto my plate and placed the pan into the deep stainless steel sink. I grabbed another pan from his cupboards cracking two large eggs open right in the middle. Edward liked his eggs over easy, I shoved two rye toasts into the toaster and flipped the eggs carefully without breaking the yolk.

I scooped the perfectly cooked eggs onto in his plate, adorned the edges with the evenly cut toast and walked back to my sleeping beauty, both our breakfasts on the huge breakfast tray that I carried.

I sighed to myself as soon as he came in to view, he was sprawled out across the floor in front of his piano. He was on his back, his muscular torso uncovered by the thin white bed sheet that we stole from his bedroom.

I stood over him, my eyes focused on the v shaped lines that were partially covered by the thin bed sheet. I knelt down to the ground placing the breakfast tray down, crawling up the soft comforter that we used as a mattress last night.

"Edward," I knelt beside him, whispering his name as I ran my fingers through his messy bronze hair, moving back the pieces that fell softly on to his face.

I called him a few more times before his body showed signs of his wakening. His face scrunched up as his eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"Good morning," I leaned over his chest and kissed him delicately on the lips. "I made you breakfast."

"Mmmm," he moaned, sending a rush of electricity to soar straight through my body, his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me up against his body.

I kissed the tip of his nose as he took a deep breathe, his eyes rolled back in pleasure as he smelt the food that sat behind me. I smiled wide giving him room to sit up straight, I turned and grabbed the handles of the tray and placed it between our bodies.

His face lit up like a kid in a candy store once he saw his plate. "You remembered?" His mouth turned up into an innocent grin.

"Of course," I handed him a fork and knife, allowing him to devour his food.

He was half way done by the time I touched my own food. I was preoccupied watching him, fascinated with the way his mouth moved as he ate. I listened carefully to the little moans as he tasted each bite.

I took a bite of my eggs, returning my eyes to the face in front of me, the way his lips wrapped around his fork had me envious of the traitor fork that he held in his hand.

I wanted to throw the fork across the room and hand feed him the rest of his breakfast. It was so easy to visualize the way his mouth would take in my finger and the feel of his tongue as he….

"Bella?" I shook my head, focusing on Edward who was now looking at me.

"Did you want more?" I asked him afraid that he caught me ogling.

He shook his head side to side, his mouth chewing the food before he took a long sip of his coffee. "This is delicious Bella," he brought the mug down, sitting it on the wood flooring beside him.

"I help my mom cook every Sunday," I sat crossed legged placing my half eaten plate on the tray. My appetite wasn't as big as I assumed so I enjoyed sipping my coffee as Edward practically licked his plate clean.

He thanked me over and over and I was relieved to find out this was his first breakfast with any women. This definitely won't be the last time I cook for him because watching him appreciate every last bite was well worth it.

"So what do you want to do today?" He laid his body back down, patting his satisfied stomach as he rested his head in my lap.

The way the light reflected off his face had me staring down at him in awe. I couldn't help but touch his hair once again, playing with the wild strands as he awaited my answer.

I honestly could sit here all day with him but I wasn't sure if he would like that in return. "What do you feel like doing?" I asked wanting to know the deep thoughts that were conjuring up in his head.

"Hmmm…stay inside with you," his lip curled to one side, showing off his crooked smile before his hands came up to slide behind my head, pulling my face down to him.

And just like that he had my body feeling like I was doing back flips, my heart beat pounding like someone was pounding on a drum. His lips were softly gliding against mine, he slowly sat up angling his face to allow our kiss to deepen, igniting the warm sensation between my thighs.

To say Edward worked wonders on my body was an understatement. It still baffles my mind, the way he knew exactly what my body needed and only stopped when I was completely satisfied in the end.

There was no similarities from the times I was with mike, not once did I finish with him, always needing to pleasure myself on my own after the fact. I honestly had myself believing that something was wrong with me.

… _Until now…_

Now that I'm with Edward there is no going back to anything or anyone else. He has woken senses in my body that I didn't even know existed. The colors in the world seem more vibrant when I'm around him, sounds seem more harmonious and smells seem more delightful. It's like our bodies are alone in the world, just the two of us, Edward and Bella.

I let the thoughts flood my mind, intensifying my emotions that were fueling forcefully already. My hands pushed roughly against his firm chest causing his lips to rip away from mine.

"Lay down," I demanded, my blood flowing vigorously through my veins, pulsating to the flesh on my cheeks to the delicate skin in between my thighs. He listened to me without hesitation, lowering his body down in front of me as I memorized every inch of his body.

His legs spread apart as I slid in between them, touching the skin on his thighs as I slid the white sheet off his body and propped myself up onto my elbows.

My fingers wrapped around his thick hard shaft enjoying the moans and vulgarity that were coming out of his mouth as I continued.

"Fu-c-k," I watched his hands pull desperately at the bulk of his hair, his tongue slipped across his lips as I continued to stroke and flick the sensitive tip with my tongue.

His stomach tightened, each abdomen muscle defined as I slid my tongue down his entire length. "Be-l-la," he purred my name.

I took a second to look up to him through my lashes, I smiled a cocky grin before his green eyes watched my mouth surround him completely.

I relaxed my jaw, taking in his full length, sliding him deep into my mouth before I tightened my lips around him on the way out.

My head bobbed up and down as my hands played with the base of his dick, pushing him closer to the edge with every stroke I caressed. He rested his hands on the top of my head, gently pushing me down further, showing me exactly what he liked.

I quickened my movements allowing his dick to hit the back of my throat, moaning as I felt the warm liquid hit the back of my mouth.

"Ughh!" His hands came down to the sheets beside him, fisting the material in between his fingers as his body came down from his orgasm.

"Bella, get over here," I looked up at him placing my hands in his as he aided my body up so I could straddle him.

"Thank you," he smiled as he looked up at me. His emerald green eyes were full of lust as my hair fell down to cascade around his face.

I don't know how it was possible, but there was something about him this morning that had me desiring his body even more.

…_Is it his hair?…mmm…I just want run my hands through it again and tug at the ends…_

_.._

_._

_Or is it the way he is biting his teeth down on his bottom lip…mmm…to feel his teeth graze against my skin again…_

_.._

_._

_Ohhh that's it…_

I lowered my face tilting his face to the side with my fingers, tracing my lips over his entire jaw line, kissing and feeling the short hair on his face.

..

.

…_mmm…definitely the stubble._

_.._

_._

His hands came up to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up my body as I sat up straight, bringing my arms up and over my head. He sat up sliding the shirt up to expose my breasts in front of his face as I threw the cotton shirt behind me.

A shiver went down my spine as the warmth of his mouth surrounded my left nipple, he nipped and sucked as his hand fondled the other. I felt a tingling sensation building in the pit of my stomach, spreading down between my legs intensifying the need to have him again.

He slipped his fingers between the smooth wet folds of my pussy as I gripped the ends of his hair arching his head back. He dropped his free hand drawing soft circles across my clit with his thumb as he proceeded to insert in his fingers deeper in to my body.

"Uggh!" I gently tugged on his skin with my teeth, triggering his fingers to increase in speed.

I wrapped the soft skin of his earlobe into my mouth nipping the ends before I sucked back roughly. Edward moaned as he withdrew his fingers, sliding his hands to stop at my hips. "I want to wake up like this every morning," he spoke out loud as he grinded my body against his erect penis.

"I can't wait anymore," I pleaded for him, kissing him wherever I could as I desired to feel him inside me again.

I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, lifting my body up until I felt the tip of his dick press against my entrance. His eyes widened knowing one move would push him inside me, I was tingling all over knowing how close he was but yet knowing he wasn't close enough.

He held still as I slowly lowered my body onto him, my body hugged his dick tightly as I continued to push myself down.

"Ed-war-d," I moaned his name as I threw my head back allowing my hair to cascade down my back as I felt every inch of him fill me completely. He lowered his upper body down as my legs widened above him, allowing the new angle to reach a sensitive spot deep inside me.

I lifted my body up, I slowly slid him in and out until his hands grabbed hold onto my waist aiding my body to move more rapidly. Each time I came up he shoved me back down, creating an exhilarating friction between his body and my clit.

My walls began to tighten as I pushed my exhausted body further, up and down, stronger and faster as our skin slapped together with each thrust. My abdomen tightened as his dick continued to hit that spot deep inside and all it took was one last touch for my body to explode into a euphoric pleasure.

I slouched over him, feeling fatigued and breathless as I looked down into his eyes. I lifted my body off of him, lowering my mouth until I could whisper in to his ear. "Fuck me from behind."

I bent over on all fours feeling the air escape my lungs as he pushed inside me in one smooth glide. He pulled back instantly, smacking his hips against my ass cheeks, the sounds of our bodies sounded amplified as he quickened his movements.

"Fu-ck." His fingers gripped the skin on my body tightly as he came hard inside me as I could feel my walls tightening around him. "Be-l-la," my knees felt weak as I heard the sound of my name fall off his lips, instantly sending a wave of pleasure to spread across my body.

We kept our bodies together as I lowered my chest to floor so I could lie on my side. He curved his body along by backside, kissing the skin on my back as our breaths steadied into a regular rhythm.

He reached over my body pulling the white sheet up and laid it over our intertwined bodies. His arms embraced me tightly as he began to hum that beautiful melody that he played on the piano last night.

My body surrendered itself, giving everything I had left to him as his voice purred softly into my ear. "Thank you Bella…" he kissed me softly on my cheek before he rested his head back down on the pillow. "This was the best morning I could have ever asked for."

I closed my eyes as a wide smile spread on my face.

This morning was the first morning that I fell asleep in the arms of the man that I truly loved.

...

..

.

**So Thank you to AriCullen1134 for reading my story and reviewing every chapter... Amieforshort and I'm random girl for always leaving some love... So you know what to do and maybe a third chapter is waiting in the wings..wink**

**Check out...Your Voice Was All I Heard by twimamma...i really enjoy her story so far and she is a delight to speak to..so if you haven't read it check it out...**

**If you haven't checked out my blog go listen to my updated playlist of slow and sappy #2..not sure if all that appeals to you guys but i enjoy creating my banners and videos. **

**xoxo **


	10. Pictures

**So lovely readers...I just have to say THANK YOU for the reviews and the beautiful compliments you all left.**

**This chapter was so great to write, I just hope it comes across as it should.**

**Check out my Banner for this chapter on my blog or Facebook....it inspired me throughout my writing.**

**ENJOY**

**SM owns the twilight story which helps me with ideas or specific sayings that I want to express.**

**Monday Night**

My weekend with Edward flashed through my mind as I stood in my parent's kitchen, preparing dinner for my family as the CD player played Slow and Sappy #2. I skillfully kneaded the pizza dough between my hands, closing my eyes shut allowing myself to escape the confined walls of the tiny kitchen I stood in, envisioning Edward's kitchen instead.

Unfortunately as soon as I open them back up, the beige walls that surrounded me seem to move and close in around me. I could feel my body grow tense and hear my heart thumping nervously as it continued to grow smaller and smaller, allowing my claustrophobia to settle in.

I was a nervous wreck tonight, any unordinary sound that came from my house had me jumping out of my skin, ever since I came back from Seattle this afternoon.

My body jumped as my blackberry buzzed across the countertop beside me, I wiped the excess flour off my hands and clicked the text open with the tip of my finger.

_Sorry Bella I won't be home tonight_

…

_.._

_._

I exhaled loudly, in a way I was relieved that Alice wouldn't be home, buying me some time, even though it was an inevitable situation.

_I need to tell you something_

…

_.._

_. _

_is something wrong _

…

_.._

_._

_No, it can wait_

…

_.._

_._

_Ok I won't be home late xoxo_

…

_.._

_._

I slammed my phone down, pressing my fingers into the sticky white dough again, pushing and rolling with more force than necessary. This weekend brought Edward and I closer then I expected, so I can't hide it from my family any longer but I wasn't sure who I was more afraid to tell…my parents or Alice.

I grabbed a round pizza pan and spread a thin layer of oil across it, spreading the dough out evenly until it reached the ends of the pan, sprinkling the toppings on before I slid it in the oven.

I walked to the sink throwing all the dirty dishes in, running the water to fill the sink as I looked out the small window and stared out at nothing.

**_Flashback_**

_I stood in front of his black tiled fireplace and reached up to grab the espresso brown frame, focusing on the beautiful couple that caught my attention right away._

"_Are these your parents?" I turned around to look at him, holding the dark frame out to show him._

_His face looked full of pride as his eyes twinkled up at me, he stepped his body beside me as we looked down at the frame together. "That's Carlisle and Esme."_

"_There beautiful." My mouth fell open as I took in their beauty._

_Edward looked a lot like Carlisle, his skin was pale and his hair was full and thick, the blonde in his hair made the difference. His features were strong like Edwards but I changed my mind as I looked over to Esme's heart shaped face. I saw Edward in her green eyes, her caramel colored hair flowed down to her shoulders framing her radiant smile, which instantly triggered my own like his does._

"_You can see how much they love each other." I spoke to him as I continued to look at the picture._

"_Why do you say that?" He asked as I held up the picture._

"_Pictures don't lie, you can see it in their eyes." I smiled up at him. "My mom always said that to us as we grew up. You can try to fake a smile but if your mad or upset it will show through your eyes." I placed the frame back on the mantle turning back to him._

"_Bella," he brought his eyes up to look into mine. "What would you say if I asked you to meet my family?"_

_I gulped loudly, unable to hide my surprised reaction to his question._

"_Sorry is it too soon?" He held me close in his arms, his eyes became worried. "Are you afraid?"_

"_No," I shook my head , ashamed with how I felt. "I'm afraid they won't…like me."_

**_End Flashback_**

The vision snapped out of my mind as I felt the water splashing onto the ground on to my bare feet. I slammed the faucet lever down stopping the water from flowing any further, grabbing a stack of paper towels to dry up the wet mess that I created.

My cheeks were now burning, the intense churning sensation growing in the pit of my stomach.

…_Stupid…stupid…stupid._

I dried the last droplet, throwing the pile of wet paper into the garbage. I stood back and looked around the empty room around me. I'm meeting his parents this Sunday, so I can't procrastinate any longer.

_...How do I tell them?…_

I attempted to calm my nerves, knowing my parents will think that I'm rushing. Then I pictured Alice freaking out on me as I took a deep breath in and a long exhale out.

I stepped into the living room stopping in front of our own fireplace. The two eight by ten pictures caught my attention from afar. Alice's senior year picture on the far left and my childhood picture on the right.

Alice looked beautiful as always, exactly what Charlie saw in her, delicate and sweet.

I looked over to my own picture, confirming what Charlie saw in me still, his little girl with an innocent childish grin.

I stood back and compared the two pictures that have been framed for years.

…_I'm still a child in their eyes…_

The reality hit me like a moving train, I looked around the room to see no other pictures around. None of us growing up, none of my parent's in love, none of us as a family since we moved into this house.

I walked towards the front window as I heard a car pulling up, I looked out to see Renee stepping out of Charlie's cruiser. Her hand whipped her car door shut as the car reversed in front of her.

She struggled to pick up all the bags in her hands, stumbling up the driveway with groceries, her dark brown hair pulled up into a messy bun, her eyes covered by her sunglasses.

I rushed to unlock the front door and opened it wide, a small smile came to her face as she saw me standing there waiting.

"Thank you, Bella." She handed me a bag as I held out my hand.

"Charlie in a rush?" My sarcasm came through as she followed behind me as we walked towards the kitchen.

"It's ok Bella, he had to go back to work." We dropped the bags down on the table.

"It smells delicious in here." She slipped her sunglasses off as she sniffed the warm aroma that spread through the house.

"Mom were crying again?" I grabbed onto her arm looking, pulling her closer to me, allowing me a closer look at her red and irritated eyes.

"No, just allergies." She faked a smile at me.

"You know you always said you can fake a smile but it still shows through your eyes." I stood in front of her watching her drop her eyes in shame.

"Mom something's wrong?" I asked her wanting to know what happened.

"Oh Bella," Her shoulders slumped forward as she walked towards the fridge, grabbing her favorite bottle of wine. "He just seems to be getting worse everyday." She looked up to me as she poured herself a huge glass.

"Works stressing him out, I'm stressing him out…" She threw her head back gulping a large amount of wine down.

"There's something you're not telling me." I waited patiently as she swished her wine around her glass.

She stood silent before she looked back at me. "He still blames me for you and Mike."

"Oh my god," I rolled my eyes with exaggeration. "Seriously?" I crossed my arms feeling the hatred spread through me. "YOU didn't make me break up with him."

"I know," she sheepishly looked away from me, finishing the last drop of wine in her glass.

She stood across from me, nervously playing with the stem on her glass. It baffled me that my father blamed her for mine and Mikes relationship failing. I stood up straight as the words that I was afraid to say finally came out. "I'm seeing someone mom, so he needs to get over it."

Her head came up, allowing me a clear view of her face. Her eyes narrowed as the lines in her forehead defined as she yelled at me from across the room. "It's only been a month."

I was taken back by her reaction. "What are you counting?" I looked at her feeling betrayed, because a minute ago I was feeling sorry for her and now she might as well been Charlie.

"Six years is a long time to date someone," She placed her glass down on the counter walking towards me with a stern face. "You can't just throw it away like it never happened."

"I'm not." My body shuddered as a vision of Mike crossed my mind. "I thought you guys agreed with me?" I looked at her recalling the conversation I had with each of them.

"Yah, but that doesn't mean you should date right away." Her voice sent chills down my arm. "Is that why you broke.."

I cut her off before she could finish. "No, I met him after."

She stood in front of me glaring in to my eyes. "He's a rebound Bella."

"What?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You don't even know him."

"You heard me Bella." She stepped closer her body was shaking with rage.

"Wow," I stepped away from her, raising my hands up in defeat. "I suddenly lost my appetite." This overwhelming feeling came over me, I was an adult not the ten year old girl they had framed on their mantle.

"Be-ll-a" She grabbed my arm stopping me mid step.

"No mom," I ripped my arm from her grip. "I'm turning twenty two in a couple of weeks and if I want to date someone I'm going to, whether you like it or not."

"Isabella, don't take that tone with me." Her voice was so harsh compared to the soft spoken voice I was accustomed to.

I stood looking at her face and all I saw was Charlie…after all these years my father finally rubbed off on her.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" I leaned my body forward closing the gap between our bodies.

"This is my house." Her little hands balled into fists.

"Kick me out then," I spoke between clenched teeth, daring her to do it.

"You've changed…you have this attitude now?" The rims of her eyes filled with tears.

"Maybe I'm more like my parents then I thought I was." An evil grin surfaced on my face. "Maybe breaking up with Mike just opened my eyes to everyone around me."

I watched her mouth fall open in disbelief before I turned my back to her and left her standing alone in the kitchen. "You're welcome for dinner," I yelled down at her from the stairwell, before I ran up the remaining steps and slammed the door shut to my room.

…_What happened down there?…_

I flew my body down on to my bed fighting back the tears that were flooding my eyes. That was not what I expected from her, I never fight with Renee.

The more I rethought our fight the more I realized she was right.

…_I have changed…but I have changed for the better…_

This weekend with Edward opened my eyes to a world that I never knew existed. He showed me there were no limitations in something that you really wanted and that I shouldn't let anyone dictate my life.

Edward had nothing when he moved out to Seattle, he went through a time that he isn't proud of but in the end it made him a stronger person.

…_I can't live here like this…_

I shot out of bed ripping the doors of my closet wide open. I hadn't unpacked from this weekend so I grabbed the suitcase I had and unzipped it open, replacing the dirty clothes with clean ones.

…_I can stay with Rosalie for a bit…_

My hands began to shake as I zipped the suitcase closed, closing my eyes as the wet tears streamed down my face. I thought back to the times where our family was actually happy. I envisioned my old room in the two storey home that my parents bought, early in their days of marriage.

It felt like I was standing in it, the wooden floors and the light blue walls spread up to the peaked ceiling. The windows covered in yellow lace curtains matching the bright comforters on mine and Alice's bunk beds.

"Bella, can I come in?" My mother knocking on the door ripped me away from my happy memories.

"No." I wiped my eyes with the sleeve on my shirt as I heard the handle turning open.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, poking her head in before I could tell her to get out. She stood in my doorway with her hands behind her back. "I just…I just don't want you to rush into things."

I watched her face sadden as she saw the packed suitcase beside me.

"I'm not." I stood tall, wanting her to see I was in control of my life.

She stepped in to my room and as she turned to close my door I noticed the box she was holding behind her back. "What's that?" My eyes came down to a shoe box that she was handing me.

"Sit down Bella." I held on to the worn out box that was held together by a soft velvety black ribbon.

She grabbed the suitcase and placed it on the floor before she sat down on the mattress beside me.

"Open it." Her fingers trembled as she watched me untie the bow on the top.

I slowly lifted the lid up and placed it down beside me, glancing at my mother to see a single tear slip down her cheek.

I focused my attention back to the keep sakes that sat inside the box, a smile instantly came to my face as a picture of Charlie and Renee sat on the top.

"I don't remember dad without a moustache." I chuckled at the way my fathers face looked without facial hair.

"It's a keeper now." She chuckled beautifully beside me.

I picked up the picture below it and felt my body warm with love as I stared at their marriage picture. Charlie stood proud as he held a smiling Renee in his arms.

I never noticed how much I looked like Renee until now, her eyes sparkled beautifully as her cheeks blushed a beautiful shade of pink. "How old were you again?"

"Nineteen." She spoke to me as I continued to stare at the picture. You could see the love in their eyes, reminding me of the picture of Carlisle and Esme.

I placed the thin paper down to pick up the stack underneath. They were pictures of my parents, some I had never seen before. "You guys were so cute." I commented on the picture in front of me.

"We were fourteen there." She pointed out the date on the bottom corner as I flipped through the stack, laughing at their childish faces.

"Why do you hide these?" I asked placing them down on the bed. I noticed a brown envelope at the bottom of the empty box.

I looked up to my mom as she picked the tiny envelope up, ripping it open. "This is why."

I grabbed the wrinkled baseball card from her and read the name out loud. "Who's Phil Dwyer?"

Renee hesitated at first but after a few moments, she delicately grabbed the card from, to stare at the baseball player on it.

"Hmmm…" she held the card against her chest. "Where should I begin?"

**…**

**..**

**.**

**_It was the summer after graduation, I was eighteen and started my new job for the summer. Aunt Julie got me a job at the local baseball diamond which was great because I didn't have a license so I biked there everyday._**

**_One night after work, it started to down pour by the time I cleaned up, Charlie offered to pick me up after he was done work so I sat outside the building, staying out of the rain._**

**_After a half hour a blue truck pulled up in front of me, I wasn't sure who it was until he rolled down his window. I recognized him instantly, he was one of the players on our team. Phil Dwyer... oh he was so handsome, like a model straight out of a catalogue._**

**_He insisted on driving me home, so I accepted. He threw my bike in the back of his truck and he drove me home._**

**_It didn't even occur to me that Charlie was going to my work so he got upset with me once he found out I got a ride home from a player._**

**_But nothing happened he just drove me home, but as the weeks went by we began to flirt more but I never went any further because I was still with Charlie._**

**_But Charlie grew jealous, he wanted me to quit my job so I decided we needed a break. He refused to believe it but I knew I needed time on my own. I just didn't know how fast I would move on._**

**_The next day at work Phil asked me on a date and I accepted. A part of me couldn't believe that a guy like that would like someone like me._**

**_But things between us felt amazing, there wasn't a day I didn't spend with him and I quickly fell in love._**

**_Life without Phil seemed impossible which helped me forget about Charlie. I found out Charlie was still telling people we were together so I had to break the news to him. He had a hard time believing it, saying Phil was a rebound, no guy was that perfect and I would see his true colors eventually._**

**_I didn't talk to Charlie after that, I even distanced myself from my friends and family…everyone except Phil._**

**_One night we snuck into the baseball diamond and we made love under the stars. I thought he was the one, so later that month he got a contract out in Jacksonville, Florida. He wanted me to go. So I said yes, I had my bags packed and everything. All I had to do was tell my parents._**

**_I woke up the next morning sick to my stomach, I wasn't sure if it was from nerves or not but they never went away._**

**_I was pregnant Bella._**

**_And Phil denied he was the father. He left for Florida the next day, I have never seen him since and this is all I have to remember him by..._**

**…**

**_.._**

**_._**

I stayed silent as I watched Renee grab the wedding picture of her and Charlie. "I was three months pregnant."

I looked at the picture and for the first time ever I noticed Charlie's hands proudly holding onto Renee's stomach.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**_I quit my job and stayed at home, my parents thought I was depressed about Charlie._**

**_The next week your father came back into my life. He saw me walking downtown one day and asked me to go for lunch. I was so happy to see him but he could see that something was wrong the minute we sat down._**

**_I told him everything and instead of throwing me to the curb he asked me to marry him. We hadn't been apart for long so no one questioned us when we announced our engagement._**

**_We kept my pregnancy a secret, planned a wedding in three weeks and I fell madly in love with Charlie, all over again. He took care of me and cooked for me wanting me to be careful for the baby._**

**_Our wedding was perfect, and I was honored to be called Mrs. Charlie Swan. But a week after our wedding I woke up in bed covered in blood._**

**_I lost the baby._**

**_In a way we saw it as a blessing, it reunited us back together. It helped me see what real love was, he proved it to me the minute he agreed to raise a child that wasn't his._**

**_Once I was healed enough, your father and I decided to try for our own child._**

**_Alice came a year later and to see the love in Charlie's eyes was magnificent._**

**_And then you came along and life was perfect for us. But as you girls got older Charlie became more protective, curfews and rules, using his job to scare you guys away from getting in trouble…_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_._**

We stared at one another before she spoke again. "The day you broke up with Mike again… he saw me in you."

I looked into her eyes, they were full of shame as she dropped the baseball card down in the box.

"Bella your father means well… that's why he took Rosalie's pregnancy so hard. Now he see's little Anthony with no dad and it upsets him that she got in to that situation. He just doesn't want you to rush into anything like I did." She carefully placed the pictures one by one, back into the box.

After she carefully organized all the pictures back together she looked up to me, her face lit up with an innocent grin. "What's his name Bella?"

"Edward." I looked lovingly into her eyes, wanting her to see how happy he made me feel.

"Do you have a picture?" She bashfully asked me.

I nodded excitedly as I grabbed my wallet out of my purse. I pulled out the photo booth picture of me and Edward, we took it this weekend at the mall in Seattle.

"He's handsome," She held the small picture up to her face, smiling wide as she looked at Edwards face. "I won't tell your father," she spoke softly to me as she returned the picture to me. "But promise me one thing."

I nodded at her as she grabbed on to my hand.

"I want you to be happy but I want you to be careful and don't push this on your father because he won't understand. We will wait till you have been together for a bit longer until we tell him." She let go of my hand and grabbed the baseball card out, handing it to me. "I want you to keep this…I don't want Edward to be Phil."

"Mom I…"

"Bella," she stopped me by placing her finger against my lips. "I believe things in life happen for a reason. I was meant to meet Phil and I don't regret it for a minute because it brought me back to your father. I know now that Phil told me things I wanted to hear and he truly broke my heart."

"And now I live with the, what if's. What if I never broke up with your father? What if I never met Phil? What if I never lost the baby?"

Renee started to cry in front of me, her fragile body shook in my arms as I held her in a comforting embrace. "I honestly think your father hates me for that." She spoke into my shoulder. "To know I caused him all the unnecessary pain is what I regret. He never says it but I still see it in his eyes and that is what I live with every day of my life."

Feeling her shake in my arms had me crying along with her. She poured her whole heart out for me and now I understand. I understand the pain that I see in her face everyday and the shield that my father holds up in an attempt to protect us.

"We can try to protect you all we want, but you have to make mistakes. It's when your mistake hurts someone that you love," she patted my handed. "That is something you can never take it back."

I placed my hand over hers. "Thank you for telling me."

"So now you know why I can't leave him Bella…" Her voice cracked as she sat back to look into my eyes. "Don't let your life turn out like mine…" She looked over my shoulder, her eyes glazed over as she stared out the window behind me.

"Don't live in regret Bella…it's an awful place."

...

..

.

**Heart breaking.....but I hoped you liked it...**

**I unfortunately have to go back to work this week but I enjoyed every minute of my week off because it allowed me to update three big chapters....I promise to work hard on the next one but real life calls me back sooooo pleassssssse review it makes me happy and you want me to be happy right?????**

**xoxoxoxo**

**DLIR**


	11. Dream

**Ok sooooo as of this morning this chapter wasn't even written. But some of you might know, I had a crappy week at work which caused me to have writers block.....soooooo this morning I woke up from a funny dream. And my lovely beta buddy howled in hysteria from it. My mind was subconsciously telling me something. So she convinced me to write it so I hope it comes across as weird as I remembered it.**

**Also my next chapter is done, I'm just waiting for it to be read so were hoping to have it done within a couple days and I promise it longer then this one...this just needed to be written.**

**So its 1:30 am and I'm off to sleep....I hope you all enjoy and laugh like I did....I seriously need to get a life. LOL**

**SM owns Twilight, and all the ideas behind this chapter.**

_I leaned in to the mirror, taking a closer look at my reflection before I stood back and took one last turn, wanting to make sure everything looked perfect on me tonight._

_The deep blue dress fit snug around my waist, contouring around each curve on my chest. The halter top was snuggly tied behind my neck allowing the neckline to plunge low between my breasts as I twisted my hips, side to side, watching the layered skirt twist and twirl._

…_Perfect…_

_I walked over to my bed, grabbing Alice's black stilettos. I slipped them on to my feet as the doorbell rang downstairs and I felt my heart skip a beat once I heard the front door open downstairs._

_I instantly felt a surge of electricity soar through my body, knowing he was downstairs waiting for me. I had no idea what tonight was about, but Edward told me to dress up so I did, I curled my hair into soft tendrils and even applied an extra layer of mascara._

_I walked to my closet and grabbed the delicate cardigan I had purchased last winter, the front was delicately adorned with small intricate flowers. I draped it over my arm as I exited my room, walking towards the staircase that led downstairs to where Edward was._

_As soon as I hit the top of the staircase I looked down and bashfully smiled at him, he stood waiting for me, a goddess statue in a black suit. I almost fell down the stairs from the intensity of his golden brown eyes. I felt for the railing, grabbing on tightly, carefully feeling for the step with my foot before I completely stepped down it._

_It was hard doing two things at once, walking down the stairs in stilettos and gawking at Edward's perfection. But something about him tonight was different, I kept staring at him attempting to figure it out._

_Maybe it was the black suit against his skin causing it to look a shade lighter than normal, or the way his hair was perfectly styled not like the wild sex hair that I was usually used to._

_I stepped down the last few stairs and smiled up to him as he held his hand out for me to take. "You're Beautiful."_

"_Thank you!" I bit nervously on my bottom lip as I brought my hand up to place it in to his. "Your skin is so cold." I looked up to him as my fingers gently glided over the cool skin on his palm._

_I watched mesmerized as if I was under a spell, he lifted my hand up to touch his cool lips on the top of my hand. The contrast of his skin sent goose bumps to spread down to the tips of my toes._

"_I'm sorry, I made you cold." He winked leaving me momentarily paralyzed as he grabbed my sweater from my arm. He waited patiently, holding my sweater open until I slipped each arm into the sleeves._

"_Where is everyone?" I asked, finding it oddly weird that Edward was in my house and no one from my family was._

"_Come with me." He gently tugged on my arm._

_I pulled back, not wanting to go anywhere until he explained what we were doing. "Where are we going?" I demanded to know before I budged._

"_Trust me." He looked down at me, the gold in his eyes completely dazzled me._

"_Okay." I voluntarily began to walk with him, my eyes unable to look away from his eyes._

_We walked through my house and in the distance I could hear the soft sound of music playing. I watched Edward's face beam with joy as we stopped in the entrance of my living room._

_I looked away from his face and I was instantly stunned at the fact that we weren't in my house anymore. "You're taking me to prom?"_

_I looked around the crowded room, the familiar faces of my high school friends surrounded me. The deejay played in the corner as the dance floor was jammed pack of dancing couples._

"_You look disappointed?" He snaked his arm around my waist._

"_I just thought you were taking me somewhere else." I tried to hide my disappointment._

"_Did you want to get out of here?" I felt a sense of relief as I nodded up at him, hoping he would take me away from here and away from Forks._

_He held my hand securely in to his as we walked through the crowd towards the French doors that led outside. He grabbed on to hips, lifting my feet off the ground as he walked over the threshold._

_He placed me down on two feet as I stood in awe staring ahead of us. He grabbed on to my hand again leading me towards the gazebo that was illuminated by thousands of lights. We walked hand in hand up the walkway, my eyes following each strand of lights that adorned the whole roof of the structure._

_There were a few couples dancing in the gazebo as Edward guided me up the few stairs that led to the wood platform. He turned his body towards me as he pulled me into his strong arms. "Shall we?" He lifted my body up until he slipped his feet under my toes, gliding our bodies side to side, perfectly to the beat of the song._

_I placed my left hand on his shoulder as he held my right hand snug in between his. We both looked into one another's eyes as the soothing voice continued to serenade us both. My heart began to palpitate as our bodies continued to step side to side as the other couples left the platform, allowing Edward and I to be alone._

_I looked up at him and couldn't help myself, I stared at him in awe, he looked stunning with the twinkling lights that dangled above us._

…_Have I found you?...Flightless bird…_

"_Why did you stop me?" I blurted out the question that was nagging in the back of my mind. "Why don't you want me to leave Forks, I could be living with you by now." I needed to know why he didn't want me with him._

"_You don't know what your saying." His face was serious as he looked deep in to my eyes. His voice hardened as he inched his face closer to mine. "You don't want this."_

"_I want you…Always." I spoke from the bottom of my heart, pleading, begging, wanting him to see the intensity of what I felt for him._

_He furrowed his brows and I could see the disappointment in his eyes before he turned his face away from me momentarily. His grip around my waist tightened as he turned to look back at me. "I'm not going to make you change your life for me." _

"_But its changing already…every second I get closer, Charlie doesn't want to admit I'm growing older." I spoke up to him._

"_This is where you're supposed to be." His cool breath blew softly across my lips._

"_Well I've decided." I looked confidently into his eyes because I knew what I wanted._

_My heart ached as I stood back on solid ground. He slid his hands to the sides of my hips gently pulling me closer to him. "So this is what you dream about?"_

"_I dream about being with you forever." I focused on his face as the surroundings around us seemed to blur in the distance._

"_Forever," His fingers traced the skin on my cheeks before he slipped them behind my ear, to cradle the back of my head. "And you're ready right now?"_

_I allowed my head to rest in his hand as he dipped my body back, my neck arched back allowing his lips to feather my neck as he leaned towards me._

"_Yes," I answered wholeheartedly, wanting him to make me his for eternity._

_My eyes rolled back before I closed them firmly, feeling his lips press firmly against the skin under my jaw._

…_I love you…_

_I was about to say it to him but I opened my eyes as he lifted me up to stand straight. I watched his eyes trail behind me as his hands grabbed onto to me tightly. I furrowed my brows as I turned around to see where he was looking._

_Amongst the blackened forest that surrounded us, a red flame flickered vibrantly in the distance. I heard his breath stop as his eyes concentrated on the area ahead of us, he stepped in front of me, placing his body in between me and what was coming._

_It was like my body fell into some trance, I stood motionless as the flame emerged from the opening between the trees._

_It was a woman, her hair an intense shade of red as it danced wildly in the breeze. Her clothing was modern, something someone my age would wear. Edward and I stood together as she approached us in three long strides. Her face became illuminated as she pranced up the gazebo almost catlike, crouching down in front of us ready to pounce at any moment._

_Edward held his hands back protecting me like a shield. "Ali-ce?" Her name whispered off my lips as all the air escaped my lungs._

_I stood there frightened as her deep burgundy eyes flickered between Edward and I. My hands gripped onto Edward's jacket as we watched her upper lip turn into a frightening snarl._

…

_.._

_._

I sucked in a huge breath as I sat my body up in complete hysteria. My eyes looked around my room as my heart ached from how real my dream felt.

I raked my fingers through my hair as I looked across the room to the television that lit up my room.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I sat back against my headboard, watching the prom scene in Twilight play on my television. I laughed as I watched Robert and Kristen dance under the lit gazebo and thought of the irony behind my dream I just woke up from.

And that's when the red hair came into view, Victoria watched Robert and Kristen dancing from the window before she turned around and showed her face.

I shook my head feeling stupid with myself, I actually had myself thinking that I would see Alice's face on the screen. But I couldn't shake how real my dream felt.

_...Can Edward and I be torn apart from Alice?..._

_...Was my dream preparing me for a fight that I wasn't prepared for?..._

I shut the television off before I slid down to lay on my bed, curling my legs up to wrap my arms around them. I closed my eyes but instantly regretted it, I ripped them back open as visions of the burgundy eyed Alice came flashing in my mind.

…_I'm scared…_

I felt myself shiver in fear, afraid of the outcome of the deception I caused on my sister.

…_What happens if she doesn't understand?..._

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

…_She is going to hate me…_

My mind was going as I rolled over restlessly, attempting to try to fall asleep. But the more I laid there the more I thought about it. I finally sat up knowing I wasn't going to sleep any time soon, so I grabbed the remote and clicked the play button. The movie started from the beginning, the background music began to play and I smiled to myself as I heard Kristen's voice begin to speak.

"_I'd never given much thought to how I would die." _The vivid bright colors of the forest came into view as the birds chirped in the background. But I felt my eyes growing heavy, so I relaxed and I allowed Kristen's voice to send me into unconsciousness again.

"_But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go."_

_**Yes....I fell asleep watching Twilight. And somehow I pictured Alice as Victoria. Now you know what had us laughing. I was worrying about my next chapter so much but I sat by the computer today and typed my life away. **_

_**SO I hope you guys like this short but humorous chapter and we will see you in a couple days....xoxoxox**_

_**Night from DLIR and Angel...**_


	12. My future

**Alrighty...it's 3am my time, and here I am posting. xoxo Ari and im random girl for the great convo's we had....naked rob.. naked rob lol...this chapter is for you guys for being great friends.**

**Also thank you alll for the last chapter..although I didnt get many reviews I had the most hits so far and lots of people adding me as a fav.... I appreciate that.**

**so enough babbling for me..but if you want add me on FB..we have lots of fun on there.. or check out my blog for music and latest banners. xoxo**

**SM Im not trying to copy you...you own Edward and Bella and everything else that rocks the twilight world**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

I groaned out loud, listening to the annoying sound of my phone ringing, it wasn't an assigned ringtone, so I ignored it, shoving my pillow against my ears, trying to deafen noise.

I stayed up way to late to be waking up already, the ring finished blaring just to start all over again. I opened my eyes as I propped my body up on one elbow, my hair fell down over my shoulders as I looked over to Rosalie who was sleeping beside me.

I reached over her body, grabbing my phone off the night stand beside her, lying back down as I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked groggily, feeling my throat dry up as I spoke.

"Hey Bella!" The young familiar voice had me smiling at the sound of it.

"Hey Jacob!" I greated him before I cleared my throat.

"Your baby's done." He sounded proud of himself. I know he loves working on my car. It gave him variety from the pick up trucks he's used to fixing up in the reserve.

"Really?" I couldn't hide my excitement, causing Rosalie to wake beside me.

"Yah," He chuckled at my happiness. "It should be in Forks by noon."

"Thanks Jacob," I sat up, silently squealing as I ran my hand through my hair. "I'll send you the money once I get the bill, okay?" I looked at Rosalie's alarm clock, my car would be back within the hour.

"No rush, I put it on the front seat."

"Okay, I'll send it today. Thanks again." I threw my phone down beside me. "Thank god." I smiled from ear to ear. "No more truck."

Rosalie raised her hand up and I slapped mine against hers giving her a high five. "We need to get ready, the car will be at my place by noon."

Rosalie sat up rubbing her tired, reddened eyes. "Okay," she put her long blonde hair up in to a ponytail.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked realizing we slept in late.

Rosalie chuckled as she stood out of bed, looking down at me. "You miss sleepy head didn't hear me this morning." She walked towards her window and pulled her drapes open. "I brought him to day care this morning."

"Oh," I pulled the sheets off my legs and hopped out of her queen size bed. "Did you sleep well?" I asked looking at her face. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying she did last night.

I smiled at my best friend and wished I could take her pain away. Charles came by our work yesterday afternoon, and like the prick that all guys seem to turn into, dumped her on her lunch hour. So we stayed up all night, eating junk food and vented about all the stupid men in this world..._except Edward._

"I feel better," she half smiled but I could see the sadness in her eyes. "I mean, I've been through worse."

I leaned down to the ground and grabbed my back packed. I stuffed all my crap in there in rush yesterday after we finished work. I knew Rosalie wasn't in a good state of mind to be alone so I spent the night at her place.

I grabbed my jeans and slid them over my legs closing the button top. Rosalie left the room to change as I finished dressing. We each ate a bowl of cereal before we headed out, I drove the two minute drive to my house and smiled as my silver BMW was parked in my driveway.

I pulled the truck up beside it, jumping out excitedly. I clicked the remote entry and whipped the driver's side door open. I sat down in the leather bucket seat and inhaled the sweat scent of my vanilla air freshener.

Rosalie sat herself in the passenger seat as I started the car up, loving the purring sound of the engine. It was so quiet compared to the truck that I nicknamed, the beast.

I pressed my foot down on the clutch, pulling back on the shifter, placing it into reverse and started our day off in the comfort of my car.

I missed the smooth drive of my BMW, the smell, the sound, the feel of driving it. I let my mind relax as I focused on the open road ahead of me. We were heading to Port Angeles for a three o'clock movie, so I set my car on cruise control and turned up my music.

Even with having my car back, ten minutes in I had Alice popping back in my head. Unfortunately, it was the first thing I thought of when I woke up and the last thing I dreaded, when I laid in bed to sleep.

"Rosalie?" My fingers turned the round dial, lowering the volume of the music playing. "Can you text Alice for me?" I asked her as I glanced her way through the corner of my eye.

"Sure." She grabbed my phone from the cup holder in front of us. "What do you want it to say?"

"I don't know, I'm driving myself crazy." I looked over to her before I looked back to the road ahead. "Ask her to do something tonight?"

I kept driving as the sound of Rosalie pressing the keys on my phone echoed beside me. Within seconds, Alice's ringtone played throughout the car.

"She says she is going out with Angela." Rosalie chuckled, "you're free to go with them if you want."

I looked over to Rosalie as she typed a reply, her face concentrating on the little screen in front of her.

"What did you write?" I smiled at her as she looked back to me.

"I asked if she wanted to go out on Saturday." She twirled a lock of her hair around her index finger, clearly her nervous habit. "Celebrate my new single hood."

"Sure if you want to go out." I nodded, thinking of ways to tell Alice. "Maybe she won't kill me if I tell her in public."

"Just get her nice and drunk, she won't remember anything." Rosalie giggled her beautiful laugh.

"Yah, I have a feeling she will remember this." I felt my hands tense around the steering wheel, my knuckles whitened as I curled them tighter around the leather wheel.

"Bella leave it to me," her hand reached over and pried my fingers off the steering wheel. I shook of the stiffness and held onto the wheel with a softer grip. "I'll kick her ass if she even dares to touch you."

"Rosalie!" I turned my head to face her, my eyes widened with fear of her words.

"Bella, I'm just kidding." She patted my arm with her fingers. "It wont get that bad, your working yourself up for nothing."

I felt my whole body jump out of my skin as my phone rang in Rosalie's hand. "She says she in."

**…**

**..**

**.**

Rose and I spent all afternoon together before we drove back to little ol'Forks. We picked up Anthony from daycare and went for dinner to his favorite restaurant, he loved that place since he got to pick a toy from a treasure chest.

By the time I dropped them off, it was after eight, I looked out my front windshield and glared at the gloomy grey cloud that hovered over top of Forks. It was going to pour tonight, I could see the tree branches dancing as the wind picked up speed. I turned into our driveway, pulling up beside the beast of a truck. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on the soft leather steering wheel. "I missed you."

I unbuckled my seat belt, grabbing the bags of clothes that I purchased and ran to my front door before the whole sky opened up on me. The wind whistled angrily as I pushed my parents front door closed, locking the deadbolt behind me.

I turned around and stopped dead in my tracks, watching a peaceful Renee sleeping on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned of the episode of Grey's Anatomy that she was watching.

I walked in the dark towards the kitchen, opening the fridge door to grab a bottle of water before I ran up the stairs to the privacy of my room. I felt the wall for my light switch, flicking it on before I entered, closing the door behind me.

I threw the bags on the floor, grabbing the back of my computer chair, rolling it out so I could sit my lazy ass on it. I twirled myself around, scrolling down to Edwards name and hit the call button on my phone, listening to the dial tone.

"Hi, my Bella." I grinned as he greeted me on the second ring, hearing his voice made me smile from ear to ear.

"Hi, my Edward." I giggled softly as I placed my nail between my teeth.

"How was your day with Rosalie?" He asked, even though we had texted one another all day.

"It was good, we went for dinner so I just got home." I let out a yawn, feeling my exhaustion hitting me.

"So, I have something for you." He instantly caught my attention as he changed the subject on to me.

"What is it?" I stood up from my chair, my voice sounded squeaky from the excitement of a present.

"Well," He chuckled lightly. "You're just going to have to wait to see me."

"Edward," my voice had a high pitch to it. "That's just mean." My lips curled down into a pout, even though he couldn't see me.

His laugh boomed across the phone line. "Are you pouting your sexy lips?"

I couldn't help but smile, knowing he knew me too well. "Why are you teasing me like that?" I asked trying to speak over his continuous laughter, but he didn't stop on my account.

"ANYWAYS," I spoke loud into the phone, hoping it hurt his ear a bit.

"Oh common Bella," he attempted to soothe me by dazzling me with his velvety smooth voice.

"Are you going to tell me?" I stood in front of my window, watching the first drops of rain hit against my window.

"No-p-e," He spoke clearly, popping the p on purpose.

I couldn't help but grumble profanities under my breath.

"Bel-la," he continued to poke fun at me.

"Ed-ward," I imitated him back.

"Awe Bella, I'm just teasing, don't be mad." His words always had this weird effect on me, like he erases things from my head so I can't be mad at him any longer.

"I'm not," I sat back down in my chair.

"Actually, can I call you back Bella?" He spoke quickly, indicating he was in a rush.

"Yah of course." I twirled my chair again as we said our goodbyes, I jumped out of my seat, and grabbed some clothes from my dresser. I walked to the bathroom and flicked the light switch on before I closed the door and locked it.

The tiles felt cool on my feet as I stepped towards the shower stall and slid the door open. I leaned over the tub, grabbing onto the nozzle and turned it, allowing the water to pour down out of the spout. The water started off cool, but warmed as I tested the temperature with my fingers before I pulled up on the lever to turn on the shower head.

I undressed myself, stepping into the shower stall one foot at a time. I sighed in relief as the warm water hit the chilled skin on my back, I tilted my head back allowing the water to hit my scalp.

I brushed my fingers through my dampened hair, I looked down at my chest and watched the beads of water slip over each nipple. I sight of it caused my mind to go in the gutter, picturing Edward's warm tongue, licking and flicking the pink skin on my breasts.

…_Edward…_

I closed my eyes, turning around so the front of my body could get pleasure from the falling water. I reached behind me, pumping out my body wash in to my palm. I rubbed my hands together, lathering the strawberry wash before I smoothed the foam over the length of my arms.

My fingers danced across my décolleté area before they dipped down between my breasts, swooping over each mound before they traced down to my abdomen.

I was becoming aroused, my hands giving my body the physical need it desired while my mind imagined Edward, standing in front of me, wet and naked.

I imagined his hand grabbing on to my thigh to place it up on the tub ledge as his other hand came down to feel the skin between my legs. His fingers slipped between my folds, feeling the warmth that penetrated between them. I was completely wet around his finger, my body ached for him to touch me further as he smirked his sexy ass smile at me.

"Ugggh," I moaned out loud, feeling his fingers push into my entrance, my walls hugged his finger snug as he slid in deep before he pulled right out. My breath hitched as he drew circles around my swollen clit, rubbing and flicking it so it drove my body crazy.

I placed my hand up onto the tiled wall as he inserted more fingers, spreading me wider as he pumped his fingers in and out. My whole body felt alive, each nerve ending tingled to life, electrified by his touch.

I looked down and watched my own fingers slide in and out of my body, closing my eyes so I could envision his dick instead, remembering how he filled me completely. My walls tightened around my slickened fingers as I pictured Edward hitting that sweet spot that only he could reach. My fingers pushed deeper, desperately needing to feel that spot once again.

I could feel my abdomen tighten as I continued to finger myself harder then before, slapping my clit with the palm of my hand before I came all over my fingers.

"Oh God," my mouth fell open as I panted heavily, feeling the pleasure soar across my body. I knelt down on to my knees, feeling the hammering beat of my heart against my chest.

The water cascaded over my exhausted body, I had no energy to move, so I sat back against the tub, relaxing under the warm rain shower.

**…**

**..**

**.**

After I dried myself off, I made my way back to my room, clothed and ready for bed. I tied my hair back and threw myself under the covers of my queen size bed.

I pulled my fluffy comforter up to my chin, smiling like a fucking kid on Christmas. I heard my phone vibrate beside me and I sat up eagerly grabbing onto my toast sized phone.

…_Yah I said toast, Charlie says I look like I'm talking into a burnt piece of toast…_

I smiled instantly, reading Edwards texts that I missed, I scrolled down to the box and began to type in my reply.

_Hey sorry I missed your text_

…

_.._

_._

_Mhhmmmm and to think I was going to give you your gift_

_.._

_.._

_._

_Sure you were_

_.._

_.._

_._

_No seriously I was…_

_.._

_._

I furrowed my brows, staring at the screen…._What a bull shitter…_I texted my reply wanting to call his bluff.

…

_.._

_._

_I want it now then_

…

_.._

_._

_Yah?_

…

_.._

_._

_yes_

…

_.._

_._

_Ok_

…

_.._

_._

I could feel my heart beginning to beat more rapidly as I stared at my phone_…is he pulling my chain?..._

…

_.._

_._

_Ha ha jokes on me right?_

…

_.._

_._

I sat in my bed waiting for him to reply, there was nothing but silence except the loud banging sound of my heart.

…

_.._

_._

_Hello?_

…

_.._

_._

…_Oh god, what is he up to…_ I hesitated to look at my phone as it vibrated between my hands.

…

_.._

_._

_look outside_

…

_.._

_._

A shudder spread up my spine and across my body as I understood the meaning behind his text.

…_he's here?..._

I ripped my covers off my legs and jumped down from my bed. I paced the middle of my room, feeling a panic attack rising. I saw my reflection through the corner of my eye and I cringed at the image in the mirror.

I placed my hands over my mouth, walking back and forth before I finally walked towards my window. I bit down on my bottom lip as I looked out to see his silver Volvo idling in the rain.

I ran back to my bed, grabbing my phone and dialed his number with trembling fingers.

"Hi my-..." I cut him off mid sentence.

"Edward you can't be here." I whispered in a shaky voice. "What if someone sees you, my dad, or…"

"Bella calm down." His chuckle magically calmed my shaking body. "Can you come out?"

I walked to the window, pressing my nose up against the glass, looking down to see Charlie's cruiser parked outside. "My dad is home, I can't just leave." I whispered in to the phone.

"Ok then," he whispered back. "Can I come in?"

…_what the fuck?..._

"Ummm?" I paced nervously again. "How would you get in?"

"Open your window." I walked towards the window and watched his car drive away down the street. "I'll see you in a sec."

I placed my phone down on my desk and stood in front of my square window. I unlocked it, pulling it up and open with both hands. I felt the cold wind blow in to my room as the rain poured down outside.

I waited for him at the window, looking left and right, not knowing where he would be coming from. I leaned forward sticking my head out as I saw him running towards the house.

He snuck in between the hedges until he weaved himself under my window, I shyly waved down at him as he looked up to me from down below.

I watched him crawl up the wall, his fingers and feet were pried between any crack and nook of the brick wall he was climbing. He didn't look up to me until he was right outside my window.

He wrapped his fingers around the wood frame and hoisted himself up and into my room. He closed my window and turned to face me, standing there soaking wet and I just fucking stared.

His clothing was drenched hugging every curve on his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. My eyes trailed up to his face and I melted as he smiled proudly, his eyes a smoldering green. His hair dripping down as his messy locks fell into his face.

"I used to sneak out all the time," he let out the most adorable laugh as he stepped towards me and grabbed onto my waist. "I'm a Pro."

I looked up to him allowing the jolt of energy that he expresses, to soar throughout my body. "I can't believe you're here." I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, pressing my chest up against his, feeling my shirt dampening from his.

My breathing stilled as he lowered his lips to mine, my visions of him in the shower were nothing like having him in my arms. His embrace was strong, holding my body tight against his and keeping me warm, I inhaled his scent arousing every inch of me possible.

My body stiffened in his arms, he pulled back with a look of concern on his face.

"Hold on." I left him standing in the middle of my room as I rushed over to my door and locked it.

I turned back to him, running into his open arms, crashing my lips against his and deepened our kiss. Oh I missed his touch, the way his tongue perfectly conformed around mine effortlessly.

I pushed my hands against his firm chest, pushing him back, we stepped together without breaking our kiss. He sat down on my bed, pulling me down on top of him. He rolled me over onto my back and he slid his body in between my spread legs.

"I missed you so much," I whispered to him, in between our broken kisses, my fingers twirled around the wet strands of his hair.

"I had to see you," he pushed his hips down between my legs, and I gripped the cheeks of his ass with my fingers. I pulled his body up against mine, grinding and pushing rougher against one another's.

"Bella," he whispered my name as he placed wet kisses down my neck.

My fingers massaged his scalp as he lowered his body on mine, his hands sliding over my clothed body. There was a faint sound that caught my attention, I looked towards my door, listening, as Edward lifted my shirt up to kiss the skin on my stomach.

…_footsteps…_

I yanked on his hair so he lifted his face up, we both looked at one another in fright. We listened to the footsteps, stepping closer on the wood flooring, growing louder as they approached my locked bedroom door.

I stared into his scared green eyes, and felt my heart stop. "Hide on the floor," I whispered to him as I pointed down to the side of the bed that wouldn't be in view from the doorway.

I kissed him hastily, allowing him to roll off my body before I sat up. He lied on the ground beside my bed and I held my finger over my lips, signaling him to stay quiet.

I tip toed towards my door and discreetly unlocked it. I waited until the steps were right outside my room before I whipped my door wide open, crashing my body into Charlie.

"Dad…"

"Be-lla…"

We both held out our hands, stopping our bodies from knocking one another over as I laughed off the situation.

"You scared me," I held my hand to my heart stepping further from my door causing Charlie to step back away from me.

"Sorry Bells," he apologized with a chuckle.

"Did you need something dad?" I asked wanting to get back in my room, where my boyfriend was hiding from my father for dear life.

"I was just coming up to say goodnight," he smiled and I saw a glimpse of the Charlie that I saw in Renee's pictures.

"Awe goodnight dad," I threw my arms around his neck. He held me in an embrace before he stood back and let go.

"Your moms still sleeping on the couch and Alice is sleeping over at Angela's." He turned away from me, I silently cheered as he walked towards his bedroom that was thankfully down the hall. "The alarms on," he reminded me as he waved and entered his room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I waited to hear the clicking of his door before I ran back in my room, shutting my door slowly and turned the lock on the handle.

I let out a breath that I was holding before I turned to face Edward. He poked his head up from behind the bed and I couldn't help but laugh as his hair that was sticking up in all directions.

We sat together on my bed and I felt the blush creep up my neck and spread across my cheeks as he held my face between his hands and kissed me softly on the lips.

'Do you want your gift?" He whispered to me.

"I thought you were my gift," I smiled under his lips before I kissed him again.

He leaned back and picked up the rolled paper that was sitting on the ground. I grabbed it from his hand and unrolled slowly. I felt his eyes watching me as I read the contents on it. My brows furrowed as I read the header on the top of the page. "I-I'm confused?"

I looked up at him and watched as he massaged his hair between his fingers. "Well umm," his lips nervously twitched up into a shy smirk. "You said how much you wanted to go back to school."

My mouth fell open as he continued to explain, his eyes gazing into mine. "So I researched the best culinary school in Washington and I found one in Seattle."

I bit down on my lower lip, feeling the stinging sensation I was causing. I was speechless.

"I hope you're not mad?" He held my hand in his, caressing my skin softly with his fingers. "There's a class that starts in October."

I looked down to the paper in front of me, I wanted to go back to school for a while now, but I never had enough balls to leave my family or Mike. I read the start date and felt the knowing feeling build in my gut, this was my future and it was staring me in the face.

…_my future…_

I looked up to his face, he looked childlike and innocent. His shoulders were hunched forward as if he had done something wrong.

I place my finger under his chin, tilting his face up so he could look at me. "Thank you," I affectionately looked into his eyes, wanting him to see how grateful I was. "But, I don't know if I could afford it and I don't have a…"

"Well I was thinking…" he cut me off. "You could stay with me."

…_Did he just ask me to stay with him…Nooooo I'm hearing things…._

I started to fan myself with my hand, feeling the air become hotter and thicker by the second. My face felt like it was burning, there's no way he said what I thought I just heard.

"Bella you ok?"

I blinked hard, trying to focus on his face. "Uh huh," I swallowed hard before I managed to find my voice. "Did you say I can stay with you?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up as it wanted to curl up into a smile. "If that's what you want?"

"If that's what I want?" I threw my arms around his shoulders feeling his hands press against my back, pulling me in closer. "I want you," my voice was muffled as I pressed my face in the crook of his neck. He pulled my body into his lap and held me in his arms as I controlled my sobbing body. I was so happy, all my fears vanished, knowing he wanted me with him. Nothing else mattered to me.

Not Charlie, not Alice, nobody mattered, except Edward and me.

"I will have to take a loan out," I spoke softly against his chest playing with the material of his semi dried shirt.

"Bella I can pay for it." He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"No, you're doing enough."

"Please Bella," I allowed his finger to tilt my face up to look at him. "Trust me, I will be benefiting from this arrangement." He smiled beautifully before he kissed the tip of my nose.

"You're amazing." I spoke from the heart, feathering my lips over his.

"So are you." He replied with a gentle kiss. "So is it a yes?"

I bit my lip feeling my cheeks pull at the corners of my mouth. I couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across my face. "It's a yes."

He held me tighter in his arms. "Bella you make me so happy."

We sat like that for quite a while, holding one another in silence until I whispered his name. "Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Will you spend the night?" I pressed my cheek against his chest, listening to humming of his heartbeat.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes and I think it will be worse if I shut off the alarm." I knew Charlie would wake the minute I turned it off. I had no reason to go outside, it was pouring out still. "Alice is sleeping at Angela's and my parents are gone before I wake up."

"Ok," he agreed, so I kissed him on the cheek before I jumped off the bed to shut off the lights. I walked back to him, pulling on the collar of his shirt, guiding his body to lie back down on the bed, beside me. He scooped me in to his arms and I rested my head on his chest, nudging myself closer as I intertwined my leg between his.

I felt him kiss the top of my head as I vaguely heard the harsh snoring of my father. I allowed myself to relax further in Edwards arms, enjoy the feeling of him in my bed, here beside me.

"Goodnight my Bella," his fingers played with ends of my pony tail before I heard his breathing begin to slow into a harmonious purr.

"Goodnight my Edward." I kissed his chest, placing my cheek against his chest again, falling asleep beside my love and my future.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that... please leave some love.. a review makes my heart skip a beat. :)**

**I'm heading off to bed..So Goodnight and I hope I dream of Rob...oh annnnddd I didn't even watch Oprah yet. Its PVR'd but I worked on this chapter all night instead. xoxo**

**ps one of my readers shared a very touching story about themselves and I thank you for sharing that with me. It also made me realize I never mentioned someone in a previous Chapter.**

******Angel Eyes is dedicated to a friend that passed away this past Christmas in a car accident. Her boyfriend played Angel Eyes at her funeral and ever since then I listen to that song... **

**********Whenever hear Angel Eyes, it always makes me think of you.. u were a great friend and beautiful person..miss you Kendra.**


	13. Tender Kiss

**Hi my twilight family xoxox...here's another chapter for you, and its my longest one so far... **

**So I'm just gonna get straight to it and blab a bit at the end hahah...**

**SM owns twilight and everything else to do with it, I have no intention of pissing her off.**

...

..

.

I love the way Bella feels when she is in my arms, it's like our worlds weren't whole when we weren't together and now that we were, nothing can tear us apart. Well except the fucked up situation when her father almost caught me dry humping his daughter under his roof, without his knowledge.

No one can prepare you for that type of shit, no karate, no yoga, no god damn therapists can even help you. Bella fell asleep in my arms instantly but I couldn't, I was unable to sleep, every time I close my eyes I rip them open again, thinking I hear footsteps approaching her bedroom door.

I hold my breath, waiting for the doorknob to turn, watching it intensely as it never actually does move. So I let out a loud forceful exhale, blowing all the air out of my lungs when I realize I imagined the whole god damn thing. My mind replays the whole situation making me think that I hear his footsteps start approaching her bedroom door all over again.

_**Flashback**_

_I hid like a fucking pansy while she dealt with her father outside in the hallway. Her purple comforter only soothed me a little while my poor hair became my victim once again, my hands the culprit. I seriously felt every inch of my brain being tugged as the minutes passed by me. I stopped the massacre I was creating on my head when I heard the gentle click of her door closing and I waited, unsure if the coast was clear._

_I was paranoid, the room was eerily quiet, all I could picture was the chief standing there waiting for me instead of my Bella._

…_Be a man Cullen…_

_I finally convinced myself to look, so I rolled on to my side, placing my weight on to my knees as I slowly sat up to peak over the top of her mattress._

_I couldn't be happier to see Bella standing there, her face seemed amused to see me as I peaked over, a sexy smirk returned to her face before I watched her run and jump back onto her bed. I sat beside her and I could see the lust burning in her eyes, but honestly the minute her dad came into the picture, my fucking dick fainted and there was no way it was coming up again, not any time soon._

_So instead I changed the subject, it was the other reason I came out to see her tonight, I grabbed the enrollment papers in my hand and enjoyed every second of her facial expressions as she realized what they were._

_I spent all week researching the best culinary schools for her, wanting only the best education for my Bella. And wouldn't you know, there was one blocks away from my place._

… _Crazy huh?..._

_Okay so I chose that one on purpose, I went down the next morning to take a tour and I fell in love with it. State of the art ovens, world class chefs as the instructors, everything about it was perfect, just like my Bella._

_But she sat there, silent…was she questioning us?..._

_Oh fuck… my stomach began to turn, I couldn't even speak as I sounded like a stuttering idiot. But I finally managed to get my words out, praying to whomever was listening that she would say yes._

_Then she did, surprising the shit out of me. Yes……she said yes you fucker._

_The month of October couldn't come quick enough because I wanted her in my arms always, every minute of every day. But for now, I had to be happy with having her by my side, the both of us completely clothed, holding one another, refusing to be apart._

_**End Flashback**_

Hours passed and I still hadn't fallen asleep, I lifted my head up from the soft plush pillow, I squinted my eyes so I could focus on the small red numbers that shined on her alarm clock across the room.

…_Four in the morning…_

I plunked my head back down on the down filled cushion, focusing on the rain as it began to pour outside, I cringed as the gusting wind howled angrily against her bedroom walls.

I looked over at Bella, who was now on her side with her back facing me now. I couldn't help but stare as the sheets clung to her body, accentuating the sexy curve of her hips. She hadn't been in this position more then five minutes and already I was missing how she felt in my embrace.

I rolled on to my side, scooting my whole body closer to hers so I could spoon behind her. I snaked my right arm under her pillow as the front of my body curved right up against her backside.

I smiled as she sighed delicately, I wrapped my left arm over her hip and rested it there.

…_She smells so good…_

I buried my nose into the long brown locks that were sprawled across her pillow.

…_Strawberries…_

"Mmmm," I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips because nothing in this world smelt better to me.

But I completely froze up as I felt Bella arch her upper body forward, pushing her cute little ass right up against my now awakened dick.

…_Is she doing this on purpose?...Yup…_

I held on to her hip as she wiggled her ass up against me some more, I slid my left hand down over her pelvis and pulled her closer to me wanting her to feel what she did to my body.

"Mmmm," she let out a seductive moan which had me grinning.

She lifted her head slightly, allowing me to readjust the arm that lied under her head so she could rest her face in the bend of my arm. She reached in front of her, intertwining our fingers as she continued to push her butt cheeks against my hard on.

"You're bad," I whispered to her, but I was just as bad, I slipped my left hand under the waistband of her sweatpants, feeling the warmth between her legs as I slipped one finger between her folds.

"Bella," I whispered her name into her ear as I felt my left hand free up from the constraints of her pants, she lifted her hips up from the mattress and slid the material down her legs.

"Shh," she shushed me, as her feet kicked them off the rest of the way.

"You're killing me," I pressed my forehead against the skin on her back, fighting the urges that swirled wildly in my body.

I never wanted her as bad as I wanted her at this moment, she was teasing me knowing I wouldn't be able to say no to her like this, but we were in her room, down the hall from her father, her father who probably sleeps with his fucking gun in his arms.

"Common Edward," she whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I fucking caved, so I slipped my fingers in between her thighs, feeling my way up as I placed my mouth up against her ear so she could hear my uncontrollable moans.

…_soft…warm…completely wet…_

I pulled my hand away from her wet pussy, unbuttoning my jeans with my free hand, unable to use my other hand as it was still intertwined with hers. I was having problems, it's not as easy as I thought it would be, my fingers fumbled with the buttons since I fucking couldn't see shit.

She giggled softly, I felt her head lift up and off my right arm, her fingers slipped out of my hand and I yanked my hand back towards me. My jeans were unbuttoned and off my legs in record time, my fucking boxers somewhere down at the bottom of the bed.

She had pulled her tee shirt off as I battled with my pants, I rested back down and we resumed our position from before, this time our bodies felt the skin to skin contact.

I placed a wet kiss on the skin on the top of her back allowing my left hand to feel the curve of her hip before I slid my body down bit, giving my dick a better angle to push into her easily. I slid my dick up between her slick skin as we both attempted to muffle our moans as I pushed my hips up and entered her deeper.

I stilled my hips once I was completely submerged in her, feeling how wonderful she felt around me. I didn't move and neither did she, because we felt perfect like this.

We made no noise, I kissed the skin on her shoulder as she kissed the skin on my arm, and our kisses were now our silent way of letting each other know how we felt.

I didn't want to rush, I pulled back my hips, sliding out as slow as I could, wanting her to enjoy every inch of me. I stopped just as the tip of my shaft was about to pop out and I immediately pushed my hips back up to slide back in to her.

I held her as tight as I could, my heart pounding as my mind tried to understand the emotions that I was feeling.

…_Is this what making love is?…_

That's when she confirmed it for me, she grabbed my left hand and placed it on her chest to rest above her heart. She pressed my palm flat against her breast, allowing me to feel the thumping beat of her heart.

"I love you Edward," I stilled my movements as I listened to her words.

I pulled my fingers out of her hand and away from her heart, her breath hitched at my actions, until I placed my hand up to the tip of her chin. I turned her face back so she could look at me over her shoulders, I leaned forward so I could kiss the warm skin on her cheek. I held my lips there, pressing my chest against her back so she could feel my heart pound against her.

I wanted this to be perfect because it's just what she deserved I took a deep breath in to sooth my sudden nerves. "I love you too Bella." A strand of her hair fell down over her face, so I tucked the strand behind her ear and placed a soft kiss upon it before I spoke again. "Forever."

Her head nodded under my lips as I kissed the back of her head, trailing my kisses down to her shoulder and across her back as I began to move my hips once again.

Each glide I was silently telling her I love you again, over and over because once would never be enough. Within seconds I felt her tighten around me that the two slow and meaningful glides had us finishing simultaneously together. I felt my own eyes tearing up as I held still inside of her, allowing my body to come down from our love making.

She turned on to her back as I propped myself up onto my elbow. My left hand delicately stroked the skin on her right cheek as I looked down at her beautiful face. She pulled my face down towards hers and placed her lips against mine, sealing our love with a life changing kiss.

…_We loved each other…_

I could feel my bicep tremble feeling fatigued, so I lowered my body down onto the mattress and snuggled up as close as I could. I draped my arm across her abdomen as she turned her face towards mine, I rested my head down onto my pillow and for the first time tonight, I fell asleep beside the love of my life.

…

..

.

The sound of my phone ringing was the most ear deafening sound, especially when you're so relaxed and enjoying a peaceful slumber. My whole body cringed as the ring continued to play loudly, I reached over Bella's sleeping body to grab my phone that was vibrating on the ground below her.

I reached down to the ground, silencing the phone by clicking on the side button, not wanting anyone else in the house to awaken from the unfamiliar ring. Bella hadn't heard it but I stilled my body, still my breathing, half expecting to hear those footsteps returning.

But just like last night, there was no movement from outside of Bella's door, the only sound now was the soft and calming breaths that Bella made as she continued to sleep the morning away.

I kissed her cheek before I pulled back and laid back down beside her, holding my phone up above my face and clicked the text message open to read.

…_Jasper…_

...

.

.

_Hey bro, dad just found out he has_

_to work on Sunday. Can u and bella _

_come tonight_

...

.

.

I clicked and sent him a short reply, knowing I had to talk to Bella first before I agreed to have dinner with them tonight. I clicked the text closed and noticed it was eight thirty in the morning, I looked towards her window and saw the morning sun filtering into her room through her thin lilac colored drapes.

I was becoming restless, by body no longer able to stay still, so I discreetly snuck out of her bed to stand up and stretch out my arms. I let out a long exaggerated yawn as I glanced around her room before I lifted the sheets up to retrieve my clothes from last night.

Once I was clothed, I walked towards her desk that sat by her window, wanting to see the various pictures she had tacked on to the cork board that hung on the wall there.

I leaned over her desk smiling as I recognized Bella and Rosalie from when they were younger. Bella's hair was a lighter shade of brown then with freckles adorning the skin on her nose and cheeks.

The picture next to it was Rosalie, holding a little boy who I assumed was Anthony. His blonde hair matched hers but it was his smile that caught my eye, it spread across his face and dimpled his left cheek.

I turned to my left, separating her drapes with my left hand, looking up at the sky as the clouds covered the warm sun. That was another reason I hated living here, no sun, no heat, just rain, rain and more rain.

My eyes trailed down to the driveway, I pressed my cheek against the window allowing me a full view of the driveway down below.

…_No police cruiser…_

"Edward?" The sound of her voice startled me, my heartbeat was now erratic as I turned to face her as she caught me off guard.

But I calmed down as I saw her sitting up with her knees bent up, her hands held her bed sheet up against her chest to cover her nude body. She looked divine sitting there, her long wavy hair cascaded down over her shoulders and kissed the skin on her hands.

"I thought you left," she spoke to me as I walked towards her, she knelt on the bed holding the sheet up still as she moved to the side of the bed where I stood waiting now.

I brought my hands down and wrapped them around her waist, I held the sheet up with my hands as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling my face down to hers.

"Good morning," I spoke softly above her lips before I pressed our lips together. I pulled my lips away from hers taking a second to catch my breath. "I would never leave you without saying goodbye."

She gave me a quick peck on the lips before she gave me a stern look. "Promise?"

"Scouts honor." I held one hand up in the air, I couldn't help but laugh at my jester, watching her lips curl up into a huge ass smile as we both laughed together.

We were so easy going with one another, it's crazy to think we have been together for such a short time.

"Bella?" I watched her sit back down on the mattress, her hand grabbed mine and pulled me down to sit beside her. She waited for me to continue, her eyes looking at me with so much detail, she was trying to figure out what I was about to say.

"Would you be able to meet my parents tonight?" I asked her, knowing our original plan was for Sunday. I think I caught her off guard, her face turned pale as she started to pick at her barely there nails.

"They won't bite." I chuckled trying to ease her nerves, I pried her hands apart and held them in between my own.

"Umm, I… I don't see why not." She looked back over her shoulder and we both looked at the time on her alarm clock. Her face was still hidden from me as she spoke. "I work at eleven and I should be off before seven, if that okay for them?"

I smiled as she turned her face to me, her cheeks were blushing a bright red that spread to the tips on her earlobes. "You're so fucking cute when you blush." I leaned towards her kissing each cheek before I kissed her lips again.

…

..

.

Bella made sure no one was home before we both left the sanctuary of her room. She opened her back door and I kissed her goodbye, waving back to her as I snuck out the back yard of her house. I quickened my steps, not feeling safe until I saw my Volvo, I finally turned on the next street and saw the silver car parked down the street, just where I had left it.

I ripped my door open, as soon as I sat down in the driver's seat I let out a sigh of relief. My shoulders felt tense as I finally allowed them to relax, I was sore and I felt exhausted because I truly worried we were going to get caught. I never allowed myself to fully relax there, other then being with Bella, it was the least amount of sleep I have had in a long time.

I pulled down my visor, sliding the mirror open and I gasped as I saw my reflection. I looked like a bag of shit, my hair a complete mess, my eyes were blood shot, which complemented the dark circles under each eye.

I closed my eyes, turning the key in the ignition allowing the Volvo to roar to life. I was in such a daze that the drive to my parent's house completely passed by me. I literally didn't remember the whole drive there, I was on auto pilot until I turned my car off as I parked in front of their home.

I pulled the door handle and opened my door wide, inhaling the fresh country air as I stepped out of my car and stretched my arms out wide.

My parents house was located just out of Forks, if you didn't know where there turn off was off the highway you would never find it. They purchased the property back when we first moved here, clearing out a bunch of trees and built the house right in the middle of the forest that surrounded it.

I shut my car door and opened the trunk to grab my duffel bag before I entered the house. As soon as I opened the door, my arms were filled with the petit and slender body of my mother. I dropped my bag down on the floor and wrapped my arms around her and smacked the biggest kiss on her cheek, which always made her giggle like a child.

"How's my baby?" She held my face in her hands as I dropped my hands to my side, allowing her to look up at me, her eyes sparkling with so much life.

I loved her so much, I just saw her last week but I stood in front of her feeling like it had been years since my last visit. Out of my whole family, it was my mother who I wanted Bella to meet the most.

She was beautiful in and out, just like my Bella.

"I'm good Mom." I smiled my cheesy assed grin for her, I knew she loved seeing it so I shined my bright whites and watched her smile mimic mine. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face, needing to make up for the years that I put her through hell.

"Good." She tapped my cheeks with her fingers before she turned around and I followed her to the staircase that led up to the kitchen.

I didn't realize how hungry I was, until my stomach growled as soon as I smelt the food that she was cooking.

"Does Bella like Italian?" I followed her in to the kitchen, she picked up a wooden spoon and stirred whatever was in the pot that sat on the stove in front of her.

"Yeah," I walked to stand behind my mother, looking over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. She was stirring her famous tomato sauce as the other pot beside it began to boil. I stepped back, giving her enough room to grab the box of noodles that was sitting on the counter so she could place them in the boiling water.

"I hope she likes lasagna." She turned her face to the side so she could look at me, I leaned in to give her another kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom."

"Oh hush now, don't thank me, it's not every day your son brings home a girl." She dropped the wooden spoon and turned around to face her large island, she grabbed the chopping knife and skillfully began to dice the portabella mushrooms. She kept her attention on the food she was cutting as she spoke to me in her motherly voice. "You look tired Edward, go take a nap before you clean up for dinner."

I didn't argue with her, she knew me better then I knew myself sometimes, I grabbed a apple from the basket she had placed on top of the kitchen table and made my way to the far end of the house to climb the staircase that led to our bedrooms.

…

..

.

I felt something poking at my leg, I subconsciously kicked it away, annoyed at the constant poking as it caused me to wake from my afternoon slumber.

"Edward, wake up." I recognized my brother's voice as he continued to nudge me harder.

"Fuck off Jasper." I pulled the pillow over my face, trying to bury out the loud noise of his voice.

"You fuck off, you lazy piece of shit." He ripped the pillow off my face.

I rubbed my tired eyes, allowing them to adjust to the lighting in the room. "What time is it?"

"It's just after five." He answered as I sat up, leaning back against my headboard as I noticed my partially naked body in front of me. I must have fallen asleep after my shower, my white towel was tied securely around my waist.

I slipped my legs over the side of the bed, bringing my feet to the floor so I could stand up slowly.

I looked over to my brother as he stood at the edge of the bed, he hasn't changed a bit in the last couple of years, his dirty blond hair was a permanent fixture since high school, always perfectly cut to stop at the edge of his jawbone. His loose curls was a genetic trait only he happened to receive, he used it to his advantage driving the ladies wild with it.

I taught him a thing or two as I watched him grow up, the slight age difference between us allowed him the advantage of my knowledge. I was well educated in that department by the time I turned nineteen, so I taught him everything I knew and let's just say he had all the ladies in Forks, knocking at his door.

But as soon as high school was over for him, it was like he turned in to a whole new person. He pushed all his hormones to the side and focused all his attention on the medical field that he was entering. That's been his girlfriend for the last seven years of his life, it dictates every decision and move that he makes, just as if it were a real woman in his life.

"So when is Bella getting here?" He turned to face his back to me as I dropped my towel and slid on a clean pair of boxers.

"She's going to text me when she wants me to pick her up." I slid each of my legs through the dark denim jeans that I brought from home, closing the buttons before I closed my black leather belt.

He waited for me to finish getting ready, before we both made our way down to my father's study where he was waiting for us.

The next hour passed by in a flash, I sipped my rye and coke slowly knowing I had to pick up Bella soon. I watched my father lean over the pool table, sinking the black ball to win the game against Jasper.

"That will cost you five bucks, Jasper." My father chuckled as he patted my brothers back, Jasper pulled out his wallet and threw the five down on the table.

"Rematch," Jasper had a determined look on his face as he racked the balls for another match.

"Edward how about you play against your brother?" I looked over at my father and shook my head.

"No way, he's in a zone." I watched Jasper give me a dirty look as he chalked his cue.

"I have to pick up Bella soon anyways." I picked my phone up again and placed it back down as there was no text on my phone yet.

"What was that, like the hundredth time you looked at your phone?" Jasper chuckled with my father.

"What's your point?" I chuckled as I checked my phone again, thinking I heard it vibrate.

…_Nothing…_

"So does chief Swan know you two are dating?" My father stepped back so he could lean against the wall behind him.

"No, not yet." I watched Jasper take his first shot. "It hasn't been long since her last relationship, so she just wants to wait a bit before she tells him."

"And you're okay with that?" My father crossed his arms across his chest, asking me point blank.

A part of me wanted to say no, I wanted Bella and I to walk around freely, show everyone the love we have for one another, just like the weekend we had up in Seattle. But I knew my answer yes, I was okay with it because Bella and I would be together for ever, so what was a extra week or two going to do.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it, I know how she feels about me so I'm not in a rush." I nodded at him and let my love for her to shine through my eyes. "I love her."

"I'm happy for you son, your mother and I can't wait to meet her." He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me, his hand grabbed onto mine, shaking it firmly in his. "Now we just need to find someone for jasper." He looked over his shoulder and we both chuckled as Jasper flipped us his middle finger.

"Seriously Jasper, when was the last time you went out with a girl?" I asked as I felt my laughter shake in the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry if I'm busy saving lives instead of dating the sluts that go to your bar." He stood there all fucking serious and shit.

"Jasper I'm just bugging you." I walked over to him and patted his head like a little boy. He smacked my arm away and I laughed harder as he bent over and completely missed his shot.

I leaned into him and whispered in to his ear so my father couldn't hear. "I seriously think you need to get laid." I turned around and smiled to my father like I didn't say anything bad.

"You're fucking hilarious Edward." Jasper snarled as he walked towards the wet bar in the corner, slamming his empty glass down as he got scolded by our father.

"Language Jasper." Carlisle looked at him with a disappointed face.

I laughed out loud, knowing I had caused his reaction, but I stopped as my father turned his attention on me. "And you, stop bugging him." He held his hand up and pointed his finger right at me.

"But it's so much fun." I rubbed my hands together, feeling the warmth building between my palms as I wiggled my brows at my brother.

But my fun was short lived, I heard my phone ringing from across the room and I practically leaped over to the pool table grabbing the phone in between my hands.

…

_.._

_._

_I'm just getting ready, see u in a bit_

…

_.._

_._

_K I'm on my way_

…

_.._

_._

"She off work now, so I'll be back in a bit." I waved at them blindly as I was half way out the door and I bolted down the stairs in a flash.

"Bye mom," I yelled out to her before I closed the front door behind.

My legs never moved faster as I made it to my car in record time, I turned the car on and in no time I was flying down the streets of Forks, the odometer pushing twenty over the speed limit.

I have a led foot what can I say, at least I slow down when Bella is in the car with me. It didn't take me long to get to her work, I made a U-turn and parked at the side of the building. My fingers drummed nervously on my steering wheel as the music filled the car and helped me pass time. I looked at the clock and realized I had been sitting here for twenty minutes already.

…_Was I that early…_

I picked up my phone and texted Bella.

…

_.._

_._

_Hey I'm outside_

…

_.._

_._

A few minutes passed before I received a reply.

…

_.._

_._

_I'm sorry, my moms here_

…

_.._

_._

I sat up straight, preparing myself to speed away if needed.

…

_.._

_._

_I'm just driving around let me know when your done_

…

_.._

_._

I didn't know what the fuck to do, so I put the car in drive and a slowly drove away. I turned off one of the side streets and pulled over to read her text.

…

_.._

_._

_She wants to meet you_

…

_.._

_._

I scrunched my brows together, squinting my eyes as I re read the text.

…_Holy shit…_

I looked down at my body, feeling under dressed to meet her mother. I looked in the rear view mirror and attempted to control the wild hair that I called a hairstyle.

…

_.._

_._

_If you want me to_

…

_.._

_._

I waited again, trying to focus on something other then her mother wanting to meet me.

_...That's a cute dog…_

I watched the couple across the street walking hand in hand as their dog pranced along down the side walk. I snorted as the white fluff stopped abruptly, turned in circles and took a dump.

…_Haha shit…who doesn't laugh at that…_

Bella's text ripped me away from my poop laughter.

…

_.._

_._

_Come in_

…

_.._

_._

Just like that, I felt sick to my stomach, scared enough to make a grown man shit.

…_This can't be bad Cullen…_

I tried to ignore my fear of her mother hating me as I drove back towards the clothing store down the block.

…_It won't be bad as her father…_

I slowed down and parallel parked into a spot adjacent to her building, opened my car door and gave myself one last look over.

…_Fucking hell…_

I shrugged off my nerves, and walked the thirty steps that led to the front door.

...10…..5….3….1…open the fucking door douche bag…

My hand hovered over the door handle, I watched my fingers shake as they rested over the metal under them. I finally pulled the door open, allowing the familiar sweet scent to invite me in. The racks of clothes were neatly packed as I walked in further, I saw Rosalie from behind the counter pointing for me to go to the back room.

I nodded a silent thank you and kept on walking.

… _I fucking need flowers or some shit…_

I shook my head, knowing I didn't have time for that, in a different situation I would have definitely had them.

I knocked on the closed door, listening to footsteps approach the door. I blinked hard, once the door flew open, trying to focus on Bella standing in front of me.

She was fucking gorgeous, her hair seemed straighter tonight allowing the florescent light to shine down on her locks. She wore a black knee length skirt that sat high on her waist with a white tee shirt that she had tucked in. The red chunky belt she wore around the waist line matched the red flats she was wearing.

"Hi," she greeted me as she stepped towards me, breaking my stare by reaching up on her tip toes and kissed me on my cheek.

"Hi," I smiled at her as she dropped back down allowing me to see her mother standing across the room.

"Edward," I watched Bella eyes leave mine, she turned away from me as we looked over to the beautiful woman that stood in the far corner by their lunch table. "This is my mother, Renee."

We stepped towards one another as I extended my hand out to meet hers half way, and I smiled as her hand was just as small as Bella's.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Swan." I greeted her with my most respectful voice, giving her my best smile.

"Please Edward, call me Renee." Our hands shook longer then necessary, but neither of us wanted to be the one to end it.

"Okay Renee." I looked over to a beaming Bella as Renee slipped her hand out of mine, she stood back to look at Bella and I.

"Bella was telling me you're going to your parent's house for dinner." She nervously played with her hands, which was a trait Bella definitely got from her.

She looked so much like Bella as she stood there, I could see the resemblance as they stood side by side now. Their hair was similar shade of brown, the shape of their eyes were the same almond shape, however Renee's eye color was a deeper shade of brown then Bella's.

"Yes we are," I replied as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "My parents can't wait to meet her." I proudly looked at Bella, watching the blush spread up her neck and across her cheeks.

I suddenly realized my words sounded rude, I looked at Renee watching her eyes gloss over.

"Mrs. Swan, I didn't mean any disrespect to you and your family." I felt my heart ripping apart, I'm such an idiot sometimes, I seriously need to think before I speak.

"I know Edward," she nodded at me. "One day we will be proud to have you over too." She wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder. "Bella here has nothing but good things to tell me about you, isn't that right Bella?"

Bella never said a word, she just turned her body towards her mom and wrapped bothe arms around her.

"Thank you," was I could hear Bella whisper before her mother whispered something back.

I stood to the side giving them a moment together before Bella stepped back and I watched them both wipe a tear from their own cheeks.

"Sorry," her mother apologized as she looked at me. "You better get going," she started scooting us out the door. "You don't want to make his parents wait for you Bella."

"It was nice meeting you," I shook her hand once more before we all walked out of the room. I led the way, with Bella and Renee behind me, I passed Rosalie and some blonde girl she was standing with, trying to ignore how she was clearly undressing me with her eyes.

…_Yuck…_

I felt my whole body shudder as I stopped at the front door waiting. Bella grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers between mine as we waved and exited the store.

I looked down to our hands and smiled as we walked quickly to my car, there was no way I was meeting chief Swan tonight, and not because he catches us like this. We settled into our seats and I turned off the side road, entering the main street of downtown Forks.

Even with the traffic that was around us we were halfway to my parents within minutes. The highway emptied, allowing my car to accelerate without worrying about stopping or slowing down, the trees flashed by along the side of the road as I set the car to cruise control.

We hadn't said anything to one another the whole time since we sat in my car, I looked over to Bella and watched her silently as she stared out her passenger window.

"What are you thinking about?' I placed my hand over her left hand, resting them on her bent knee.

She turned her face to look at me and I saw mixed emotions come through her eyes.

"I'm nervous," she innocently smiled.

"Don't be," I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"But…"

I interrupted her. "Bella, I love you," I told her again as I glanced between the road ahead of us and her warm chocolate colored eyes.

"I love you too," she spoke softly as she kissed my hand in return.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" I gave her my famous crooked smile and watched her cheeks change from hot pink to a crimson red.

"Thank you," she bit down on her bottom lip. "My mom thinks your good looking," she giggled before she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth again.

"Does she?" I felt my confidence grow a bit more. "What else did she say?"

"That you're nothing like Phil."

Her words reminded me of the story she told me from the other day, I had promised never to tell a soul since no one else in her family knew about it. Bella's words repeated in my head and I realized that was the biggest compliment Renee could have given me.

"Are you serious?" I looked at her as I couldn't stop the big ass smile that was spreading across my face.

"That's what she whispered to me when we were hugging. She said she could see it in your eyes."

"See what?"

"She said she could see that you loved me, just the way you look at me."

I glanced at Bella and I totally understood. Because I could never get sick of looking at her, every time I do there something new that I see. Like the small freckle that she had on the side of her left jaw that I never noticed before this moment.

"She could see all that in the five minutes I was with her?" I asked, wondering if I was so easily readable.

"I told her you loved me and she thought you were just saying it." I listened to Bella as she explained further. "But the minute you walked in she said she knew."

"Remind me to wear sunglasses next time," I heard Bella laugh at my joke as I concentrated on slowing down as we approached the entrance to my parents home. I felt her grip on my hand tighten as I turned into the road that led up towards their house.

Bella sat forward, watching all the trees pass by us as we continued to drive down the winding road. I turned down the final curve and drove into the wide open area where my parents house sat.

I seem to forget how different this house was to others, Bella's jaw fell open as I stopped in front of it. I got out as fast as I could, I wanted to open her door for her. I held her hand as she steadied her feet on the ground below her, she stood up dropping her hands down to her skirt, ironing out the barely there wrinkles.

"Do I look okay?" She looked back up to me.

"No," I answered quickly, watching her face go a shade paler. "I think your missing something?" I looked her over not knowing what it was.

Her face was adorable as she watched me, waiting for me to say something criticizing. But instead I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the square box I had hidden inside earlier today.

She furrowed her brows, as she questioned the box that I placed in her hand.

"Open it." I spoke to her as she stared down at the box in her hands.

I rested my hands on her hips, with shaking fingers, she managed to undo the signature bow of the Tiffany's box and lifted the lid to see in side.

I smiled as she lifted the silver chain out, dangling it from her fingers as she read the inscription on the heart charm that hung down in front of her face.

"Dream a little dream." She read it out loud and I chuckled to myself as she gave me a dirty look.

"Is this because of my dream I told you about?" She tried to look mad but I could see the corner of her mouth twitching, wanting desperately to spread into a smile.

"I knew it was perfect when I saw it" I took it from her and opened the clasp between my fingers. "I love that you dream of me," I looked at her face as she looked up to me.

I waited, pleading with my eyes for her to take it, I knew she didn't want a birthday gift so I needed to give it to her before hand.

"Edward you have done enough for me." She watched me bring my hands around her neck and I closed the clasp behind her. I scooped up her hair with my hands and allowed the silver chain to sit on her neck.

She looked down at her chest holding the pendant between her fingers, twisting it slowly, watching the fading sunlight to sparkle against it.

"I love it," she finally looked up to me and I fucking melted at the sight of her face.

I slid my fingers to the back of her head, cradling it between my hands as I rested my thumbs by each ear. I stepped closer, inching my face to hers as I mentally saved this moment in the back of mind so I can come back and relive it, over and over again.

"I love you Edward," her breath tickled the skin on my lips as hers lips feathered mine.

"I love you too," I looked deeply into her eyes before we sealed our love with a tender kiss.

...

..

.

**Well I hoped you liked it...and if you did...I know something you can do....Review, review, review.**

**Thanks to AriCullen1134 and i'm random girl for helping a girl out when she needs them...**

**ALSOOOOOOO if u dont have me on facebook... Dontlive Inregret..add me and join our TwiSluts gossip hour group...u know cuz we all like to gossip, see new pictures of Hot twilight men, and videos.**

**Check out my TwiSlut sisters stories hehe**

**i'm random girl- Rebel Child and a Preachers Daughter**

**AriCullen1134- B Swan's Auto Shop**

**Jay's World- The Sound of Silence**

**xoxooxoxo leave some love so I write the next chapter quicker..hehe incentives haha**


	14. Ms Cupid

**Ok sooo I got a little behind on this story...but Swing My Way had to be written...sooo this chapter is shorter but I have two more right around the corner...I just decided to post them as I finished each part..**

**SM owns twilight...I just have a little fun with it.**

Edward held my hand as we climbed the tall staircase that led up to the second story level of his parent's home. I inhaled the mouth watering aroma as we continued to walk through the main level, in complete awe with the architectural design in their home, no wall was a perfect ninety degree angle that you find in most homes you would find in Forks. It reminded me of Edwards's condo, each piece of furniture matched perfectly with the drapes and pillows shams, just as if Martha Stewart herself came and decorated it for them.

The walls were adorned with numerous family pictures, I tried to look at each of them as Edward continued to guide me forward. Just like the pictures that Edward had framed at his place, each picture were filled with smiling people, some I recognized and some that I didn't.

There was something soothing about their place that instantly erased the nervousness that I was feeling, I felt it the minute I stepped in.

I looked ahead as we stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, I bashfully smiled as everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, to turn their bodies so they could face us.

"Mom, dad, Jasper," Edward spoke and my eyes fixated on each face as he said their names. "This is Bella." I smiled at each of them as Edward rested his hand on the small of my back. "Bella," he looked at me with his gorgeous green eyes, "this is my family."

I smiled at him proudly, knowing this meant a lot to Edward, never in his whole life did he think he would bring someone home to meet them.

"Bella, welcome to our home." I turned my face away from my love and watched Esme walk towards me. She lifted her arms and opened them wide as she approached me. I didn't think it was possible, but she was more beautiful in person. Her skin was flawless, the texture was smooth and even in color. You would honestly think she was Edwards sister, other then the few wrinkles that creased on the sides of her eyes as she smiled wide at me before she embraced me in to a hug.

"Thank you for having me," my arms slipped around her waist, I relished in the loving hug she gave me, I was welcome here and I wanted to show her my gratitude. She pulled back and for a mere second, I saw Edward as I looked into her eyes.

"I hope you like Italian?" She grabbed my hands in hers and gave them light squeeze.

"It's my favorite," I answered quietly. She stepped to the side, her hand still held one of mine, the other she used to wave over Carlisle.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella," he spoke in a professional manner, he stretched his arm out, holding his hand out for me to shake, while he kept his body a few feet away.

"Likewise," I said as he took my hand into a firm, almost businesslike handshake. He was very friendly but I could see he held himself back, not allowing someone in, as easily as Esme.

"My son has nothing but good things to say about you," he smiled a warm inviting smile, making me feel honored to have met him.

"Your son has nothing but good things to say about you as well." I wanted him to know how Edward speaks of him, I watched his eyes roam over Edward with happiness. It was hard to believe they once hated each other so much, each had so much love and pride showing through their eyes now.

"So, I'm Jasper obviously," I chuckled as he hip checked his father out the way so he could walk up to me.

…_He's so cute…_

His eyes were almost as breath taking as Edwards, the green in his eyes were more subtle but just as intense. His hair framed his face, the longer wavy strands stopped at his jawbone, emphasizing his strong bone structure, which must be a Cullen trait. He lifted his hand to place mine in his, kissing the skin on hand while Carlisle slapped his shoulder in response to his hip check.

I let out a loud chuckle as Jasper ignored his father and continued to smile wide at me, his cheek dimpled strongly and my cheeks flushed at the sight. "It's nice to meet you Bella." He let my hand go as he looked over at Edward and then back to me. "Edward said you were beautiful but he usually tends to fib a bit."

"Um, thank you," the blush was definitely flashing on my cheeks, the heat penetrating off them could cook the food they were already preparing.

"Do you have any friends I can meet?" I watched Jasper wiggle his brows at me as Carlisle and Edward laughed hysterically together.

…_Must be an inside joke…_

"These two," Jasper pointed as his laughing father and brother. "They seem to think I need a woman in my life."

He just stood there as the Cullen men continued to chuckle, Esme walked beside him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. I didn't miss the blush that surfaced on his skin as she backed away, you can see he is very sweet and honestly, I'm completely shocked that he hasn't found anyone yet.

Something hit me, I watched him glare over at Edward and something screamed out Alice. "Um, I may have a few." I didn't want to put him on the spot, even though I was shouting internally_...take my sister out and fuck her until she forgets about my Edward._

Edward finally stopped laughing, giving me the, _who would you set him up with look_, and walked over to me.

"I don't know if Jasper here could handle your friends." And within seconds, Edward and Carlisle were laughing at Jasper's expense, this time I couldn't help but chuckle along with them.

"Thanks Bella," Jasper jokingly slapped my arm, "you're supposed to be on my side here."

"I am," I continued to laugh along with everyone, Esme now joined in as well. I felt welcomed and loved within the first five minutes of meeting them all, I sat on one of the chairs at the island as his family finished up with preparing dinner.

I was a guest in their house, they refused my help whenever I offered, forcing me to sit back down and to sip my wine they poured out for me. Jasper and Edward were right in there, rolling up their sleeves, washing and cleaning whatever pots and pans came to them.

Once everything was ready, they allowed me to carry in a dish to the dining room, I placed the bowl of salad in the middle of the full length dining room table. The room itself was probably the size of my parent's main floor, the table beautifully decorated with a beautiful gold table cloth and white china ware.

Edward pulled my seat out allowing me to sit down before he tucked me in, he sat in the chair next to me but the table was so long, both of us could literally stretch our arms out and we barely touched fingers.

His parents took theirs seats at the head table where Jasper sat across from Edward and I. Dinner was absolutely delicious, Esme's lasagna was to die for, layer after layer of noodles and her home made meat sauce had me practically licking my plate clean.

The Cullen's were amazing to be around, we laughed and joked as if I had been with them for more than a day. They included me in every topic, when something was brought up that I wasn't aware of, one of them would stop to inform me.

Every once and a while, Edward would look my way to give me quick wink, or smirk, or one time when no one was looking, a air kiss.

…_God I love him…_

Carlisle got up once everyone was done, insisting the ladies sit down while the men cleaned up. I couldn't ignore the way he walked behind Esme and kissed her and whispered thank you, causing her to giggle as if they had just started dating.

If I saw my parent's act like that I think I would drop dead from a heart attack, I can't even remember the last time they even touched on another.

But it was Jasper who caught my attention the most, you don't meet a lot of guys that are as educated as he is and still have the ability to be genuine and down to earth. He had this way of drawing you into his coversations, even with gruesome details of the O.R, you still felt calm and wanted to know more, to sit and listen to him talk for hours and hours.

As the night progressed, I knew I wanted to set him up with Alice, not for the purpose of getting her off my back. He was handsome, he was funny as hell and now I was sitting in their living room, watching and listening to Edward on the piano and Jasper playing in tune with him on his guitar. Goosebumps surfaced over every inch of my body as they both serenaded Esme, Carlisle and myself.

I sat on the love seat right in front of Jasper, his voice ripped right through me, allowing the words to cause a tear to slip down my cheek, the intensity that he sang was surreal. I glanced over to Esme, like me, she too had tears running down her face, Carlisle stepped behind her and simply rested his hand on her shoulder.

Jasper and Edward both ended the melody together, the room was quiet until they stood up and did some secret man shake.

Edward patted his brother's back and turned his body towards me. "Did you like it?" He scooted me over, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we sat together on the love seat.

"How could I not," I simply answered, wiping the residue left on my cheek.

He intertwined our fingers and leaned in to whispers in to my ear. "That's my mom's favorite song since we were young."

We both looked over to her and she was still tearing, her fingers sweeping the tears that were still falling. She looked over to us and she smiled, chuckling as she sat up straight. "I'm crying like a baby." She stood up and straightened her skirt with her hands. "Does anyone want some coffee or tea," she clearly wanted to take the attention of herself.

I barely took a breath, when all the men shouted out yes. She looked at me and I nodded at her as my confirmation. She turned to leave the room, so I slipped my hand out of Edwards and followed her in to the kitchen. I stood at the island as she went in to their walk in pantry, her arms filled with everything she needed.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked her as she struggled to hold everything in her arms, the can of coffee was slipping from her thin arms, so I slid beside her and grabbed it.

"Thank you," she smiled at me, her eyes thankful, I knew she didn't want to ask for help, even though we both knew she needed it.

She turned and pulled out the coffee maker, grabbing the pot and filled it full of water, pouring in to the machine as I filled the kettle for the tea that Carlisle wanted.

"So Bella," her voice caused me to have unexpected butterflies in my stomach, I was nervous all of the sudden and I was scared to find out why.

"Yes Esme?" I looked over at her and she stood a head of me, holding her hand out for me to grab.

I felt a sense of relief at her kind gesture, I stretched my arm out and placed my hand in hers. She looked at me with her warm green eyes and guided us down the hall, away from all the loud men behind us.

She held my hand the whole time we walked, up the stairs and into the room that was clearly used as a library. The dark wood panels accented the walls in a dark cherry finish, thousands of books, neatly filled the shelves there.

You would think I would be nervous, being pulled in to a secluded room but I had nothing to fear, I liked Esme and I could only hope she liked me back.

She let go of my hand as we approached the brown leather couches that faced one another in the centre of the room, a small square coffee table sat in between them.

She insisted I sit, so I did, watching her as she gracefully walked over to the far wall and pulled out a book from one of the shelves. How she walked so perfectly in stilettos amazed me, she sat down beside me and placed the thick blue bounded book on my lap.

I looked down at it, the cover was worn out and the binding was ripping apart, evident from the many times it had been opened and closed. I lifted the thick cover and opened the book to see the first page, to see two little boys. One with the familiar colored bronze hair hugging the other boy, who was half his height, curly blonde hair with the recognizable dimples.

"Awe they were so cute," I smiled wide as I continued to flip through the pages. Esme sat silent beside me, a few times she would point to a specific picture and tell me about it, but she watched contently as I looked through the whole book she gave me. "Thank you for showing me that." I looked over at her as I closed the cover.

"I just thought you would like to see how they were when they were growing up." She patted my knee with her hand. "Nothing has changed with them, in all the years they have always kept that bond." She looked deep in to my eyes, her body leaning a bit closer to mine. "Bella, family is important to us and anyone that comes into this family needs to know that."

"Esme I..."

"Bella I'm showing you this because I hope that you will have one of these books of your own one day." I wasn't sure what to say, I stayed quiet as she began to explain.

"I haven't seen the happiness in Edwards's eyes in a long time." Her eyes were becoming glossed over, her voice cracked at the end. "I just want to say thank you."

"Esme I didn't do anything," I spoke to her as she grabbed my hand in hers.

"You're wrong, you're everything to him and I just hope you see that."

I quickly learnt how beautiful Esme truly was, her sons were her first and most important priority to her and I wanted her to know that I too, had his best interests. "I do and I want you to know he is everything to me too."

Her mouth opened as she was about to respond but she closed it to smile wide as she looked over my shoulder.

"Umm, the coffee isn't going to pour itself." I turned around to see Edward leaning into the room from the doorway.

"You have hands Edward," Esme joked, as she stood up from the couch, placing the photo album down from where she stood.

Edward laughed at her response as I stood up to join her, Edward grabbed my hand as we made our way back to the kitchen. I felt accepted from Esme, she continued to look over at us with a loving smile and just as we entered the huge kitchen where the other Cullen men were, she gave me a secret wink.

We spent the rest of the night around the kitchen table, they pulled out the monopoly game and god, I will never play monopoly with Edward again. He becomes so involved in the game that you wouldn't know he was the same person.

The second you land on his property, he screams out what you owe him before you have a chance to place down your playing piece. Needless to say, he won the game but I'm pretty sure most of us gave in, since he owned all the reds, yellows, greens and threw hotels on all of them.

I sat back and enjoyed the view since I was the first one out, loving how his family played along with his childish ways. His laughter could make anyone in the room laugh and there he was, playing in front of me, the little boy from the photo album.

By the time the monopoly game ended, it was half passed ten. I needed to pick up my car still so we decided to call it a night. Esme and Carlisle, both gave me a hug as we left, I internally giggled as I noticed the way Carlisle opened up to me.

I turned to wave at them as we stepped down the front steps. "You come back now," Esme blew me a kiss and I reciprocated one back.

"I promise," I smiled at the two people that I hoped would be my in laws one day.

"Shot gun," Jasper ran to the door of the car, smiling a wicked smile at me.

"No fair Jasper," I walked up to him and pushed him out of the way.

"Hey get lost," he pushed me back and like children playing, Edward had to jump in as a parent, breaking us two apart.

"Bella he did call it first," he kissed me on the cheek, causing a wide smile to spread on Jasper's face. "But she's my girlfriend, so jump in the back." He patted Jasper's back as he walked to his side of the car.

Jasper jokingly rolled his eyes at me, before he pushed the front seat forward and jumped into the crammed back seat. The drive seemed shorter this time, the whole time Edward and Jasper, reevaluated their monopoly game. Edward gave Jasper pointers for next time and I just stared out to the full moon that glowed beautifully in the sky.

Edward pulled into my work parking lot, my car still sat on its own in the darkened lot. He stopped the car and we all got out, Jasper stretched his body from sitting in the tight back seat.

"It was nice meeting you Bella," Jasper opened his arms to give me a hug.

"Nice meeting you too," I threw my arms around his shoulders, for a quick hug, he smiled as he sat in the front seat of the car and closed the door shut to give Edward and I some privacy.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest as we walked together to my car. He was warm compared to the fresh breeze that chilled my exposed legs, he rubbed his hands on my arms causing the friction to rid my goose bumps.

"My mother said she loved you," he placed a soft single kiss upon the top of my head.

"Well I think she is amazing so you can tell her I love her back," we both stopped at the driver's side door of my car.

His hands snuck around to my back, pulling me towards him into a strong embrace. He lowered his face to mine, and kissed me goodnight. We weren't ready to end our night, our kiss deepened as our feelings spread to one another.

Today brought our relationship even closer, first to wake up to him and express our love for one another. I wanted him to know he meant everything to me, I held his head with my hands, pressing him closer to me, allowing our kiss to lengthen.

His necklace sat around my neck, a symbolism of his love for me, the thoughts of it only fueled my kiss further.

Before I knew it, I had pushed him against my car, he pulled away and broke our kiss with the sexy sound of his chuckle.

My chest heaved as I fought to breathe in the fresh air, if we weren't alone, I would take him in the back seat of my car. But I knew Jasper was waiting, so I leaned in with a smile and kissed him gently on his reddened lips.

"I'm going to miss you," I brushed away a strand of hair that was falling down on his face.

"I'll miss you too," he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Why don't you come tomorrow night?" I asked him knowing I was going to his club with the girls and he refused to join.

"It's a girl's night," He scrunched his nose at the idea, he was already planning to head back to Seattle tomorrow night.

"I want you there," I looked up at him as he held on to my hips.

"I know but…"

"But your coming, no if's or but's." I smiled the, I won so give up, smile.

He knew I defeated him, he shook his head at my persistence.

"Edward?" I played with the seam on his jacket.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"What do think about Jasper with Alice?" I asked him and it was clear to me that he had contemplated that already, his smile widened and I knew we were on the same page.

"Can you bring him tomorrow night?" I began to jump in one spot, not able to hide my excitement.

"He hates the bar though," he looked back to his car where Jasper was, then back to me. "I will try but it won't be easy."

A squeal escaped me as I crashed my body against Edwards, throwing my arms around his neck. He stood up straight, lifting me off the ground as he hugged me in a bear hug, I kissed his neck as he lowered me back down.

"Goodnight Edward," I stood on my tip toes and kissed him for, the hundredth time today, I gave him a peck and then another, making it a hundred and two.

"Goodnight Ms. Cupid." He poked my stomach with his finger, his laughter filled the silent lot as I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Shut up," I unlocked my door and opened it wide. "Just make sure he shows up and I will take care of the rest."

"Yes Ms. Cupid," he winked as he walked backwards to his car. Jasper waved at me from the inside of his car, and I smiled like an idiot knowing what I had planned without him knowing.

If everything went as I hoped, and I will do everything to make sure of it, my cupid arrow would be hitting Jasper and Alice, smack dab in the ass.

...

..

.

**SOOOOO please review..it seems like all I'm doing is writing or posting pictures on FB. If u havent added me on there, join TwiSluts gossip hour and enjoy all the vid's and pic's that we post.**

**Also if u havent read my other stories...Swing My Way is getting a great response and Im coming my love which I have the link posted on my profile. That was a one shot written with AriCullen1134 and is nominated for tear jerker award over at the Shimmer awards. DLIR is actually nominated for best all human story which was cool to see...so voting starts on the 26th of june so please vote...:)**

**DLIR**


	15. Saturday Night

**Ok sooo here is chapter two for this week...Im so excited to see what everyone thinks...Thanks to all of you who have added me as a fav story or alerts...and all the readers who have suggested for others to read it. Please continue to spread the love, I always like to see my email full of notifications...:)**

**SM u rock...I hope I do sometimes heheh**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Saturday Night**

…

**..**

**.****  
**  
The whole day flew by me, I dragged myself out of bed and barely made it to work for my nine o'clock shift, counting down the minutes until six would come around. The store was completely dead today, only two customers came in the whole time I worked, so I sent Rosalie home early and spent the whole time planning for tonight's events.

Edward was finally able to convince Jasper to come out, he played a couple of rounds of pool and suckered him in that way. Edward purposely lost the first games, finally betting for Jasper to go to the bar and since Jasper was on a winning spree, he easily accepted. Oh poor Jasper, he didn't know what hit him, Edward supposedly ran him out with out giving Jasper a chance to even shoot.

So, the plan was that I was to meet Edward at the bar later on. We would casually introduce Alice and Jasper, hoping they would hit it off the moment that they met. I was certain, that Alice would like Jasper, there wasn't much not to like about him, I just had to get her there and have her meet him.

And here's hoping that Jasper would be enough of a distraction, taking Alice's mind off of Edward and I, surely she can't really get mad at us if I found her someone instead…or _could she?_

I made it home, shortly after six, jumping in to the shower right away and cleaned myself up. I ran out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me, passing Alice as she stood at my bedroom door in her fitted jeans and a tube top shirt that barely covered her breasts.

"You're going to wear that?" I stopped at the doors of my closet, ripping them open and I looked over at Alice.

"What's wrong with it?" Her voice grew concerned as she looked herself over.

"I don't know, you kind of look slutty." I was being truthful, Jasper wouldn't give Alice a second glance if she wore that outfit. He was done with one night stands he told Edward last night, if he was meeting a girl he only wanted someone he could settle down with, so I had to show him the real Alice, the virgin big sister who isn't the slut that she looks to be right now.

"Thanks Bella, that's actually the look I'm going for," she smirked at me as she placed her hands on her hips.

I stepped in to my closet, slipping the black towel down and used it to dry off my dampened skin, dropping it to the floor so I could slip on my skirt and corset top. "Can you tie this for me?" I walked out holding the black shirt up, Alice walked over and grabbed on the stringed back, pulling it tighter around my torso, before she tied a bow at the top to secure it.

"You're not wearing a bra with it?" Alice asked me as I turned to look at myself in the mirror, the corset was tight around my chest, pushing my small breasts up to look like they were more voluptuous.

"No, it's tight enough." I lifted my arms to make sure nothing popped out. I then bent my body over, allowing my wet hair to fall out from the towel.

"Alice, why don't you borrow one of my dresses?" I looked at her from upside down as I used the towel to scrunch my hair, I wanted my natural waves to curl for tonight.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked me as I stood up to look at her and I wrinkled my nose in a form of distaste in her outfit. "Ugghh, what do you have?"

I jumped in one spot, happy that I won without a dirty fight, I had a surprise for her, the benefits of working at a clothing store, fifty percent off everything. I walked to my desk and grabbed the shopping bag that I brought home from work, throwing it across the room, so she could catch it in her arms.

"You can pay me back later," I smiled as she was already ripped the bag open. She lifted the dress out of the bag, her eyes grew wide as she looked at one of the new dresses we just got in yesterday. I knew she would look great in it the minute we got it in, it was an off white knee length dress, the unique neckline cut low on the bust line but it was still subtle enough to not look, whorish, as Charlie would say.

Alice held the dress up to her body and screamed an exciting squeal before she ran out of my room, to change is what I presumed. I took the moment of privacy, to text Edward to let him know that everything was going smoothly, we would be leaving for dinner right away and that I would see him later.

Alice came back a half hour later, her hair was now styled in a different way then she had before, her make up was a few shades softer, complimenting the white dress she was wearing.

"Much better," I smiled at her as I grabbed my clutch purse, we jumped in to my car and made our way to pick up Angela and Rosalie. As soon as my car was full, I grew more excited for tonight, I was finally ready to tell Alice about me and Edward but it was Jasper that I was mostly looking forward to surprising her with.

We went to one of the local pubs for dinner, shared five appetizer plates so it gave us a variety of food choices. We were having so much fun, until mid way through dinner, Alice had to ruin my mood by saying she didn't want to see Edward and how awkward she would feel if she ran in to him tonight.

So, I may have ordered Alice a double vodka and orange juice, pretending it was a single, okay, I ordered two of them but who the hell was counting. She needed to lighten up, so by the time we entered club, I was surprised that she was swaying back and forth like there was no tomorrow.

I honestly didn't want her to get that drunk but I guess the alcohol went straight to her head, she failed to mention that she hadn't eaten anything all day, until our measly dinner that we just had together.

But in the end, all the alcohol paid off, she was bubbly and happy and she was having fun time. Even when Edward passed by us the first time, she smile at him and waved, Edward did a double take to make sure it was him she was waving at.

I looked around him and noticed Jasper wasn't with him yet, so the rest of the time dancing I kept an eye on Alice, and I kept an eye on Edward, who was never to far away from us. He stood at the edge of the dance floor, conversing with different people as he watched me dance in the middle of the crowded floor. But even with all the bodies that filled his club, I could still feel him near, it was like our souls were calling each other, pulling us together whenever we were apart.

All four of us girls, continued to dance until the band came on, their gay assed music dampened our mood, so Alice yelled for us to all have shots, so we all followed her retreating body, winding us through the crowd until we stood around the bar, waiting to be served.

"Hello ladies." I turned when I heard his voice speak from behind me, Edward stood alone smiling handsomely at us girls.

It took all my energy, to not grab him and kiss him right here, his cologne hit me like a wrecking ball, causing me to feel weak in the knees. He was absolutely fuckable tonight, I was a hundred percent sure he knew that he was torturing me, alright, the corner of his mouth twitched as if he were holding back his smart ass smirk. My whole body felt like it was trembling, I was longing for him to touch me and the distance between us only heightened my arousal, knowing that we couldn't.

My staring broke off his face as I looked over to Rosalie as she asked him how he was doing, I returned my eyes to him and I eye fucked the shit out of him, mentally jotting down the list of his perfection, it was like he was my own porn channel.

…_jaw porn, hair porn, lip porn, neck porn, chest hair poking out of shirt porn, biceps busting out of shirt porn…_

But his jaw kept grabbing my attention, he didn't shave from last night, which was driving me bonkers, causing me to think of how his stubble would feel against my skin down south.

It's like my clit was talking to me, I felt a tingle between my legs, alerting me that it too agreed that it wanted to feel his stubble down there. He continued to talk with Rosalie, Angela and Alice just stood there, smiling and listening as I remained silent. He glanced at me for a second, for only a fucking second, just enough time for me to see the devilish look in his eyes.

The fucking tease knew how to work it, I felt the blush creep up my neck as he returned his eyes to the three ladies in front of him. He then pushed his way between them, and within seconds he waved over the bartender, shaking the guy's hand, before he ordered a round of shots.

He turned back to face us, passing each of us our own shot glass, I smirked as Alice's face beamed with happiness as we all clinked our glasses together and shot back our drinks. Alice thanked Edward and I saw how happy Edward was, I know has been afraid that he would be what tore Alice and I apart.

The guy next to Edward walked away freeing up the space in front of the bar, so I snuck in beside him, wanting to order another round of drinks. He turned his body away from the girls, facing the same direction as me, the girls behind us and chatting away, oblivious to our one on one moment. I leaned my upper body forward, squeezing my arms together so it would press my breasts together, allowing him to look down at my obvious cleavage.

I laughed to myself, looking at him and seeing his eyes widen as he licked his lips at the sight I gave him. I pretended to ignore his silent signal for me to go downstairs, but who the fuck was I trying to kid, I didn't want to waste another second.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," I turned to face the girls and gave Rosalie the, keep them occupied look, before I squished my way through the crowd, inching my way to the staircase that led down.

The staircase was the only thing I hated about this place, besides the band, it was narrow that only one person could walk up or down it at one time. I stood at the top, waiting for the group of girls to walk up in a linked chain together. When the last girl stepped through the doorway, I snuck behind her and stepped down in the skinny stair well.

I took in my surroundings, as my eyes adjusted to the lighting I fully descended into the basement level of his club. The only lights that lit the smaller area were from the light system that beamed off the deejay booth that sat in the front corner of the room.

The basement was divided into two different rooms, the first room I was in, was filled with techno music and dancers with their glow sticks in hand. I continued to walk passesd the dancers, walking down the corridor that was crammed with people. It was definitely busy tonight, I excused my way through the standing people, making my way into the second room at the opposite end of the lower level.

I wasn't a hundred percent sure where I was going but I remembered Edward telling me about a secluded corner that only the staff knew about. It was hidden in the Latin room, I stepped through the doorway that separated the two rooms. The red themed room was crammed even more than the other, couples salsa dancing all around the dance floor.

There were two bartenders serving at the bar on my left and I stood on my tip toes to see the deejay spinning, up at the front. All the walls were covered in a red velvet curtain that hung from the ceiling and draped to the ground, I walked along the walls, running my hands against the soft material in hopes to find the opening to the vault hidden behind it. But all I felt was the walls hiding behind it, a few people noticed me poking at the walls, so I gave up and stood alone, waiting for Edward to come get me.

…_Fuck…_

I watched the couples dance in front of me, for three long songs, before I finally laid my eyes on the familiar bronze hair that I adored. There he was, in all his hotness, jeans formed to his long firm legs, his shirt snug to contour perfectly against his chest.

He looked over to me from across the room and smiled his crooked smile causing my whole body to scream for him to be nearer. I patiently watched him as he walked across the room from me, my eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the red curtain. No one even noticed his retreat, I was in complete awe that all the booths and couples standing near there were too busy drinking or dancing to notice him sneak away.

I waited for a few minutes, allowing the music to pulse through my veins, my skin was vibrating with the intense rattling of the speakers. I made my way across the room slowly, no one could care less about me by the time I reached the opening in the curtain. I slipped behind the soft material and walked into the private vault that Edward was standing in.

He was leaning up against the back wall and I instantly ran to him, his long arms trapped me in a strong hold as our mouths found each other immediately. It was like they had never parted, our lips moved together in unison as our tongues twirled around one anothers. Every cell in my body ignited to life as soon as I felt his touch, smelt his scent and listened to his moaning sounds as I tilted my head to the side to deepen our kiss even more.

He turned my body around, I grunted loudly as my back forcefully hit the wall of old safety deposit boxes. His hand slid down my leg, gripping my thigh to swing my leg around his waist.

My skirt inched up as I stretched my leg around him better, exposing my warm and heated centre as he pushed his hips against me. He was grinding and rubbing his body against mine causing the friction that I desperately needed to feel.

"Ugggh," he forcefully pushed me back against the wall again, the walls of the metal boxes rattled as I leaned forward again for him to push me back once again.

"Fuck Edward," my fingers gripped the majority of his hair in between them, yanking and pulling as I felt his fingers feeling my slick skin that was bare under my skirt.

"Oh fuck Bella," he pressed his forehead in the crook of my neck as he continued to slide his fingers back and forth, feeling my juices moistening his fingers with each glide. "No fucking underwear." He moaned into my neck.

I lifted his head away from my neck, tilting his face up so I could kiss along his jaw line. My lips enjoyed every second of the prickly stubble that I desired to feel all night, darting my tongue out to taste his sweet skin.

I opened my mouth, as I inched my way to his left ear, taking his ear lobe into my mouth with the tip of my tongue. I began to suck back and twirl my tongue around it, knowing what I was doing was positively driving him crazy. I released his ear from my mouth, only to blow a gentle breeze on it, listening to him moan while I whispered the words that were flooding my mind.

"I need to have you," I captured the skin on his ear between my teeth. My words fueled our urges, I unhooked my leg allowing his hands to rip open his pants.

The denim slid down his legs, enough for him to pull out his hardened dick from his boxers. His hands helped me to hop back up, I threw both of my legs around him, his arms slid under my bottom as I adjusted myself to place my wet and ready pussy, right against the tip of his cock.

I reached down between us and grabbed his shaft in my hand, using the tip to spread my folds apart, pushing him into my ready and willing entrance. His fingers dug in to my skin as I pushed myself down on him.

His mouth surrounded the skin on my neck, nipping it with his teeth and sucking back on it, causing my skin to burn and tingle with irritating pain, until he released it. There was no slow and steady, in our vocabulary today, he pulled himself out and pummeled himself right back in, in and out, out and in, driving my body to levels I wanted to reach.

"FUCK," I yelled as my walls stretched around his thick thrusting dick, I opened my eyes, looking around the private vault, potentially knowing we could easily get caught, only fueled the passion even more.

I craved to feel his skin, my fingers made due by pulling and tugging on his hair, pushing my hips up to meet each one of his thrusts. The music filtering in from outside, only disguised the sound of our bodies smacking together minimally, our moans a harmoniously singing on their own.

"FUCK." I screamed, followed by a…SMACK…

"UGGHHH." He moaned loudly…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK.

"Ed-war- dddddddd," I purred out his name as he hit the sweet spot deep inside of me, releasing this euphoric feeling, to spread all inside me.

His biceps began to tremble as he continued to hold me up, his thrusts never slowing as I came down from my high.

"You feel-sooo-good- Be-lla." His words spurred me on…SMACK…

"Put-"…SMACK…"me down," I asked him in between his thrusts, sucking on his ear to steal his attention.

He let out this erogenous moan as he slowed his movements as I dropped my legs from his waist, lowering myself to kneel on the floor in front of him.

I grabbed his long and thick shaft in between both my hands, my juices lubricated my hands to glide up and twist around the top and base of his dick with ease.

I looked up to him through my lashes and chuckled evilly as he threw his head back, placing his hands over his face as I leaned forward and licked the tip of his shaft before I slid him into my mouth.

"Bel-la," his hands came down to the back of my head, pushing me further until he hit the back of my throat. I closed my lips firmly, wrapping my mouth around him, wanting to give him a warm and snug feel.

I sucked him in deep, repeating it again and again until I felt his warm juices fill the back of mouth, I swallowed them down as he yelled out his orgasm. "OH GOD," I slowed my movements until I released him from my mouth.

He pulled me up in one quick pull, crashing my body up against the wall again. He placed his lips over mine in a delicate and appreciative kiss. His fingers softly traced the skin on my face as if he was memorizing every detail below them.

"I love you," he whispered in between his harsh breaths.

"I love you too." I kissed him one more time, before I reached down and slipped my skirt back up as he lifted his jeans.

We took a moment to hold one another before he decided to leave the room first. He turned to face me and waved a cute little wave before I watched him sneak behind the velvet curtain and left me alone. I found my purse that I had thrown to the ground, opening my compact up and fixed my hair and makeup as best as I could.

I took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled out, before I spread the red curtain apart so I could sneak out from the secluded vault area. The room was jammed packed with dancers, I pushed my way across the room when I felt my arm being pulled back from the direction I just came from.

I turned to see who was pulling on my arm, my eyes looked up to see Angela's hand firmly wrapped around my wrist.

"Bella I've been looking for you?" Alice smiled from beside Angela, speaking loud over the tango music that was now playing. But I was looking at Angela who was still glaring at me, her hand never letting go of my wrist.

"Where did you go?" Alice's voice was now a high squeak, just like it always does when she gets to certain level of drunkenness.

I didn't answer, Angela's hand tightened on my wrist, cutting the circulation causing my palm to feel numb.

"You two were fucking, weren't you?" Angela spoke directly to me and I wanted to rip her tongue out.

"What?" I shrieked, "What are you talking about?" I tried to yank my hand away from hers but she wouldn't let go of her hold on me. Edward was now standing to my left and I had Alice on my right, glancing between Angela and me.

"Don't fucking try to be all innocent Bella." Angela stepped closer to me, finally letting go of my hand, only so she could point to the area that I just left. "You two came from there."

I was going to kill her, the fucking slut of a whore, cunt face, piece of shit Angela. I was completely stunned, my body was on fire, wanting to rip every single inch of her apart, but I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I was numb from head to toe.

"The vault is there and the only people who know about it, is your Eddie boy over here." She patted his shoulder and looked at Alice. "And his friends." She gave Alice a knowing look.

"Angela, you must be mistaken," Edward tried to diffuse the situation but you could see that Alice was beginning to understand. She turned her face to me, her brows furrowing at me, as she made sense of what Angela was saying.

"I fucked James in there so I don't think I'm mistaken." Angela spoke back to Edward as I held my sisters hateful gaze.

"Is it true Bella?" Alice asked me.

_…__Fucking bitch Angela…This was soooo not how I wanted this to go…_

I couldn't lie to her, I felt ashamed as she continued to look at me, I lowered my eyes to look down at the ground.

"Bella and I have been seeing each other for a while now Alice." Edward spoke to her. I looked up to see Alice looking at him, her face full of shock. "We didn't want to hurt you so we wanted to wait."

Angela started to chuckle as Alice turned her eyes to me once again. "I want to hear it from you Bella." Her eyes grew dark, and I swear with the lighting, she looked like the red haired Alice, that appeared in my dream.

"I…I..." I stuttered, feeling my eyes fill to rim with tears.

"Say it you fucking coward," she screamed at me, causing the groups of people around us, to watch, waiting for a fight to begin.

Edward slid his hand around my lower back, stepping closer to me in his attempt to show me his support.

My chest felt heavy, my heart pounded like someone was whacking my chest from the inside, with a baseball bat. Alice stood there and waited for me to speak, her eyes narrowed in to thin slits as she gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen.

"I have been seeing Edward since the night of your birthday." I licked my lips as I swallowed the lump in my throat. I knew this was the best time to come clean, she deserved the truth, the whole truth. "I love him Alice."

I watched her as she chuckled and rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You love him…that's fucking priceless, how can you fucking love him Bella?"

I knew Edward and my realtionship was real, whether she wanted to believe it or not. "I do and he loves me." I spoke to her and she shook her head, not wanting to hear my words.

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at Edward, I could see that she hated him for choosing me over her.

"I'm sorry Alice," I apologized to her, causing her eyes to leave Edwards and return to mine.

"Don't pretend that you're sorry," she shook her head at me in disgust. "You know Bella," she chuckled as she looked over to Angela who was standing beside her with a smirk on her face. "I would expect this from Angela or Rosalie," she closed the gap between us, looking into my eyes with as much hatred as she could manage. "But I never would have thought that YOU, would do this to me."

I stepped back as she raised her hand, I gasped in pain as I felt her palm smack against my left cheek.

"I fucking hate you." I felt her push me against my chest, I tried to regain my stance as I held my cheek with my hand as she continued to yell. "What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

Edward stepped in front of me and prevented her from pushing me again. "Don't fucking come near me you lying piece of shit." She pushed on his chest instead as I saw the security approach us. I started to cry as she continued to bash me, every cruel word in the dictionary was now my name.

"Don't touch me," she was hitting the arms away that grabbed on to her. My eyes grew wide as I realized it was Jasper standing there, pulling Alice away from Edward.

"Hey calm down," he spoke to her as she continued to fight against his hold.

"Fuck you, get your hands off me." She fought with him, he finally grabbed her arms and held them together.

"Get him off me Ang," Alice looked around and noticed Ang was no longer with us.

"Edward you want her out?" Jasper asked Edward as he held her still.

"No," Edward spoke and Jasper gave him a confused look. "She's Bella's sister."

Jasper looked at Alice, his face changed from the serious, protective brother to the laughing Jasper that I met the night before. "You never said she was this feisty Bella."

He continued to chuckle as Alice continued to glare at him. "Who the fuck are you?"

Edward turned to me as Alice and Jasper continued to bicker between one another.

"Are you ok?" Edward's voice distracted me from Alice and Jasper, he tugged at my hand that was still holding my cheek. "You need ice Bella." He stepped away from me, leaning over the bar ledge to grab the bar tenders attention.

"Who cares if their together?" I tuned into Jasper and Alice's feud as Edward left me alone.

"I do." She barked, and continued to pull her arms from him.

He just rolled his eyes at her persistence. He looked my way and a smirk came to his face. "This is why I don't want a girlfriend, way too much drama." He dropped her hands from his and chuckled as Alice stomped away from him.

I stepped towards her, wanting to chase her, apologize until she forgave me, but Jasper held his hand out and stopped me from leaving. "Just leave her Bella. You won't change her mind tonight." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we watched Alice pushed her way through the crowd. "So Bella, do you have any sane friends for me to meet?" He tried to lighten the mood, but it just made the situation worse.

I had every intention to tell Alice tonight. I had every intention to introduce her to Jasper. Now she hated me for lying and she hated Jasper for defending mine and Edward's relationship.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as Jasper continued to hold me in a comforting embrace. "I broke her heart Jasper." I rested my head against his chest.

"Ce lui qui brise les cœurs," he spoke to me in a language I didn't understand.

"What does that mean?" I asked him without making eye contact.

"The one who breaks hearts," he tightened his hold on me as I allowed his words to sink in.

Thats what I was to her, I truly hoped that I could have been Ms. Cupid tonight, but I fucked everything up. I sighed feeling all of Alice's hatred hit me... Just call me Ms. Ce lui qui brise les cuoers.

...

..

.

**PLEASSSSSE TELL ME U LIKED IT...gahhhh I'm nervous...oh god.**

**Thank you to my bestest girly friend...Ari I love ya...thank you for Jasper's francais...aka. french wording... and i hope this little note puts a smile on that pretty face of urs...**

**To my TwiSluts I hope you like my ROB PORN quotes i stole from all of you...hehehehh **


	16. Happy Fucking Birthday

**Hi Everyone...I missed you all so much. **

**I wont chit chat too much but I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. This is the original storyline of my story, the previous chapters were storyline to lead to this part. What happens in this chapter, did happen in a bar here in my City. Soooooo enjoy.**

**I have to say THANK YOU soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much Drizzle...my sister on FB for proofing my story. **

**SM rocks the boat. xoxoxoxo I own nothing.**

I have never considered myself normal. I have never been someone who gets all excited about their upcoming birthday. You know, count down the days two weeks in advance and then celebrate the day that revolves around their birth as if they were some gift to the world. I hate birthdays. I hate the attention and everything that comes with it: Cakes, presents and unnecessary fake people who pretend to be your friend when the other three hundred and sixty four days they don't give a crap about you.

But this year, the one person who always gave a shit wasn't here. Not talking to me. Not seeing me. Not even listening to me. Well I assumed that would be the case after she left the bar last weekend. She never came home when I was there. Renee said she picked up some clothes earlier Monday morning and was staying at Angela's all week.

By Wednesday I had probably left at least one hundred texts. Her phone was now turned off so I couldn't leave any more messages and her voicemail was full. So happy fucking birthday to me.

"Bella smile," Edward leaned in to me and kissed my left cheek delicately, knowing he had the power of changing my moods so rapidly.

"I just thought she would be here," I faked a smile at him as we continued to inch closer to one another in the booth at the restaurant we were eating at.

Rosalie was sitting across from us shoveling a big spoon of birthday cake that Edward bought into Tony's mouth.

"Mmm mamma," his tongue swooped across his heart shaped lips, missing the chocolate rim that covered his mouth.

"Hey Bella, when do you think we'll be at the bar?" Jessica asked me from where she was sitting. She leaned forward holding her cell phone in her hand as she looked my way.

"Umm," I glanced at Edward and then back at her. "Maybe ten-ish?"

"Okay," her smile widened as she sat back against the booth, bringing the phone up to her ear and began to talk to the person she had on the other line.

I jumped in my seat and squealed out loud. "Edward!"

His chuckle boomed from beside me, my eyes narrowed into thin slits. It only caused him to smile wider as Rosalie chuckled along with him.

"What mamma, what so funny?" I kept staring at Edward as I heard Tony ask his mother.

"Look at auntie Bella."

"Bella…Bella," he screamed my name enthusiastically as he pointed at my face with his little pudgy index finger. "You have icing on your nose!" His eyes lit up like he was looking at presents on Christmas morning. "Can I have icing on my nose like auntie Bella mamma? Can I paaaweazzzze?"

My cheeks were tugging at the corner of my mouth as I fought the urge to smile and laugh out loud. Edward and I kept our playful hate gaze as the white icing was in my view, on the tip of my nose.

Edward smiled his crooked grin and dipped his finger in the icing on my cake. I thought he was going to put more on my face but he leaned his body across the table and dabbed the icing on Tony's nose.

Tony squealed with excitement as Edward sat back and looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. He grabbed his napkin off the table and lifted it up to wipe the small amount of white cream off my nose. He gave the tip of my nose a quick and soft peck, trailing soft and delicate kisses across my cheek and stopped at the base of my ear. "Happy birthday Bella."

…

..

.

Tony was spending the night at my house, Renee offered to watch him for Rosalie, that way she could come out for my birthday. We made it to the bar by ten fifteen and by eleven I was juiced out of my mind. But even with all the drinking and all my friends dancing around me, it just wasn't the same without Alice.

Rosalie grabbed my arms in an attempt to brighten my mood since I was just standing still like a zombie amongst the crowded people on the dance floor. She swung my hands from side to side but I couldn't shake the sadness that was hitting me, over powering my body and mood.

I attempted to have fun for Rosalie's sake, but the more I drank, the sappier I became. All of my emotions were surfacing. I was sad and my tears were threatening to shed.

"Bella don't you dare start crying," Rosalie dropped my hands from hers. "It's your birthday god damn it, start acting like it!"

She was so cute when she was pissed off. Jessica stopped dancing and was now giving me the, don't make me kick your ass face.

"Okay okay," I faked a smiled and twisted my hips, allowing my bubble skirt to poof out as my body moved.

But I really, really missed Alice. I continued to dance, allowing myself to feel my punishment for what I did to her. I lied to her, ripped her heart out and deceived her in a way a sister should never treat her own.

I hated Angela. I envisioned myself choking the life out that whore bag, but I only hated her because I hated myself. She was just stating the obvious. I am the one who let Edward and I get caught.

It's crazy how a whole week has passed and it feels like it actually just happened yesterday. The music and the crowd around me brought last weeks soap opera back to life. I looked around the bar and visualized Alice leaving in sadness, causing me to feel more unworthy of a happy birthday.

Since I woke up this morning, I had this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. The feeling just kept getting stronger by the minute.

Rosalie caught me off guard by shoving another drink in my face. "Here," she held her glass up to mine and tapped the edges. "Happy fucking birthday Bella."

Did I forget to mention she was drunk too? Ah hell, I think all of us had one to many drinks. Jessica was fucking dry humping some dude she met at work the other day and I kept stumbling into Rosalie as the dance floor became a can of sardines. Tighter and closer, I eventually was dry humping my best friend.

I turned around, pressing my back side into her, both of us singing along to the song we had no idea what the words were. Half my drink spilled on the ground as I danced and tilted my glass over.

I looked across the club, the light system flickering shades of blue and green. When I finally caught a glimpse of Edward, someone would walk in front of him and block my view so I would step to the side, to get another quick glimpse. I watched him for a bit like a peeping tom, enjoying the way he threw his head back when he laughed uncontrollably or the way he tugged at his hair when someone clearly asked him something that he had to think hard about.

He turned to face the opposite direction from me giving me a clear view of his back side, and oh what a backside he has. His shirt was tucked into his pants allowing me to eye fuck the shit out of his cute firm ass.

I watched silently as a woman's arm came up and slinked around Edwards's neck and I felt a surge of energy hit me. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I felt like going over there and ripping her arms off of him. She didn't let go yet and I felt like I was a boiling tea kettle with my top about to blow off.

"Bella what's wrong?" I heard Rosalie ask me but I was too fixated on the dainty arms of the whore bag that was still hugging my Edward.

I stood in the middle of the dance floor, watching and waiting, knowing I had to calm myself before I embarrassed Edward for being such a jealous girl friend. He had already explained that he gets hit on numerous times a night but I am still having trouble dealing with that fact. I figured if I didn't see it then I would be fine. But now he is standing in front of me and I can't help but watch.

I exhaled loudly as I watched her arms slide down. Relief hit me and I chuckled knowing I was over exaggerating. His back was still turned to me and he was still deep in conversation with whoever he was standing with. He moved about an inch and I shouted as her face came in to view.

"Alice," I screamed out again, pushing everyone aside and out of my way.

"Watch it."

"That's my fucking foot you bitch."

I kept stumbling through the crowd, walking across the bar as quickly as I could, not caring who was in my way.

"Alice," I was close enough for them to hear me over the music, Edward turned to face me, his face radiated with happiness as he smiled down at me.

I threw my arms around her, pressing her into me, inhaling her sweet coconut scent that I have missed this week. I even washed my hair with her shampoo wanting to fill the void that I was living in.

She chuckled beautifully, "Happy Birthday Bella." Her arms came up and hugged me back.

"You came." I swayed our bodies back and forth as I crushed her body with my arms. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I was drunk and clearing rambling, apologizing for this and apologizing for that.

I opened my eyes as I held her still, I looked over her shoulder to see Jasper standing in front of me. "Jasper," I dropped my arms and lightly pushed Alice out of the way. "You came too."

He smiled his lop sided grin and picked me up in a tight embrace. "Happy Birthday Bella."

It was clear to me that everyone around me was laughing at my expense. I turned my body to face the three of them, confused and wanting to know what was so funny.

_…Was I that drunk…_

Edward stepped towards me, his hand sliding along the bottom of my back until his fingers wrapped around my waist. I leaned in his chest as Jasper stepped closer to Alice and I stared in complete awe as he slipped his fingers in between Alice's.

"Umm," was all I could manage to say, lifting my hand up to point at their joint hands.

Alice looked up at me, her brown eyes wide and full of happiness.

"Bella," she smiled and her cheek dimpled as she looked up to look at Jasper. He smiled back at her as she stepped towards me and Edward. "I had no right being mad at you two."

I wasn't sure if I was delusional or overly hammered, but I stayed quiet as she continued on. "I was mad at you, so I stayed at Angela's because I didn't want to see you. But Edward took me for lunch on Wednesday and we talked."

This new information caught me off guard, Edward told me nothing about his lunch with Alice and this whole week he allowed me to think she was mad at me still. I felt his fingers curve onto my hip and he pulled me closer into his body.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Bella I told him not too." Alice grabbed my attention again. I turned to look at her, waiting for her to explain.

"I just want you to know that I'm honestly really happy for you." She bit down on her lower lip, sheepishly looking at me and I processed her words through my drunken brain.

_…She was happy for us…_

"I'm confused?" I asked her bluntly. "You hated me and then you went for lunch with Edward, now you're happy for us?" She nodded. "And since when are you with Jasper?"

All three of them laughed at my response, which I found, not so funny.

"Well, I refused to meet him at first but he insisted on talking." Alice spoke loud enough for me to hear over the dance music playing. "So he met me at the hospital on my lunch and we talked.' Alice had this smirk cross her face as she snuck a glance up at Jasper who was watching her the whole time. I'm not sure if he even blinked. He looked like a wax person as his eyes remained fixed on my sister.

I waited but they were clearly having a moment. I looked to Edward, hoping he could finish explaining.

"It turns out that Jasper and Alice work at the same hospital." He chuckled as we both looked back at Jasper and Alice.

He was holding her around the waist, her cheek pressed against his chest as he held her in an embrace only couple's do.

I took a second to process everything, my drunkenness not helping my situation out at all.

"So you and Jasper work in the same place and never noticed until now?" I asked, clarifying what I think they meant. Alice has been a nurse's aid at that hospital since she graduated from school, it's a smaller hospital so I was confused on how she could never have seen Jasper.

"No," She jumped excitedly, shining her big white smile at me. "I mean I heard of people talking about him, but he never has had to come to my ward, so I never saw him face to face."

I nodded at her.

"So when I was sitting with Edward Jasper approached us and well…" she chuckled to herself and I looked at Jasper as he took over.

"Well Bella," he leaned down and kissed Alice on the cheek. "I found your sister unbearably sexy ever since she left us last Saturday. So when I saw her sitting with Edward I couldn't help but nag her about it." Alice rolled her eyes at him as he kept going. "She's pretty feisty but I guess I won her over with my charm." He stood straight, puffing his chest out like a proud rooster.

'Give me a break," she slapped him on the chest playfully. "You wanted me the whole time."

I couldn't help but laugh at their foolish game. It was like they had been together longer than what... three days.

"So…" I looked at Alice. "Where have you been, if you're not mad at me?" I asked her, wanting to know why she hadn't returned my calls or texts then.

Edward held me closer and whispered in to my ears. "She was with Jasper, leave it at that." He kissed my ear before he pulled back.

"ALICE," I looked at her bug eyed.

"Don't tell mom and dad." She looked at me with worried eyes.

How could she even think I would say anything? I have been just as deceitful these last few months and honestly, she was happy and I was too. "Why would I?" I stepped towards her and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Thank you Bella," she hugged me back, making me feel loved once again. My birthday was turning out better than I ever expected. Alice was here and she has found someone to be with and yes, I mean be with. That's another story remind me to go into detail later.

Okay, back to my birthday. Edward bought the group a round of shots. We all danced together and partied the night up. I was on a high, yes I was drunk but I was on a happiness high. I had a perma grin and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Edward left to grab some more drinks so I was dancing with all the girls when the Deejay began to speak over the stereo system.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," his voice was deep and had a twist of a male sex phone operator. "Grab that love interest in your arms, we're going to slow things down."

A few girls around me groaned, they bent down to pick their purses up from the floor and made their way off the dance floor. I stood in one place, looking around for my hot piece of ass boyfriend.

Alice and Jasper molded together immediately. I don't think I could even slide a piece of paper between them, they were dancing so close. Rosalie smiled at me and nodded her head as she walked off the dance floor. I walked behind her and pulled on her hand, stopping her from walking any further.

"Emmett,' I called his name, he turned to face me as he stood with three guys I didn't know. He looked at me and I watched his eyes look over my shoulder to Rosalie.

_…Oh yeah…_

"Do you think you can dance with Rosalie here?" I heard her nagging from behind me, but she was single and he was single, so why the fuck not?

He smiled his adorable smile, Rosalie told me to shut up and I turned to face her and smiled a devilish grin. I yanked hard on her hands, pulling her towards me until she was standing in front of Emmett.

"Um you don't…" she looked down to the ground.

"I'd love to dance with you," He spoke to her as she sheepishly looked back up to him.

_…Well fucking call me Ms. Cupid..._

He handed his drink to one of the guys he was chatting with, grabbing Rosalie's hand and guided her back on the dance floor. As they walked passed me, Emmett smiled from ear to ear while Rosalie looked at me and mouthed a silent thank you.

I knew she found him hot, she didn't have to say a word. For someone as beautiful as she is, I have never known someone to have a lower self esteem. I wanted her to be happy as much as Edward and I. She deserved it and so did Emmett.

I watched as my sister and friends danced to the slow song playing. I was content just watching them from the sidelines, Alice and Jasper were like one, Rosalie was looking up to Emmet, laughing and smiling as they talked and danced.

"I'm going to call you Ms. Cupid." Edward stepped behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. He pressed his chest against my back, resting his chin on my shoulder as we watched the dancing crowd.

"I'm good aren't I?" I said confidently.

"Happy Birthday Baby," he kissed my cheek.

"It's not my birthday yet," I said to him as he held me a bit tighter.

"Its twenty after one, so technically it is."

The rhythm of the song began to blend into a familiar slow song, the beat was one I knew by heart. I bit down on my lip as the Deejay spoke again.

"Now this is for Bella," my group of friends began to cheer and holler as I felt the blush creep up my neck. "Happy birthday Angel Eyes."

"Edward," I spoke softly as he stepped in front of me and grabbed my hand in his. He pulled me towards him, holding me tight as we began to step in sync to the song.

This was our song. I nuzzled my face into his chest, remembering the first time he sang this song to me back in Seattle. It still amazes me, how strong our relationship is, in the short months we have been together. I know I want no one else in my life.

I love him and can't wait to start out lives together.

...

After our song ended the deejay switched up the beat. Alice and Jasper were in the middle of a make out session, Rosalie was dancing in front of Emmett, grinding her back side into his crotch.

I looked up to Edward with lust filled eyes, pushing my hips into his, pushing against his erection. He lowered his face down, moaning into my ear as he grabbed my ass cheeks with his hands, pushing me against him.

I normally hated this song when it came on, but fuck it was a perfect song to dance with someone you wanted to fuck. I pushed my hips and he pushed his back. Back and forth, causing the friction to stimulate my body.

The words of the song just fueled our bodies to continue, until the song became lost and replaced by the screams and shrieks of the crowd around us. Edward held onto me securely as the people around us started pushing their way off the dance floor, in a complete Chaos.

"Oh my god."

"He's bleeding."

"Get out of here, the cops are on their way."

Different people were screaming and yelling. My heart began to pound as I looked up to Edward. He looked down at me, his face pale, his brows creased together as he looked at me in fear.

Everyone was pushing their way out around us. Jasper disappeared towards the front of the club. Edward turned to follow him and left me standing alone.

"Bella," I felt Alice and Rosalie stand behind me, all of us held on to one another's hands as we stood and watched the crowd disappear. We walked together, approaching the group of people that were standing at the front of the dance floor, in front of the stage.

The fear was hitting me as we stopped behind the group. We walked around until we found a spot to sneak in. I pushed on one guy's shoulders looking around the people there until I saw Edward.

He was standing with his business partner Eric. He was talking on his cell phone, while Edward was focused on the ground in front of him. I followed his stare. I turned my face to look down to the floor below me.

I gasped and felt all the air in my lungs escape in one swift exhale, Alice began to sob into my back as we understood why everyone was crying and screaming.

Jasper was kneeling over a young man's body. A pool of red blood was spreading on the floor around him as Jasper was performing chest compressions.

"Oh my god," I turned away and hugged Alice in my arms. Emmett was holding on to Rosalie as I cried into my sister's shoulder.

I could hear a few people talking around me as I felt my heart break for the man on the ground.

"I don't know what fucking happened," I heard a guy speaking. "We were dancing and he just stumbled to the ground."

"He was stabbed." A girl spoke in between her uncontrollable sobs. It was all I could hear since the music stopped and left the club in an eerie silence.

And then only one voice seemed to be clear to everyone. We all looked at Jasper. He stood up and looked at his brother, his face full of sorrow, his hands covered in blood. "He didn't make it."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked over at Edward as the people around me seemed to blur out of view. All I saw was Edward, he closed his eyes as his shoulders hunched forward.

I could hear the sirens approaching, I pushed my way over to Edward and grabbed on to him. His hands pushed me off of him in a harsh manner. "Edward!"

He looked down at me and I held my breath as he spoke to me, his hands grasping onto my shoulders. "You need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you," I shook my head. I needed to be with him, support him.

"Bella please go," Edward's tone was harsh but I knew he didn't mean it.

"No," I looked at him and I didn't care what he had to say, I wasn't leaving. His eyes were becoming glossy, his jaw clenched at my stubbornness.

Charlie appeared at the other corner of the huddled circle. "Everyone make room," he spoke loud and clear. "But no one is to leave." He looked at everyone standing, his eyes stopped on mine.

His mouth opened and closed, he looked from me to Edward until Jasper stepped up to Charlie and began to talk.

"Bella we should go," Alice tugged on my arm. I looked over my shoulder as I saw her fear. "Alice I can't leave him."

She nodded in understanding.

"Who's the owner?" I recognized Charlie's voice.

Edward stepped towards Charlie, distancing himself from me. I wanted to grab him and pull him back, afraid of what trouble he was in and not wanting him to be with Charlie. "I am sir." Edward spoke and Charlie looked at him, his face showed no emotion. His brows furrowed as Edward stepped beside Jasper.

I watched from afar as Charlie asked Edward question after question. Edward answered as Charlie jotted down his notes in his notepad.

I watched the two men in my life discussing. Jasper walked back to us and the look on his face, confirmed to me that Edward was in trouble.

So I did the only thing I wanted to do, I left Jasper and Alice and walked towards Edward. He had his back to me. I stepped beside him and looked deep into my father's eyes as I grabbed Edwards hand in mine.

"Bella!" Edward tried to pull his hand out from mine, but I curled my fingers around his palm, locking our hands together, whether he liked it or not.

All these months I have been hiding my love for him. There was no more hiding. I loved him and it was time for Charlie to know.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Charlie asked me, the skin on his face turning a deep shade of red as he looked at me in a stern way. A father scolding his daughter, a face I knew all to well.

"It's a bar dad," I cocked an eyebrow, my answer not one that he was asking for. "I was dancing."

"You know what I mean." He leaned closer to me. His dark brown eyes were now thin slits as he glared at me as I glared back. I wasn't scared of him, I felt proud to be standing beside Edward hand in hand.

"Bella this isn't a good time for this." Edward spoke to me as he tried to pry our fingers apart.

I turned my head, looking up at him. A part of me felt hurt. Did he not feel the same way as I did? But I remembered it wasn't about me right now. There was a lifeless body behind me. Edward was being questioned. So I shook my head and grabbed his hand with both of mine. I was stubborn.

"Bella," He placed his free hand over mine, his thumb gently stroking my skin. I saw the pain immediately in his eyes. His pupils were dilated, minimizing the warm green eyes I was used to seeing. The white in his eyes were now a soft pink, the inside corner of his eyes exploding with red capillaries.

The dark circles under his eyes seemed more prominent, he inched his face to me and for the first time tonight I felt scared. "You need to go home."

"But…"

"Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie spoke in between Edward and I. Edward dropped my hand from his, my arms dangled at my sides as I looked at Charlie. "There was a murder here tonight." He looked to Edward and back to me. "So you have two minutes to get out of here before I make you."

"Please Bella, listen to your dad." I felt my heart stinging, each beat echoed in my ear drums as the two men in my life, ganged up on me. I felt someone grab my hand and tug me away. I didn't turn away. I walked backwards, looking at Edward and Charlie as they stood side by side.

_…Oh god Edward…_

I wasn't sure, but I was scared. And he was scared. I saw it in his eyes.

...

..

.

3am

…

..

.

5am

…

..

.

I sat in my bed, holding my cell phone in my hand as Rosalie slept beside me, Tony in her arms. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I clicked the button on my phone, illuminating the screen to see no new texts or missed calls. Edward still hasn't returned any of my calls or one of my numerous texts. I chewed on each finger nail, waiting and worrying. Why wasn't Charlie home yet?

...

..

.

6am

…

..

.

7am

…

..

.

8am

…

..

.

I was a complete mess. I paced my room as the morning sky lit up my silent room. I couldn't shake the gut wrenching feeling that ached in the pit of my stomach. Each deep breath I took in, I gagged at the feeling of the air reaching my churning stomach.

I walked to my window and parted my drapes and peeked down to the driveway below my window.

_…Why isn't Charlie home… is he still at the bar…jail…oh god I don't know…_

I walked to my door and slipped out without waking Rosalie. All the room doors were shut as I tip toed down the hall. I didn't knock, I turned the handle and pushed the door open and allowed myself to enter her room.

I knelt on to her bed pulling her covers over my tired and restless body, resting my head down on to the pillow. My chin trembled as I watched Alice sleep. She looked peaceful, the corner of her lips curled in a soft smirk.

"Alice," I whispered her name watching her waken. "Alice," I whispered again, my warm tears slipping down my face.

She pressed her eyes closed, scrunching her face before she slowly opened them.

"Bella?"

"I'm scared Alice."

"Oh Bella," she opened her arms and I scooted myself closer. Just like before, she welcomed me into her arms and I fell asleep in the comfort of my big sisters embrace. "Shhhhhh."

…

..

.

I gasped, sitting up in bed at the sound of the door slamming downstairs, the walls in Alice's room rumbled from the intense bang. Alice sat up with me, we both stayed quiet and listened. Charlie's voice sounded muffled, his words unclear, his footsteps heavy and loud as he climbed the stairs to the second floor.

I held my breath. Visions of him bursting into her room and yelling at me became more vivid as his steps ceased outside Alice's room. Alice's hand came to rest on mine, her tiny fingers curled into my palm.

It was her way of saying, stay strong. Was this the battle with Charlie I always expected?

It was quiet for a few minutes, no sound or movement, until I heard Renee's voice. "Charlie what's wrong?"

And then the silence was gone. "EVERYTHING." He yelled, Alice and I jumped at the callused voice of our father. His steps were loud thumps and then the BANG of their bedroom door slamming, vibrated through the house.

I could hear my parents talking, their words unclear until I heard my mother speak Edwards name.

I was trembling. Alice gripped onto my shoulders and pulled me into her chest as our parents continued to argue. "Oh god Alice."

"Bella has Edward called you yet?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair, in a calming gesture.

"No," I answered before my whole body stiffened. I listened as my parents door opened from across the hall and close softly.

_…Renee…_

Alice and I listened to the soft foot steps that led away from her door. "She went to your room." Alice whispered to me.

I nodded at her, my mothers footsteps quietly made their way back.

"Come in," Alice called to her as she heard the light knocking on her door.

Renee opened the door, slipping into Alice's room. She closed the door behind her, turning her body to face us. My eyes filled with tears as she walked towards me and threw her arms around me.

"Mom," I cried into her hair, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Oh baby," she held me tight.

"Is Edward okay?" I asked her, needing to know what Charlie said and knew.

"It doesn't look good Bella." She pulled her body back, sitting on the edge of Alice's bed, looking between Alice and I. "The kid that died was heavy in to drugs."

I looked at her confused. "Bella, Edward is being investigated for drug trafficking."

"But he would never do that!" I defended him immediately.

She held her finger in front of her mouth, signaling to us to stay quiet. "I hope he isn't," she whispered to us. "But someone in his work is." I was taken back by her answer. She grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "The problem is Bella, the person who killed that kid, made it pass security with a knife."

"Someone in Edward's club was selling drugs and let someone in with a knife?" I spoke more to myself then to anyone else. Nothing seemed to make sense at the moment. Renee nodded her head, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"This is bad isn't it?" I asked knowing the answer to my question. Renee's face showed it and I knew it, deep inside.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this, but your father, he…" she swallowed loudly. "He doesn't want you seeing Edward anymore."

"Well he has no choice in that matter." I snapped at her.

"Bella!"

"No mom," I ripped my hand out from hers. My whole body was vibrating from all the emotions that were exploding inside me.

I was worried for Edward.

I was angry at Charlie.

But I was aching to find Edward, to hold him and re assure him that he would be okay.

"I'm not leaving him when he needs me the most." I pulled the covers off my legs.

"Bella…"

I stood up from the bed and looked at my mother. "Don't give me the Bella voice mom." I stomped towards Alice's door, my hand rested on the door handle as I looked back at them. "I'm staying with Edward whether you approve or not."

She looked at me, nodding as she understood the real love I had for him. I let go of the door handle and walked back to her.

"Mom, I have to find him."

"Your father said they had nothing on him right now. So they had to let him go."

That didn't give me much to go on. I left Alice and Renee and snuck back to my room. I grabbed my bag from my closet, stuffing it full of clean clothes. I wasn't sure of when I was returning.

I slipped on a pair of my skinny jeans, a thin tee shirt and pulled my hair up into a sloppy pony tail. I tapped Rosalie on the shoulder, waking her from her slumber. She squinted up at me and I whispered quietly. "I need to find Edward." She nodded in exhaustion, plunking her head back down and I left her and Tony to sleep.

I entered my kitchen and jumped as I was greeted by Charlie, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where are you going?" He asked as my phone vibrated in my hand.

I turned and walked into the living room, looking at the flashing screen. Edward was calling.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Bella?"

"Oh my god Edward," I was so happy to hear his voice. "How are you, where are you?" I asked him in one breath.

"Bella…"

I cut him off before he could continue. "I love you Edward," I rambled on. "I was so worried that you weren't returning my calls."

"Bella I need to see you." He voice was so low that I barely heard what he said.

"I know, I was just about to leave my house to find you." I paced the room and looked up to see Charlie lean against the door frame, arms crossed.

I gave him a dirty look as I shoved my way pass him. "Where are you, I'll come right away." I walked into the kitchen, grabbing my car keys off the table.

"I'm outside," he said and I stopped. Something about his voice concerned me.

"You're outside?" I asked cautiously. I walked to the window above the sink to see him standing alone in my back yard.

I looked back over my shoulder to see Charlie standing there. "Bella I don't want you seeing him." He warned me and I didn't give a shit.

I walked towards the back door and walked out of my house, dropping my things as I ran into Edward's arms.

"Edward I…" I looked up to him and he released me from his hold. I lost everything I wanted to say as I looked into his blood shot eyes.

"Bella, I'm leaving." His words didn't make sense to me.

"You're leaving?" I asked him, reaching for his hands.

He pulled back, shoving both his hands in his jacket pockets. "Yes I'm going back to Seattle," he closed his eyes. He opened them back up to look everywhere else but at me.

"Okay let's go then," I said to him, moving from side to side, attempting to get his attention. "Edward, look at me." I said to him, frustrated with how he was acting.

I waited. He took in a deep breath, lowering his eyes to look into mine. "Bella you can't come."

"Edward, I'm coming with you."

"I don't want you to come."

I felt my heart sting with pain as his words sunk in. "You don't want me?" I stepped back feeling weak in the knees, everything I thought was real was suddenly unraveling before me.

I knew it made no sense for him and I to be together. Was he stringing me along this whole time?

He looked into my eyes and for the first time I saw the distance in them. There was no love or warmth, just cold and hatred.

_…he didn't love me…_

"I can't do this anymore," his voice did nothing but cause my body to shudder. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I looked at him as he towered over me. "Why are you doing this?" He rolled his eyes at my questions. "Is this about Charlie?"

He clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders. "Bella, this is the last time you will see me."

"Edward, why are you doing this?" I asked again, I ignored what he was saying as I couldn't hide the desperation in my voice.

Less than twenty four hours ago, we were in love and happy. How could he just shut that off, unless his feelings weren't real?

I felt myself struggling to breathe. I hunched over resting my hands on my knees and felt his lips press on the top of my head. He held them there for four long seconds. "Goodbye Bella."

I stood up straight, feeling that pull between us, tug at my heart. "Edward!" I screamed for him to stop as he began to walk away. I grabbed for his hand and he yanked it right out.

He didn't bother to look at me. He kept his head down as I watched him walk away from me.

_…He doesn't want me…_

He ripped his car door open, slamming it shut once he was seated inside it.

_…I can't live without him…_

The thought of living life without him pained me. I felt like someone ripped their hand in my chest and yanked my heart out. He was leaving me, to live in this world without him. Life without Edward meant nothing to me.

I could see someone in the corner of my eye as Edwards's car roared to life. I looked over to my house to see Charlie standing on the back steps, looking towards Edward's car, a smirk on his face.

"YOU," I ran to him, "YOU DID THIS."

Charlie's eyes narrowed as I looked at his mean and deceitful face. "I didn't do anything."

In my whole life, I never hated someone as much as I did right now. I stepped up one step, bringing myself that much closer. "Fuck you Charlie!" I yelled at his face before I turned to step down, his hand grabbed onto my bicep, stopping me from leaving.

"What, you're going to chase after that killing drug dealer?"

I yanked my arm out from his hold and spoke to him, my voice spitting with venom. "I would rather be with him than you."

I didn't look back at my father, I ran towards my car as Edward turned off my driveway.

"EDWARD STOP," I yelled for him, but he kept driving.

I unlocked my car in a hurry, throwing my bag in the passenger seat and shoved the key in the ignition. I pressed my foot on the clutch, turning the car on and shifted into reverse.

My car squealed as I reversed into the quiet street, shoving my shifter into first gear and flooring the gas pedal.

I shifted as quickly as I could, he was so far ahead. I tapped the breaks at the stop signs, driving through them at the sign of no oncoming traffic.

My hands gripped the steering wheel as I pushed passed the speed limits, flying down the residential streets of Forks. My blood was pulsing through my veins, the speed felt invigorating as his car was inching closer.

Thoughts of my life without him flashed in my mind, reassuring me that life without Edward could never exist. I would leave everyone behind me, if that meant I had him in my life. We turned onto the main street of Forks, weaving through the slow drivers.

The buildings blurred beside me and the cars honked their horns as I cut them off. I looked ahead and the traffic light turned yellow, his Volvo flew through the intersection. I pounded my foot on the clutch, down shifting, allowing the engine to rev higher as I approached the intersection.

And in that split second, I watched the yellow car come out of nowhere. I inhaled one last breath as I gripped my steering wheel and watched my life flash before my eyes.

…

..

.

"Bella…"

…

..

.

I couldn't see him. I felt nothing. But I heard him.…

..

.

"I love you."

…

..

.

His voice was the last thing I heard before the agonizing pain ripped through my body, pulling me under.

…

..

.

OCTOBER

…

..

.

NOVEMBER

…

..

.

DECEMBER

…

..

.

I did not resurface.

...

..

.

**OHHHHH I hope you're still with me...xox...The next chapters will be EPOV...**

**PLEASE LEAVE SUM LOVE...hehe**

**DLIR**


	17. Bella was here

**Okay I'm Back...I hope to keep this story updated more often with the help of my RL seeeester...looloo. She has agreed to Beta my story and she did a kick ass job. She will go back and fix up my previous chapters but I hope you the chapter. I worked hard on it and I made her stay up till 2 am so I could post it...FOR ARI'S BIRTHDAY...Happy birthday my Girlfriend...**

**Okay on to DLIR...Thanks for the reviewers last chapter...this is for you...AND I hope you dont think I'm mean any longer.**

EPOV

My car always had this calming effect on me, erasing any mood or irritation I was experiencing the minute I got in and started the engine. I normally found the rumbling sound of the engine singing in my ear to be exhilarating and exciting. But not today. The minute I sat in my car, everything inside me wanted to jump right out.

The look on Bella's face threatened to crush me whole if I let it. I focused on why I was leaving her. I had to do it. I wasn't good for her. I knew it, and now Charlie knew it.

I revved my car loudly and reversed my Volvo into the street, ignoring the dire need to go back and grab Bella into my arms. I wanted to tell her that I love her; that everything I said was a lie.

But I couldn't. I needed to keep her safe, away from this bullshit mess called my life.

I took one last glance at the Swan house. I quickly looked away, trying to pretend I didn't care that Bella was running down her driveway.

I couldn't stop. I needed to leave. I pushed my gas pedal flat to the floor. The speed, the noise, the feel of my car did nothing to soothe me.

"Shit!" I sat up straight, gripping my steering wheel as I watched Bella's silver BMW appear in my rear view mirror. What the fuck was she thinking? I accelerated, barely slowing down enough to stop at the stop signs before increasing my speed again.

She didn't stop like I expected her to. She sped through each intersection, keeping up with me. I turned onto the next busy street, moving around the slow Sunday drivers. My car masterfully whipped around each one as through I were driving around street cones.

But there she was. Right behind me. Stubborn Bella. A part of me was impressed with her skillful car maneuvers. But she still couldn't catch me. I pushed my car full throttle. The light at the intersection ahead was changing.

I literally flew through the intersection. My eyes caught a glimpse of the light switching from amber to red through my rear view mirror.

It was for her own good. Though she may be crushed at first, she'd realize it eventually. If she stayed with me I would drag her down. And I couldn't do that. She has a bright future ahead of her. That's why I did this.

I continued to drive but I never stopped watching her through my rear view mirror. Her car entered the intersection. I slammed my foot on the brake, bringing my car to a screeching stop. My whole body jerked forward as I yelled at the top of my lungs. "BELLA! STOP!"

She didn't.

"BELLA!"

I didn't turn my car off. I didn't take the keys out. I didn't close the door or care that my car was in the middle of the street blocking the oncoming traffic.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. My thighs were burning. My feet pounded hard on the asphalt. The wind blurred my vision, as did the tears streaming my face.

The intersection was full of people. I caught a glimpse of yellow and silver through the bystanders. Their chatter became background noise to me as I crashed my body into the crowd of people blocking my way.

"BELLA!" I pushed my way through them until I was by her car door.

I couldn't see her yet. The large man standing in front of me was blocking my view of her. I took a step to the side and a part of me died instantly. I stared at his fingers as they pressed on her throat.

"Is she breathing?" I asked, afraid to hear his answer.

"I feel a light pulse," he answered me, not looking away. "We can't move her. She may have a spinal injury or something."

"I don't know what she was thinking," he spoke to me. "She just sped through the red light!"

This was my fault. I made her do this. If I just slowed down or stopped to talk, none of this would have happened.

"Hey man, are you okay?" I felt him grab my shoulders.

I swayed back and forth until he held me still. "She's my girlfriend."

"Jesus. Sorry, man. Talk to her," he said as he moved out of my way. "She needs to hear your voice. We need to keep her awake."

I stepped closer, leaning into her car through the smashed window. Her air bag was deployed. Seeing her like this was excruciating. Not wanting to hurt her or cause more harm, I reached in to the car from the mangled door.

"Bella baby," I whimpered her name. My fingers touched her hair. "Baby, I'm so sorry." My chin trembled as I pushed enough strands of her hair to reveal her face. Her usual chestnut coloured hair was burgundy, stained with the blood that was trickling down her face.

"Fuck! She's bleeding!" I stood up and slid my jacket off, pushing the material against her forehead, trying to clot the wound.

When I listened to the sirens approach last night after the stabbing I panicked. It was a sound I didn't want to hear then. But now those same sirens couldn't come fast enough for my Bella. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't.

Her head twitched slightly, her eyelids barely fluttered. She barely moved, but it was enough to give me hope. "Bella," I pleaded for a response.

She took a deep breath and I took one too. I would breathe for her if I could. I would keep her heart pumping if I could. The only thing I could do for sure was to love her forever. And I would. Everything else was out of my hands. I would be by her side every second from now on. Not a goddamn thing would keep her from me now. Not Charlie, not a pack of wolves, no one. I love her. I always will.

"I love you," I whispered while leaning in and kissing her bloodied cheek. The powder from the air bags irritated and inflamed her delicate pale skin.

She turned her head a bit as I held my breath, watching her open her eyes. "I love you," I told her again, feeling my heart break as her eyes met mine.

The white in her eyes were red, blending into their brown centres. She closed her eyes slowly and I watched a single blood-filled tear stain her cheek as it trickled downward.

… … … … … ...

I followed behind the ambulance through the red lights and up the hill that the hospital sits on top of. I whipped the car quickly around the corner, parking in the middle of two stalls as the ambulance pulled into the emergency entrance.

I didn't give a fuck about paying for parking. I locked my car and rushed to Bella as they lowered her stretcher out from the rear of the ambulance.

"How is she?" I asked the blonde paramedic. He looked back at me and gave me a half- smile.

"She is alive, but unconscious still."

It was like my feet were glued to the ground, like I stepped in quick-dry concrete and was trapped in one spot. I didn't move. I didn't say another word. I watched as my father burst through the automatic sliding doors.

"We need to get her inside," he directed the emergency personnel.

Words I couldn't understand were thrown around. It was all a blur until I heard "MRI to determine the extent of internal bleeding." On hearing those words, my insides curdled like spoiled milk. I was done. My Bella could be in a coma.

"Edward?"

"Huh?" I shook my head and focused on my father as he stared at me.

Bella had already been carted away. It was me and Carlisle out there, alone.

"Are you coming?" he asked. I nodded, but I still didn't move.

"Edward, are you okay?" my father looked at me, eyes filled with his compassion.

"I can't live without her." I didn't need to say any more; his strong arms were around me at once. At this moment, he wasn't a doctor. He was a father caring for his son.

I wept on his shoulder when I heard sirens stopping abruptly behind us and doors slamming.

"Where is she?" I heard his voice. I pulled back from Carlisle and looked at him in horror.

"Chief Swan." Carlisle stepped away from me. "I'm Dr. Cullen" he shook his hand. Charlie made no eye contact with me.

Carlisle lead him inside, Renee weeping as she walked alongside them.

"Edward! What happened?" I looked over to see Alice approach. I wrapped her in my arms. I felt my heart ache as she sobbed on my chest.

"It's my fault," I said to her as I watched Rosalie approach, little Anthony sleeping in her arms.

Alice pulled back to look at me. She and Rosalie were still in their pyjamas. Mascara-stained tears ran down their faces.

I explained everything that I saw.

"But," Alice gasped for air in between her cries. "Why was she speeding? She doesn't drive like that - not since her last accident…" Her body trembled as she cried.

"What accident?"

"She got in an accident a few years back. She hates speeding, Edward. I don't understand…"

Bella had expressed her hatred for speeding, but never did she mention an accident. Fuckup that I am, I came into her life, flipped everything over, left her, and made her push her limits, speeding after me when she always followed the rules of the road.

"She was following after me," I nibbled my lip as nausea pummelled me like a prize fighter.

"ALICE! GET IN HERE!" Charlie yelled from the doors. All three of us looked in his direction. He was in jeans and a tee-shirt. No uniform. He wasn't Chief Swan; he was here as Bella's father.

Alice ran to him. I followed alongside Rosalie, but stopped as Charlie approached me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I looked him square in the eyes. "I'm going inside," I answered simply.

"The hell you are," he growled back.

"Chief Swan," I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. His stance alone was making me nervous. "I know you don't like me, but this isn't about me and you."

"Listen here," he said while stepping towards me. "That's MY DAUGHTER in there!" he screamed in my face as his eyes welled with tears. "And she's in there because of YOU!"

He just twisted the dagger that was lodged in my heart.

"Don't you fucking act like I don't know." He balled his hands into fists. "That's my baby…"

"Sir I-" I tried to get a word in. Bad move.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he screamed.

"Mamma, what's wrong?" I looked to Rosalie, who was still standing with us. Anthony stared at us, disoriented from sleep and startled by Charlie's outburst.

She looked at me, her eyes full of sympathy. I simply nodded at her to go inside. She walked through the doors and turned to face Charlie.

"I love her," I started off in a low, calm tone, "and it killed me to tell her that I didn't want her."

He just stood there and rolled his eyes, infuriating me further.

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" I yelled as the pain of possibly losing Bella overtook me. "You wanted me gone. You threatened me. I shouldn't have listened to you!"

"Don't you dare turn this on me, boy," Charlie sneered.

"You can't keep me away from her anymore," I stated simply.

"You step in there and I will arrest you," he threatened.

I was having none of it. I stepped forward, and his hand pushed on my chest. "Arrest me then," I provoked him.

"You think you're better then me, city boy? You think you can come down here with all your money, play games with my daughter, and fool her into believing you love her? Not in my town, city sludge," he chuckled. I stepped towards the door again. He pushed back again. "I'm warning you," he said as he stared me down.

"Warning him about what, Charlie?" I looked over his shoulder to see Renée approach, questioning her husband.

No one knows I left Bella. Even if they did, no one knows the real reason I did it.

"I don't want him near Bella," he responded in a clipped tone.

"Well Charlie, you don't have a choice in the matter," she responded, looking at me. "She would want him with her if she were awake."

Renée was beautiful, even as her heart was being broken. She loved Bella with all her heart, always wanted the best for her. She wouldn't cloud her judgement with crap the way her husband did.

"Thank you, Renée," I attempted to smile through my pain.

Charlie chuckled. "Well he ain't getting near her if I can help it."

"Charlie, this isn't the time or place." Renée said sternly.

"I think we have plenty of time, Renée." He snapped at her. "Our daughter is in the middle of an emergency surgery. What else do we have to do while we wait for her?"

"Bella's in surgery?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Yes, Edward," responded Renée, tears brimming her eyes.

I felt weak in the knees.

"So Renée, did you know Edward here was a drug dealer in Seattle?" Charlie was throwing me under a bus. He saw that Renée liked me and was now on a war path to destroy me in her eyes.

Her face scrunched up as she tried to understand. "How do you think he made all his money?" Charlie asked, raising an authoritative brow.

"That is not how I made all my money," I interrupted.

"I'm not talking to you," he said coldly.

"Charlie! Don't be so rude. What has gotten into you?" Renée glared at him.

"Ren-"

"Hold on a second," I cut Charlie off. He was stepping towards Renée in a way I didn't like. "I know my past isn't all rosy, but it's in the past, and it has nothing to do with what's going down right now." I stood up to Charlie. Fuck him. He tried to make me think I wasn't good enough for Bella, make me doubt our love for one another. Make me think I was no good for her. "If I'm to blame for Bella being here, so are you." I stared him down.

Renée looked at me, shocked. "He made me break up with Bella this morning. That's why she was driving so erratically."

"Charlie?" she said in a soft whisper.

Before Charlie could say anything I spoke up. I was furious with him. I was furious with myself for believing him.

"I shouldn't have listened to you." I looked at him with hateful eyes. "Bella knows everything about me and never judged me for my past. And now she is in there because of me, because of us." I pointed at the hospital, my voice growing louder. "I LOVE HER." I screamed out my feelings. If she were conscious, she would have heard me from inside.

"So I will be here for her even if you don't want me here. I'm not leaving until Bella tells me she wants me gone." I wiped the angry tear slipping down my cheek. "You can charge me for the drug trafficking. I don't give a shit. You can charge me for the murder. 'Cause I don't give a shit. You can shut the MOTHER FUCKING CLUB down. 'Cause I don't give a shit." I was sobbing. "Nothing matters to me without Bella. I wish I knew then what I know now. If I knew I would have an angel like Bella in my life then, I would have NEVER done anything that would ruin my chances with her. Don't you realize that if I could undo all that shit, I would do so in a goddamn heartbeat?"

I spilled my guts for all to see. I had nothing left in me. I felt weak and dead inside.

"I don't want you near her," he said coldly. "Step near her room and I will get a restraining order on you."

"How would..." I started.

An eerie smile formed on his lips. "There's perks to being chief." He turned and walked into the hospital, grabbing Renée's hand.

I stood and watched them walk through the sliding doors, defeated. He won.

…

..

.

October

…

..

.

I slumped my body further into the cushions. My body was practically imprinted into them. I pulled the blanket over my head. No light. No sound. No Bella.

It's been a month and a half since the accident. Actually, it's been 46 days, to be precise. 46 days since I last saw her. 46 days that I have slept in my father's office.

Charlie went to extreme measures to ensure I wouldn't get near her. He spent all his time here just like me, sleeping on the pull-out chair in Bella's room.

I tried sneaking in her room once. I saw him step out, and Renée waved me in. I was about to step into her room when I heard Charlie returning. I didn't want to push his buttons. Renée and I secretly meet everyday to give me updates. I begged for any news at all about Bella. Whether she moved. If she had blinked. If she smiled. I hungrily took any details she could give me. Sadly, the details were few. She never did anything but sleep through her coma. She just lay there, frozen in time.

I also got regular updates from Carlisle. His news was filled with the medical-speak that escaped Renée. I got nothing from Charlie, 'cause he was an ass.

Bella's surgery was more serious then expected. Charlie only knew a fraction what it really cost. I quietly paid for the rest, along with the cost to have her upgraded to a private room, I told my father to give her the best. No treatment was to be sacrificed due to its cost. I can't physically be beside Bella, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.

I flipped over, huffing in annoyance. This couch was a piece of shit. That, or maybe love seats aren't made for anyone to sleep on, especially men over six feet tall. My legs curled over the arm rest. My muscles ached. My eyes were burning from exhaustion. I needed sleep, but every time I closed my eyes visions of Bella kept me awake. The crash. Her blood-stained tears. Her burgundy hair. I am a walking zombie, but I can deal with it. I really have nothing to complain about; my Bella was way worse off.

She was fighting for her life. The least I can do is fight to be with her.

The tapping on my father's office door pulled me away from my depressing self- psychiatry session. I ripped the blanket off my body and jumped off the couch. The knocking repeated. I stumbled around the furniture in the dark until I flicked the light on. I pulled the door open and smiled as Alice stood on the other side, foam coffee cup in hand.

"Edward, you look like shit." She chuckled at her words. She would say the same five words every time she'd hand me my daily coffee.

I knew I looked like shit. I would smell like shit too if my father didn't have a shower in his office.

"I know," I responded in a defeated tone. I gave her the same answer every time.

"Bella wouldn't want to see you like this, you know," she said while walking into the office.

"I know," I answered once again with no life in my tone.

She sat down on the couch. I sat beside her. She stared at me in silence as I sipped the coffee.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke. "You should go home."

I swallowed another gulp of warm coffee, not replying. I hadn't left the hospital since Bella was admitted.

"Go get some clothes. Shave maybe." She chuckled to soften her words, but I knew she was serious.

I hadn't shaved the whole time. My face exploded with hair, leaving me looking like a furry grizzly. My once tamed locks were now long waves. "I don't care what I look like…"

"But if Bella wakes…"

"You've said that before and she still hasn't," I said in a monotone voice.

There was another knock at the door. Alice was up before I even looked away from my coffee. Jasper stood at the door in his lab coat. He specializes in head traumas; this past month he had been working at this hospital to help with Bella's case. Another cost I'm taking on – anything for my Bella.

"Hey bro," he patted my shoulder. I nodded my hello.

They both stood over me as I sat slouched over, head hung low like a sad puppy. "Edward, this isn't healthy," Jasper said in a worried tone.

"I know."

"Enough with the I knows, Edward!" Alice surprised me as she raised her voice. I looked up to her with wide eyes. "That's all you say. I know, I know, I know!"

I made no comment.

"Bella would be kicking your ass right now, you know." Before I could answer, she mimicked me. "I know!" she used air quotes.

"Edward, I'm going to drive you home for the weekend," Alice said. "Jasper will call us if there is any news." I looked up at them.

"Bud, you need to get some sleep. Take a shower. Shave that awful fur off your face." He shook his head as he chuckled. "You look like a sasquatch."

I nodded at them, not putting up a fight. "Fine."

Alice threw her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Do you have something for Bella today?" She asked as she stood straight.

"Not yet," I replied.

"Okay," she grabbed Jasper's hand. "We'll give you a few minutes." I nodded as they turned to leave. I missed that - the feeling of being whole, after finding your soul mate.

I grabbed my phone and clicked the voice message button. And just like every night, I sat back and held the phone to my lips.

"Hi, Angel Eyes. My heart aches for the day I see those beautiful brown eyes open again. It's day 46. I fucking miss you. My dad and Jazz say you're healing as expected. We're just waiting for you to wake up. You may or may not hear this, but please Bella, wake up. Nothing means anything to me without you. Alice is bringing me back to Seattle, but only so I can clean myself up. I won't be gone long, I promise. Please don't think I've left you, because I never will again. My heart is yours forever. I love you."

I clicked the end button and saved my message with the other ones I made. Everyday Alice brought my phone to Bella. The minute Charlie would leave her bedside Alice played my messages to my sleeping beauty, wanting her to hear my voice.

No one was talking to Charlie. His whole family refused to speak to him for as long he kept me away. It didn't matter to him, because he's stubborn. Just like Bella.

I stood up and grabbed my hoodie from the back of the leather love seat, threw it over my head and covered my torso. I opened the door to find Alice and Jasper waiting for me.

"Here," I passed my phone to Alice.

"Here, Jasper," she handed my phone to him.

I looked at him, smiled, and nodded my thanks.

"I'll make sure she hears it," he said as he nodded back.

"Ready?" Alice hopped to me and linked her arm in mine. "Let's get you all sexed up for Bella."

Alice grew on me with each day that passed. She was a great friend. I was actually looking forward to the day I could call her my sister.

We got in her car and drove out of the hospital parking lot. Everything in Forks seemed the same. The same green scenery, grey sky and falling rain.

"I'm excited to see your place," Alice said. "I'm sure it's beautiful."

"It's nice," I answered her.

"I can't wait to move out," she continued to drive. "I mean, I love my house but it's not my home."

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"That's what Bella always said."

She huffed. "Yeah," she inhaled deeply, "she loved the old house."

I looked at Alice and could tell she was reminiscing. "Can you show it to me?" I asked her. Maybe seeing the old Swan home would fill some of the void I was feeling.

"Okay!" she looked at me excitedly. "I haven't driven past there in a while." She switched lanes and slowed down, making a U-turn at the next opening in the median.

"It's not too far from here." She turned down one of the residential streets. Within minutes she slowed down and pointed to the house on my right.

I smiled as I looked out my window. The house was smaller then the one she lived in now. It had white panelling and a peak roof.

"Bella's and my room was on the right," she pointed at the lone window on the side of the house. "It was too small for us, I guess."

"Do you miss it?" I asked.

"I miss the happy times," she answered immediately.

I looked at the house and felt this pull. My heart beat accelerated as I pictured a young Bella running care free in the yard, her and Alice playing happily.

I opened my door and got out of the car.

"Edward? Where you going?" She called to me from the car.

I kept walking up the sidewalk and climbed the stairs to the front door.

"Edward?" I heard her running towards me as I pressed the doorbell and listened to it chime inside.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pulling on my arm.

I didn't answer. The door was opened by a short gray haired lady.

"Hi there," I greeted her.

She hesitated answering, wondering who we were. "Can I help you?" she asked, holding the door open just halfway. She must be afraid of sasquatches…

The fresh scent of baking hit me. Something inside was drawing me in. I didn't know if it was because I knew Bella loved this home, but I felt good standing there.

Since I had left Forks long ago, I had no desire to move back until I met Bella. Seattle didn't feel like home any longer. Because, Bella was here. And my home was with her.

"Actually, you can," I said optimistically. "My name is Edward Cullen," I introduced myself. "And I was hoping you would let me make an offer on your house."

...

..

.

**SOBS...ahhhh I love him...I hope you do too... I LOVE YOU LOOLOO for being my Beta...**

**PLEASE review...suggest to your friends..you know pimp me out..haha and if you arent reading Swing My Way...whatcha waitin for hahahah...**

**HAPPPPY BIRTHDAY ARI...**

**DLIR**


	18. November

**Okay…So no I haven't given up on this story. And Yes, I still plan on finishing. **

**My sis is in the process of re-fixing my already posted chapters. I was originally going to wait until all the chapters were complete but I can't wait. **

**Sooooo I thank LOO LOO for putting up with my nagging ways and staying up to fix my story…**

**And I want to thank Bella Ami for proofing and reading the story. She's gonna be my wingman and help me along the way. **

**SM brilliant brilliant woman owns twilight….I just own this story.**

…

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

**November**

It had been two months. Two months of my life having no meaning. Everything around me seemed to be in shambles. The club was still being investigated. My love had not yet awakened. Every morning I woke up and got out of bed only because I had to. I busied myself with daily routines that didn't require any real thought or effort. It was as if my mind and body had been frozen; like I was in some trance-like state. Nothing had changed for the better. However, I was looking forward to the coming weekend. It promised to be the first positive thing to actually "happen" to me since Bella.

Although my father's office had become a home away from home, I was looking forward to the day I could sleep in a bed and not on his leather sofa. It had become clear to me that whether I stayed in his office, or down the street in my new home, Bella would know **I** was here for her - no matter where I was.

I couldn't help but laugh every time I thought back to the day I met Mrs. Lanley, the little old woman that owned Bella's childhood home. Her frail arms managed to slam the door hard in my face, not believing my original offer to purchase her home. I wasn't defeated, however. I knew what I wanted and how to get it. I jumped down from the steps with Alice right behind me, struggling to keep up with my speed. I knew approaching Mrs. Lanley again would serve no purpose; I had to deal with her in a more professional way. I went back to the hospital and finally cleaned myself up, starting with shaving the rat's nest that was growing on my face. It actually felt like I shed a few pounds of weight as the chunks of hair filled the sink.

Although I already had my lawyer busy with the club's problems, I felt that if the fucker could get off charging me three hundred bucks an hour, he could work a bit harder. Therefore, I met with him the next morning, and within twenty four hours he drew up a legitimate offer to purchase. With an offer three times higher than the house's worth, she'd be crazy to say no. My lawyer contacted Mrs. Lanley and within days, we were meeting with her, her sons and their lawyer. Her sons, not wanting their mother to be taken advantage of, sat protectively and proudly on each side of her during our meeting. As protective as they were, the look of their faces when they saw the amount I was offering alerted me to the fact that I would be getting what I wanted. Because in most cases, money talks. If only I could do the same to fix for Bella's condition...

Moving day was finally here this weekend. I'd be moving into my new home, into my Bella's childhood home. Every time I envisioned myself in it, my heart pounded faster, and I filled with hope at the possibility of it filling some of the void I'd been living with.

Each day I prayed that she would move; I longed for her speak. To hear her angelic voice and have her tell me everything would be okay. Instead, each day just grew longer and got darker. Fall turned into winter, as the leaves fell from the trees and everything prepared to be dormant. The bone chilling winds that followed were so harsh, they felt like they were tearing skin. The unending, depressing rain fell only to freeze with the dropping temperature and solidify into small ice chunks.

I hated Forks. But it was my home now. Bella was here, and the house was a major step towards happiness with my love.

I breathed, ate, slept, and lived for Bella. This was for her and for me. For _us_.

The depression I slipped into the weeks I spent after her accident, did me no good at all; thank God Alice helped me see that. She helped me believe that Bella was going to wake up. When she did, I would be waiting, keys to our home in hand.

...

.

I felt whole once the keys were in my hands. It was as if Bella's essence was within the keys. The same surge I would get from her soared up my arm the moment they were handed to me. It was odd that although Bella wasn't physically with me, it felt like she was. Alice and Jasper were waiting at the house for me by the time I drove over from the lawyer's office. I couldn't contain my excitement, running up to Alice and lifting her up in the air as I twirled her around and around. Her girlish squeal only encouraged me further. She was happy, I was happy and I knew Bella would be happy.

Once I put Alice down we all walked up the front stairs, I turned the key in the lock and pushed the front door open. The scent of pine and lemon welcomed me. Fresh and clean. I walked in slowly, evaluating the damage that remained when the walls were emptied of their framed photos. Holes and chipped paint covered the whole length of the corridor. Every outdated counter was free of clutter. The small rooms seemed so much larger without anything in them. All that remained was a huge shell, four walls joined together and begging to be brought back to life.

It didn't take long to find Bella's old room. I felt drawn to the second floor and immediately stopped at the doorway to my left. The door was open, yet I couldn't step inside. Alice came behind me as I just stood there, still as a statue. I waited for Alice to go in, watching her as she walked into the empty room. I reveled in her happiness, her smile encouraging me to enter as though I needed to be accepted in first. As I did, a smile spread across my face. Alice's eyes sparkled in response, her wide smile illuminating the dim, aged room.

" She didn't change the colors at all," Alice said as she walked around the perimeter of the room, her fingers dancing along the faded yellow walls. "Bella and I loved this colour," she giggled to herself. "Bella always said the room made her happy because it although it was never sunny outside, her room was always sunny."

I decided right then and there that I wouldn't touch the room. I wanted it to stay the same so I could see Bella's face light up just like Alice's had. This was going to be her room, her escape, her sanctuary. The rest of the house was mine. Come on, there was no way I was going to live with tacky wallpapered walls, lifted linoleum tiles or weathered drapes.

Within two weeks, I was able to hire all my Seattle contractors to come to little old Forks and work on the house. Walls were torn down; support walls were replaced with steel beams to create the open concept I desired. The cabinets were ripped out and replaced, light fixtures updated and floors recovered. The crews pulled in overtime to save driving back and forth from Seattle. By the last week in November, I was shocked to see that everything was almost done.

Everything was new. I had new bathrooms. A new kitchen. The living room was equipped with two leather sofas and every man's best friend - a fifty inch plasma T.V. My bedroom was like a luxury suite with a king sized bed that just begged to be jumped on.

And every time I neared it, my heart ached, feeling the emptiness of having not having Bella with me.

I sucked in a deep breath, feeling my heart tear as I walked towards the refrigerator in the kitchen. The calendar on it told me it was already November thirtieth. Where had the year gone? I smiled at the picture of me and Bella in the magnet holding up the calendar. Her beauty was awe-inspiring, timeless. I knew each freckle, each laugh line, each inch of her face. I shook my head as the reality hit me - of how much time had passed without my Bella, how many days I went without the smell of her, the touch of her, the feeling of her just being with me.

The sound of the doorbell caught me off guard. I looked at the time on the stove top, wondering who it could be. I started to make my way up to the door, trying to decipher whose silhouette was standing in front of its frosted glass. Alice and Jasper usually called ahead; and I knew it couldn't be Rosalie and Emmett, as they were up in Seattle visiting her parents.

Things between them are getting serious; that was one of the only good things that resulted from Bella's accident. Rosalie was a complete mess right afterwards. Well we all were, but she seemed to take it the hardest. She was the last person to talk to Bella other then Charlie or myself. She felt as though she should have stopped her; that had she did, it wouldn't have happened. Emmett was there for her the whole way through, when she the most hurt and broken. And to think Emmett liked Bella at first - How things change...

The doorbell rang twice more by the time I reached the door. I quickened my last steps and grabbed hold of the brushed chrome handle, pulling it open swiftly.

"Chief Swan," I said in complete shock, frozen in my foyer, staring at the person I least expected to see. He just stood on my doorstep, fresh snow falling down around him.

"Edward," he nodded his head, his hands shoved in his police jacket, his knees shaking from the cool damp weather.

There was a moment of silence. Both of us looked at one another, waiting for God knows what.

"Oh, um," I stepped back and gathered my wits. "Would you like to come in?"

_What the fuck was I doing? __This man had kept me away from my love, my whole existence and here I was inviting him in?_

It was suddenly obvious to me. _He came to me_. I would be doing what Bella would want me to do and meet him halfway.

He smiled. I had to blink twice; I thought I was seeing things. But he actually smiled, thanking me as he stepped inside.

"Wow," he said in disbelief, looking around the front entrance as he kicked off his shoes and followed me into the living room. I looked back to see him taking in the changes I had made.

"It looks great!" He walked around the coffee table, his hands now buried in his front pant pockets. I stood still, watching him slowly walk around the room, making his way up to the mantle over the fireplace. He stood before it, looking at all the picture frames in front of him. All of Bella.

He picked up the silver frame that sat right in the middle and held it inches from his face, looking down at his daughter's picture.

"You really love her, don't you?" His eyes never left the picture as he spoke.

I knew his reasons for keeping me away, even if he didn't. It seemed stupid to anyone else, but he loves her too. He only wants the best for her. He wants to protect her from men like Phil, who he failed to protect Renee from.

"I do," I answered him whole heartedly. As I spoke I felt my chest warm up, my blood circulating fast as the potential of us getting along started to seem possible. I respected Charlie more then I hated him. He was the cause of Bella's accident just as much as I was. But looking him holding that picture, all you saw was a father, a husband, a man. A man who married his wife knowing that the child she was carrying wasn't his own; pushing his pride aside to make room for the undying love that he had for Renee. I would do the same for Bella.

"I should have realized that a long time ago," he spoke softly as he placed the frame back on the mantle and turned to look at me. "I think I always knew but didn't want to accept it."

I wasn't sure how to answer that. Was he trying to insult me or was it a compliment? I choose to ignore my internal questions and joined him at the mantle. I reached over, grabbed a frame he hadn't seen yet and handed it to him.

"This was taken the night of her birthday". I gave him a sad smile as my eyes teared up. His hand shook as he took the five by seven frame from me. We both looked at the picture of Bella and me. Alice took it as we danced to our slow song, just before the dreadful ending to that evening occurred. No matter how awful that night turned out, her beautiful smile brightened the picture.

"She looks so happy," he said so low I barely heard his words.

"She was," I answered simply in a low tone.

It was odd, but we spent the next ten minutes reminiscing. Things and moments he never knew about Bella, I was now sharing. As we finally made our way to the kitchen, I poured him a glass of water, and he began to tell stories about the girls growing up and how happy everyone was while they lived in this house.

"So, you redid the whole house?" He looked over at me from the island where he was seated.

"Well, except one room," I played with the ice in my glass before I sucked it back in my mouth. It was cold and refreshing, I was parched. I chewed the ice as Charlie stared at me. "I left Bella's room untouched."

"Oh," Charlie looked at me with big eyes. "Do you mind showing it to me?"

Something inside of me wanted to scream _NO_. To keep him from something he wanted badly like he had done with me. To wave it in front of his face - like a treat to a dog - while having no intention of giving it to him in the end. But I couldn't. I saw the sadness in his eyes and it pained me to see it. No matter how much pain I had endured, I didn't wish it on anyone. I wouldn't cause him more pain than he'd already been dealt. He _is_a father longing for his daughter.

"Of course." I placed my glass down on the granite counter top and turned on my heel towards the staircase up front. Nerves spread through me as the silence in the house caused our footsteps to echo throughout. Each step amplified in my ear drums until we were both standing at the closed oak door. I hadn't been in her room yet today; I grew excited as we stood outside of it.

I reached out and grab the handle, smiling wide with happiness and entering her room. A light gust of wind hit me, along with the feelings that overcame me each time I entered. A part of me believed it was Bella welcoming me.

"Oh! It's exactly how I remembered it," Charlie spoke from behind me. I turned to see him enter and stop in the middle of the room. He looked up to the ceiling as he made a slow circle around the room.

"You see this," he walked towards the far wall, lightly stroking a dent in the drywall, "This was from Bella." He chuckled to himself. "She threw a book at Alice and missed."

"A book?" I chuckled at the vision of an angry Bella .

"Bella was struggling to read for a while and, well, you know how older siblings can be." He looked at me and we both chuckled together. "Bella didn't like being made fun of, so she threw the book at her."

I shook my head as memories of Bella flashed in my mind, of play fighting with her and teasing her until she screamed for me to stop. I missed those times so much.

"You play?" Charlie asked me. I turned to see him standing by my guitar resting against the wall.

I nodded yes. It was the only thing I put in the room.

"Did you ever play for Bella?" he asked.

"I played a few times for her." I smiled as I recalled how beautiful she looked sitting beside me as I strummed a song. "I still play for her."

"You still do?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah," I walked towards him and picked it up from the floor. "I come in here and play everyday."

I held it up against me; it was the thing I did that made me feel closest to Bella. ""Angel Eyes' was her favorite," I offered that bit of information.

"Can you play it for her now?"

My body stiffened as his question caught me off guard. I wasn't sure what he was getting at. Did he want me to play a song for him, right now?

"I mean," he stepped towards me, stopping at my side. His body inched towards mine; it was the closest we had ever stood together. I looked down at his face; surprised that I never noticed how small Charlie actually was. He looked up into my eyes; for the first time ever I felt his acceptance.

"Edward, I'm sorry." He held his hand up in the air, waiting for mine to meet it. I slowly raised my hand, my fingers slipping into his palm. With a tight squeeze he took my hand in his. "Edward, I want you to come to the hospital," he shook my hand as he spoke, " I shouldn't have kept you away. "

I looked at him, unsure I had heard him correctly. All these months I was forced to keep my distance. Each time I attempted to get inside her room, either he or an on duty cop was there. He was beyond protective; he was obsessed with keeping me away and he succeeded in his way.

"She needs you, and I have been keeping you away". He shook his head, lowering his eyes, almost with shame. "I'm sorry."

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. I didn't want to cry, but fuck, he just told me I can see Bella. "I can see her?" He freed my hand as I clarified what I thought he said.

"Yes," He tapped the body of the guitar with his fingers. "I think she would like to hear you sing, too."

...

.

The drive to the hospital was quick and effortless. It felt like I had driven it a million times, but this time was different. The darkened sky seemed bright tonight, with thousands of stars twinkling down on me and the round full moon lighting my way.

Even though I had come to this hospital everyday since September, everything seemed different to me as I walked through the sliding doors with Charlie.

I was just noticing for the first time the colorful paintings that hung on the corridor walls. I could hear the janitor happily whistling as he mopped the linoleum floors.

When we stopped in front of the hospital room that I stared at from afar for the last few months, I sighed with relief. I stared at the closed door as all at once everything seemed how it should. It felt good.

I placed my palms flat on the door and gently pushed it open. I stepped in cautiously; the private room was silent except for the light beeping coming from the monitor.

Her heartbeat. I stood still and listened to the beautiful melody. Slow but steady.

I turned my body half-way to look back at Charlie. He nodded his head and motioned for me to go in.

I nodded back, turning to walk further into the dimly lit room. I made sure the door closed softly behind me before I walked in.

There she was, laying peacefully in her bed.

My heart ached all over again the second I saw her. All that time spent apart was now overwhelming me with emotions. I walked closer to her as flashes from that awful day became more vivid. Visions I had managed to forget were now stabbing me painfully as they played back in my mind. I blinked hard, allowing the tears that were collecting to fall down my face. Every cell in my body tingled more intensely the closer I stepped to her.

I rested my hip on the rail of her bedside, reaching my hand down to place my hand on her cheek. The second our skin made contact, I felt her life spread up through me. She was like an oasis, water in the desert I had been lost in all these months. I was dying without her. I felt my shoulders lift from their slouched position.

I felt like I was glowing with life. Like I was a black and white movie turned into full HD color by merely touching Bella. Just by touching her. Being there with her made me feel more alive and in love than I 'd ever felt. I inhaled the air around us. Her scent hit me as I inhaled deeply.

"You don't know how much I have missed you," I whispered. My thumb sweeped across her left cheek feeling the skin under it. Signs of old bruising were suddenly noticeable. The gash on her forehead from the accident was healing well. A few stitches still held the skin tightly together. "Oh Bella," I touched the skin around it, wishing I had the power to heal hear. It pained me to see her like this. I looked down her body. Tiny signs of cuts and bruises were healing on both arms. Her right leg lay above the bed sheets, completely wrapped with a full cast and resting in **a** sling.

I looked back to her face and felt a new tear slide down my cheeks. She was still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I leaned over the railing, my upper body inching towards her. I stared at her closed eyes, admiring the way her dark lashes curled and stretched for miles. Her gorgeous brown hair was pulled to one side, flowing down over her right shoulder. The ends twirled into a single curl.

"Be-lla," my voice cracked. My heart tugged at the sound of her name falling from my lips. I fantasized on numerous occasions that I would walk in after all these months and she would wake up because of me. I had dreamed that she was waiting for me, wanting me this whole time. I'd walk in and ghost my lips over hers. She would ease my pain instantly by kissing me back. I shouldn't have expected anything so unlikely, but couldn't help myself and I burned myself by doing so.

_Kiss her...Maybe if you kiss her she will know it's you and wake up._

I stood back and lowered the railing on her bed. I sat down on the edge, scooting up on it to get as close as possible. I took her hand in mine, inspecting every freckle and every crease. I brought the top of her hand to my lips, pressing one gentle kiss on her skin.

Her hand lay limply in mine. I moved my fingers slowly over hers, sizing up her little hand in mine. I held her it up and placed my cheek into her palm. The warmth of her hand engulfed me. I closed my eyes, resting my face in her hold. I placed soft kisses where my lips rested on her palm. I didn't ever want to move. I sat there, my Bella holding me like she used to. I needed this so much. I hope she needed me just as badly.

Her palm was beginning to collect my falling tears. I lifted my cheek away from her hand, giving it one last kiss before lying it down gently to rest on the bed beneath her.

I had waited long enough, had enough nights of dream-filled fantasies, conjured up enough past memories of precious moments with Bella. I finally had her in front of me, my sleeping beauty in every sense of the word. My lips twitched as I anticipated the feel of her lips on mine. I leaned into her, resting my hand on her pillow to support my body. Closer and closer I leaned, inching my lips towards hers.

Finally I felt my lips touch hers. My eyes strained closed, allowing myself to feel the intense pounding of my heart. It threatened to burst as my lips pressed on hers with more force. Feeling her lips brush mine was like heaven on earth. I kissed them again, taking everything I could from her. I needed to feel her. Smell her. See her. Hear her sweet shallow breaths as they caressed my cheek. "I love you Bella." I kissed her closed mouth before inching away. I looked over her face again. "Please know that I would have been here sooner if I could." I swallowed hard. Never had I loved someone as much as I love her.

"I'm sorry Bella", I said, finally apologizing to her for the first time in person. Each day since her accident I had to live with the knowledge that I caused this fucked up situation. "Seeing you like this just eats at me Bella." I clenched my jaw, feeling more and more angry with myself. "I would do anything to take that day back. I wish I had never said those words to you." I traced the outer edges of her lips with the pad of my thumb. "I thought I was doing right by you - that I was protecting you by leaving." I looked up at the monitor, watching the lines shoot up and down with the constant beat of her heart. Up, down. Up and down. "Bella, leaving you that day was the hardest thing I ever had to do. And to see you like this because of me..." I turned my head away, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly to keep from getting choked up.

I cleared my throat after a moment of silence. "I brought something for you," I said to her, wanting to lighten the mood. I looked down to the ground. There beside the bed was the guitar I placed there.  
"Yup, it's my guitar," I answered her as though she had been waiting for one. I reached down and grabbed the neck of it. I grew excited as I lifted it off the floor, knowing how much she loved to hear me play.

I placed it on my upper thigh and strummed a cord. I smirked at the sound of it. I adjusted the strings a bit until each note was in tune. Remembering Bella's enthusiasm at hearing me play, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. "You want to hear that again?" I smiled and shook my head.

"I actually wrote you something." I strummed the cords one more time as I took a deep breath. "I hope you like it." I licked my lips, taking another deep breath as my finger tips played with the strings under them. The beginning melody began soft; then the beat accelerated, my strumming more intense.

I went through a very dark period right after Bella's accident. The words of this song came to me one night as I slept in my father's office. My mind convinced me that I was garbage, no longer worthy of Bella's love. I believed that she was better off without me. It wasn't until I began singing the chorus that I felt the pain of that time resurface. The truth behind the words stung at my thumping heart. The anger I once felt was back, only it felt stronger now. Being beside her stirred my guilt all over again, intensifying it. The words rang so true.

"And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're to far gone  
Before nothing can be done."

I continued to serenade her. My Bella. My true love. Her love for me was so strong. My love for her was equally strong, but I made her think opposite.

As I sang to her, I resolved that if she were to wake and not want me, I would fight for her. I would give her time to forgive me and realize I never meant to hurt her. If she woke and wanted me, then I would be hers forever. No one or nothing would keep us apart ever again. I wouldn't allow anything to separate us. I would tell her every day of my life that I love her. That is, if I get the chance.

A small part of me still feared that the truth was that wouldn't have that chance. That a life with Bella was not meant to be. That I lost her.

"Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's to far gone  
And before nothing can be done  
Cause without me  
You got it all. "

I had my chance with her. And I proved to be undeserving of her love. Without me in her life, she would have been safe. Unharmed.

"So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on,  
Without me,  
you got it  
all, so hold  
On. "

I sat in silence for a while before placing the guitar back down. I had no energy to play anything else. That song drained me, having caused my depression to return.

I had been been given something so beautiful. And what do I do? I fucked it up. I put her life in danger.

Her life was everything to me. To be able to see her breathing, to hear her breaths, that was the only thing that could make me smile ever again. She was here - unconscious but alive and breathing.

I used my toes to kick off my right shoe, then my left. My shoes dropped to the floor in loud thumps. The bed was small but it was wide enough... I turned on to my hip. Bella laid still on her back as I curled the front of my body into hers. A perfect fit. Our bodies hummed like two magnets drawn together. I snuck my arm under her and rested my hand on her lower abdomen. I tangled my fingers into hers as best as I could and I rested my head down on the pillow beside her. My forehead pressed against her ear. My face angled into the crook of her neck, surrounding me with her delicious scent.

I was thankful to Charlie for giving me this moment. I would forget about the past, as long as Bella was my future. My entire reason for living was in my arms tonight. Here with me. Living. And with a full life ahead of her. I spent my next moments enjoying Bella. Her warmth. Her breaths. The sound of her heartbeat on the monitor. The feel of my arm rising and falling ever so slightly with each of her breaths. This was a miracle. Her life was in my arms. For that I was so thankful. All the negative escaped me for now, pushed away and buried down somewhere deep.

I cuddled into her more, never feeling close enough. I crossed my foot over hers, lying my leg over top of her good one. "I love you, Angel Eyes. " I spoke softly. The song naturally formed in my mind. I began to hum the melody to Bella.

Falling asleep was easy for once. I had no distractions, no worries. Tonight I knew she was secure in my arms. She was safe.

...

.

My mind was telling me to ignore the continuous tapping on my shoulder. The feeling of fingers grasping my shoulder proved to be harder to dismiss.

"Edward?" My name being called brought me to the surface. I groaned at the annoyance, internally thinking that this had better be good.

"Hmm?" My voice clearly showed my annoyance. I kept my eyes closed, feeling Bella still in my arms. I held her tighter, feeling my exhaustion hit.

"Son," Carlisle tapped me again.

"What, Dad?" I asked, aggravated. I still refused to open my eyes. I laid unmoving on the bed, waiting to hear what he wanted.

"I just thought you would want to sleep in the recliner. It's more comfortable. "

"No," I said half asleep. I nuzzled my face into Bella's hair, my airways engulfed with her scent. "This is where I want to be."

I felt him pat my shoulder. "Sleep well, son." The door clicking closed behind him was the last thing I heard before I feel into a heavenly slumber with Bella beside me.

...

.

**Gahhhh…I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for making you wait.**

**I have the next one written so a little Beta work and it will be out to you soon enough. **

**Please Review. I forgot how good it makes me feel to hear your thoughts. **

**MUAH,,,DLIR…come find me on FB….**


	19. December

**Hello all...Have I told u, reading reviews is like a personal orgy...i love them...LOVE THEM. Thanks for all the love and add's. I really did miss u all.**

**Thank you again to LOO LOO for being my BETA and dealing with my horrible grammar. A big hug and boobie grope to Bella Ami and Ari for dealing with my ramblings and shit... LOVE U GUYS**

**NOW...on to Edward...my pooor sweet loving Man...awww come here let DLIR hug u until ur Bella comes back...**

**SM owns Twilight I Own this story..thats right...as Ari would say...dont copy this shit or I will send the PO PO's after u...LOL jj**

**December**

**...**

**..**

**.**

I spent the next night the same way. And the night after. And the night after that. Each night I lay right beside Bella, and her beautiful breathing rhythm sung me to sleep. I would go home during the day to deal with all the bullshit that was my life, only to return and relax with Bella as though the day never existed.

Weeks passed. Still no change with Bella.

I walked into her room and made myself at home. I threw my bag on her chair and changed out of my clothes trading them for more comfortable sleep wear.

I needed her more tonight then I had in a while. I lay beside her as I always did, this time not falling asleep right away as usual. I was on fire. Irate. And I needed Bella to calm me down. I needed her to tell me everything would be okay even though it all felt like it wasn't.

"Bella, you won't fucking believe what happened today. " I rested my head on the pillow, brushing the hair off her shoulder so I could see her face. "Your dad found out who was behind the stabbing that night." I cringed at the memory. "Bella, you won't believe who was behind it." I closed my eyes. I was so mad I could almost kill someone myself. My anger and hate was directed to only one person.

"Eric was behind the whole fucking thing Bella. The whole time I was up in Seattle, he told me everything was good." I clenched my jaw. "The numbers looked good, so I thought I had nothing to worry about." I ran my hand through my hair, attempting to calm my madness. "Bella, he is so caught up in drugs it's not funny. He supplies to all the shit heads in Forks. I'm furious! I was into that shit in the past - Eric knows how I feel about it, Bella. And the fucker he still brought that shit it in to my bar. MY BAR!"

My voice sounded louder to the quiet of the room; I calmed myself a bit before I continued. "You wanna know how the murderer got in?" I looked at Bella as though she was waiting to hear my answer. "Eric shut off the security camera. Charlie checked the tape, it was filming the whole night and all of the sudden the taped stopped. Convenient, right?" I huffed out loud. "So we can't see if the bouncers checked him for anything. That explains how he got in with a knife." Both of my hands were in fists. "Fucking prick."

I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips for a kiss. I held it tight, needing her closer. "Bella, it doesn't look good. Charlie believes that I had no part in it but the investigators think otherwise. Eric used the club's money to buy some of his stock. Now I have to work to prove I had no idea or hand in his shit."

The seriousness of the situation made my blood boil. I had enough on my plate without all the bullshit caused by Eric. "That fucking asshole doesn't know what he started. He fucking backstabbed me." I got up from the bed and paced back and forth. "The kid that died that night owed Eric money. Eric had him killed. The hitman confessed for lighter charges." I paced some more.

"They don't have enough evidence to arrest me, but they think Eric's working under me." Pulling and tugging my hair constantly and so hard that I felt the tug of my scalp, I was surprised I was not bald already. "Bella, I swear I had nothing to do with it."

I walked back to her bed and pulled the chair close to sit by her. I held her hand and lowered my head until my forehead rested on our joint hands. Just having her with me helped flush the bad out of me. The rage. The hate. Her laughter and love filled my mind and I allowed it to take me away.

"Edward wake up," Bella shook my shoulder again. I held her closer, accentuating the volume of my snores.

"Edward." She hit my shoulder, knowing I was faking.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes wide. She shrieked from my sudden movement. I sat up and pushed her back down in bed, pinning her down with my arms.

She erupted in giggles. I adored her giggles. I peppered her with kisses, never stopping even with her fingers attempted to tickle my ribs. "Stop!" she laughed harder.

I bit down on the skin of her neck. "I'm going to suck your blood!" I cackled.

"You're such a loser!" She continued to fight me, but I was stronger.

"One bite and your mine. Alllll mine. " I shined my briliant **white** teeth at her as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine," she huffed in submission. She turned her neck to the side, lengthening it out.

I lowered my head, moaning loud with pleasure. "I'll be quick."

"You always are" she retorted with a teasing grin.

I looked at her with a serious face. "Hey!" I suddenly wasn't role playing. "I didn't hear you complaining!"

She smirked at me before turning her neck. "I'll never complain," she said softly.

I lowered my lips to her neck and nipped her skin with my teeth before pressing a hard kiss upon her neck.

"Am I yours now?" She asked as my lips began to leave her skin.

... I took a deep intake of air, sitting straight up in the hospital chair.

A dream.

I looked up to Bella; she was sound asleep. I wished for her awakening more desperately then ever.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. She visited me up in Seattle for one day, surprising me when I got home to a full cooked meal. I had given her a key to my place; that night I was grateful I had. After dinner we watched the vampire movies she loves. They were alright, but slightly cheesy for my liking. But Bella loved them, so I played the role of the supportive boyfriend and sat through the two movies back to back.

Let me tell you, that scored me some major brownie points that night...

I smiled sadly at Bella, silently wishing that my dream could still turn to reality. I stood up and joined Bella on the bed. I snuggled up behind her and moved her hair off her neck. My face so close to her neck, I felt the heat from my breath. I kissed her neck softly, closing my eyes and remembering my dream.

"You were always mine, Bella," I said simply before ghosting my lips over hers. "Always."

…

..

.

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace"

I exhaled a long exaggerated breath, feeling the warm soulful words spread through me like a warm sunny day. The parts of my body that lacked life, warmth, or feeling momentarily felt the rush of energy hit them.

I continued to play out the melody, ignoring the part of me that felt sad and focused on the small part that suddenly was feeling happy. I continued to push away the reality of how depressed and utterly alone I actually was.

Even with everyone sitting around me now, physically I wasn't alone. Bella, still laid peacefully in front of me, filling the physical loneliness I seem to be living with. But the emotional emptiness that fills my life on a daily basis is what I struggle to deal with. Because even with all my family support and her family acceptance, I still have that piece of my heart and the large piece of my soul that still and will always feel empty.

"That was beautiful Edward." I closed my eyes, allowing my mother's soft voice to soothe my growing sadness. She placed her hand on the ball of my shoulder, leaning down from behind me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'm sure she loved it." She whispered softly, for only us to hear.

"Thank you." I whispered back to her as everyone else that was in the room began to compliment me as I strummed the last chord of the Christmas Carol.

I silently acknowledged everyone's compliments as I stood up from the old worn out chair that I was sitting in. I gently leaned my guitar against the side of the bed.

I pushed my hand down into the mattress beside her, supporting my body as I reached over to come face to face. The moment her face was inches from mine, instantly everything and everyone around me seemed to disappear.

Her parents and my parents were gone. Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie. Even little Anthony.

It was just me and Bella.

I took the time to look at the beautiful face in front of me. Her breathing was shallow breaths, barely causing her chest to rise and fall. She looked like an angel tonight. Her skin glowed angelically as the candles reflected onto her from around the room. The flickers of flame seemed to beam onto her, highlighting her perfect features.

Her lips glimmered with a glossy lip balm that accentuated her full pouty lips. An urge to tug them, and pull them between my teeth was an urge I strongly had to fight. Her hair, curled into tight tendrils that cascaded softly on each side of her precious face.

"Merry Christmas Bella." I spoke to her as if we were alone. I rested my forehead against hers, feeling our undying love spread silently from my body to hers.

...Please wake up and come back to.

I stayed still, inhaling her sweet scent as I continued to speak. "It's just after midnight." I cupped her cheek with my hand and felt the silkiness of her skin with my fingers. Caressing the delicate skin with the pad of my thumb. "Were all here as a family. I wish you were awake."

I knew it was wishful thinking. I had woke up Christmas Eve morning thinking that Bella actually woke me up from my sleep. She kissed me gently on the lips to lure me out of my slumber. But to my dismay, I awoke to find her still sleeping.

I would do anything for that to come true. For her to wake and be everyone's Christmas Miracle.

Time passed, that by the time I stood up straight, the only person left in the room was Alice.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to her. Not wanting her to have felt uncomfortable with mine and Bella's moment together. I didn't mean for everyone to leave. But it happens often that when I am with Bella, the world around me seems to stop.

Alice never responded. She just stood at the end of the bed looking at Bella in a dazed stare. She was clearly in a deep thought, not noticing my presence beside her.

I decided to stay quiet. I stood beside her and slipped my arm over her shoulder and drew her petite body closer into mine. She didn't fight my embrace , she leaned into me resting her cheek on my chest.

It amazes me how comfortable we have grown together. The hate and hostility she had towards me once was now gone.

She turned her face to look at me, a weak smile spread across her face. Even with her attempt to dress up she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes.

Her curled hair and sparkly makeup just emphasized the dark circles under her eyes.

"You okay shorty?" I asked her as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her grip tightened on me. I felt her body begin to tremble in my arms,I held her tighter, showing her my support .

She didn't answer me. I just held her as she wept into my chest. I looked away from Alice, looking across the bed to Bella sleeping.

Bella's accident affected everyone's life. The good thing about it was that it brought people together. Family members like her parents closer, to see them sharing loving embraces would only have Bella smile beautifully.

But the bad out **weighs** the good. You can see the effects on all of us as it slowly kills parts of us that once lived vividly.

Alice especially. She has kept a strong front for everyone. But I have gotten to know her quite well and I see right through it.

She plays her part well. Always chirpy and happy, never once showing her actual depression in front of anyone. Thinking that no one knew anything different and that she was fooling us all.

Even with her facade, I could see the signs early on. Jasper told me she broke down only once. It was just after Bella accident but since then she is "fine".

Fuck that. She isn't fine. And she isn't fooling anyone now.

The Christmas holidays have taken Alice deeper and deeper into depression. Each day I see her face lighten up with happiness less and less.

She does a good job for everyone else. She orchestrated for both of our families to come to the hospital tonight. Have us all together on Christmas Eve, singing and happy just like Bella always liked to be at this time of year.

Christmas is Bella's favorite holiday. Where its complete opposite to a lot of us scrooges.

The mere sound of carols and the word Christmas send chills through people's bodies.

Suicide rates sky rocket at this time of year. Psychiatrists make **their** money **from** the seasonal depression.

And now, Alice and I could be classified as "those" people.

Because nothing, absolutely nothing can be done, said or given to us to rid us of this disease.

No present with pretty paper and wrapped with a bow. Even singing with family and your closest friends did **not do** the trick.

Alice and my Christmas wish was far deeper then any toy we asked for that was over priced and back ordered since October. Giving our parents near heart attacks because we "had" to have it. No if's or but's.

Our Christmas wish was something beyond any of our families or our ability to fix or buy.

"I just miss her sooo much," Alice's voice caught me off guard. I looked down. All I could see was brown curls crushed right into my chest.

"I know you do shorty," I kissed the top of **her **head in an attempt to soothe her.

It pains me to see her like this. Alice is the one that's always here if I need anyone. I can talk to her. Learn new things about Bella that I didn't know.

The bond between Alice and Bella was clear to me now because I bonded with Alice quickly myself.

She wasn't just Bella's sister to me. Or Jasper's girlfriend. She was my friend. A friend that I loved like my own sister.

"Come on," I dropped my arm from her shoulder and grabbed her hand in mine. "Let's go for a walk," I spoke to her as she wiped the wet tears of her cheek.

She nodded and I walked ahead of her. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to bright lights in the hall. Alice stopped and closed the door to Bella's room before we continued to walk down the corridors of the hospital.

I led and she followed me without resistance. I smiled at one of the nurses that looked up from the desk.

She smiled and waved at us both. "Merry Christmas Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan".

I stopped and walked towards the desk. "Merry Christmas Melly" I smiled down at her and watched her smile widen more.

She must be in her late fifties but there was something about her that made me smile everytime. Always happy. Someone positive to be around.

"My father can't even give Christmas Eve off Melly?" I leaned rested my elbows down on the counter as we both chuckled as my father stood with his back to us.

"I heard that" he peeked at us over his left shoulder and smiled. "Melly is going home soon enough Edward"

"And what about you Dr. Cullen?" Melly turned in her chair to look at my father.

He looked up to the clock on the wall. "Well my rounds should be done by two so if its a quiet night then not to much longer then that."

"Well that's good," I spoke to him. He has been putting in extra hours the last few weeks. "Where's jasper?"

"He went down to the lab. He wants to look at some of Bella's test results as soon as they are ready."

"Great" I said a bit more enthusiastically.

My brother **is **still active in Bellas recovery. Running tests and **x-rays** hoping to see small significant changes.

He is postive Bella should wake soon. When he doesn't know. But her brain activity has increased minutely.

"Well were just going for a walk" I signaled with my eyes to father that it was for Alice.

He glanced over my shoulder to see a quiet Alice. He knew instantly. Because Alice is never quiet.

"Ready?" I turned around and held out my hand.

She grabbed it and I led us further down the hall, stopping at the elevator doors.

We stepped in and both remained quiet as it descended down to the main floor.

I'm not religious by far but somehow, I felt drawn to the room as my eyes scanned the fIoor as we stepped off the elevator.

I walked over to the oak doors with gold emblems that spelled, CHAPEL and opened the door.

It just felt right to come here. My chest **swelled** up as I stepped into the beautifully decorated chapel.

Candles burning brightly across the side walls of the square room. At the front, wreaths and different sized Christmas trees beautifully decorated with ornaments and white lighting.

I looked at Alice and the twinkle was back in her eyes as she looked all around the room.

"Let's sit down" I walked in the aisle between the pews and stopped mid way through the room.

She looked up to me and managed to half smile before she scooted in to the middle.

I slid in beside her and I exhaled loudly as she hunched her shoulders forward and nervously picked at her fingers.

She looked so innocent as she did this. She reminded me of Bella.

"I'm sorry edward," Alice broke the silence between us.

I shook my head at her nonsense before I answered her. "Alice don't you dare apologize," I grabbed her hand, stopping **the** massacre she was causing on her nails. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Its just not Christmas without Bella" she sniffled. "I just," she sniffled again "thought she'd be awake by now". She wiped at her tears with her fingers.

But each time she wiped, another one would just fall. "Life isn't fair" she angrily spoke louder. "It just isn't the same without her. The house is **too** empty, quiet. Even the dog is depressed. She sleeps in Bella's bed all the time."

She wiped another tear that slipped down her cheek as she looked over at me. "We didn't even put the Christmas tree up. It just doesn't feel right and honestly mom and dad don't have the strength."

I wasn't sure if I should say anything. If she was wanting me to respond. Instead I chose to let her talk. These were things she has held in for some time. Things she feels comfortable enough with me to share.

"There's a running joke at Christmas." Alice looked at me, her eyes tear filled, her mouth turned up into a smirk. "Bella tell you this one yet?"

"Not sure if she did" I sat back against the bench as Alice turned her body to face me. "Well" she chuckled "one year Bella caught me un wrapping my presents."

Alice chuckled softly before she continued. "My parents wrapped all of our gifts in those foil wrapping paper. Mom fell in love with the sparkly shiny designs. She wrapped each gift perfectly with a big matching bow. Well, I fell in love with how easily you can untape the edges of the present without ripping the paper and anyone noticing."

I chuckled along with her as I began to visualize Alice unwrapping her presents.

"So Christmas Eve that year…"

"Hold on, how old were you?" I interrupted her but I had to ask.

Alice replied with a loud chuckle, " I think I was 17."

Before I could even respond she slapped my knee in a playful manor. "Don't even try to make fun of me. I have heard every possible joke out there." Alice gave me a stern look. She wasn't asking she was telling me to drop it.

"So where was I?" She bit down on her bottom lip and looked up to the ceiling. "Oh yeah, so I was just about to open my big present from my parents when Bella came down stairs. Oh she barked at me like she was my mother."

Alice shook her head as she recalled the memory. " She couldn't understand why I couldn't wait and be surprised like the rest of them."

"She literally grabbed the gift from me and stomped her feet all the way upstairs."

Alice looked over at me and rolled her eyes. "If that want embarrassing enough, the next morning I woke up to all my presents wrapped with duct tape."

I couldn't help it. My laughter boomed through the chapel. It actually felt good laughing out loud. My body and mind unable to enjoy a moment like this in months.

"No seriously. Every corner and **seam **was covered."

That was my Bella. Stubborn as hell.

Alice proceeded to explain. "I literally **had** to open my gifts with an exacto knife, Edward."

Alice and I gigled quietly. " I mean I wouldn't even try to look anymore."

I could see her mood change instantly. Her body slumped forward again, weak and defeated. "Edward there isn't even any gifts to wrap this year. Every year I hated seeing those gifts. Each year Bella would add more and more tape just to piss me off more. But now," her body began to tremble, her words shaky and broken as she spoke through her tears, "I would do anything to have one from Bella."

All the hurt she has felt, all the pain she kept buried deep down was now rushing out.

Her pained **cries** echoed loudly in the small chapel.

I felt my jaw tremble as her **cries** created new cracks to form in the walls of my heart. I temporarily managed to keep the old ones closed, mended them from feeling any more pain then necessary. Now everything I worked on just fell apart.

I felt all the hurt all over again. My heart began to pound forcefully as I listened to Alice speak.

"Why did I fight with her" she cried out. "Why?" She covered her face with her hands, her words mumbled screams.

"Why Bella?" Her body fell into my arms as I held her tight. "I shouldn't **have **cared about you two. She wouldn't have had to keep it a secret"

Tears fell from my eyes. I ran my hand back and forth on Alice's back letting her vent out her anger. Her frustration.

"She didn't want to hurt my feelings. Meanwhile I treated her like crap."

I closed my eyes listening her.

"She wouldn't **have **had to lie to dad. And that whole thing should **have **never happened. You wouldn't **have **had to leave her and she would have been happy. "

She began to mumble things I barely heard. I felt her body slouch and fatigue settled in. She nuzzled herself comfortably in my side and whispered her last words before falling asleep. "I miss her."

I looked down at Alice and sighed a painful exhale. Would it have made a difference if we didn't have to hide our relationship?

I brought my full attention to the front of the chapel. My eyes fixated on the large wooden cross that was suspended in air from the ceiling.

I furrowed my brows as I focused on the religious symbol. All my hurt. All my love that I buried deep inside. Even the faith and hope that I didn't know I had began to surface.

"God" I spoke out loud unsure of what I was doing was correct. "Or whoever is listening". I clarified, not knowing the appropriate way to pray.

I have never had the urge to ever pray. I haven't always lived a good life. Even at my lowest point I never felt the connection.

At this moment. Sitting in the chapel on Christmas Eve, I couldn't help but feel spiritual.

I know not to expect someones voice in return but do you wait for a sign. Or do you just talk.

The chapel was quiet. Alice sleeping deeply. I looked around watching the flames flicker in the glassed candles.

My eyes caught something of interest. The sign on the wall above the candles, the writing too small to read.

I squinted in the direction, feeling some hope fill me as I read, prayer candles.

I manuvered my sweater off and slipped it under Alice's head as I guided her gently down to lie across the bench.

I made sure she stayed asleep before I scooted out from the row and walked towards the flickering flames.

I stood infront of the floating shelves, glass cylinders filled the whole length and depth of the shelf.

"Light a candle and make a prayer for your family or friend in need. Donations accepted. "

I pulled out my wallet. Opening the part where my bills were stacked. How much should one donate for a prayer.

My fingers sorted through the bills stopping at the largest one. A hundred seems good?

I pulled it out and placed it in the locked wooden box and grabbed the long match stick from the container provided.

Dipping the end into a lit candle watching my stick ignite to life. I walked over to the left of the shelf, illuminating one of the available candles.

The white wick turned black before the end burst into a red orange flame. I blew my match stick out and stared at my candle burning.

Its weird how a candle can fill you up with warmth. I have burnt so many in the past but none seemed to burn as vivid as this.

The flame danced wild. The wick crackled loud as the flame lowered towards the solid wax.

"Please bring Bella back to us," I closed my eyes and felt the hope warm my heart. "Please" I begged softly. "Everyone is in so much pain and I'm not sure how much more they..."

I stopped and opened my eyes. I turned around and looked at the cross at the front. My eyes darted to Alice and then back to the front. "I'm not sure how much more we can handle. "

I stepped towards the front. "We all have grown together as a family. Forgiven. Loved." I thought back through the past months. " Isn't that what you preach?"

I waited for an answer. "Aren't we supposed to forgive?"

The chapel remained silent.

" Well I have forgiven and have been forgiven. " I half smiled at the truth of that statement. Alice and Charlie found it in their hearts to forgive me. But that's not who's forgiveness I needed.

"I need Bella to forgive me God. I need you to give me the chance."

I lowered my head and closed my eyes. I swallowed hard feelings my eyes water.

"EDWARD?".

My body jumped as the sound of my name being called. I opened my eyes and turned towards th back door.

"Charlie what's wrong?". My heart began to beat like a drum. I ran to him. He stood in front of me, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Charlie?" I placed my hands on his shoulders, giving him a light shake.

Oh God. Please let there not be something wrong with Bella.

"Edward," he said my name and it was like the seconds of my life were in slow motion. What seemed like minutes were milli seconds of waiting.

"She's waking up!"

...

..

.

**soooooo some asked when Bella is waking...well obviously I am following New Moon timeline right now. So this is December which is EPOV... but as in NM...Bella wakes up in January...So next chapter will be BPOV...**

**Thank you again, to everyone...xoxooxox **


	20. Meant to be together

**Hey everyone. Okay so here it is...BELLA waking up. *eek* I'm scared. I hope you like it. **

**Thank you to my sister LOO LOO and Bella Ami for helping me sound a lot smarter than I am. LOL. **

**This chapter is on the shorter side, but I promise that the next one is longer. Im almost done writing it and sending it to be beta'd soon after.**

**Enough about me, WAKE UP BELLA...SM, I stole your New Moon timeline, but this story is Mine.**

...

..

.

BPOV

Time passes, whether you're aware of it or not.

…

I could hear a beeping sound. It rang in my head repeatedly as I lay still, waking from my sleep. If I listened closely, I could hear familiar voices somewhere in the background. The obnoxious beeping was now fading into the background as I focused all my energy on hearing the people around me.

I could hear them now. Their words were unclear, but one voice was distinct to me. Relief spread through me as he spoke to the others whose voices I didn't recognize.

…Dad.

I tried to speak. I tried to call him to me.

…Dad.

My voice was loud in my head; I couldn't understand why he wasn't answering me. Could he not hear me?

Growing irritated, I attempted to open my eyes to see where he was and what had stolen his attention from me. I used every ounce of energy to pry my eye lids apart. Nothing. Why couldn't I open my eyes? My heart began to race with fear in not being able to move. I only wanted to open my eyes, but my body wasn't working; it was just ignoring me. I was telling my eyes to obey me and open, and yet all I saw was black. Panic quickly overtook me.

…I can't move.

My whole body lay still as I heard the beeping sound return. It grew louder and louder, and my brain began to pulsate from the noise. I felt like a prisoner in my own body. I attempted to remain calm, but me? Stay calm? Am I dead? Am I paralyzed? Oh my God, where am I?

Making an effort to relax, all I could hear was the loud fast thumps against my head. I focused on the sound. The beat mimicked the beating I felt deep in my chest. Each heartbeat was amplified by the loud noise outside my head. Am I in the hospital? The beeping was familiar. I had heard this machine on numerous occasions. The heart monitor seemed quieter as the fear of what it was, dissipated.

"Did you see that?" The beautiful voice caught my attention immediately. I tried to turn my head in the direction of her voice but of course, nothing.

…Rosalie.

I heard footsteps approach. I listened attentively.

"Look, her hand!" Rosalie's high pitched voice scared me. I didn't feel myself move at all.

"Bella, oh Bella!" My mother was suddenly close. I couldn't see her, but I felt warm hands wrap around my own. "Charlie, go get Carlisle," she demanded in a desperate voice. I wanted to answer her, to tell her I was okay, as I heard her soft cries.

"Anthony, Auntie Bella's waking up. Look - her fingers moved!" I was shocked to hear Rosalie speak again, as her words completely baffled me.

…Auntie Bella? My fingers moved? I can't feel my fingers - how did I move them?

I heard a sweet voice right by my side. I inwardly jumped at the sudden touch of my face, but nothing indicated my surprise except the accelerated beat of my heart. "Pweeze wake up," the voice pleaded.

What am I waking up from? I am awake!

My heart began to pound hard against my chest again. The last few minutes were causing another panic attack to surface. I was scared. Why wasn't I waking up? Is this a dream? Because if it is, I want out!

A sudden jolt of pain shot up the entire length of my right leg. I was screaming, but no one could hear me. My leg felt as if it were on fire. I couldn't bear to feel it any longer.

Wake up BELLA! I demanded my brain and body to co-exist. WAKE UP!

My voice managed to let out a sound which was minimal compared to the screams that were loud and excruciating in my head. "Ugghh," I groaned softly.

"Bella!" I heard everyone around me say my name all at once.

"Oooowww," was all I could say. I needed the pain to stop. Slowly a white light began to filter beneath my closed eyes. I used the white light to focus. Finally, the small slit became wider and wider until I opened my eyes fully and blinked away the tears. Everything was blurry. I focused on the face right in front of me. Two hands held my face. I was relieved to see Renee.

Her eyes shined as tears trickled down her cheeks. She looked so tired, older then I remembered. "Bella, my baby." I closed my eyes, feeling the burn spread further up, into the pit of my stomach.

"Shhhh," I heard her soothing me as my cries filled the room.

"Oooowww . Oooowww."

"Bella," A man's voice came from behind Renee.

"I'll move," Rosalie said as I screamed and felt my muscles seized in pain, acting on their own.

I clenched my eyes shut. The world around me was spinning. I felt light headed and sick to my stomach. I felt a sudden bolt of electricity soar up my arm, barely masking the pain that I felt down below. "Make it stop," I cried out.

"CARLISLE," his voice was right beside me. I felt drawn to him as I heard the pain in his voice.

"Bella," another man spoke. I turned to face him. "You're going to be fine." He spoke in an incredibly calming voice. "Are you still feeling pain?"

I wanted to scream yes. But as quickly as I felt the pain appear, it just diminished. A warm feeling seemed to fill my veins, numbing every inch that was once feeling stabbing pains.

I hummed as I felt the pain subside. The wooziness was now barely noticeable. I attempted to open my eyes, but my eye lids felt too heavy. I managed to urge them open enough to see blurred faces all around me. The room was actually dark. The white I saw before was gone. I felt so tired. I heard my mother telling me to fall asleep, and I did. I felt myself giving into unconsciousness, escaping to a world where pain didn't exist.

..

January

..

I exhaled a long breath through my nose, inhaling a quick burst of air. It was stale. I groaned as my stomach turned from the awful scent that attacking me.

I fluttered my eyes open to see my mother sitting at my side. I swallowed loudly, feeling a burn rise to my throat.

My memories flashed through my mind. I remembered that I was in the hospital. But why?

"Mom?" I cleared my throat after calling to her. She didn't awake from my voice, as it only came out as a whisper.

"Mom?" I tried to repeat with more volume. The sound ripped through my throat, leaving a burning ache in my neck.

"Mom," I called her again. I held my throat with my hand as I watched her awaken from her sleep.

"Bella," she blinked hard as she focused on me. She stood up from her chair in a rush and embraced me in her arms.

"Mom," I slowly lifted my arms and held her as tightly as I could.

"Bella, I've missed you sooo much," she whimpered in my ear.

I tried to sit up to reach her better but my body ditched me. My mind was working alone. I couldn't keep my arms up; the weight of them exhausted me. I tried to move my legs, but all I could feel was my baby toe on my left leg. I felt like I had cement poured all over me. I was stuck in place.

"Mom, why am I here?" I managed to finally ask despite my scratchy voice.

"Bella, you don't remember?" She pulled away from me so we could look at one another. I looked at her. I was confused; trying not only to figure out why I was there but also how long have I'd been there.

She leaned over me and grabbed the call button off of my bed. I watched her silently as she gently pressed the red button to alert the nurses. "Sorry baby, I had to call them when you wake up, and you did," her smile widened from ear to ear. I noticed the wrinkles that creased as she smiled. I stared at each line on her face, and counted each one. I brought my hand up and traced my finger tips along her skin.

"Bella?" she asked. I furrowed my brows as I stared at her aged face.

The sound of the door opening ripped my attention from Renee. "BEWWA" I heard my name as I watched Rosalie and Alice enter the room.

I was overwhelmed. Renee lifted the small boy crying my name. "Bewwa". He wiggled towards me and crashed his head into my chest right before Rosalie and Alice closed in on me for a group hug. The weight of them engulfed me. I could hear the heart monitor pick up speed. All the air could take in was warm and gross. I felt myself panicking.

"Bella we missed you!"

"I wuv you Bewwa."

"I can't breathe!" I frantically warned them. They instantly backed away, and I took advantage by taking in deep breaths. I closed my eyes.

"Anthony, give Auntie Bella some space."

I ripped my eyes open to see Rosalie on the other side of the bed, holding the little boy in her arms. I looked at them. The little boy looked so much like Rosalie. He looked sad in her arms. I repeated Rosalie's words in my mind. _Auntie_?

I looked at my mother. Everyone was quiet. I turned to look up at Alice. "Alice?"

"Bella, what's wrong?" Concern clouded her face. She leaned forward, and I watched her long brown hair slip off of her shoulder. Though her eyes were red from fallen tears, she still was beautiful. But she seemed _different_.

"Bella," she placed my hand in hers. My chest trembled as the fear hiding deep down surfaced. I stared down at our hands as the truth I tried to ignore smacked me right back in the face.

"A-l-l-l-li-cccce," I stuttered. My heart was pounding. It was clear to me that something was very wrong. "Are you engaged?" I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. The realization that I couldn't remember was frightening. Why was I here? Why couldn't I remember anything?

Alice lifted her hand off of mine. "Bella, I," she looked over at Renee. Our mother nodded before Alice returned her gaze to me. "Yes, I am."

I took a few moments to process her answer. "I don't understand." I looked at everyone. My breathing was becoming haggard. "Aren't you too young to get married?" I swallowed hard. "I don't get it. You're not even with anyone!"

"Bella, sweetie, calm down," my mother pleaded. "Your heart is beating too fast."

I tried to control myself as Renee pressed the button for the nursing staff again. "Rosalie, go get Carlisle," she demanded. I watched a crying Rosalie run out with the little boy in her arms.

"Bella," Alice reached for me and touched my arm.

"No, don't," I said a bit rudely. "Why am I here?" I spoke each word slowly.

"You were in an accident," she explained.

I stared back at her as a tear slip down my cheek. "An accident?" I felt like someone just crushed my heart. An _accident_?

"Bella, you were in a car accident."

Everything around me blurred again. The loud beeping was now amplified in my mind.

Only bits of pieces of what Alice said hit me.

_Speeding… __crashed..._ I closed my eyes as a flash of a memory hit me. I ripped my eyes open again, wanting to rid my mind of the visual I just had.

"Bella, calm down" Renee pleaded in a shrill voice.

The sound of a speeding car filled my ears. I closed my eyes, succumbing to my memory as the voices calling my name dulled into the background.

"BELLA!"

_*-*- Flashback -*-*_

I saw nothing but white. I felt like I was walking on air. All that surrounded me was white musty fog. I could hear a beat in the back of my head. The more I listened, the more loudly it played. My body began to move along with the beat. I blinked hard as the white fog vanished. _What the hell?..._

I was sitting in the driver's seat of a car. The steering wheel was in front of me, my fingers wrapped around the leather of the wheel as I drove down the street. My eyes were glued to the road. Though it had my full attention, the yellow lines dividing the lanes weren't even visible. Everything around me was a blur of colors.

My eyes darted down to the speedometer. _Oh my God! _I tried slamming my foot down on the brake to slow the car down, but my foot was glued to the gas pedal. _Why am I speeding?_I felt claustrophobic, as though I was trapped in my own body. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror. The person staring back wasn't me. Reliving this moment felt like deja vu…

I looked back at the road and saw the sign. Highway 12.

"Bella, say something," he begged. I ignored him as my foot pressed harder on the gas. I was so over this bullshit.

"Mike, I'm done!" I yelled my answer, silencing him immediately. I kept driving as I looked to my right. I felt my stomach tense as Mike looked at me from the passenger seat.

"I swear I'm telling the truth."

"Shut the fuck up, Mike," I yelled, and took to focusing on driving him home as fast as I could. I didn't want to be with him. His lies finally caught up with him. "Okay, so you're saying you haven't been gambling every night?"

"No!"

"You're such a fucking liar!" I yelled as the car glided along the highway. I felt the steering wheel jerk suddenly. I couldn't hold on. The wheel spun to the right with so much force that my body jerked forward.

"BELLA, BRAKE! HIT THE BRAKE!"

A short time passed. I opened my eyes and saw white again. "Ugh," I groaned in pain. I winced as I felt a sharp pain pulsating through my head.

"Be-lla," someone whispered from beside me. I slowly turned my face away from the airbag that was drowning me. I moved enough to be able to see him.

"Mike," I called out to him. I felt horrible. _Stupid!__ Oh God, I did this to us!_ Mike smiled weakly as blood trickled down his brow. "I-m sor…"

"Shhhh," he slowly reached for my hand. "We're alive." I swallowed hard as all the guilt hit me. I wanted to cry, but I had no energy to do so. "I love you Be-lla," Mike spoke before he closed his eyes.

"Mike?" I opened my eyes wider to see him. "MIKE?" He wasn't responding. His body lay still in the seat, his face resting on the deployed airbag.

"MIKE! Wake up!" I yelled, praying he could still hear me. I got nothing from him.

_I did this to us!__ I can't lose him now!__ I love him!_

...

.

I woke up with my body drenched in sweat. My skin felt like it was on fire. I looked around the hospital room and felt emptiness surround me. I grabbed the call button on my bed and pressed the red button frantically. _Come on..._ I pressed it a few more times.

Finally a short and stumpy nurse came in. She smiled as soon as our eyes met. I didn't smile back. "Where is he?" I was desperate to see him. "Please tell me he is okay?"

"Ms. Swan" she came over in a rush. "Everyone's okay. Mr. Cullen just stepped out for a minute. I can get him for you." Her blues eyes sparkled as she looked down at me.

"Please tell me Mike is okay. I didn't kill him, did I?" I felt the gravity of what happened hit me. My chest quaked as my tears fell.

"I'm not sure who Mike is, Ms. Swan."

I looked at her as I continued to cry tears of regret, tears of guilt. "MY BOYFRIEND! MIKE!" I snapped. "Mike Newton. He was in the car with me."

"Um, Ms. Sw…"

I interrupted. "I killed him, didn't I?" I looked at her - her face showed sympathy towards me. "He is, isn't he? That's why you're not getting him."

"Ms. Swan, calm down. No one died." She spoke more calmly. "Give me a minute while I go find out about Mike, okay?"

"Okay," I said as I bit my lip. I was a complete nervous wreck. "Hurry, please," I begged as I grabbed the sheets between my fingers. I watched rush out of the room faster than I thought she was physically able. I liked her already.

_Go get Mike for me._

I closed my eyes, seeing his beautiful blue eyes behind my lids.

_We were meant to survive that crash._

_We were meant to be together._

_.._

_.._

_._

**_OH GOD_ Please dont hate me. Please dont. I ended this chapter where it was because I wanted to explain whats going on through EPOV. Please leave me some love. Dont be to harsh :) I do believe in happy endings. xoxoxo DLIR**

**And yes...Jasper and Alice are engaged...So please make sure you have me on author alert...my sis loo loo and Bella Ami will be writing outtakes for Jasper and Alice...**


	21. OUTTAKE APOV

**HELLO everyone...Okay sooo I have a little treat for you...As I said before, my RL sissy was busy writing Alice's point of view of her "first time." SO here it is...oh ya SM DOESNT OWN THIS AT ALL...its all looloo's**

...

..

.

**Hi! This is Looloo here, no longer lurking in the shadows. I've been reading twismut for eons now, but never really had the urge to try writing until recently. I even wrote a few chappies out to rid myself of a story that was stuck in my head, but never had the guts to post anything until the fabulous DLIR encouraged me to write this outtake. **

******Huge thanks are due to Eifeltwr and Bella Ami for being my beta's and DLIR for giving me courage.****  
****  
****My fingers are crossed; I hope you all enjoy this...****  
**

...

..

.

**OUTTAKE: In Alice's Words**

_**I**__**t **__**fucking **__**sucks being invisible.**_

**Getting guys to notice me always felt like an impossible task. For shit's sake, I wasn't even five feet tall ****without stilettos. All of my girlfriends had legs that stretched to infinity and beyond. ****As for mine, they were toned and ****shapely from ****all of the running, ****yoga ****and other forms of punishment I inflicted ****upon**** myself, but my legs ****never commanded ****the attention that theirs ****did. **

**Moving upwards, I owned a stash of cutlets, gel inserts, and miracle bras designed to fill out the bar tops my girls could pull off without any effort. They were gorgeous, sexy, crowd-stopping. Me, I was always just the cute one. **_**Fuck. My. Life.**_

**Some wise-ass once said that it's what's on the inside that counts. While I did believe that, I wasn't naive. Because another wise-ass once said you never get a second chance to make a first impression. It****was that first impression, that first look, that would determine whether a guy was going to attempt to ****scratch ****the surface and get to know what you're like on the inside. Ever mindful of this, I made it a point to always look my best, whether I was off to a party or headed to the grocery store. Not that it mattered ****either way, because no matter what the circumstance, the questions from the guys who approached me remained the ****same.**

**"Who's your friend?"**

**"Is your girl seeing anybody?"**

**"Think you could give me your sister's number?"**

**I'll say it again... **_**Fuck. My. Life.**_

**It was because I was invisible that I was in the predicament I was in. I was the oldest fucking virgin in ****this ****podunk ****town of ****Forks.**

**Cute, bubbly, caring, generous, successful Alice still had her God-forsaken cherry. Sure, I could have lost it eons ago. I almost did, more than a few times. The guys who actually did take notice of me (usually after striking out with one or more of my girls) were all willing to help out in that regard. However, whenever the deal was set to be sealed, I would back out - sometimes at the eleventh hour. I wanted more. I wanted a guy who could sweep me off my feet - someone who could challenge me, be my confidante, be my best friend.**

**Someone who saw me **_**first**_**.**

**I wasn't quite sure exactly when the shift happened, but for quite a number of months now I had given up on trying to find more. I fell out of love with the notion of finding my ****Prince Charming ****and riding off into the sunset. I just wanted a ride, and a good one at that. And by the looks of things, ****'Brad' ****was the perfect candidate. Was I in love with the guy? No. In Lust? Hella yeah... God, the man was hot. His face, his body, his voice, his big hands, everything about him screamed sex. He was sure to be able to lay pipe sixty ways to Sunday.**

**To say that I was humiliated when ****'Brad' ****rejected me in the middle of a packed dance floor on the very night that I planned to bestow him the ****honor ****of taking my virginity was a gross understatement. It took everything in me not to crumple ****onto the floor and just bawl my eyes out. Thankfully, rage overtook me when I realized that - adding to the insult - I'd been calling him by the wrong name all this time in my torrid fantasies. That was the fucking icing on the birthday cake. Sure, I felt really bad that I hit him, but can you blame a girl for experiencing a minor psychotic break after all that shit?**

**Regardless of what had happened that night, I was bound and determined that the next time I saw Edward, he wound find me cool, calm, and unaffected. After all, it was his loss, right? Like some other wise ass once said, onward and upward...**

**Bella was being more than sweet that ****Saturday night****. I hadn't seen****much of her lately, and I missed her like crazy. It bugged me to no end that she seemed so distant recently. She had to have known that I was smarting from what happened with Edward. As close as we were, it frustrated me that she wasn't there to lean on and plot revenge with. Lord knows I did enough of that through her trials with that assoholic Mike.**** She seemed to be trying to make up for her recent absence though, even pulling out her new cream-colored, look-I-have-tits-in-this-dress-of-the-century for me to wear. **

**The night started out well. I was with my girls, knocking a few back, listening to my ****favorite ****kick-ass DJ work his magic and dancing my ass off in that beautiful dress. I was even able to be civil towards Edward without feeling like a total fake. Amazing how quickly things could get ugly...**

**As the band came on for their set, we finally left the dance floor. We hadn't seen Bella since she announced she had to use the little girl's room; we went looking for her****so she could join us for a shot. We found her in the basement - rather, Angela found her -****and had a death grip on her wrist. I was thoroughly confused when I caught up to them and saw quite the display. Angela called Bella out and she admitted that she'd been seeing Edward behind my back, and that they were in LOVE...**** In an instant I felt violently ill. Never in my life had I felt so betrayed, so hurt, so completely **_**alone**_**. I couldn't have given a shit about Edward's part in this, but for Bella to do that to me - how many times had she seen me hurt by some guy? And yet, here she was, the all-too-willing accomplice to the last guy to stomp all over my pride? My very own sister was playing me?**

**I didn't just see red, I was suffocated by it. My eyes burned with the tears I tried desperately to hold back as I lost my verbal filter and slipped into another minor psychotic break. My arms started moving without my accord as I went ****Jerry Springer****on her ass. The next thing I knew, some fucker was holding me back. I turned to face my traitor-of-a-sister's****savior****and shot him a glare that should have incinerated him, leaving me to continue to deliver my wrath.**

**He was laughing. The fucker was laughing. At me. The next thing I knew, I was barking at him.**

**And he just kept laughing.**

**Laughing**** at the big joke****that was****my life. **_**At the big joke I was.**_

**I couldn't get out of there fast enough.**

**"You'd better make this quick. I'm a busy girl," I said as I sat down for my dreaded lunch with Edward. Persistent bastard ****had ****some how convinced me to let him join me for lunch at ****the ****hospital ****I worked at. I finally agreed when I realized how weird it would be for all our friends if we couldn't remain civil. I couldn't even lay eyes on Bella yet; just thinking about what she did hurt too much. There was no way we could hash things out until I had more than two hours of sleep and ****had ****gained a little perspective.**

**"I can't thank you enough for agreeing to this, Alice."**

**I rolled my eyes. "What can I do for you, **_**Edward**_**?"**

**He swallowed as he began, "I've been an asshole to you, Alice. From the whole fake name thing to not being up front with my feelings for Bella, I've made a clusterfuck out of our friendship."**

**"Are you going to tell me something I don't already know?" I raised a brow, silently imploring to not waste my time.**

**"You deserved so much better than that****,****and I'm sorry. I just hope that it's not too late for us, that we can mend this." His eyes were practically glowing green as he pleaded with me. I had to look away.**

**"Although I feel marginally better hearing you say that, this really isn't about you. My sister..."**

**"****She loves you****, Al..." he cut me off.**

**I jumped back in. "She hurt me so bad with this sh..."**

**"She didn't mean to, Alice. This is killing..."**

**"Hey bro! What are you doing here?" Edward looked up to the man speaking behind me. His "bro" came nearer, stopping at our table and placing his hands on the back of the chair between the two of us. My eyes wandered up to his familiar face. **_**Shit...**_

**"Hey Jasper! I'm just having lunch with Alice here. Alice, this is my brother Jasper. Jasper, Alice."**

_**Brother? **_**I assumed he was a bouncer that night, not his brother! **_**Shit shit shit... **_**His brother was the OR's resident sex-on-legs that all the nurses pined over! I must have really lost it that night to not have recognized him. Sure, I had never seen him in person, but I'd seen his picture ****a lot,****in staff newsletters and the like. His pictures did him no justice what so ever. I felt the burn in my cheeks as the realization hit me. Dr. Do-me held me back just days ago during my Springer episode...**

**"Ah, the feisty feline! We meet again," he gave me a smile that would have melted my panties, had I ****not****felt so utterly mortified.**

_**Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit... **_**I shot up faster than lightening. "Nicetomeetyou-Ihavetogo-I'llcallyoulaterEdward," I got out in one quick breath.**

**"Alice, wait!" Edward called after me as I practically sprinted out of there.**

**I was so glad to be working today. If anything could have distracted me from the nightmare that was my life, it was working in Peds. There was no way I could focus on the fiasco of ****a lunch with Edward ****while ****there were ****kids needing me. Unfortunately, my shift was ending, leaving me with nothing to do but go home and lament over being a colossal idiot not once, but twice in the presence of Dr. Do-me. I couldn't even explain how he affected me. It was... GAH... like every bone in my body turned to jell-o, and every thought in my head turned to mush. And I blew it. TWICE.**

**I was walking towards the conference room to get my stuff and leave for the day when I got paged. I was wanted in E4-16. Who the hell wanted me in Emergency? **_**Oh God, no...**_

**I walked towards the room I was summoned to as though I were walking to the gallows. This wasn't where the ****treatment rooms were, there ****were ****only offices here. I took a deep breath and was about to knock on the partly-opened door when it opened wide.**

**There HE was, just inches away from me, that panty-dropping ****smile ****adorning his gorgeous face. "Hi again, come on in."**

**Somehow my legs moved to one of the chairs in front of his desk and I sat down. Not sure how that happened, as I was sure his mere presence had rendered my brain completely unable to send the signals necessary the facilitate movement. Instead of taking the chair behind his desk, he sat ****in**** the chair beside me.**

**"You're probably wondering why I paged you," he said, his voice smoother than satin.**

_**Why would he page?**_** According to the gossips, Jasper was all business. Each and every one of the staff who had the guts to try to "get a little closer" failed miserably. Word was that he never dated outside of the hospital either. What free time he did have, he spent with his close circle of friends and family. **_**Shit. **_**That's what he wanted; to intervene on behalf of his "bro" and throw in his two cents on the Bella-Edward fiasco. **_**I was having NONE of it.**_

**"With all due respect, Dr. Cullen, I've already had my fill of heart-to-hearts today. I'd really don't want to talk about what happened."**

**"I don't blame you. It's awful that..."**

**"Did I not just say I didn't want to discuss it?" I snapped, cutting him off.**

**"Still feisty, are we?"**

**"Still patronizing as ever, are we?"**

**His smile widened. Those killer dimples of his were out in full force, and his gorgeous green eyes were melting my very core. "Will you have dinner with me?"**

_**YES! No?**__**What?**_**"I'm not re-hashing this with you."**

**"I'm not asking you to. Have dinner with me."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I want to get to know you."**

**"Do you think I'm stupid?" I raised my brow. Like I was supposed to believe he wasn't just trying to get me to forgive his "bro"?**

**He leaned in closer to me. God, he smelled like heaven. I breathed in deeply and took in his intoxicating scent before bracing myself for what he had to say.**

**"Stupid doesn't make the list. I do however, think you're the most intriguing, passionate, gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on."**

**He inched forward minutely. I grabbed his collar as my lips collided with his. The kiss was frantic. It was hungry. It was desperate. It was perfect. **

**It was the kiss to end all kisses.**

**I lightly sucked on his pouty bottom lip before I ended it. He let out a groan. Or maybe it was a growl. A growl-groan, perhaps? ****Whatever it was, it was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard in my entire life. He cupped my face with his hands as his eyes took me in, slowly, inch by inch. Time stood still. I'm not sure whether it was seconds or hours that passed before he locked his gaze to mine and spoke.**

**"Alice,****since Saturday, I haven't been able to think about anything but you. I swear I'm going mad."****  
**

**I squealed on the inside. Like a pre-teen for ****Justin ****Beiber. I wouldn't let him know it, though - all he saw was me rising to my feet and walking to his door.**

**"You can pick me up at seven," I said, smiling at him over my shoulder as I opened the door and left.**

**My date with Jasper was a dream. It wasn't the fact that he came to my door with a bouquet of gerberas in hand, nor the fact that he was wearing a suit that looked to be tailored by the gods, nor the fact that he took me to the town's finest restaurant, that made it so perfect. It was the fact that I had never been so incredibly taken in by the simple art of conversation. It was so profound. I got him. He got me. There were no pretenses, no airs. We didn't have to be anything more than **_**us**_**. **

**We talked about everything under the sun, moon, and the stars.****Our families, friends, and careers, our hopes and dreams, our guilty pleasures and our pet peeves. ****At first ****I found it ****hard to concentrate on what he was saying, ****and to ****form complete, coherent sentences, all while ****shamelessly ogling ****him ****at the same time. However, the way he hung on my every word like I was the most enthralling person he'd ever met soon made ****it all ****easy. We asked each other all kinds of questions, nothing ****seemed to be ****off limits.**

**We even talked about Edward and Bella. I****even****had a revelation during ****our ****talk. ****If Bella's feelings for Edward were anything like ****what ****I was discovering I ****felt ****for the man in front of me, I wouldn't be able to keep from being with him ****either.**

**Wild horses couldn't drag me away...**

**I wanted him to be mine.**

**I wanted to be consumed by him.**

**Neither of us realized how much time had passed until they started closing down the restaurant. We seemed to be in our own little, impenetrable bubble. The only thing that I ****had ****noticed ****was that ****almost every woman in the restaurant ****seemed to be ****undressing my man with their eyes, and ****I observed how ****our waitress tried to slip him her number, and yet he didn't seem to ****see ****anything. ****The whole night through, I was the only one who held his attention. I had never felt so special, so cherished.**

**After both of us admitted that we didn't want our night to be over, we headed to his condo. Luck was all ours tonight -****as ****it turned out that we were on the same rotation and both of us had the next two days off. On top of that, I had been staying over at Angela's all week so****I could ****avoid Bella, and my parents weren't expecting me home. I should have felt like a real hoochie, going home with Jasper on our first date, stripping down to wear the matching top to the pajama pants he****wore, and settling into his bed.**

**But I didn't. It all felt so real, so right, so...**

**Meant to be.**

**After more hours of talking interrupted only by some intensely steamy lip locking, I started drifting off to sleep. I dreamt of fairy tales and happily ever afters.**

**I woke up to the delicious sensation of Jasper's kisses peppering my shoulder.**

**"Good morning, Princess," he chuckled.**

**I turned to face him as his arms circled my waist and he pulled me closer.**

**"Princess?" I kissed his perfect nose.**

**"Well, if I'm Prince Jasper, you would be my Princess Alice, would you not?"**

**"I'm not following..." I gasped. "...shit! I was talking in my sleep, wasn't I?"**

**He nuzzled ****my neck, trailing his lips from my ear down to my shoulder. "Yes, Ma'am, you were. Actually, it was more like mumbling. All I could make out was 'Prince Jasper', 'please please please' and 'majestic cock'."**

**"Oh God!" I tried to pull away, but he only held me tighter.**

**"You said that a few times, too".**

**I threw my head back and stared at the headboard. He took this as permission to begin a sinful assault on the hollow of my neck. **

**"I'm mortified."**

**"Don't be, darlin'. It made me euphoric to know you want me as much as I want you. It took every ounce of restraint not to slip my hands under that shirt and have my way with you."**

**My gaze shot to his. His lids were hooded, his lips slightly parted, his breathing heavy. He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. And I needed a ****Shamwow for my hoohah.**

**"You feel this too?" I asked.**

**His hand wandered down to the back of my knee. He brought my leg up and hitched it over his over his waist while pulling me even closer. **_**OH. MY. GOD. **_**His rock-solid cock answered my question for me as it situated itself against my flimsy little panties.**

**My lips immediately found his to effectively end the conversation. Our lower halves began doing the mambo like world-champion ballroom dancers. Our hands greedily roamed over every inch of skin within their reach. Never had I felt ****so wanton, so desperate. I needed more. ****My hoohah was screaming for more. **

**I was wiggling my panties off when he froze.**

**"Alice, I'm sorry. We can't..."**

**I shot out of the bed in fury. "What do you mean, we can't? I thought you wanted this! I don't get it - what guy doesn't want to be Columbus? What guy doesn't want to go where no man's gone before? What..."**

**He raised his hand to stop my rant. "Please, Alice, just listen, love." I put my hand on my hips and gave him the brow. He continued. "I have never wanted anything as badly as I want to be inside you - you have to believe me. It's just that if all I'm gonna be is your first, if that's all there is to this, it will tear me apart to do this. "****He crawled up the bed to meet me at the head of it.**

**I tried not to get distracted by the fact his pajama pants didn't follow, remaining behind ****him ****in a lump on the bed.**** He came to a kneeling position at the edge of the bed. Slowly his hands rose to cup my face.**

**"Alice, I'm crazy about you..."****He gave me one slow, gentle kiss. "I want to be your first..." another kiss, "...your last..." and another one, "...your forever...".**

**He pulled away a bit to take in my reaction. I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye as I swallowed hard.**

**"You really are my prince, aren't you? You're my happily ever after?" **

**His gorgeous smile grew impossibly wider, bringing his ****dimples out in full force. His eyes glowed with emotion. "You have me, Alice. I'm yours. I know this is crazy, given we barely know each other, but I know this." He paused to kiss my forehead reverently. "And my princess, she deserves her first time to be perfect. I want to give you the world, my love."**

**With that, my decision was made.**

**I pushed ****against his chest, just hard enough for him to fall back on the bed. He scooted back a bit and leaned****on his elbows, eyebrows raised in question. My eyes didn't know what to take in first - his long, lean legs, his thick, massive cock, his chiseled abs, his sculpted chest, his heavenly face - every perfect part of him was equally worthy of my attention.**

**My hands travelled slowly to the buttons on the pajama top I had on. I undid the first button. "You own me, Jasper. Now and always. What will make my first time perfect****, ****is that it will be with you." I undid another button. "And as for giving me the world..." I undid the last button, "...you can start with that majestic cock."**

**I dropped the shirt and crawled over his fine body, stopping on his lap and situating myself there. "Now, how do you want me?"**

**He growled - a low, feral, sexy-as-fuck growl - and put one hand on my hips and the other between my legs. "Just like this. So that you can be in total control. So that we can discover just what spot inside you I have to reach to make you scream." He pushed one finder inside me while rubbing my clit tantalizingly gently with his thumb. I moaned, throwing my head back.**

**"I can't believe how wet you are for me. How ready you are for me to fill you."**

**My head shot back to meet his gaze. I ****rose ****up enough to situate myself over him. "Now, Jasper. Forever starts now." Slowly,****ever so****slowly, I took him inside me until he filled me to the hilt.**

**He clenched his eyes shut and ceased all movement. "Holy mother of Jesus, Alice. So tight - so perfect - so fucking incredible."**

**I leaned in to kiss him. Our lips, our tongues, moved together languidly, reverently as I absorbed the sensation of having him inside me. Soon enough, I needed more and began grinding against him, never breaking our kiss. He began to move in tandem with me. Nothing I'd ever experienced had ever felt this amazing. I couldn't describe it if I were Austen. **

**As incredible as that felt, after a bit I decided it was time for the main event. I wanted the feeling of him pistoning in and out of me. I broke our kiss and grabbed on to the headboard. That elicited another growl, just before his hands and his mouth went to work on by breasts.**

**"Sweet Lord - your tits - so - AAH! - Fuck, Alice!" He yelled out before biting at the nipple of one breast while continuing to knead the other. I yelped - not in pain, but in shock. It was like he was going to eat me alive - albeit in the most heavenly way.**

**He froze again. "Baby, did I hurt you?"**

**"No, my prince - more..." I raised myself a bit and thrusted into his core, "...more..." came up a bit higher and came down faster, "...MORE!"****This time I was the one to growl as I came up to his tip and slammed into him hard. **

**His hips answered my call to action, meeting me thrust for thrust. We were rendered speechless. In place of words, the room was filled with a symphony of his grunts, my moans, and the sound of our skin slapping together. It was the hottest thing I'd ever heard...until Jasper finally pulled away from my breasts to speak, his voice drenched in desire.**

**"I'm gonna come, my love. And. So. Are. You." With that, one hand gripped my ass as the other worked my clit. Within moments the tingles I was feeling throughout my frame congregated at my centre and I started shaking, losing all control as he brought me over the edge. My eyes clenched shut and took in the show of fireworks behind my lids. As he spilled into me all I could manage to do was collapse atop him and chant his name aloud, over and over again, as though offering up prayers to a god.**

_**He was a god. Jasper, god of orgasms.**_

**We lay there, entwined in one another, as we recovered from our ride of a lifetime. Our hands explored ****each other's ****bodies lovingly as we gazed at one another and took in our glowing faces and lazy, triumphant smiles. **

**While the sex was out of this world, something deeper, more profound happened along with it. I couldn't put it into words. He could.**

**"We were meant for each other, Alice," he said as he weaved our fingers together and pulled our joined hands to his chest. **

**"You're all I see."**

…

**..**

**.**

**Well, there you go - thanks so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think...**

**YEAH LEAVE HER SOME REVIEWS...palease...I dont about you guys but that was hot hot hot for me...LOVE YOU LOOLOO...gr8 job**

**NOW EPOV will be up momentarily people...make me proud and leave some love for my sister and I will post EPOV right away **

**DLIR**


	22. Remember Me

**Say hello to my little friends...hahahah jj...okay sooooo hope you enjoyed APOV...heres a little EDWARD...im kinda partial to hearing him speak rather than Bella...i dont know why but hope you enjoy**

**Thank you to LOO LOO, Bella Ami and EIFELTWR for being my awesome BETA team...shit u girls are my life savers candy...heheheh cherry, grape, apple and of course MY ARI...your orange MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM LOL**

**SM...I heart u and all twilight mumbo jumbo that got me addicted. **

EPOV

"No Jenks!" I yelled at my lawyer from my end of the receiver. The silence from his end only allowed me time to continue. "I fucking pay YOU. So you get your head out of your ass and show me why I should continue to pay you."

I paced my bedroom. The towel wrapped around my waist was half wet from the shower I was taken out of. My hair was dripping cold water down my back, my legs dropping water down to the wood floor.

"Mr. Cullen I..."

"No, you listen to me." I seethed, I'd had enough. "I had no part of that shit face's drug deals, you hear me?" I held my cell phone up to mouth - you know, just incase he didn't hear me the first time. "I have enough shit going on, so don't fucking call me unless it's to tell me you've earned your fucking paycheck."

"Mr. Cullen, I promise to get..."

I hung up, throwing my phone on my bed. "I fucking hate you ERIC!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, looking up to the ceiling and practically ripping my hair out of my skull. "Fucking piece of shit," I muttered out loud as I stomped back into my en-suite bathroom. The steam from the shower left the mirror completely fogged. I wiped my hand across the mirror, exposing a small band of clear reflection.

I stood there staring at myself. I almost didn't look like me. My hands were closed into fists at the side of my body. Every muscle felt tight, each line defined in my reflection. The vein on my forehead pulsed to its own heartbeat.

My ears caught the sound of my phone ringing outside my door. It was a ringtone I wanted to hear. I ripped the door open and practically leaped across the room. Jumping on my bed, I grabbed the little phone as it vibrated loudly.

"Hello?" I asked, eager to hear the voice on the other line.

"Edward."

" Alice, is it Bella? Is she awake?" I asked before she could even answer me. "If she is, I'll be on my way in a second."

I didn't like not hearing her voice answer immediately. My brows furrowed as I sat down on my bed. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Edward," I heard my brother's voice on the line. "You need to come to the hospital," Jasper said in a monotone voice.

"Jasper, what's wrong with her? Tell me what's wrong." I asked him frantically, feeling my heart pound forcefully. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah Bro, she's awake," he said in a more cheerful tone. "You should get here as soon as you can, okay?"

I felt butterflies floating in my stomach, birds fluttering their wings within the confines of my chest. My Bella is awake. "I'll be there in ten." I smirked into the phone before throwing it back onto the bed.

I rushed as fast as I could, shutting the shower off as I noticed the steam filtering into the bedroom. I threw a shirt over my head and slipped on my jeans. In too much of a rush to put my gitch on. _Commando it is_. I instantly regretted it the minute I stepped out of my house. January winds are not my balls' best friend. Poor things were pretty blue already though; a little frost bite won't hurt.

I jumped into my car and whipped my way to the hospital, whistling _Angel Eyes_ the whole time.

My eyes caught a glimpse of the sign I passed every time I drove to the hospital. I made a U turn and parked in front of the little yellow building. I jogged to the front door, opening the door in front of me and listening to the bells ring as I entered.

"Mr. Cullen, back already?" Victoria said to me.

"Yes, I am," I said with a big grin.

Victoria's eyes opened wide, her smile widened too. "Is she awake?" She asked me, hopefully.

"Yeah, she just woke up. So these need to be perfect," I answered as I stood in front of her counter.

"Ohhh," she squealed loudly. "I just got a fresh batch of gardenias." She clapped happily. "What's your price limit?"

I chuckled at her. "Have I ever given you one?"

"Umm, I guess not. I'm just asking because they're twenty five dollars per flower." She raised her brows, unsure of my answer.

"Fuck, that's expensive" I said jokingly. Victoria was a great florist. I never once felt ripped off or taken advantage of with her. Every flower arrangement I have sent Bella was more beautiful than I expected it to be.

"I can use a different flower." She looked at me as she waited for my reply.

"No, I want the expensive one. Lots of them." I smiled my brightest smile. My heart felt like it was going off like fireworks - exploding with joy and beauty.

I stood quietly while watching Victoria walk back and forth from the prep desk to the fridge in the back. I could see the joy in her face. I could tell that she loved her job. I laughed at her as she swept her long red hair up into a bun.

She quirked a brow at me. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. You just get right in there, don't you?" I moved my hands, mimicking her flower putting together movements.

"They're fragile flowers. You can't be harsh with them or the petals will bruise."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm a guy. You lost me at fragile."

We both laughed and joked around and she carefully constructed the arrangement in front of her.

She'd never met Bella before, yet she assembled the arrangement as though she had. It was perfect. _Just like Bella._

"Here you go." She picked up the arrangement and walked over to me. She instructed me on how to take care of them. I looked at her with a puzzled face. She huffed playfully. "Men!" she laughed as she scribbled on a piece of paper. "Do you want a card?" She looked up at me as her hand stopped writing.

"Yeah, I guess I should." I wanted to leave this second, not wanting to waste any more time away from Bella. _But writing a card won't hurt_.

I turned away from the desk as she began to wrap the flowers in baby blue paper.

I stood in front of her card stand and skimmed across the cards. _What kind of card do you get? Congratulations? _I laughed at my own joke. _Congratulations Bella on waking up! _

_Hmmm? Oh God Cullen just pick a damn card. _I picked up one, read the inside and plunked it back down.

"Having problems?" Victoria snuck up behind me, causing me to jump in my spot.

"Yeah, I guess I'm picky." I smiled at her.

"I'm picky too, don't worry." She patted me on the shoulder. "I have more in the back if you want me to look."

"No, no. Don't go out of your way. I can pick one of these."

"I don't mind, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward. Call me Edward." I smiled at her in thanks.

"We got a box in yesterday. Maybe we got some sappy cards for Valentine's Day?" She skipped to the back.

I waited a few minutes by the time she walked up front. "I found two that I like, so you choose."

I grabbed the two cards. The top one was purple with red sparkly hearts all over. It was definitely pretty, but not for Bella. I shook my head, handing it back to her. I looked down at the second card.

"I knew you'd like it."

"It's perfect," I said to her as we walked up to the till. I paid her, thanking her again as I left the store.

I sat the arrangement down in the passenger seat and buckled up. I turned the engine on and welcomed the blowing heat that hit my face. I opened the paper bag and slipped the card out before grabbing a pen from my glove compartment.

The card was perfect. I immediately recognized the words that were scripted on the front.

"Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe"

I flipped the front cover over and read the inside.

"I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life"

I sighed, writing her name on the top. Bella. I pondered for a minute before writing in the card.

_"You will never know how happy I am to know you're alive, awake and in my life. I think I loved you before I even met you. I still love you and I always will. Love Edward"_

I closed the card and slipped it back in the envelope.

It took a whole five minutes to drive, park and enter the hospital. I felt like I was on cloud nine walking towards Bella's room. A feeling of happiness and pride hit me as I carried the flowers.

I turned the last corner and stopped dead in my tracks. My smile disappeared as I took in the faces of my family and hers. My father was standing in front of Bella's door. Charlie and Renee were listening to his every word. I looked over and saw Rosalie bent over, Emmett rubbing her back.

What the fuck is going on? I walked over to them in a panic. Alice ran in front of me, stopping me from walking further. Her hands came up to cup my face. She tilted my face down to look at her. I knew something was wrong. I felt it deep down in my gut.

I looked into Alice's eyes. "What's wrong?"

I held my breath. Waiting.

Alice pressed her lips together as her eyes welled up. "She doesn't remember."

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"Son," my father called me over. Alice slid her hand in mine as we walked together.

All their faces showed the same emotion. Sadness. Charlie had his arm wrapped over Renee's shoulder, holding her up against him. Her cheeks were stained with fallen tears; her mascara smudged like a raccoon.

"What's going on?" I demanded from all of them. I needed to know. NOW.

"Son, calm down!" My father pressed his hand on my shoulder.

"I won't calm down until someone tells me what's going on!" I stated firmly.

"Bella has amnesia." My father began to explain. I was at a loss for words, my mouth fell open as he spoke. "We aren't a hundred percent sure how long it will last but she doesn't remember anything from the last four years."

"Four years?" I asked.

"I just came from talking with her, Edward. The girls were with Bella when she woke. They knew something was wrong so they called me and Jasper."

I turned my face to see my brother standing straight, shoulders high. His face was stone-like until his lips moved to talk. "Bella was in an accident four years ago, Edward. It didn't seem like she suffered much brain trauma. It seems something from this new accident must have triggered those memories."

He walked closer. "She woke up thinking she was waking up from her first accident. She thinks she's eighteen. Dad and I asked her multiple questions, Edward. She doesn't remember us," he swallowed hard, "and she doesn't remember you. I'm sorry."

My arms fell limp. The flowers crashed to the ground as I stood there, zombie-like.

"Edward?" Jasper called my name, and slapped my cheeks to grab my attention.

"I need to see her," I said in shaky voice as my eyes filled with tears.

"You can't." Jasper warned. But I didn't listen. I pushed past him and Carlisle and walked in to her room.

I locked her door once it was closed, their knocks banging loudly. "Edward, you'll make it worse."

I heard them speak. _Fuck them. Bella needed me. She will remember me - I know it. _

I stepped towards her bed opening the privacy curtain so I could see her. She lifted her head up from the pillow as she heard someone enter. Her eyes were closed yet a smile spread on her face.

I have waited months to see her smile like that. Just seeing her move was like sticking a key into an ignition and revving the car up to life.

"Mike?" My heart stopped beating as she said his name. Her brown eyes opened wide to look me straight on.

"Oh." she smiled bashfully. The blush that I fell in love with began to sweep up her neck and across her cheeks. "You're not Mike, I'm sorry."

_Why was she asking for Mike?_ My mind was playing games with me. I walked closer to her. I needed to touch her. I needed to hold her. I needed to hear her say something again.

"Bella," I said her name softly, dropping my hand to touch hers. Our fingers touched and the spark immediately zapped us. She pulled her hand up and away from mine.

"Ow," she giggled and I swear I was in heaven for a second, but just as quickly, I was beginning to think I was living in some hell on earth. "Um, I'm sorry but..." She looked at me. She bit down on her bottom lip.

Normally that shit would have me hard in a second, but I saw it in her eyes that she didn't recognize me. There was no sparkle there. No lust. No love. My heart broke.

"Do I know you?" She asked me sheepishly. Her lip again trapped by her teeth, her fingers picking at one another.

I had to make her remember. We loved each other so much. "Yes." I was unable to say anything more.

"Oh." She wiped the tear that slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember. Apparently, I don't remember a lot of things."

She was waiting for me to talk, but I couldn't, all I could do was I just stood there, heartbroken.

"How do I know you?"

I closed my eyes. _Tell her the truth. Tell her. She might remember_. I opened my eyes and looked into the chocolate brown eyes I had been dying to see. My face lit up just looking at her. _Gently. Tell her gently.  
_

I walked up to her bed and sat down in the chair beside it. I fought the urge to grab her hand.

Her cheeks were a precious pink shade. "Bella, I'm Edward."

She smiled quickly at the sound of my name. "Edward". She repeated it. "So, how so you know me, Edward?"

I exhaled slowly.

"Edward..." I whipped my head to the side and saw my father standing there. I didn't even hear him come in. "...I think Bella needs some rest."

I glared at him. "NO."

"Um, doctor?" I looked back at Bella. Fuck, she doesn't even remember my dad.

""Yes, Bella?" he asked her.

"Were you able to get a hold of Mike?"

I glared at my father and turned back to Bella. _Wait. Just fucking wait a second._ "Mike?" I said to my dad. "You called Mike?" I asked, more angrily.

"I asked him to," Bella said, unaware of why I was getting angry.

After all these months, not once did that asshole come to visit Bella. He never even asked how she was. Now _she's_ asking for _him_?

"Edward, come outside," Jasper called to me. I wasn't going anywhere, and Mike was not coming anywhere near her.

"I'm not leaving Bella, and Mike's not stepping a foot into this room," I warned my father.

"Excuse me?" I looked down at Bella, startled by her outburst. "Who do you think you are?" She glared at me like I was the enemy.

"You want to know who I am, Bella?" I stood up from the chair. I heard my family chattering behind me, warning me to shut up. "I'm your boyfriend, Bella" I said leaning down to her. She held her hand out to stop me from getting closer.

"No, you're not."

"Bella, we've been dating..."

"You're not my boyfriend!" she cut me off. She was becoming defensive. Her voice was harsh. Cold. I could hear her heartbeat accelerate, but she needed to know the truth.

"Bella, please listen to me." I begged her as she started hitting my hands away when I tried grabbing hers.

"Don't touch me!"

"Bella, I love you. Please listen to me. You love me, too." I was spilling my heart out as she began to cover her ears with her hands.

"Get him out of here!" she yelled as tears began falling down her cheeks.

I felt arms pulling at me, but I fought to stay. "Bella, you're twenty-two. Your favorite movie is Twilight. You love Italian..." I planted my feet as I saw her eyes roll back. The monitor was beeping erratically.

"BELLA!" I yelled, seeing that she was in pain.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Carlisle yelled. I felt my body being dragged away. My eyes were glued to my Bella until I could see her no longer.

"Don't touch me," I shoved away all the hands near me. "Don't fucking touch me!" Every inch of me was shaking. My jaw clenched. My head pounded like it had its own heartbeat. I couldn't think straight, see straight. I was my own worst enemy. I grew mad as Mike invaded my thoughts.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this?"

"Edward, please..."

"Leave him alone for a bit."

I felt myself calm down after a while. I looked around and was confused to see that I was standing alone outside. The cool breeze burned against my heated skin. My cheeks were cold from frozen tears. I was sobbing. My whole body shook as my cries echoed loudly. It felt like someone that I loved dearly died.

The thought of not having her with me petrified me.

My skin was becoming sensitized to the blowing wind hitting my face. I turned around to go back into the hospital, stopping as soon as I saw Mike walking towards me.

My lip curled up into a snarl. As he walked closer to me, I wanted to slap his cocky ass smile off his face. The douche bag deserved more - that would just be a start. He didn't deserve to be here, to be the person Bella wanted. That Bella needed.

It should have been me.

"Well, well, Edward," Mike said, smirking.

"Wipe that smile off your face." I stepped in front of him. My height gave me an advantage.

He didn't back down. He puffed his chest out and looked me dead in the eyes. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked teasingly.

I pushed my fingers against his collarbones. He stumbled back slightly. "Don't think I'm letting you in there," I growled.

He chuckled loudly. It pissed me off further.

"You think this is funny?" I yelled in his face. "You think Bella being in a coma is fucking funny? Where the fuck have you been, you worthless piece of shit?"

My hatred for him pulsed through my body. My hands were fisted. I held back the urge to just knock him to the ground.

"It doesn't matter where I have been, because Bella wants to see me." He arched his brow. "I guess we both know who really made her happy."

"What the fuck did you just say?" I grabbed onto his leather jacket, pulling him right to me.

"You heard me." He smiled.

I'd had enough. I released him from my hold and swung my right arm back, pushing forward in one swift motion and not stopping until my fist blasted against his left jaw. I didn't feel cold anymore. I didn't feel anything, actually. The adrenaline masked all the physical pain that I was feeling.

"You fucking piece of shit!" I pushed him to the ground. He wiggled out of my hold, punching me in the stomach.

I felt the wind being knocked out of me. I flew backwards, knowing I had to regain my control.

"Face it. You were in her life for what? Six months? Fucker, I was in her life for six **years**," He yelled, running towards me. I blocked his punch, using the other hand to blast him in the face again.

_…this is for you, Bella.  
_

I punched him over and over. We both fell to the ground.

"Edward, STOP!" I kept punching despite Alice's cries.

Even when my arms were pinned behind my back and I was lifted up to stand on my feet, I kicked and beat whatever inch of Mike I could come into contact with.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER, YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled at Mike as Emmett pulled me away. "I'll fucking..."

"Edward!" Emmett pushed my back up against the building. My body hit it with a thump. "You need to calm the fuck down!" He held me there, even as I fought back. I wanted to go finish what I started.

"Edward, please calm down. I know the fucker probably deserves it, but fucking smarten up for Bella." His words caught my attention. I calmed my breathing and looked at Emmet.

"You're fucking bleeding Edward." He looked over my face. "What happened?"

I looked over Emmett's shoulder and saw Mike sit up. He wiped his arm across his mouth. A pool of blood ran down his chin.

"He's what happened," I stated simply. My nostrils flared as I breathed in and out.

"Hey listen to me. Bella will remember you. You hear me?" I looked into Emmett's eyes. A part of me wanted to believe him, but nothing in mine and Bella's relationship ever seemed to be easy.

"What's going on out here?"

Both Emmett and I looked over to see Charlie standing outside the sliding doors. "Jesus Christ, Edward. What happened?" he asked, walking to me and Emmett right away.

"I, uh…"

"He fucking attacked me is what happened." Mike came to stand behind Charlie.

Charlie's eyes grew wide as he assessed both me and Mike.

"You fucking deserved it," I spat my words at him.

"Mike, go inside," Charlie ordered in a stern voice. Mike smirked before he turned around to walk towards the hospital entrance.

Emmett still had me pinned against the wall. "You can let go of me now!"

He loosed his grip, not completely, but enough that I didn't feel crushed in his grip. "You promise to not go after him."

"Yah," I said quickly. I'd say whatever it took. I just wanted him to let me go so I could stop Mike from seeing Bella.

Emmett believed me. His hands let go of me. He should have known how fast I am. I flew over to Mike and tackled him to the ground. We started fighting again, Rolling left and right. When we were finally pulled apart I was out of breath.

"Face it, she forgot about you because she always wanted me."

"Mike!" Charlie looked at him in shock.

"See!" I said, happy that Charlie was on my side.

"What, Chief Swan?" He looked at Bella's dad like he was innocent. "He should have never been a part of her life. The second he came in to her life, Bella was in danger."

"Mike, Bella made her own decisions," Charlie spoke back. "I have to respect the choices she made, even the choice to break up with you, and we all know that's what she wanted. She may not remember, but she will."

"We'll see about that," he said, mocking me. "Let me go, Charlie."

"Emmett, take Edward inside," Charlie demanded.

"Yes sir," he replied as he pulled me away from Mike and Charlie. I didn't know what he was saying to Mike, but a part of me feared the truth - that in the end, Bella wouldn't remember me. Maybe I was a mistake in her life, and this was God's way of ridding me from it.

"Edward, what happened to you?" I heard my mother's voice before I even saw her. She ran to me, her hands immediately reaching to touch my face and assess the damage that the douche bag left.

"I got in a fight, Mom," I spoke softly, starting to feel parts of my body ache.

"A fight? Why? With who?" she asked in one breath.

I didn't have the energy to answer. I stayed quiet, pressing my fingers against the bridge of my nose.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I looked up at Esme, her hands on her hips. I knew that look. If steam could be coming out of her ears, they would be.

"With Mike," I answered her.

"Edward, oh baby." She threw her arms around my shoulders and drew me in for a hug.

As my mother embraced me I watched Mike walk across the hall and stop in front of Bella's room. I pushed my mother away gently and started to walk to him. "HEY!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention except Mike's.

He walked right in, shutting the door behind him.

"Edward, don't go in there." Jasper stopped me as my hand reached for the handle to Bella's hospital room door.

I glared at him. He wasn't on my side. "He hasn't seen her in months, and NOW he's going to show up?" I asked in my defense. "I should be in there with her, NOT HIM."

Jasper remained calm. "Edward, I know, but right now Bella needs to stay calm. If we cause her stress, her blood pressure will elevate. We had to give her sedatives to calm her down earlier." He continued to block the door with his arm as he spoke. "She can slip back into a coma if we don't."

I stepped back and let go of the handle. I exhaled loudly, knowing I had to do what was best for her. Jasper wouldn't lie to me; I had to trust him.

"But why does Mike get to go in? It's only going to encourage her memory loss, he's going to let her believe I don't exist," I spoke to my family as they all came to stand around me.

"Edward, we won't let him," Alice said to me, grabbing my hand to show her support. I winced as she tightened her grip. I ignored the pain.

"We had to let Mike in, Edward. She honestly thinks she's waking up from their accident. She thinks she killed him. She had to see him for herself. That doesn't mean she wants to be with him, Son."

I nodded at my father, showing him I understood what he meant.

"We haven't been able to talk to Bella long enough to know how bad her amnesia is," Jasper spoke to all of us. "We all need to go along with what Bella thinks is real for now."

"What? No way, Jasper," I yelled loudly. "I'm not going to pretend I don't exist if she doesn't remember me. I can't. I love her and I know she loves me. I need to show her that."

I looked at my brother, not liking what he was saying. How was I supposed to sit back and let Bella believe she was still with Mike ?

"So everyone understands, we need to go along with what Bella remembers." My father looked around the family circle. His eyes stopped on mine. "It's only for now, Edward."

Alice's hand tightened around mine. My heart was in the room just in front of me. I could feel my body being pulled towards it. I knew I deserved to be in there with her.

My mind recalled the wish I made on Christmas Eve. I had wished she would wake up. I would have done anything to see that, to have her alive and well.

Although I was glad my wish actually came true, I didn't know I had to read the fine print when making wishes. I didn't know I had to specify things like please let Bella wake up AND REMEMBER ME. Our love was so strong. I never thought in a million years that she would ever forget me.

"Edward, let's go get some coffee." Alice tugged on my arm, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"I can't leave her knowing he's inside, Alice." She looked at me sympathetically. Everyone else was sitting down in the available chairs, Alice and I stood alone. "If she thinks they're together, he's just going to encourage it."

"You don't know that Edward. He might tell her the truth."

"Alice, I saw the look in his eyes, he is fucking loving this."

She looked up at me. I could see her thinking about what I just said. "I'm going in there, okay?" She kissed my cheek before I watched her sneak into Bella's room.

I stood alone. Every ache and heart-breaking feeling I was having felt amplified as I stood by myself. I looked down at my hand and saw the swelling worsen right before my eyes. The cuts on my knuckles ached with each bend of my hand. I don't think I broke it, but fuck did it ever hurt.

My musing was cut short as Mike walked out of the room. His eyes came to find mine immediately. He didn't have to say anything, I saw it in his eyes. The cocky piece of shit was going to die.

I stepped towards him only to be held back again.

Seriously, my motherfucking family needed to back off. I pulled against the human restraints I was in.

"You can try to fight me all you want, but nothing changes the fact that Bella and I are together."

"I'm going fucking KILL YOU," I threatened him. "If you touched her knowing..."

"Edward, I didn't need to touch her, "Mike spoke softly. "She touched me."

Before I could even react, my hands were free and Mike was on the ground. However, it was Emmett on top of him. I stood back, watching my best friend attacking the spawn of Satan.

It didn't last long enough. My father found it necessary to pull them apart with Charlie's help.

Mike stood up, blood dripping down his nose. "Chief Swan, this is ridiculous. I want to press charges."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Oh, I'm going to whip your ass," Emmett warned, lunging at him again.

"Enough!" Charlie stood between Emmett and Mike. "Mike." Charlie turned to face him. "Don't be a jackass. I'm only letting you see Bella because I need her to get better. So if you're planning to come to the hospital and rub Bella's amnesia in all our faces, think different BOY." Charlie started poking Mike in the chest with his index finger. "I will make sure your life is a living hell if you don't smarten up."

I watched proudly, Mike's demeanor changed completely, he looked like a little boy being scolded.

"Chief Swan, I-I..."

"Leave!" He pointed to the exit. "You proved to Bella you're alive. So, go before someone else tries to kill you."

Emmett and I smirked at one another behind Charlie's back. Mike turned and began to walk away.

Charlie turned back to face me. "Edward..."

_Fuck me. _"Yes, Chief Swan?" I asked politely. I just got this man to like me; I didn't need to be on his bad side again.

"Don't think I like that my daughter doesn't remember anything. She loves you and we all know that. She might not now, but she will." His words were soothing to my breaking heart. "But don't come here and fight like this is one of your nightclubs. You're in enough trouble already; I don't need to be arresting you for assault."

I nodded in understanding. He grabbed my hurt hand in his. "You need to get this checked out." He assessed the bruises and cuts that covered it. His peeked up at me and I chuckled as he winked at me. "You hit him pretty good, didn't you?" I saw his smile widen.

My heart began to beat solidly again. "Yeah," I said proudly.

Charlie dropped my hand so he could pat my back. "That's my boy!"

..

.

**Gahhhh...I love a angry Edward...sooo sexy ...u know what to do...i hope...if not...review :)**

**DLIR**


	23. RememberRemember

**Hey Hey...Omg...WFE trailor wowza...Im all hot and bothered ... So sorry for the delay but heres another chappy...Oh Edward I love you...**

**SM thanks for Edward. haha Im at a loss for words tonight...the trailer caught my tongue**

It took everything in me just to control my breaths. As my breathing slowed, I listened to the doctors around me and tried to focus on their soothing voices to help me relax. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. They placed an oxygen mask over my face. I inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. As I kept taking in deep breaths, I began to feel a throbbing in my head.

While I felt a slight pain in my head earlier, this "Edward" only made it more extreme. His words made the confusion I woke up to worse. Everyone was telling me that nothing was what I knew it to be…

_No, Bella, you're twenty-two, not eighteen._

_The accident wasn't a few days ago, Bella; you were out for four months._

How could this be? I closed my eyes; the green eyed man of mystery was there behind my lids. Although he was handsome, I had nothing but hate for him right now. How dare he claim to be my boyfriend? I had never seen him before until today!

I focused on the features of his face, ignoring the pain still gnawing at my head. The minute he had walked in to my room, I thought I had won the doctor lottery. The two doctors that were helping me now weren't hard on the eyes, either. One was younger, quite good-looking with a killer smile. The other was a bit older but still handsome in a more distinguished way. I assumed they were related, as both their name tags said Cullen.

"Her heart rate is dropping," the young doctor informed the staff.

The more I tried to forget it, the more my mind fixated on the ass that caused this attack. In such a short time, he managed to awe me and then infuriate me with his presence. Who the fuck does he think he is, demanding that Mike couldn't see me? The poor guy was beyond delusional, believing we are together! There is no way that could be true. I am in love with Mike…

Aren't I?

Thank goodness the oxygen was helping. I looked up at the heart monitor, watching the spikes become smaller and slower.

"Bella, we need you stay calm, okay?" The blonde doctor instructed me. "We're going to leave you now. Take this time to rest."

I nodded at him, and watched the staff and attractive men in lab coats head out.

"Doctor?" I called out, not caring which one responded. I needed some questions answered.

The young one stopped. "Yes, Bella?" he said, walking back towards my bed.

He seemed nice. Nicer than most doctors I remembered from my past. For some reason, I instantly felt comfortable with him. His young appearance should have made me nervous. How could he even be a doctor yet? So far he seemed exceptional, considering I had been awake less than twenty hours and had already panicked twice. His warm, dimpled smile relaxed me.

"I know you say I have amnesia." I said softly as I bit at my nail. He nodded sympathetically, noticing my case of the nerves. "Can you tell me something?"

"Well, it depends on what you would like to know."

"That man," I felt my cheeks blush a bit. Just making reference to him made me nervous. "Do you know him?"

He chuckled and looked behind him to see if anyone was there before responding. He then looked back at me. "Yes, you could say that."

"Hmm…" I nibbled my nail some more. "He said some things that are bothering me. He… he's telling lies and I don't want to believe what he is saying." I yanked my hand out of my mouth to stop the assault on my nail. Instead, my teeth gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Bella, it's natural to feel confused after such a serious head injury." He spoke to me in a calm voice. "There are some things that have happened and people you know and love that you don't remember."

"Doctor?"

"Please Bella, call me Jasper." I looked at him and I registered his name. _Jasper_… It didn't ring a bell but something kept nagging at me, and I wondered if he was someone I should remember. I suddenly felt so alone, fighting against this horrible memory loss.

I decided to stick with what I knew. I knew I needed Mike. "Can you please let Mike come see me?" I looked straight in to his eyes. "I need him."

He nodded his head and stepped back; leaving me alone to fight my enemy, my mind.

_Remember. Remember._ I tried to think back to the last moments I could recall. None of the faces I saw today were part of my memories. If my family didn't look so different, I wouldn't have believed their claims that four years had passed. They all looked older now, more mature.

My mind went back to the bronze-haired man. There was no way we could be an item; he seemed so much older than me. Why would he be interested in an eighteen year old? I just graduated; he looked well into his twenties.

_But I'd be lying to myself if I said he wasn't hot._

Would I cheat on Mike? That would be the only way his claim would make sense. I couldn't have done that, though - I'm not like that. When I give someone my heart, I give it to them only. The one time I can recall giving my heart to anyone… I know it's only been Mike.

I was breaking up with Mike before I crashed the car. Was I breaking up with him to be with this Edward guy? _Oh God_! I held my head in my hands, feeling sharp daggers going at my brain.

O_kay, stay calm…_ I focused on my breathing, taking concentrated breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth. Still wearing the oxygen mask, I started drifting off to sleep when the door opened. I looked up, my heart sinking into my stomach.

"Mike," I called for him, taking the mask off my face. He came to me swiftly. I took him in my arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Mike, I thought you were dead! Thank God you're alright!" I spoke into his shoulder as we held each other. The hug felt good; it erased the fear hanging over me.

He pulled back, and I immediately felt guilty seeing the cuts and bruises on his face. "See," I brought my fingers up to touch his cheek. The skin there was raised and starting to bruise. I felt the goose egg growing over his left eye. "I knew I was right. This is from the accident. They keep telling me I'm wrong, but you wouldn't be like this if I wasn't right."

My heart beat accelerated as I looked at him. I missed him so much. I pulled him to me and kissed his lips. It felt good to reconnect our love; our last moments before the crash were filled with hate. "I love you, Mike. I'm so sorry," I spoke as our lips parted.

"Bella, don't be sorry," he answered, wiping a falling tear from my cheek.

"But you're hurt because of me. I shouldn't have been driving like that."

"Bella, this will heal. We're together now baby. We need this time to heal. But we're together, and that's all that matters."

"THE HELL YOU ARE!"

Mike and I both tensed. We both looked over to see Alice standing at the foot of the bed. "Get out, Mike!" she glared at him hatefully.

"Alice, I want him to stay! What's your problem?" I asked, taking Mike's hand in mine.

"Mike's my problem, Bella," she replied angrily, hands on her hips. "Let go of her hand, Mike." She raised a brow, her nostrils flaring.

"Bella wants me here. I don't care what any of you say. You're trying to confuse her, and I won't let you!"

"Bella, don't believe anything this weasel told you." She walked over to Mike and grabbed his shirt from behind. "Get OUT!"

"Alice, stop!" I pulled on Mike's arm, playing a game of tug a war with Alice. Alice just kept pulling.

"Get away from her!" she pulled so hard he stood up from the bed.

"ALICE!"

"NO, Bella!" Mike slapped Alice's hand away, sitting back down. "He's lying to you and I won't let him get away with it."

"How can he be lying? Look at his face. I did that to him." I yelled, feeling weak again. My head began to ring loudly. I placed both hands on my head.

Suddenly, Alice slapped Mike across the face. "You're such a bastard! This is low, even for you, Mike!"

"Alice, stop!" I pleaded. Mike stood up, cradling his cheek with his palm.

"You're crazy, Alice," he looked over at me. I felt awful. First I caused our crash, and now my sister was acting like a psycho.

"Get out," she shoved Mike hard with both her hands, and he stepped back. "Edward was right. You are trying to take advantage of her."

I felt my tears falling fast. I didn't give a shit about Edward. Who was this guy, telling me Mike can't see me? For that matter, who in the hell did Alice think she is kicking Mike out? While Mike continued to argue with Aliceall I could think of was how Edward thought we were together. There's no way that could be true. Could it? I loved Mike. I tried to ignore the thoughts rolling through my head.

"She's going to remember your stupid ass!" Alice was going crazy.

"Alice, Bella remembers who she really loves. It's me Alice. Always has been, always will be." I looked at Mike, confused by his words. Why wouldn't I remember him and love him?

"Bella, tell her you want me to stay,"

I nodded, looking up at him. "Alice, I want him to stay. Please stop fighting."

She turned to look at me. "Bella," she huffed. "Fine. Just give me five minutes alone with you. If you still want Mike, so be it - he can come back. Please, that's all I ask Bella. Five minutes."

"Bella, don't believe her. She's going to tell you lies - that there is someone else! Can't you see, Bella? Alice never wanted us together! Don't trust her, Bella."

Alice always liked Mike. What was he going on about?

"Fuck off already, you dipshit. Don't make me get Edward to kick your ass again - because we both know Mike, that Edward will be more than happy to do so."

"Wait, what?" I got angry hearing this. "Edward fought with Mike?"

"Yeah. How do you think he got those wounds on his face? Oh let me guess; he had you believing it was from the accident?" Alice looked back at Mike as I stared at them both. "So help me, God if you don't get out of here I'm going to punch you myself."

"Alice, calm down," I held my hands up. "Mike, give us a couple of minutes."

He was reluctant to leave. He stood still.

Alice had a devilish smile on her face. "You heard her. Are you going to leave, moron, or did you forget how to turn a door knob?"

I never saw Alice like this before. Did she hate Mike that much? From what I remembered, she loved him - my whole family did. They hated that I wanted to break things off with him. Or so I thought… Where was all this hate coming from?

He finally left. The second the door was shut, I ripped into my sister. "What the fuck is your problem, Alice? Why are you acting like this?" I wanted to know where she got off, acting that way towards Mike. I nearly killed him and myself, could she not show some damn compassion for him?

"Bella, he's playing on your amnesia," she declared as she walked to the closet. I watched her open the door and grab a bag. "Every one's worried you're going to slip in a coma if we stress you out too much. But I'll be damned if I have to keep my mouth shut and allow Mike to weasel his way back into your life."

"He is in my life, Alice. I don't get what you're so angry about. You used to love him."

"USED TO, Bella. I used to. That is exactly my point." She plunked the bag down on the bed. "Bella, I can say whatever I want but you probably won't believe what you don't want to hear. Mike is lying to you."

"No, he's not."

She started to open the plastic bag, grabbing the belongings inside. "Here," She tossed a black wallet towards me.

"What is this?" I asked, not recognizing it.

"The facts never lie, Bella." She came closer. "If you won't listen to me, then I'll just have to show you." She grasped the wallet and ripped the cover open, holding it up to my face.

"Alice," I snapped at her. She held it so close to my face that I couldn't focus. "Back up, I'm not blind."

"Sorry, I just want you to see what it is I have been trying to tell you."

I looked up at her. "I know what I feel is real, Alice. I know what Mike and I have is real."

"Bella, just look at the goddamn picture."

I brought my head back to distance my face from the wallet and brought my gaze down to it. My eyes fixated on the picture in my wallet, it was like it was staring back at me.

"You put that there," I said, pushing the wallet away. It had to be a fake.

"Bella, this bag contains your belongings from the accident; the accident that you were alone in."

_Alone_? I wasn't alone; Mike was sitting next to me. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. I would remember that if it were true.

"Bella, look at me," Alice pulled my hands down. "Bella, please, I wouldn't lie to you. I love you. You know that."

I slowly opened my eyes to the sight of my sister crying. She took my hands in hers as my own tears started to fall. Was I prepared for the truth?

"Alice, I'm scared." I allowed her to take me in a loving embrace. I was scared shitless. Why couldn't I remember anything?

"Bella, we're all scared too." She held me for a few minutes until I pushed on her shoulders lightly to distance us. She sat on the edge of my bed, taking my hands in hers again. "Are you ready to learn the truth?" she asked.

I sighed loudly. "Only if you promise to stop when I ask you to."

"I promise." She held her hand up in oath. "Where do you want me to start?"

I knew what I saw in my wallet. I wasn't ready for those details yet. I wasn't sure if I would ever be. "Who are you engaged to?"

She giggled beautifully, looking down at her gigantic rock. "Well, I'm engaged to Jasper, Bella," she smiled. I felt my heart swell as I saw her beam with happiness.

"Jasper? As in my doctor?" I asked, wanting to clarify. I smiled a bit myself a bit, happy that I in fact knew who he was. I wasn't completely in the dark.

"Yes Bella." Sadness crept into her smile. "Bella, I'm really sorry you don't remember anything." A single tear slipped down her cheek. "You and Jasper only met a few times before your accident. I wasn't even officially with him yet."

"How did I know him if you weren't dating?" I looked at her in complete bewilderment.

"Jasper is Edward's brother."

_Edward again? _

"Bella, please listen to me. You might not remember, but deep down you must know that I'm telling you the truth." She squeezed my hand. I swallowed the lump in my throat while processing what she had told me so far.

"Bella, look at your wallet." She turned and grabbed it for me again. This time I took it. I inched it closer and stared at the picture. I had no memory of this picture being taken, though I looked really happy in it. "You took this picture in Seattle when you visited Edward for the first time," Alice explained as I stared at the photo of me and him. The picture was taken in one of those photo booths. My heart skipped a beat as I took in Edward's handsome face. His smile mirrored mine. We were both happy.

"Here Bella," Alice took the wallet and proceeded to pull out a card from one of the side compartments. "Look at your license." I grabbed the small laminated card from her. There I was, my face stone-cold like a criminal, with no smile. _ Ugh, what an ugly picture. _What caught my eye was the date on the bottom. I quickly did the math in my head. Twenty-two. How can it be 2011?

"What month is it now?"

"January 2011, Bella." She answered quickly. "You're twenty two. The accident happened on your birthday, four months ago."

"How can that be?" I felt my heart break as the reality of my amnesia hit me.

'Bella, don't worry." She got my attention by tapping my cheek to look at her. "We all love you. We're here for you as long as it takes."

A chill went down my spine to the tips of my toes. She pulled a few more things from the bag, slowly handing me things. "This is the CD you made for Edward. This is the tape he made you because you were driving dad's old beater."

I looked at the two things, reading the labels. Slow and sappy.

She then handed me a delicate silver chain. I lifted my hand opening my palm to hold the pendant. I stared at it, wishing I knew where I got it. _Dream a little dream. _

"Edward got that for you." She smiled as I looked up at her.

Feeling defeated, my eyes filled with tears. A part of me didn't want to believe anything she was saying. However, another part of me knew I needed to listen.

"Do you want me to continue?" Alice asked as I kept on fiddling with the pendant.

"Yes," I said, quietly unsure of what my future would deal me.

"Bella I just have to tell you something. Don't get mad." She waited until I looked up at her. "Edward loves you so much. He has been at the hospital every day since the accident."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. _It couldn't be true._..

"He never left here at first. By the time I made him go home to clean up he was literally a hairy mess." She giggled and a flash of his face came to me. "And this last month Bella, he slept with you every night. Right here on the bed."

"Why was he in my bed?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit violated. Did he take advantage of me while I was unconscious? What about Mike? How had he allowed that? "What about Mike? How could Edward have been here? Is that why they fought?" I asked frantically. All these questions were rushing through me. Had I not broken things off with Mike before moving on to this Edward guy? No… None of this could be true! It just couldn't. I loved Mike and Mike loved me. End of story.

"Bella, you're not with Mike. Mike didn't even come visit you until today."

"You're lying." My eyes filled with tears. "He loves me. Of course he would be here." I dropped the necklace and pushed everything off of me. "Get out, Alice!" I shrieked.

"Bella I…"

"GET. OUT."

"Fine," she stood up from the bed. "I'll leave, but all this stuff," she waved over the bed. "This is the truth, whether you want to believe it or not."

"Just get out," I felt weak. My body felt chilled as the tears fell down quickly. I turned on my side with my back to her and sunk my head into my pillow, allowing my tears to saturate it.

How could Mike not have visited me? My heart broke at the thought of him not caring enough to be here. Though I wanted to hear the truth, the truth hurt. Nothing she said was what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear that Edward was lying, that Mike and I were in love and would always be. Instead, everything she spoke of only scared me more. She spoke of a life that I had no recollection of.

I allowed myself time to calm down. The tears finally stopped. I came to terms that I had no memory. I felt stronger accepting that, strong enough to learn more.

I turned to lie on my back. _You can do this, Bella_. I cheered myself on, convincing myself that I wanted to know more. Though I was afraid I may learn things I didn't want to know, I sat up a bit, reached forward, and grabbed the bag sitting in front of me.

Nothing looked familiar as I kept pulling different things out. A hairbrush. A key chain with keys that I had no idea what they unlocked. There was a small computer-like phone. What was that called again? I turned it over and saw "BlackBerry" written on it. Funny, I thought it said "crackberry"

for a second…

I looked at the keypad, pressing each button until the screen lit up. I couldn't believe this was my phone. The screen uploaded, and I gasped as I saw the background photo. It was me, Edward and my puppy. I looked closer and noticed we were in my bedroom. I recognized the bed sheets immediately. _He was in my room?_

"Bella?" I was shocked to see Alice peeking from behind the curtain. I wasn't expecting her. My heart pounded from the scare.

"I couldn't leave you." she said as I caught a few breaths.

"I'm glad you didn't." I held my arms out and wanted to give her a hug. I needed her so much. She ran to me, and we held each other for a while. I cried. She cried.

"Bella I'm so sorry," she continued to apologize over and over.

"It's not your fault," I spoke into her shoulder. She just cried more. It was nice having this time alone with her. It was the only thing that felt familiar from my past.

"Bella, you need to hear something." She pulled us apart and handed me a cell phone.

This one was ridiculously smaller than the one I had. I held it up and looked at it closely.

"It's a BlackBerry, Bella." She giggled.

"I saw the one in my bag – how is this one so small?" I asked, not understanding.

"You have a different version. They're awesome." She grabbed it back and began to press some buttons. Within seconds a warm deep voice was speaking my name.

_"Bella… It's been twelve days since your accident. I'm dying without you. I don't have any will to live if you're not in my world. Please baby, wake up. Please."_

I looked at my sister; my jaw hanging open. Oh God. That wasn't Mike's voice. It was Edward's.

_"Bella, it's been two weeks since I've seen your gorgeous angel eyes look at me. I would give anything to see you open your eyes. I still don't know if you'll ever hear this but I love you and need you to wake up."  
_

I held my breath as the beautiful voice began to sing.

_"So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,__  
to turn your angel eyes my way?"_

"Alice is that…?"

"It's Edward, Bella." I sat there, listening to him sing the familiar song. "He made a recording everyday he couldn't be with you."

My heart was thumping forcefully. I didn't remember him. I definitely didn't love him. However, something in his voice drew me in. I wanted to know him - to see him again.

"He brought you flowers tonight but they were trashed. This was the card from the bouquet. He doesn't know I have it. I thought you might want to read it." Alice handed me the closed envelope.

"Alice?" I took the card from her.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can you get Edward for me?" I asked. I had to see him. I wouldn't promise anything, but there was too much in front of me to ignore his importance in my life.

"You're serious, Bella?" She asked in a more upbeat tone. "I mean, oh my God Bella, you would make him so happy!" Her smile spread from cheek to cheek.

"I'm not promising anything." I called out to her as she practically flew out the room.

I grew nervous all of the sudden. Worrying about how I looked. My bottom lip felt raw as I continued to gnaw at it. I looked at the envelope in my hand; it had my name neatly written on the cover. I ripped the top open and slid the card out.

_"I knew I loved you before I met you."_

I re-read the line over and over again. Although I thought there was no way I could love someone so quickly, his words caused my heart to beat faster and my nerves to go haywire as I waited for him.

I held my breath as I heard the door open. I looked up to see him and worry hit me immediately. "What happened to you?" I asked him as I watched with approach me. His hand was bandaged up and his face was bruised. He looked so different from when I last saw him.

"Umm, well," he stood at the foot of my bed. His eyes never met mine as he looked down at his bandaged hand. "It's a long story Bella," he said.

"Edward?" I watched a smile spread on his face as he heard me say it. He slowly lifted his gaze up to meet mine and my heart swelled as we made eye contact. He was breath taking. I wasn't sure if I was breathing. I was definitely staring at him like he was some big Hollywood star I crushed over. I was star struck. How did I not notice how gorgeous he is? I mean, I noticed he was handsome, but how did I miss that he was breathtaking?

"Yes, Bella?" He seemed hesitant, maybe even a little nervous. Hell, so was I. While he was a stranger, somewhere deep down I was starting to believe that he was so much more.

"Come sit beside me." I pointed to the chair that was sitting beside the bed.

He smirked; I held my breath at the sight. _Focus, Bella_. He sat down, keeping his hands on his knees as they bounced up and down.

"Why are you so nervous?" I was amused seeing him like this, his reaction mimicking mine. Luckily my nervousness was internal - my stomach felt like it was invaded by butterflies. I felt like I was ten years old again.

"I don't want to say anything to upset you. The last time we talked it didn't end well." He smiled and I smiled back. He had a beautiful smile.

"Well, I will try to not freak out." I tried to reassure him. I figured I would just cut to the chase and tell him the reason I called him in. "Edward, I…"

"Bella, can I say something?" He sat forward in his chair. "Sorry for cutting you off."

"That's okay." I waited for him to speak.

"I just want to say I… I'm trying to understand what you're going through. I really am. But it kills me that you don't remember us."

It's true I didn't remember us. Was there even really an "us"? I watched his eyes tear up. I never saw eyes like his. I stared at the green emeralds sparkling back at me.

"I won't rush you. I want you to take your time. I mean, it's been four months - what's another one? As long as it brings us closer, I'm happy."

I saw the pain in his face. He was truly saddened. I suddenly felt guilty for not remembering him at all. How could I forget such a beautiful person, a person who clearly loves me, still loves me even when I think I'm in love with someone else?

"I wish I remembered, believe me, I do. Alice told me so much that now I'm just as confused as when I woke up. Something did change, though." I grabbed his hand but let go immediately, feeling a spark shoot through me at contact.

He chuckled at my reaction. "Get used to it." He held his hand out again, waiting for me to touch him. I hesitated, but his eyes mesmerized me, drawing me in. I inched my hand towards him until my palm rested in his. It was like fireworks were exploding between our closed palms. I stared at our hands as he curled his fingers around mine. "God, I've missed you," He spoke to me as he lowered his face to kiss the top of my hand. "So, so much." Another surge of energy soared up my hand and through my arm as the touch of his lips pressed down on my hand.

"Edward, I don't understand. What's going on?" I asked, a bit afraid of why we felt like this.

"I can't explain." He lifted his face up to look at me. "It's been like this since the first night we met."

I sat silent for a few minutes, allowing the feel of his touch to spread through me. It was new to me. Thoughts of Mike's kiss earlier came to mind. It felt nice, but I felt nothing of this magnitude. I'm not sure if anything would feel as good as him just touching me. Even though I couldn't promise him anything right now, there was no ignoring what I felt with him.

"Edward, I know you want to hear that I remember you, but I can't say that. I don't." I watched his face sadden at my words. It pained me, but I only spoke the truth. "I love Mike. Well, at least I think I do," I stopped speaking, unsure of what I felt. "Is it selfish of me to want to get to know you?"

I waited for him to reply. He never said a word.

"I'm not promising anything because I don't know myself. But I want to get to know you. Do you think we can be friends?"

He chuckled softly and I instantly fell in love with the sound. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," He continued to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked again.

"That's not the first time you asked me that."

I squeezed my hand. "Really?"

"Yeah," he squeezed my hand.

"So, friends?" I asked, hopeful that he would agree.

The corner of his mouth curled up into a sexy smirk. I bit my lip, anxious to hear his reply. "Friends…" He smirked again. It was a sight I wanted to see over and over, "…for now."

I smiled happily. I was excited to get to know him. "So, can you tell me about the first time we met?"

He sat forward, inching his chair closer. He had a goofy smile on his face now. I couldn't help but smile back. My cheeks were hurting.

"Well, you were actually trying to get away from Mike," he laughed. I glared.

"Wait, tell me one thing…" He looked at me. "…Was I single when I met you or was I with Mike?"

"Single."

I let out the breath I was holding. "Okay, continue." I said, leaning back and getting relaxed. I let him continue to hold my hand. I enjoyed him, and his story. His voice was like velvet as he began telling me about how we first met one night at his club.

"You were trying to get away from Mike when you bumped into me and your purse fell and spilled out onto the floor. That was the first time we felt this electricity course through us, when I held onto you and helped you up. I had you stand behind me so you wouldn't get hurt."

"After my bouncers carried Mike out the door we went to the bar and had a couple shots," he smirked, "well, YOU had a couple shots. I won our little bet, so I only had one." He chuckled.

I continued to lie back against the pillows and listen to Edward tell me how Alice had bumped into us and that she thought his name was Brad due to a joke his friends played on Alice and her friend, Angela. He looked down at the floor in shame. "I know you don't remember any of this now and that our joke sounds a little cruel, but I don't regret it for a single second. If things hadn't happened that way, I would've never met you, Bella."

Edward squeezed my hand and intertwined our fingers. The electric current surged up my arm, spreading throughout my body. For a split second I thought it was inappropriate, amazingly that second just floated away and I didn't give it another thought. I squeezed his hand back. "Go on…"

I don't know at what point I drifted off to sleep as I listened to Edward tell me about the first night we met. I do recall him mentioning us sitting in his Volvo behind the club. I also remember, as if in a dream, Edward reluctantly untangling our fingers and the electric current fading away as he stood. He pulled my blanket up to my chin and tucked me in before kissing my forehead, and whispering "Good night, Angel Eyes."

I missed him even before I heard the door close.

**THANK you to looloo and Bella Ami...xoxoxoxo love ya tons...please review its really will take some stress of my shoulders in this time of year...RL...gah I wanna pull my hair out but dont you worry the next chapter is all typed haha...got myself covered. MUAH**


	24. Are you mine yet?

**Merry Christmas Everyone...hope your holidays were filled with eating lots and enjoying loved ones...Thank you to LOO LOO and Bella Ami...for beta my story...Muah Muah...**

**SM owns her version...this is mine...Muah ...enjoy**

BPOV

Two weeks had passed since I woke up to this new, unfamiliar world.

For the most part time passed quickly...too quickly. Everyday seemed to shorten in time. A part of me wondered if there was enough time in a day to accomplish anything, especially when it involved Edward. Ever since that day I fell asleep beside him, I can't keep him off my mind. We had become close friends in such a short time. Although he was just my friend there was something deep down that I enjoyed more than friendship.

Mike and I are together - if that's what you call it. I sat down with him that night two weeks ago and asked him why he would lie to me, take advantage of me and think my family wouldn't protect me. He apologized immediately, crying and saying he knew what he did was wrong. He admitted that we in fact broke up, but it had only been months since we weren't together. A part of me wondered if I should trust him again, but my heart knew that I loved him, faults and all.

He said that he strongly believes that this is God's way of keeping us together. I think I was meant to meet Edward, but only to make me realize that Mike was who I was meant to be with. If God had any other intentions, I would have never forgotten Edward. I mean, that makes sense, right?

Every day since then, Mike visited each morning to say hello to me before he heads off to work. I was proud of him. He received a promotion at work and was now a Manager. He would be busier now with the increased duties, yet even with his busy schedule he always made sure he would be the first to see me everyday. That was our deal - I was allowed to be friends with Edward as long as my feelings didn't get mixed up. Mike's words, not mine.

If he had his way, Edward would never see me. He still believed Edward would try to win me back, even though we're back together. I try to tell Mike not to worry, but honestly, I think I'm trying to convince myself as well. I already felt a difference in my feelings towards Mike. The first day, I remember I couldn't wait to kiss him and share my love for him all over again. Now, two weeks later, he leans in for the initial kiss, and our lips barely meet before I push them away from mine.

I still loved him, but I couldn't kiss him like before knowing that Edward is always in the back of my mind. Where Mike saw me first thing in the morning, Edward spent his whole day with me. I never bothered to tell Mike that bit of information since he never came back until the next morning. Why make him mad for nothing? From ten in the morning to ten at night it was Edward and I, along with a few people who would pop by in between. And the days were never long enough for us.

I woke up this morning excited for my day to begin. I ate the gross breakfast that they call food and looked at the clock waiting for Mike to come. Just like clockwork, he walked in to my room just after nine, coffee in hand for him, never one for me. Little things like that were the things I now noticed about him that bothered me. I don't need the coffee, but you should always make the offer, right? Edward always did, why couldn't Mike?

It amazed me how different those two were. It was crazy to think that I would love Mike over Edward. And as time passed, I felt new things when Edward and I were together. I found myself laughing and smiling so much more. I feel relaxed and stress-free anytime he was with me.

"Good morning baby," Mike came in. I smiled as I watched him approach me.

"Hi," I watched him lean down to kiss me. I turned my head to cough, feeling his lips hit my cheek. I covered my mouth with my hand, allowing the cough to clear.

"You're catching a cold, Bella?" Mike asked as he stroked my cheek with his hand.

"I woke up with a little cough, but I hope it goes away," I lightly coughed again.

"Just sleep it off today, don't over stress yourself. Maybe you shouldn't take many visitors, either."

I shot him a dirty look, knowing exactly who he meant by visitors. "I'm fine with visitors."

"Well, don't push yourself too much, I just worry about you."

"I know you do, but I'm in good hands." I smiled, knowing that I indeed was. Both Carlisle and Jasper were amazing doctors and friends. Yes, I was on a first name basis with them, finally knowing that they were Edward's family. And with Jasper as my brother-in-law to-be, I couldn't help but feel even closer.

The time and effort they spent on me was unreal. Everyday Jasper spent at least an hour trying different games and activities to trigger my memory. The best one we tried a couple of days ago. Jasper came into my room with his mother. I had met Esme before; I absolutely loved her the minute I met her. She was soft spoken, delicate and so beautiful. They both walked in with this devious sparkle in their eyes. I remember looking at them, unsure of what they were planning.

"Bella, my mother actually came up with your memory activity today," Jasper smiled as Esme giggled. "It's not one I have ever attempted in my field of medicine, but if you're okay with trying, I would love to see if it works. "

"I will try anything," I said to them both.

"It may get a little dangerous." Jasper's mouth curled up into a glorious smirk, his cheek dimpled as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I can handle a little danger," I felt my own cheeks tighten from how wide my smile was.

"Okay," he pointed at me. "Don't say I didn't warn you," Jasper chuckled before bellowing, "EDWARD!"

I got excited the second I heard his name, knowing Edward was also a part of this. What I didn't expect to see was Edward walk into my room with a goofy-assed grin matching his family's, Monopoly board game in tow.

"Monopoly?" I asked, smirking at Edward as he sat beside me and plunked the box down on the bed with great enthusiasm.

"Well, it's something you did with us in the past. We thought maybe doing something fun again might trigger a memory or two. What token do you want to be?" Edward asked me while lifting the board out of the box.

I leaned forward and stared at all the silver tokens sitting in the square slot. "The race car," I yelled out happily and darted my arm out to grab it.

"No, no, no. That's mine, Bella!" Edward reached out to me, stealing my token. "Everyone knows that's mine. Sorry babe, pick another."

I gawked at him, shocked not only by his childishness but the surprising way I found it so attractive all of the sudden. Normally, I wouldn't care what token I used, but he was so into this that I wanted to see more competitiveness from him. I knew just how to play him, so I used it to my advantage. "Well, this is my memory game, not yours. Unlike everyone else, I don't remember a thing..." I pouted, knowing that would pull on his heart strings. I kept my face stone cold and tried to not smile, hoping he wouldn't see right through me. I watched in amusement as his smile slowly turned into a cute pout. He stared at the token in his hand for at least a minute before he handed it to me.

"Ha ha, sucker!" I grabbed it from him in a split second and placed right down on the "go" square. Looking back at him, I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh, Edward," Esme chuckled beautifully, covering her mouth with her hand. "I think Bella just played you, dear," I laughed along with Jasper at his mom's teasing. All the while Edward stared at me intensely.

"You messed with the wrong person, Bella!" He leaned forward, inching his body towards me. I got excited with how close he was. His eyes bore into mine. I'm pretty sure my breathing ceased.

After I regained ability to breathe I playfully retorted, "I'm not afraid of you."

"You really shouldn't have said that." Edward bantered.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute," he smirked before he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. It took my breath away. It was our "first kiss". The skin on my cheek tingled like crazy. I never wanted to wash that cheek clean ever again.

"Sorry," he apologized, realizing what he had done. "I should have asked, I mean, I'm sor-"

"I didn't mind," I bit down on my lip, feeling my cheeks redden. _He could do it again if he wants..._

"Okay, let's play some Monopoly," Jasper broke the awkward moment caused by me and Edward by rolling the dice. "Yes! Doubles!" He mvoed his wheelbarrow and began the game.

...

..

.

"What were you just thinking about, Bella?" Mike asked, me catching me off guard. I shook my head, realizing I'd been ignoring him.

"Did you just remember something?" he asked, causing me to blush all over again.

"I just remembered how much I love to play Monopoly," I told him as I smiled, remembering how I beat Edward at "his" game. I giggled softly, remembering the way he demanded a rematch. He was such a baby when he was losing. Jasper said I was lucky Edward didn't go into full-blown loser mode, stomping his feet and accusing everyone of cheating.

"Monopoly? You hated Monopoly before," Mike said harshly. I was taken back a bit. _Maybe that's because I was playing with you, Mike.__  
_

"Hmm, I guess I don't anymore." I inhaled a deep breath as I looked over to the clock on the wall._ He needs to leave._

Times like this always had me looking forward to seeing Edward lately. My heart swelled knowing he was coming and that Mike was leaving. _Is that wrong?_ _Is something wrong with me?_

"Bella," Mike shook my arm. "I really think you should rest. You're acting weird today."

I looked at him and for the first time I didn't feel my heart react. No palpitation, no skip of a beat, nothing. No spark, no flame. I was beyond confused.

"Yeah, maybe I should sleep," I yawned at him, knowing he would leave if he thought that I needed sleep.

"Okay, babe," he stood from his chair. "I will leave - but no visitors," he lectured.

"Mmhhmm," I pretended to go along with his absurd nonsense. I nodded my head, closing my eyes and waiting 'til Mike left the room before opening my eyes again. I sat up and leaned over the side of the bed, opening the drawer in the side table next to me. I grabbed my compact and opened it up to look at my reflection. I grabbed my brush and combed out the light knots before I swiped a thin layer of powder over my skin, ridding the thin layer of the shine that had built over night. _Not bad. It's better than what I looked like_.

Once I was happy with how I looked, I shoved everything back in the drawer and waited for Edward's visit. It was the longest thirty two minutes of my life. I squealed internally as he finally knocked on my door like he always did. "Come in," he walked in with a cheerful smile, causing me to smile back immediately.

"Hi," I greeted him before he fully entered. I was beyond excited. I needed to relax; I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"Hi, Bella," he smiled his pearly whites and I felt giddy all over again. "Hot chocolate," he handed me a small Starbucks cup. I happily accepted his gift and grabbed the warm cup between my hands, enjoying the feel of its warmth spread up my arm.

"What, no Caramel Macchiato?" I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted, knowing that was a weakness of his.

"I brought that yesterday, I'm sorry. I thought I'd change it up," he explained as he slipped his jacket off. I tried not to stare at him as he undressed, but my eyes were glued to his frame. He turned around to place his jacket on the window ledge. I may have drooled watching his jeans tighten as he bent over.

_Stop it._ I turned my head the other way. _You're with Mike_.

_But Mike's butt ain't that cute_. I took a chance and peeked at his buns again. _Oh, and what nice buns they are. I can totally see myself taking a bite of them...  
_

He turned to face me. "Is something wrong?" he asked me as I quickly redirected my eyes to anywhere else but his lower half.

"I don't think so," I answered him honestly, feeling my nerves subside. He sat down in the chair, looking at me with concern. I looked down at the cup I was holding. It was such a small but considerate thing he did. It filled my heart with so much happiness. He made me feel special.

"Thank you for my hot chocolate," I brought my eyes back up to look at him. He was staring at me; it knocked the wind right out of me. I felt my chest move with each breath as time just stood still. We stared at one another in the silence of the room.

"Why do you love me so much?" I asked him, needing to know how he could love someone like me - especially since I refused to accept that I might love him too. I was so afraid to admit that he was right about us all along. I was hurting him by staying with Mike, and yet he still came every day, and never once had he treated me poorly or unjustly.

"Because I do."

"I don't deserve you," I said, knowing he had been through more than he deserved. He suffered - he still suffers - because of me and. It wasn't fair to him.

"Bella," he placed his cup down on the TV table and grabbed my free hand with his. His touch caused energy to spark through me immediately. "Just trust me, okay? You have done more for me than you will ever know."

_Then tell me, please. _The urge to pull him to me grew stronger the longer we looked at one another. The thought of his lips on mine only fueled my desire. It was making me curious, and it excited me and kind of scared me at the same time. I know he felt this connection, too. I could see the desire burn in his eyes until Tyler, my physical therapist walked into the room.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" he stopped mid-step.

I pulled my hand out of Edward's. "No, not at all." I took a sip of the chocolaty warmth.

"Well, I potentially have some good news for you, Miss Bella," Tyler smiled at us. I was excited to hear something good. Good new is always something I want to hear.

"You want to try walking again today, Bella?" he smiled at me as my mouth fell open. Walking was not what I considered good.

"Walk?" I asked, knowing I hadn't left this bed since I almost fell the last time I tried. I was scared to try again. My muscles became very weak from laying still in the cast over these last few months. Every day we did stretches and exercises to strengthen my legs so that they support my body weight, but the fear of falling overwhelmed me.

"Yes," he said happily. "Bella, you will be fine."

I swallowed hard, trying to banish my nerves. I looked to Edward for support. He nodded at me, and I knew I had it in me. "Okay!" I answered Tyler, the whole time looking at Edward.

We both watched one of the nurses aides bring in a wheel chair. I wiggled my toes with excitement, verifying to myself that I could do it. Edward helped me out of bed. I sat in the wheelchair and asked for a few moments in the bathroom before we went down to the PT room.

After I brushed my teeth and changed into a more comfortable pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt, the aide wheeled me out to meet Edward, Jasper and my mom. Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek, grabbing my hand as I was wheeled out of my room. I turned my head to see Edward standing alone at my door.

"Wait," I held my hand up for the aide to stop.

"Bella what's wrong?" Renee asked.

"I want Edward to come," I replied. She turned to Edward and waved him over. We waited for him to walk over, and he came to my left side as I smiled up at him.

I never wanted anyone to come to my physical therapy appointments before. I needed to focus all my energy on getting better, not on the people who were watching me. However, today felt different. If I walked today, unlike all the other times when I failed, I wanted them with me. This was my gift to Edward, a thank you for everything he'd done for me. He gleamed with happiness; it only caused mine to grow. All of us chatted while heading down to the main floor of the hospital. We made our way into the large room and set up in the far corner by the walking bars. I inhaled deeply, feeling my nerves take over. The last time I attempted this, I stood for a bit and was only able to take a step before my leg gave out from the weight and pressure of my body.

"Sweetie, you can do this," Renee leaned down, kissing my cheek reassuringly.

"Bella, you're stronger now," Tyler added.

I moved my feet off the rest plates, placing them flat on the ground. Tyler placed a walker in front of me, aiding me up out of the wheel chair to stand on my two feet. My knees shook at first but I remained calm, focusing on balancing myself. My muscles felt fatigued, but I could feel the new strength I had built up in them. I exhaled a deep breath before placing my right foot forward and then my left. Everyone stayed quiet as I walked with the aid of the walker. This I had done before. It was ripping my hands off the walker that I hadn't faced yet. I was scared to death of falling.

"Perfect, Bella," Tyler encouraged me to keep going. "Why don't you try to let go."

I looked at him and shook my head, my fingers gripped around the plastic tightly. I felt the tears rising, my anxiety starting to hit me. My breathing rate picked up as my heart pounded. "I'm scared I'll fall," I said quietly to him.

"You won't," he placed his hand on the walker.

"I won't let you," Edward surprised me as he came up behind me.

I looked over my shoulder as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Bella, is it okay if Edward helps us, or would you prefer your mother?" Tyler asked.

I stared into Edward's eyes; the love there made my fear seem so childish, so unnecessary. "Will you help me?" I asked him, never letting go of the contraption that I had a vice grip on.

He nodded happily. "Of course." He stepped closer. I felt the warmth of his body hit me. I never wanted it to go away.

"Edward, if you would just hold on to Bella's hips lightly as she continues to walk. I don't want you to support her, but I want her to know that if she feels weak or fears falling that you will be there to stop it. I know you can walk, Bella. I think your fear has overpowered your judgment."

My chest felt heavy with each breath I took. I hated this feeling; like being in the bottom of a swimming pool. As far as I could remember, I never ever jumped into a pool voluntarily. I couldn't muster up enough courage to take that leap. Yet, each time a friend pushed me in, I would surface to the top of the pool - no problem... This was the same thing. I needed to jump, but instead I chickened out. All I needed was a push.

Edward's hand felt warm on my hips. I closed my eyes, allowing his strong hands to rid my anxiety.

"Bella, you can do this," he whispered into my ear. A shiver soared from my ear down my neck. I let Tyler slide the walker away from me. I stood on my own with the Edward's hold just that of reassurance. I took my first step, feeling Edward move with me. I decided to close my eyes, not wanting to see the room around me. I focused on my breathing and the sound of Edward breathing behind me. I took another couple of steps.

"You're doing it, Bella!" Edward sounded so happy with my progress. The sound of his voice only encouraged me further. I opened my eyes to see that I indeed walked across the room. My mother sat on the chair that was now across the room. She was wiping tears off her cheeks as Tyler smiled proudly. I turned to look back at Edward and smiled, seeing his eyes glossed over.

"Are you crying?" I teased him, feeling my own tears rise.

"No," he furrowed his brows at me.

"Mmmhmmm. I know what I see." I giggled with him.

"Now Bella, do you think you can do it without Edward helping?" Tyler walked to me, stopping right in front of me.

I looked at him unsure of whether or not I wanted to try. Honestly, I enjoyed having Edward hold me. I was contemplating asking if he could hold me all day, for emotional support of course. Get a doctor's note, he was my prescription, Mike couldn't get mad about it if it was the doctor's orders...

"I can try," I said to Tyler, feeling like I was about to puke.

"Edward, you can let go of her now," Tyler informed him.

He lowered his hands from me and I grabbed them in mine. I needed him still. He walked beside me, holding my hand for support. Our fingers naturally intertwined together, and the warmth tingled between our fingers as I walked beside Edward. His face beamed with joy as we walked back and forth. After the third time walking across the room, I felt myself getting out of breath. My mother brought the wheel chair to me so I could sit and catch my breath.

"Oh baby, I'm so proud of you," she said as she kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled, feeling proud myself.

I looked up at Edward. "Thank you."

"No Bella, thank you," he stroked my cheek with his hand. I silently moaned at the feel of his hand. _Why couldn't I feel like this when Mike touches me? _ I was truly beginning to fall in love with him. I felt I should end it right there - spending all this time with him would only cause my feelings to grow, confusing me further. I was falling in love with another man, when I still loved my boyfriend. Was that possible?

Tyler found my progress for the day to be amazing . We all made our way back to my room. My mother was so happy she wanted to celebrate, and left to get me real food so that I could pass on the hospital shit. The minute my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

I awoke a short time later with Edward sleeping on the chair across from me. He looked so peaceful. Awkward, because he was so tall, but his face was so tranquil. I bit down on my lip as an idea came to mind.

I pulled my covers off and brought my legs to hang over the edge of the bed. I slid my bottom to the edge of the mattress, holding on to the railing for dear life until I stood tall on my two feet. _You can do this Bella. _I coached myself to take the first step. I stepped forward,smiling wide at the fact I was walking alone.

"Edward," I called to him and he shot up. Wh- what?" he rubbed his eyes, focusing on me walking. He stood up quickly.

"No, I don't need help," I held my hand out to stop him from coming closer.

He stood there, watching me walk towards him. I was slow but I was doing it on my own. I wasn't scared anymore. The look on his face only wanted me to walk more.

"Oh my God, Bella," he ran his hand through his hair and I nearly melted. My knee shook from weakness, causing me to wobble. "Bella," he reached forward. I threw my arms up as he grabbed onto my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into his arms. He lifted me up from the floor in a tight embrace. I felt safe as he held me up. He was so tall that my legs dangled as I rested my face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered into my hair.

I knew this was wrong, but at the same time it felt so right . I couldn't condone cheating, but this feeling I had with him felt so real. I didn't want him to let me go. He probably thought so as well, because he wouldn't let me down. I didn't complain. I allowed him to hold me up for as long as he wanted. I never said a word until I felt my body being lowered. I looked up to him as I stood on my own two feet, slipping my hands down from his neck. He grabbed my hands and rested them against his chest. I knew I should back away, yet I stepped closer. I felt my heart react to how close I was to him. If I got any closer I was sure he would feel my heart beat against his.

"I shouldn't be doing this," I said quietly.

"Don't do anything you don't want to," he spoke to me lovingly.

"I just, I mean I'm with Mike but I can't ignore what I'm feeling right now." I looked up to him, hoping he saw the truth behind my words. I may not love him, but the fact that my feelings for him had intensified so much in such a short time spoke volumes. I slipped my hands out of his and brought them up to cup his face. He closed his eyes and I allowed myself a moment to take in his beauty. I stroked his cheek with my thumb and watched a tear begin to slip down from under his long lashes. I pulled his face down and placed my lips just under his eye, kissing his falling tear.

"I think I'm falling for you." My lips feathered the skin on his face. His eyes stayed closed as his hands gripped my waist. I was dying to kiss him. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. But I couldn't - I wouldn't do that to Mike or him. "Please be patient with me," I kissed his cheek. "I do wish it was just me and you, but it's not."

He opened his eyes. It pained me to see his beautiful face so saddened. I closed my eyes as a flash of memory hit me. I opened my eyes and stared at Edward. I smiled at the quick but meaningful memory.

"Bella, did you remember something?" he searched my eyes for an answer. I smiled up at him, feeling his words increase the beating of my heart. I nodded at him, happy to finally remember something of our past. "What was it?"

"We were standing together somewhere." I slipped my hand behind his neck, my fingers playing with the strands of hair there. I swallowed loudly, feeling myself believe in us even more. I repeated the words that I heard him say in my memory. "I don't think I can stay away from you any longer."

A smile swept across his face before he lifted me up into another embrace. He held me tight; I devoured each second. "Then don't," he whispered.

_I won't,_ I thought to myself.

"How about we get you back into bed?" He held on to me as we walked back to my bed together. I coughed loudly - the first cough since this morning.

He tucked me under the blanket. "Don't want you catching a cold now, do we?" he went to sit down in the chair but I stopped him.

I patted the space beside me. I wanted him to be closer. I wasn't ready to have him all to myself, but I wasn't ready to give him up. I didn't think I ever would be. _I would be stupid, wouldn't I? _He was amazing. He easily took my mind off of Mike. He sat on the bed facing me; one leg curled in front of him while the other dangled over the side.

"So, I know Jasper has something planned, but today was first time I ever remembered something and I loved it. Maybe I can remember more."

"I would love for you to remember, Bella, but don't rush or stress yourself." He grabbed my hand.

Everything with him felt so easy now. I welcomed the feelings that soared through us. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" He waited for me to answer.

One question lingered in my mind. I felt embarrassed to ask him, but I felt the uncontrollable need to know.

"Umm," I looked up to him bashfully. "Umm, have we... you know... umm..." I looked down at my hands, feeling dumb and young. _Stupid Bella! You're so stupid. Why are you asking this?_

"Hey," he placed his hands on my cheek; the warmth engulfed me. "Don't ever be embarrassed to ask me anything. Anything goes with us Bella, whether you think I'd like it or not."

I nodded, feeling a bit better. I waited for him to answer. My heart was bouncing all over the place. I was excited and nervous all at once.

"Yes, we have," he spoke gently.

"Oh God!" I covered my face with my hands. I had a feeling that was the case, but him confirming it only caused embarrassment to course through me. My cheeks felt like they were pulsating with heat, the warmth spreading in my chest.

"Bella, please," he tried to uncover my face.

"Give me a minute," I mumbled through my hands.

_He's seen me naked? Oh God! Was I good enough? _ I calmed myself a bit before I looked to him with wide eyes. "Was I okay?"

He laughed whole heartedly. It eased my fear, until I became self conscious, wondering if he was laughing about my performance in bed.

"I never had an orgasm, right? I'm a freak, aren't I? That's why you're laughing. Mike always told me something was wrong with me!" I covered my face up again. "Maybe it's a good thing I forgot."

"Bella…" He pulled at my hands; the laughter leaving his voice. "Bella look at me!" He commanded, and I listened. I peeked at him through my spread fingers, still afraid to show my face.

"Bella, never hide from me," he begged for me to lower my hands. "I don't feel right talking about something like that when you feel like this." I allowed him to bring my hands down. I sheepishly looked at him, my bottom lip pinned between my teeth. "Until you remember, just know you're perfect to me, inside and out."

I swallowed hard, taking in what he said. "And no, nothing is wrong with you AT ALL." He stroked my cheek with his thumb while laughing softly.

I smiled back, realizing what that meant. I remembered being with Mike. No matter which way or how often we did it, I never ever finished. Yet, Edward was telling me that technically everything worked fine with him - and I can't remember? Could he just be lying to spare my feelings? Why would he, though? Wouldn't he leave me the first chance he had if that were the case?

"Are you still thinking about that? I can hear your wheels just spinning," he smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I just don't understand why I can't remember anything," My sadness took me as my eyes glossed over, on the verge of a flash flood.

"Bella, you are slowly remembering. You remembered something already. Don't give up, Angel."

My breath hitched at his name for me. It was so meaningful. I recalled the voice messages Alice had played for me.

"Edward," the tear finally slipped off my lash. He leaned forward, our bodies pulling towards one another. I loved his eyes. They devoured every cell in my body. It was like he cast a spell on me with them. I sat forward, allowing my fingertips to feel the stubble that covered the length of his jaw. His eyes slipped closed as I took in his close proximity. It was not his face or his smell but his love that drew me closer. How could I not love him back? In two short weeks I had to re-learn so much about my life and about myself. And through it all he stood by me.

"You're very handsome," I closed the gap between us and placed a soft, meaningful kiss on his left cheek. I ran my nose across his cheek, inhaling his amazing scent.

"Thank you," he whispered, staying still, eyes closed.

"I really want to kiss you," I spoke softly, watching his eyes open. My chest pounded as I aligned our faces. My hands cupped his face as I lost myself in his green heavens.

"Are you sure?" he spoke quickly. I could feel his breath on mine.

"I may be confused about a lot of things, Mike the most right now. But this," my finger slipped under his ears to feel the silky hair behind them, "I'm sure of." I delicately placed my lips onto his.

Neither of us moved. I wasn't sure we were even breathing. My chest felt like it was about to explode. I released my lips from his for a second and pressed them back onto his. The moment was surreal, even tranquil. I pulled myself back slowly, feeling grateful for the man in front of me. His face glowed with happiness. I looked into his eyes and saw a man that I knew I could love. I knew why I once loved this man.

Our kiss was needed. It verified the feelings that I had been wrestling with. While Mike had tilted me his way this whole time, I was now neutral. Though my feelings are not as strong for Mike, they were still there. Now I really added to my predicament.

I was falling in love with Edward, and I was falling fast. I refused to toy with either.

I sat with Edward quietly, neither of us speaking about the kiss, but both of us appreciating the new connection it brought. Night approached and our time together once again was ending. I was never ready for him to leave, but I knew it only brought tomorrow quicker.

Edward tucked me in as he always did. "Goodnight, Angel Eyes," he spoke softly. The pull to kiss one another was overpowering, but I knew I couldn't do it. He saw my hesitation as he leaned forward, then pulled himself back a bit. It worried me; I didn't want him to take it the wrong way.

"Edward; please understand," I tried to hold his hand but he pulled away. "I don't want you to be upset."

I saw disappointment in his eyes. And rejection. And an unhealthy dose of hurt. "I don't know what else you expect from me, Bella."

"I -"

"I'm trying to be patient. I'm trying to understand. But when you kissed me earlier I know you felt it. And now you just-"

"I pulled away because it's not fair to you. Or Mike."

"Fuck Mike," Edward stood up and starting pacing. "Where is he, Bella? Huh? Where is he?"

"He's working!"

"Bella, open your eyes," he said, wracked with emotion. "When are you going to realize he isn't here for you?"

"I know!" I yelled back through my tears. "I know he isn't. I know he doesn't love me like you do." I got even louder. "But you deserve all of me, not half."

He froze, then turned to look at me.

"I can't kiss you knowing I have feelings for another person. You deserve more. You're perfect and I'm just..."

"You're Bella," he spoke softer from his tone earlier.

"I just need to figure some stuff out," I smiled weakly. "I think... I need time to think. My feelings for you are growing and it scares me. But starting tomorrow morning, I'm going to be single."

I watched a smile grace his face. "That doesn't mean I won't spend time with Mike, but I can't be with him knowing how I feel about you." He nodded, smiling.

"So, I guess you're not mine yet, huh?" He asked, smiling that gorgeous, crooked smile.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p".

He stepped closer to the chair and grabbed his jacket. He slipped his arms through the sleeves.

"How about now?" I shook my head at his cuteness. My whole body heated up from his closeness.

He chuckled as he stepped back. He stopped at the door. "So, do I visit tomorrow?"

"If you'd like to," I said, knowing I couldn't go a day without seeing him. "Maybe for a short visit."

He nodded, looking a bit sad.

"Edward, I just need space away from both of you, to figure myself out." I had to explain. I didn't want him to never come back.

"I understand." He was about to walk out but he came back in.

"One more question, Bella," he looked nervous. "Do you think you will be mine one day?".

I blushed as if on cue, amazed by how easily he affected me. "Umm," I bit my nail. I tossed his question around in my head. Thoughts of us together all the time seemed real in my mind. Visions of Mike and I weren't as vivid or pretty - like I was happy but not HAPPY happy. I finally looked up at him, knowing my answer.

"I think I already am." I smirked, feeling my cheeks flush.

He backed away from me, his smile spread wide. He said goodnight, his face lit up like Times Square. My heart felt like it was the apple dropping on New Years. _The countdown has begun._

I just needed to get my shit organized, and stop stringing two men along. Once I did that, I could finally, really and truly, be his angel.

**Oh yah...did I ever tell you guys Im a fan of Cheese...heheheh**

**So as a favor to me from you...Please visit Robsessedpattinson (dot) com and vote for my video entry I entered. Its Robert Pattinson- Hallelujah**

**Until next time xoxoxooxoxox**


	25. Yes

**Hey Everyone...Sorry, life has taken over once again...but Thanks to LooLoo and Bella Ami for fixing up my mess, so it sounds good...**

**I dont have much to say tonight...so I hope u enjoy the chapter...xoxooxox**

I felt eager to start my day right upon waking. I ate as much as I could; my churning stomach needed filling. Just as I had the day before, I waited for Mike to visit. However, this time I wasn't excited to see him - I was nervous. Today was the beginning of a new life. As soon as the door opened, I felt my chest freeze, my doubts returned, and I was experiencing another case of cold feet.

What were the chances of Mike walking in with a bouquet of flowers the very same day I was breaking up with him? Did he know? As he walked towards my bed, I couldn't help but allow the bright colors of the dozen multi-colored roses to put a smile on my face.

"These are for you," he smiled, leaning down to kiss me.

I held my hand up to stop him. "I'm sick," I said. It was the first thing that came to mind as an excuse. He kissed the tips of his fingers and brought them to my forehead.

"So what's new?" he placed the vase down and plunked down loudly in his seat.

"Well, I walked yesterday," I said proudly.

"Oh yeah?" He wasn't looking at me. He stared down at the screen on his phone. "Oh, uh, hold on, Bella - I have to take this call." He held his finger up, signaling for me to wait as he walked out without saying another word. _What a douche._ I crossed my arms in irritation as I waited twenty minutes for him to finish his call.

"Sorry, Bella," he apologized with a huff and sat back down in the chair.

"That's okay," I faked a smile. I was disappointed in him. I sat quietly, half expecting and half waiting for him to ask about my walking. He didn't ask me about it at all. It was if I never mentioned it. He just stared at me and rambled on about work. Work this, work that.

"MIKE!" I yelled his name. "Please stop talking for a goddamn minute!" I shook my head, wanting to rid myself of the annoying throb pulsating through my temple.

"What did I say wrong?" he asked, totally oblivious.

"I walked, Mike!" I snapped at him, hoping that he would possibly congratulate me or even show some sign that he was proud of me.

"Yah, you said that before already," he brushed it off like it was nothing special.

_How did I ever love him?_ I looked at him with disgust. I didn't expect any big production from him, but come on! I walked! Didn't that deserve a high five, at the very least?

"This isn't working, Mike," I shook my head as I felt my heart breaking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked harshly, his eyes thinning into angry slits.

"Us!" I yelled. " I'm breaking up with you."

"Fuck that, Bella," he shot out of his chair, causing it to slide back and slam into the wall. "Fucking Edward got in your head, didn't he?"

"NO," I felt shivers - he was beginning to frighten me. "I'm not picking him over you."

He glared at me, his eyes filled with so much anger. "So, you're telling me you're breaking up with me to be single? You would rather be alone than to be with me?"

"Yes," I simply stated, picking the lint off my blanket. He was right. It sounded low, but it was the truth. I was unable to make eye contact with him without wanting to cry. I hid my face from him, my head down and eyes burning with need of tears.

"Bella, I can't lose you again," he pleaded, grabbing my hand.

"I need time alone," I finally looked up to see his eyes watering. It pained me to see him like this, but no break up was ever easy. You couldn't help but feel guilty, watching someone's heart break by your own hands.

"Please Bella, just try," he squeezed my hand before I pulled it away.

"Mike, I said I need time. I don't want you coming here. Same goes for Edward." I clarified. "It's not fair to either of you. I'm not in the right frame of mind to make life-changing decisions. "

"Exactly - so don't do this."

"This decision is what I want. Whether I stay single or choose you over Edward, time will tell. I just can't be with you knowing I have feelings for someone else."

"I fucking told you this would happen!" yelled as he paced back and forth. "HE did this to us!"

My mouth dropped open as Edward walked in to the room, his eyes narrowing as he took in a screaming Mike.

"Fuck you, Cullen!" he yelled. I screamed as I watched Mike grab my vase of roses and throw them across the room at Edward. I pressed the call button as Edward and Mike began to fight.

"STOP IT!" I cried as I climbed out of bed. I walked barefoot, stepping quickly towards them. Mike was now on top of Edward.

I pulled on Mike's shirt, pulling and yanking on the material to try to get him off of Edward. I grabbed at the arm that was punching Edward. "STOP IT!" I cried again as he pushed me away. I tried to get between them. I dropped down to block Mike's fist from landing a punch on Edward – the punch blasting my jaw instead. My jaw throbbed as I collapsed to the ground.

"You fucking hit her!" I opened my eyes and saw a blurry Edward kick Mike right in the gut. Mike went flying across the room with an loud "umph". "You piece of shit!" Edward seethed.

I sobbed on the ground as Edward's punches echoed loudly, over powering the sounds of my cries. I closed my eyes and prayed for them to stop. Stars began to explode behind my closed lids.

...

.

"Wakey wakey, sissy," I refused to open my eyes as Alice flew into my room. Her voice was high pitched; a little too perky for my liking.

I wasn't in the mood for chipper. I curled my body into a ball, fisting my sheets with my hands and pulling them over my head. "Leave me alone," I warned her through my thin sheets as she approached the bed.

"Bella, come on! You have been home for four days now, and you still haven't left this room." She tugged at the sheets.

"What's your point?" I say grumpily, holding the sheet over my face.

"Bella, come on. Let's go out shopping or something. Get you out of the house. "

"Like this!" I sat up straight, dropping the sheet and pointing my finger at the insanely ugly bruise that covered my entire left jaw. Alice pouted, knowing she would never convince me to be seen in public like this.

I completely blacked out right after Mike clobbered me the other day. When I woke up a short time afterward, everyone was around except for Charlie, Edward and Mike. They both were arrested, so all three of them were at the station. Alice told me that although Charlie tried to calm them down before things got out of control, the second he turned his back they were at one another's throats again. What was worse, the fight spilled into the hallway, and as the drama unfolded, Edward body slammed Mike into the nurse's station. Emmett was a bit theatrical when he re- enacted that piece of the story, grabbing the chair in my room and slamming it down as though it were Mike. In the end, the hospital CEO was furious with them and both were arrested. Luckily, Carlisle managed to talk him out of pressing charges. Twenty four hours in jail was their slap on the wrist.

As for me? I haven't seen either of them since that day. Mike, _uggghh_ - no need to talk about Mike. Edward was another story. I missed him dearly. Every day apart from him killed me a little inside.

Although it pained me to stay away, I had decided that the day I stepped into his life I cast a black cloud over it. I choose to stay away so that the tropical storm that I had become doesn't destroy his ass. I was a jinx, a klutz, a hex to anyone that came near me. I refused to put Edward through any more than I already had. Eventually he would see that he is better off without me. I on the other hand, would never find someone as perfect or feel the intensity of emotions that I felt for him ever again. It was painful to think of how much he went through because of me. I refused to hurt him further.

No one spoke of him around me. At first my family kept trying to bring Edward up, but I made them stop and promise to not speak of either of the men that were in my life. I didn't want to know anything about either of them. Quite frankly, I didn't want to hear about it when Edward finally moved on and found someone else. I hoped that he was taking advantage of his newfound freedom. Now that I had no claim on him, he could go back to Seattle and live the dream life he had before I messed it up.

I looked at Alice as she dragged my computer chair towards my bed, sat down, and stared at me with her big sister eyes. "You can't stay here forever."

"I know," I nodded. _But I will for as long as I can._

"And you know Ed-"

"Nuh uh," I pointed at her, shushing her before she finished her sentence. "You can leave right now if you're gonna try that again."

She smiled devilishly. "Well, Edward misses you," she screamed out loud as she jumped out of her chair. I grabbed the pillow from behind me. "He said he will wait," she bellowed out as I began to throw my pillows at her like grenade bombs.

_Fuck my life. _I plunked my head down and covered my face with my hands. The tears burst through full force; they often did lately. I would spend at least half my day crying to myself. I cried for Edward. I cried because while I longed for us to be together, I was poison; he would just die a slow death if I allowed us to be together.

I sniffled loudly and took in my empty bedroom. Propping myself up on my elbows, I glanced at the empty spots in my room. I removed everything that reminded me of Edward. It was all taken down and stuffed in a box that I taped closed with duct tape, ensuring that I couldn't ever peek at it like Alice would with her Christmas gifts. I tried to peek once. I picked at the stubborn tape until my thumb nail bent backwards and I screamed like a motherfucker. That shit pissed me right off, causing me to kick the box like a soccer ball, straight into the goal which was my closet. I looked towards the closed doors that hid my memories from me.

I hadn't left my room for the sake and safety of others. I was a mess, a ticking time bomb; I didn't know what I would do next. One minute I would cry uncontrollably only to be laughing hysterically the next at some memory, like that of Edward's face when I landed on free parking when we played Monopoly.

_"Take that Cullen," I teased as I grabbed all the money from the middle.  
_

_Oh God_, I begin to cry again._I'm so fucked up_. I glanced over at my reflection in the mirror. I hated the person I saw. I jumped off my bed and knelt in front of the mirror to stare at myself. My hair was knotted; my eyes bloodshot, three-day-old mascara was smeared everywhere. I glared at my bruise. I bruised very easily to begin with – a simple pinch led to discoloration within seconds. A blow to my face? Yeah, that shit wasn't pretty. No makeup I applied could cover it.

When leaving the hospital, I threw my hoodie over my head and stared at the ground as I walked out. I was a disgrace. I felt all the hospital staff staring at me as I made my exit; their eyes shooting daggers at me for being the reason why their nursing station looked like a tsunami hit it. I was sure that the next time I needed a hospital, they'd hear my name and say they're full. _Bella Swan?_ _Not that nut case.__ Send her somewhere else!  
_

I groaned, running my hands over my face and feeling each rough and dry patch on my skin. _I really need to wash my face. _I looked at myself again. _Ugh, he hates me, I know it_. Thoughts of Edward enter my mind as I picked apart every flaw. _I fucked up._ I closed my eyes quickly, hoping to stop the waterworks that were threatening to begin. _I hope he can forgive me for ruining his life one day_.

I looked over my shoulder and felt a familiar pull. I turned on my knees and crawled towards my closet, ripping the door open. _There you are._ I stared at the traitor box, knowing I shouldn't touch it. _It will just hurt you more._ I did anyway, beginning to pick at the silver tape with my nails. Within seconds another nail broke. _Fucker!_I sucked on my finger to ease the pain. I caught a glimpse of a pair of stilettos out of the corner of my eye. I reach over for the pump that was hiding under a stack of clothes. With one slam, I made a hole in the lid of the box with the heel of the shoe. I banged the box repeatedly, allowing the anger of my whole existence flow through each whole I made.

"Why"…..bang….."WHY"…bang.

While the box was unrecognizable, I smiled as the folds burst open, the contents inside spilling out. My cell phone, my wallet, the Slow and Sappy CD and tape, an empty Starbucks cup that Edward bought me. Lying there on my carpet was the item I wanted. I reached to pick it up and stared at it, remembering his beautiful face.

_"You're lucky you're so damn cute,"_ I closed my eyes, remembering his words as I won the racecar token.

A flash of silver shot across my closed eyelids. My eyes opened wide and stared at the little racecar that sat in my palm. I closed my eyes again, hoping to have the vision again.

_Silver._

I opened my eyes and looked at the car still in my palm. My heart accelerated at the possibility of actually recalling something. I fell back and lay down on the floor, staring at the ceiling above me. I closed my eyes once more.

There it was - the silver racecar. It was in front of me, weaving in and out of traffic.

I gasped as I sat up straight.

_I remember._ I remember chasing after that car. I remember not stopping as the stoplight went switched to red. I remember the horror of the yellow car smashing into mine.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly as I tried to calm my racing heart.

_Why was I chasing that car?_

I sat on the ground for a long time, trying hard to recall anything else. Nothing was coming to me. I never asked anyone how the accident happened. _Was I remembering the accident?_I knew I could ask Alice, but I refused to seek help in this matter. I didn't need to drown her in my sorrows too.

She had a future to plan – and it would be a perfect future, as long as I didn't fuck it up by getting her involved in my shit. _Maybe if I straightened my life out I can have a life like hers…_ I pushed myself up and off the ground, throwing my lazy ass on to the bed. I buried my face in my plush pillows and allowed sleep to take me under.

…

..

.

…

..

.

"Auntie Bewa!" I heard his innocent voice as I descended the stairs. I caught a running Anthony in my arms half way down.

"Hi, my little man!" I peppered his face with kisses, loving the giggles they caused. I held him close to me, showing him my love.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie smiled at me as she entered the house. I gave her a quick one-handed hug, as Anthony was still glued to my hip.

The week had been long, but good. The week before was a different story - I even scared myself for a bit there. I snapped out of my depression the moment I woke up the other day. I awoke not even knowing where I was. I couldn't remember how I got into my closet with the doors closed. That was when I knew I needed help. I walked straight into Alice's room that night and cried, begging for the misery to end, until I fell asleep.

Since that night I vowed to surround myself with good things, things that comforted me. My first priority was my nephew, as his love only fueled my desire to get better. I forced myself to stop jumping to conclusions and assume the worst all the time. I was getting beyond paranoid; I started believing that each day that ended happily would mean that a shit storm was waiting for me when I awoke the next day.

"So, what do you want to do today little man?" I placed him down and watched a smile spread across his face.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Of course, sweetie!" I smiled at Rosalie and I felt a warmth tickle at my heart. She pulled me in an embrace, knowing somehow that I needed it. Her hands pressed against my back, holding me close.

"I love you so much, Bella," she pulled back a bit to look at me, her eyes darting down to stare at my fading bruise.

"Almost gone," I said, smiling. I was finally coming to terms with what happened, accepting that I couldn't do anything to change it. Things happened for a reason, right? I hoped it did – that old saying was all I was hanging on to.

I grabbed Anthony's hand in mine as we walked upstairs to my room and I plunked him up on my bed.

"What would you like to watch today?" I asked him.

"Cars!" I laughed at his excitement as he clapped his little hands together.

"But we watched that yesterday." I wrinkled my nose as I began to tickle his stomach. Laughter felt good, so I allowed myself to keep going.

February. Where had the time gone? As the days passed, I felt myself coming back to life. The bruise was now so faint that I could cover the remaining discoloration with foundation. I woke up on the right side of the bed today. I felt I was standing tall, my demons banished. It was the first day I felt truly happy, the first day that I wasn't dreading that something bad would happen. I got out of bed to hear Alice showering in the bathroom next door. I walked over and closed the door to keep the heat from escaping to the hall.

"Bella?" Alice asked from behind the shower curtain.

"Yup," I wiped a clean spot off the mirror. I smiled at my reflection. I finally saw me again.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Can you take me shopping?"

She poked her head out from behind the curtain, white suds covering her dark hair. Her eyes widened in excitement.

I couldn't contain my laughter. "Yes, I just asked you to take me shopping."

Alice squealed. I laughed at the little pixie.

I showered after Alice and we were headed to the mall within the hour. I knuckled the car door handle the whole drive, as riding in a car still freaked me out. I held my breath as we crossed each intersection, half expecting a car to smash into us. _Paranoid, remember?_ I unrolled the window, allowing the cool air to erase the fear and claustrophobia I felt. Before I knew it, Alice whipped her car into a parking stall. The sound of the gear being placed into park had me singing Hallelujah.

I stepped out of the car and smiled at all the passing shoppers. I had no idea who any of them were, and I didn't give a shit. I felt happy. I walked beside Alice and linked our arms together. Her smile radiated beauty. I smiled back, hoping that mine mirrored hers. I didn't recognize any of the stores we passed. The names were all different and the styles inside of them were completely from the 80's from what I could recall.

"So, leggings are back?" I asked, staring at the piles of yellow, pink, black, white, fish net and every other color of the rainbow that lay across the counter.

"Yes Bella, but you can wear shirts like this with them." She picked up a fitted shirt with white and navy diagonal lines.

"I can try it on," I grabbed it from her, along with three pairs of leggings. I left the store with six bags, not including the complete outfit I was now sporting. I completely changed in one of the change rooms. Funky-chunky leather stilettos covered the bottom part of my jeggings. Yeah, my leggings looked like jeans. Jeggings is what Alice called them. I went along with it. The striped shirt looked great after all; the neckline was open cut and sat on an angle, one shoulder exposed. I felt good. This was a great start to my day.

"Alice," I called her over, pulling on her arm and stopping her from walking past the next my next desired destination.

"What's wrong, Bella?" she stared at me, confused as we stopped in the middle of the busy corridor.

"I want to cut my hair." I say to her. Her mouth dropped open; I pushed it closed with my fingers and laughed. "Not a lot, just a little," I smiled, knowing I would never cut my hair short ever again. My ears were way too big for that.

I walked into the hair salon and asked the receptionist if there were any openings. I took a seat; twenty minutes past before a thin blonde came over to me. "Bella?" she called out.

I shot up with excitement. "That's me!" I stood tall, towering over her. _Wow, is she short…__ Oh wait, I'm wearing heels!_

I sat in her chair, enjoying the feel of her massaging my scalp, taking in the scents and the overall good feeling you get when getting your hair done. Nothing could ruin this. This was a sanctuary. She turned me away from the mirror once she began to style my hair, not wanting me to see the finished product until it was complete. She blow dried, flat ironed and trimmed any last pieces she missed.

"Ready?" she asked. I smiled in anticipation. Slowly, she twirled the chair to face the mirror. I was shocked at the person staring back at me. I stood up, inching towards the mirror on the wall to get a closer look. I turned my head side to side, gazing as my hair shone with all the lights reflecting on it. It looked amazing! My chocolate brown hair was now a deep shade of espresso; complimenting my eyes and making them pop. They didn't look like poop brown - finally! My eyes sparkled along with my hair as I made each head in the salon turn. I ran my fingers through to the ends of my hair, loving how the length it was at cascaded and stopped right above my cleavage.

"You're beautiful, girl," Michelle complimented as she walked me to the front. Alice ran to me as soon as she saw me approach the desk.

"Oh my god Bella," she hopped in front of me. "Wow," she walked around me, bringing her hands up to feel my hair. "I love it! You look amazing."

"Thanks," I smirked cheesily.

"You hungry?" Alice asked as we stepped out of the salon, our hands both full of shopping bags.

"Yeah, you?" I asked as I walked beside her.

She nodded, and we began to walk towards the food court. It was busy; people filled the whole area. We walked around and found a table smack dab in the middle. I sat down, allowing Alice to purchase her food first as I saved our spots. She came back with a whole tray full of Sushi. _Gross_. I went straight for the Italian food. I stood in line and enjoyed a moment of people watching. _Humph, the things people do when they don't expect you're watching. _

"What can I get you, miss?" the little European woman asked me.

"Can I have a combo number two with a coke, please?" I smiled, and she smiled back. My stomach turned and danced, knowing the delicious pasta was soon to find a new home. I pushed my tray along the counter as I followed the person in front of me towards the till. I paid the woman and turned around to head towards our table. I stopped as soon as I looked up and saw Jasper hugging Alice at our table.

I felt my heart race. This was the first time I had been out in public. I wasn't ready for this reality. I loved Jasper, but Jasper reminded me of Edward. He was someone I wasn't ready to see yet. I panicked. I excused myself repeatedly as I tried to maneuver around the crowd. I was just about to exit the food court unnoticed when I heard my name called.

I stopped at his command, feeling his presence capture me. My whole body vibrated with nerves, knowing that he was behind me now. The tray of food shook in the grip of my hands.

"Bella, turn around." I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of his voice. _Am I ready_?

My whole back side tingled as I felt him step closer. "Your hair looks amazing." I had no voice. I lost it when I heard him speak. I look to my side and saw a trash can. I walked over and threw my food out, having lost my appetite. I took a deep, well-needed breath before finally turning around to face him.

Although a few people walked in front of us, my focus was still on him. There he was - gorgeous as ever in dark denim jeans and a leather jacket that made James Dean look like a poser. My mouth was salivating the whole time I stood there gawking at him. He walked over, and I froze like a statue.

"Hi," he said as he stopped in front of me. I smiled and felt my cheeks flush. I cast my gaze downward, only to have him place his finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look him in the eyes. How I'd missed those breathtakingly beautiful eyes… He swept his thumb across my chin, causing waves of emotions to surge. Our mouths were just inches apart, thanks in part to my stilettos. I felt his warm breath on me, clouding my mind with his deliciousness. He didn't let go of my face, rather, both hands came up to cup my cheeks. He pulled my face to his; I let him kiss my lips delicately. My heart banged in my chest as I felt my knees shake at the feel of his lips on mine, soft and warm.

Our lips parted only to catch our breaths. "I missed you," I whispered softly before we kissed again.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." I kissed him again. "Without me, you-"

"Without you, I have NOTHING," he finished my sentence.

My breath hitched and my heart stopped. His lips drew close again. "I can't be without you, Bella."

I stared at him, tongue tied, stuttering out my words. "I – I – I..."

"Bella, I'm yours if you say the word."

I swallowed hard. This was so much for me to take in just yet. I just wanted to shop, buy new clothes, and feel good about myself for once. I needed to get my confidence back before I let anyone in my life.

"Can you be mine yet?' he asked, stopping his lips millimeters from mine.

I shook my head no, knowing that with where I was at in my life, that I wasn't completely his. "Not yet," I whispered against his cheek as I kissed it softly. He began to back away from me. "Edward, please?" I pulled him back. I looked right into his eyes, wanting him to see right down in my soul. I wasn't playing any game. I just needed to be in the right place in my life before allowing him back in it. "I wish things were less complicated. I wish I could remember so all the doubts and anger would be gone forever. But things aren't that easy."

He nodded silently.

"I swear-"

"Bella," he said as he held my hands. "When you're ready, you come find me." He smiled, but sadness and disappointment never let it reach his eyes. "It was nice seeing you," he backed away from me. _I hope he didn't think there was anyone else_. His eyes shone down at mine and I smiled as his lips curled into a smirk. I wanted more this.

"Well until then, I guess I'll see you around by luck," he pinched my cheek lightly.

"Not luck," I corrected him, knowing I would see him soon, and that it wouldn't be by chance.

He walked backwards, waving at me as I stood there, mouth open, watching him turn and walk away.  
He had my body going hay wire. The further he was getting, the more desire to chase him down hit me. I watched him until he turned the last corner. I wanted to run after him, but I just stood there and smiled to myself. My fingers traced the skin his lips had just touched. I knew this wasn't the last time I would see him. This was healthy for us. _Distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?_

I would have chased him if I knew that when I let him leave, he was taking a part of me with him, that he knew me better then I know myself. "I'll see you soon," I said out loud to myself.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Jasper and Alice. Neither of them asked me about Edward; I was thankful for that. Alice and I planned a dress shopping day; Angela and one of her coworkers she picked to be in her wedding party would join us. Alice and Jasper set the date for June; they knew that waiting any longer was just a waste of time. They wanted to be with each other every possible moment. I didn't blame them; I would want the same.

After the mall trip, Alice and I headed home. I decided to make dinner for mom and dad. It felt good to work behind the stove again; the love I had for baking and cooking returned full-force.

"Alice," I called her name, catching her attention.

"Yeah, Bella?" she looked up at me from the table she was sitting at.

"If I were to maybe…" I diced a few more peppers, getting to courage to ask my question. "If I were to maybe want to 'run' into Edward by some kind of luck, would there be anywhere that I might just want to be?" I looked at her. She smirked as she pondered my question.

"Well," she stood from her chair and stepped towards me. "Tomorrow, I'm going to Jasper's parents for brunch if you want to join me. Edward's usually there."

I smiled at the prospect of seeing him tomorrow. "Do you think they would mind?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me, Bella?" she slapped my arm. "They have been waiting for you to show up this whole time."

I agreed to tag along, knowing what I wanted in the end.

…

..

.

"Thank you, Esme and Carlisle. Brunch was delicious." I wiped my mouth daintily with my napkin as the five of us conversed about the upcoming wedding. I got excited, thinking of dressing up and of course, I was ecstatic to know I was the Maid of Honor. But it was my partner in the bridal party who had me thrilled. Edward and I. How awesome…

I got anxious looking around the room, hoping that Edward would walk in at any moment. He had to have known I was here by now. _Why wasn't he coming down? Didn't he want to see me?_ I grew paranoid that maybe I read too much into what he said yesterday. Maybe my saying no again was the last straw. How much more could he take from me? I was playing with his life; of course he didn't want to see me.

I excused myself, needing some time alone. I shouldn't have come to his home. I walked towards the bathroom as they directed, the halls were quiet as I continued to walk through the house. I walked to the back patio doors, stopping to look outside and letting all the white snow to bring a smile to my face.

"Bella?"

I stood still, my whole body hummed as I heard him approach behind me. I turned to face him, not wanting to hesitate at all this time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me once he was facing me. He had a confused look on his face.

"Alice was coming for brunch, so I tagged along." I said softly, watching the corner of his mouth curl up into a smirk. His hand came forward but stopped in mid-air. He then pulled back and shoved it in his pocket.

I was disappointed that he pulled back. I stepped closer to him, tugging lightly at his forearm until his hand slid out. I took his hand in mine; the feel of the contact had me smiling like I won the lottery. _He's my grand prize_. He allowed me to hold his hand in mine, I enjoyed the gesture. My thumb gently caressed the skin there.

"So, are you excited for the engagement party?" I asked him, knowing happily that it was another occasion for us to be together. Esme and Carlisle had been planning a small event for Alice and Jasper on Valentine's Day since January. I was informed of my duties tonight – just show up, and enjoy myself.

"Yeah, my mother has been planning nonstop," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad I saw you today," I smiled at him, changing the subject. "I was hoping I would run into you."

"You don't need to run into me to see me," he explained. "You have my number, you can call me anytime."

"I know, but I guess I just feel stupid." I bit my lip. "I wanted time and I don't know, maybe you won't want me now. Maybe I took too long."

"Bella," he cupped my face with his hands, "Are you seriously going to stand there and say you don't think I want you."

I felt tears spring up, "I'm stupid, I know."

"You're not stupid; you're just a little confused. You have coped with what happened so well. It takes time, babe." I nodded at him, even though I felt like garbage. "Are you staying here all day?"

"Well, I came with Alice," I half smiled. "Unless you want to do something," I watched him as a wide smile graced his gorgeous face. A chuckle escaped his lips as he grabbed me in a tight hug. I accepted it, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He felt perfect, smelled perfect, and God, did he ever look perfect.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him as he placed me back down.

"Do you mind leaving?" he asked excitedly.

"No, I don't mind." I smiled back, showing him my excitement as well. "I'll just go tell Alice."

He waited at the front door for me. I said my goodbyes and joined him. "Ready?" he asked holding his hand out for me.

"Always," I placed my hand in his, enjoying how his fingers completely wrapped around mine. He walked me outside. I stopped as soon as I saw his silver car. I felt my chest seize.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me, grabbing my shoulders shaking me a bit to bring me back to earth.

"Your car, I remember it." He opened the passenger side door open wide. I groaned silently as I felt his hand release mine. He ran around the car, sitting in his seat in mere seconds. He turned the ignition on and backed out of the driveway. As soon as we hit the straight stretch of highway, he reached over to my side, wrapping his hand around mine once again.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I want to show you my home."

I looked at him, confused. "Don't you live with your parents, I mean I know you live in Seattle but…"

"I actually bought a house while you were in your coma." He glanced over at me.

"Oh," I turned a bit to face him better. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I don't know, it never came up. I never thought to talk about it before."

I looked down at our hands. "So, I haven't been here before then?" I traced the skin around the freckle on his wrist.

"Well, not since it's been mine," he let go of my hand so he could turn left onto the next street.

I was about to ask him what he meant but he cut me off. "Let me just surprise you, okay?"

I quirked a brow, "Okay," I replied, a bit leery.

We drove in silence the whole way, only the soft melodies of a CD filling the car through the trip. I didn't need to ask him what was playing. I recognized each and every song. I had listened to "Slow & Sappy" every that week. I was too embarrassed to tell him that, so I just sat with him as each of us hummed along to each tune.

When he stopped the car, I was confused at first. I looked out my window at my old childhood home. It looked so different, and yet still the same. The outside was still white, but it looked newer than the last time I saw it. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked, looking over to Edward.

He just smiled, holding up his keys and shaking them. "I live here."

My jaw fell open. Was he for real?

"You want to go inside?" he asked softly, seeming a little nervous to hear my answer.

"Okay," I opened my door and stood up, looking at my old house. I loved it so much. All the happy memories I had of living there came flashing back.

I followed him up the pathway, waiting for him to unlock the door. "I remodeled the inside," he paused. "I hope you like it."

I nodded at him, knowing I would love whatever he changed or added to it. I stepped into the foyer, smiling uncontrollably. I felt my childhood resurrected; my chest hummed with the love and happiness I felt. "It looks great." I slipped my shoes off and placed them on the mat. The flooring was clean and shiny - I didn't want to muck it up.

"Let me take your jacket," he said as he stood behind me. I slipped off my jacket, and he hung it in the closet. I didn't feel right just walking in, exploring everything without him. I waited for him, liking the view I had from behind. He turned back and smirked, seeing that I waited for him in the foyer.

"Did you want anything to drink?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. I stared at him like he was on show. "Bella?"

"Uh, umm water please," I turned around to walk further into the house, trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Make yourself at home, Bella." I peeked at him over my shoulder and watched him walk down the corridor to the kitchen. I could see the modern changes in there; I wanted to walk with him and get a better look, but I needed a few minutes to myself. I had to compose myself. My body was vibrating with the nerves and excitement of being here.

I walked further into the living room, taking in the differences. "Did you put in a bigger window?" I asked aloud, walking to the wide window that was crystal clear to look through, unlike aged windows.

"Yeah, I did," he hollered.

I stared at the houses outside, wondering if our old neighbors still lived there. I heard him clinking and banging things around. "Do you need help?"

"No thanks."

I chuckled to myself, turned sideways and looked over at the fireplace. All the air in my lungs rushed out. I think I forgot how to breathe for a minute. Everything was silent around me, and my sight narrowed to tunnel vision. I walked slowly across the front of the fire place. On the mantel, frame after frame, were pictures … of me. One, two, three, four, five… all ten of them.

I heard him enter the room. He stopped, not speaking a word.

"They're all of me?" I asked, even though the answer was staring right in front of me.

"Who else would I have?"

I turned around to face him; he was standing in the entrance of the room. My heart was pounding the hardest it had in a long time. I felt drawn to him, like he threw a rope around me and was pulling me closer. I closed the gap between us, running and crashing myself into him, so hard that our drinks smashed to the ground. I pressed my face into his chest, needing to feel him close. He was solid like granite yet soft, and warm like the sun. He wrapped his arms around me, crushing me even closer. He pressed his lips to the top of my head, kissing me, loving me as he always had.

"Ask me!" I spoke into his chest.

"Ask you what, Bella?" He sounded unsure of what I was asking.

I pulled back a bit, tilting my face up to look at him. His lips were a rosy pink, his jaw covered in mid-afternoon stubble. His eyes captivated me, gleaming with so much life. _So beautiful…_ I bit my lip nervously as I ran my hands up his chest. "Ask me if I'm yours," I clarified. My fingers slid up the sides of his neck, spreading apart as they felt the silkiness of his hair. Cradling his head in my hands, I pulled his face down to mine. "Ask me." I whispered. My lips feathered against his.

"Are you mine yet?"

I quivered at the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath on my lips as he spoke. His fingers dug into my sides as he pressed me up against him.

I wanted him to be mine just as he much as wanted me. "Yes," I pressed my lips against his, feeling our skin ignite by some powerful force. I felt alive, standing on my toes as I inched myself closer, angling my face and allowing our kiss to deepen. Instigating things, my tongue darted out to delicately slip across his bottom lip until his tongue met mine and pulled me in. My tongue curved around with each of his moves. It was a good thing we had noses, because I didn't plan on tearing my mouth from his to breathe anytime soon. From the looks of it, neither did he.

We both felt the connection running through us. Our two hearts beat as one. It was always him. I just needed to listen to my heart. While I was still in recovery, there was nothing wrong with that part of my body, and it knew who it yearned for. Whether these feelings for him were new or old ones returning, I wanted this, and I wanted to be his, fully and completely.

My fingers slid under the hem of his shirt, feeling the skin on his abdomen. I moaned into his mouth before I separated our lips. "Make love to me."

He crashed his lips to mine as he whisked me off my feet. My arms came around his shoulders, caressing and feeling whatever my fingers could discover. As he began to walk, I kissed along his jaw line, inching my way to his ear, all the while noting the beauty mark that hid behind his hairline. I kissed him wherever I could - his neck, his ear, shoulder, everywhere.

I felt us move back as he lifted his leg and kicked what I assumed was his door. I giggled into his neck, basking in the warmth there before he placed me down on his bed. I looked around the room, amazed at how he redecorated my parent's old bedroom. It was nothing like before; it was his, and I loved it. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to lay over me. Both of us kissed as we scooted up the bed. He slid over to his side as did I, with one arm under the pillow as the other traced the skin on his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

He pressed his lips on mine forcefully, slowly pushing me to lie on my back. His hand slipped down the side of my body, inching the bottom of my shirt up. His fingertips danced across the skin there, causing tingling sensations to begin down below.

I hitched my leg over his hips to pull him right into me. He was hard and ready. My emotions aided me along; the nerves I thought I would have never surfaced. It was me and him, and this was our first time together. No past, only future.

We slowly removed item after item of clothing from our bodies. My panties were the last to come off.

"Oh God, your beautiful," he said as he trailed wet kisses down my neck, his hand massaging my breast. I felt my way down his body until his heat pulsated beneath my fingers. "Ughh," he moaned, crashing his face along my neck. His breaths became heavy as I pulled and stroked. His finger slid between my folds and easily glided deep inside. One finger soon became with two. It wasn't long before the mutual stroking wasn't enough. "I can't wait," I spoke through haggard breaths, "Please," I placed him where he belonged, using his tip to separate and to push in.

"Ugggggggh," we curled our shoulders, embracing one another with every inch that he claimed inside me. My walls suctioned him tight. I felt a little pain as my body adjusted to him. I stilled him for a second before he rocked his hips over mine slowly, allowing my body to take him fully in. My fingertips curled around each ass cheek, pushing him down to me.

With perfect rhythm, he pumped in and out, moving effortlessly with each glide. I arched my back, feeling this tightening pull in my stomach. His body would hit my spots mine just perfectly, my clit receiving the attention it needed. This was new, the feeling that was brewing deep within me. Each flick that went along with each thrust had me boiling like lava, rising and rising, ready to explode.

"Edward," I looked into his eyes as he propped his upper body up, muscles straining. His hair fell into his face. I used my fingers to sweep the strands away, green gazing into brown. "I love you," I declared.

His arms shook before he crushed his chest down on mine. "I love you so much Bella," he whispered into my ear.

He ground into me, rubbing my clit beautifully. He knew my body as though he were inside my head. He wasn't just fucking me the way Mike would. He moved for us. He thrust for him and worked himself against my clit for me.

The muscles in my stomach tightened as the sensitivity became almost unbearable. "Oh God," I scratched my nails into his back as he continued. I felt like I was on a rollercoaster - exhilarated, breathless. My mouth fell open with my deep haggard breaths. I felt myself ooze around him and he stilled himself with a final grunting thrust.

I wanted to do it all over again.

His eyes burned with lust as he stared at me, my fingers tracing the skin of his collarbone.

"See," he smiled, his ridiculously perfect smile. "There's nothing wrong with you."

I blushed, smirking. "Thank you," I pulled his face down to mine. I kissed him slowly. "For loving me."

He rolled onto his side, pulling me into him. My face nestled into his neck, our legs entwined as his breaths surrounded my thoughts. His heart beat beneath my ear, singing me to sleep.

**Ohhhhh le sigh...I love these two...and sadly my story is almost over...wipes tears...under five chapters forsure...xoxoxo thanks for reading and love every review...**

**DLIR**


	26. Happy Valentines Day

**Hi everyone...sorry this took a bit longer...but its here...and I think its good! hahah THANK YOU AMY AND LOO LOO for fixing this up to sound S.M.R.T hahah xoxoxoxooxox**

**ENJOY**

**...**

_The beat of the music controlled my movements. The slow rythym had me swaying back and forth. The rapid beats had me jumping and wiggling my hips excitedly. The lights exhilarated me, encouraging me to continue. I didn't want to stop, slow down, or have this night to ever end._

_My eyes danced across the crowd surrounding me, searching for him, unsure of where he had gone. My hands went up in the air, stretching high above my head as I danced amongst the crowd. _

_It never occurred to me that I was dancing alone until the crowd began to scream around me. There were shrieks full of panic and fear. It caused my own to begin. I looked around me to see no one I knew. _

"_Edward!" I screamed for him, needing him to hear my voice over the frantic screams echoing around me. "Edward!" I was being pushed from all sides as I tried to cross the dance floor._

_I felt my arm being pulled on. "You need to get out of here," a voice warned as they continued to pull me away. _

"_No!" I ripped their hand off me. I didn't bother to look up and see who that person was. I turned to go to the front of the bar. It was like I was swimming against a current - I was walking, but I wasn't getting anywhere. _

_I was still in the middle of the dance floor. Now the whole area around me was empty. I turned around in a circle until my eyes fell on a group of people standing in a circle._

_I approached them slowly. One man had a crying girl in his arms. I tried to peek around their shoulders but couldn't see anything. I walked around further, hoping to find an opening so that I could see what was within the circle._

_Their cries were even louder now, words mumbled but so familiar. "Stabbed…He won't make it…Blood."_

_I finally saw a break in the circle. I stepped up to the opening and jumped back as Emmett turned around to face me._

"_Bella, don't" he said calmly, placing his hands on my shoulders._

"_Don't what?" I looked at him. His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained from fallen tears._

_Rosalie now appeared. Her face was pale as a ghost. "Bella, let's get out of here," she touched my hand. I pulled away._

"_Why are you all standing here?" I tried to get past Emmett, but he was like a brick wall - wide and impossible to cross._

_The sound of sirens could be heard outside as I saw Charlie in my peripheral vision. "Dad?" I spoke out loud, confused as to why he was here. _

_I started to panic as I recalled that Edward never returned to the dance floor earlier as he had promised. "Is Edward in trouble?" I asked, stepping towards the circle again, only to have Emmett grab a hold of me. He lifted me, and I kicked and screamed to get released. I knew he was keeping me away from something - or was it __**someone**__?_

"_EDWARD!" I kicked my legs until Emmett released me from his vice grip. I pushed my way through the circle and stopped as I stood in the middle._

_I gasped, looking down to the floor. "EDWARD!" I fell to my knees. "Oh my God!" I grabbed to him as he lay there, his chest covered in blood._

"_Someone get her out of here!" I heard my father order._

"_No!" I held onto him tightly, my face flat against his chest. No pulse. No warmth. He was cold. "EDWARD!"_

"_Bella!" Someone grabbed at my shoulders._

"_Edward! NO!"_

"Bella," his voice pulled me from my nightmare. I ripped my eyes open. My heart beat painfully in my chest. Edward's raised his hands to my face as I looked at him in horror. "Bella, you were having a nightmare. You're okay." His voice calmed me minimally.

I grabbed onto him, crashing my face into his chest. My ear listened for the one thing I needed to hear. There it was - the beat of his heart calmed mine, making it beat slower. His body was warm. He was okay.

"Baby you're okay," I wept into his chest as he hugged me. With each kiss he placed on the top of my head, I chanted silently. _Thank god he's okay._

"I can't lose you." I kissed his chest, right over his heart.

"You won't." His hands rubbed circles on my back. "I promise."

"You can't -" I spoke between each deep breath I took, "Promise- what- you- can't- control."

"Bella," he moved so that my face was no longer on his chest. His hands tilted my face to look at him. "What did you dream about?" His eyes searched my face as I took a moment to look at him. His eyes were sparkling with life and his skin radiating beautifully.

_He's okay._

"Bella, tell me," he said, concerned.

"I don't know why I dreamt it," I closed my eyes as my tears escaped. A flash of the nightmare had me ripping my eyes back open.

"Start from the beginning." His thumb ghosted my cheek before he pulled me to rest my head on his chest as we lay together on his bed, in his bedroom.

I sniffled, "I was dancing," I said as I sniffled again. "I was at some bar," I traced my finger lightly over his bare chest. "And then, everyone around me started screaming."

His hand held me tighter, firmly holding me against him.

"And then…" I broke into uncontrollable sobs. "You…"

"Shh," he tried to calm me. "I'm okay."

"You were lying there," I looked up at him, stroking his face and memorizing every feature. I needed to rid myself of the vision in my nightmare.

"Bella, I'm right here," he placed my hands to feel the beat of his heart. He looked at me with so much intensity as I nodded. Feeling his heart beating eased my fear of losing him. _I just got him back_.

"You were dead," I said, clinging to him like Saran wrap. We were molded as one. "It scares me to think of it." I refused to close my eyes as he held me.

"Bella, your dream…"

"No…please. I want to forget it. I don't want to talk about it." I shook my head as I ended the conversation. "I wish I didn't have to go home." I knew Charlie and Renée would be expecting me soon.

He smiled at me. "While I wish you could stay with me all the time, we'd better get you home." He sat up and kissed my forehead. I held the sheet over my chest as I sat up with him. We both dressed in silence. As soon as we were both clothed, I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. His arms draped across my shoulders as we walked down to the main floor.

It was dark out. The stars twinkled high up in the sky as we drove through the streets of Forks. We eventually pulled up to my home. I stared at it, knowing that nothing about it called to me the way the home I just left did. That house always had so much meaning to me. To know that it was Edward's now made it that much more special.

I looked over at him as he parked the car in the driveway. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he smiled, his thumb stroking my hand.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him. He shifted nervously in his seat.

"What's wrong?"

"I just-" his brows furrowed. "I-"

"Let's just go in." I didn't give him a chance to refuse. I opened my car door and got out before he even shut the ignition of his car. I bent down to look at him through the car window. "What are you waiting for?" I teased him.

He turned the key and shut the engine off, Slowly. Slow as a snail. He stood from his seated position.

I walked around the car and grabbed his hand in a sign of moral support. "Why you so nervous?" I asked as we started to walk up the drive. "It's not like you haven't met my parents before..."

He chuckled beautifully. "I know, but I have never been in your house… 'with your parents' knowledge before."

I stopped walking, quirking a brow at him.

He smirked, pointing up to my bedroom window. "I snuck in."

My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide. _I let him sneak in with my father down the hall?_

He tapped my chin, suggesting I close my mouth. I closed it without saying anything else. There wasn't anything to say. I was shocked at my past, that I did things I would never imagine myself doing. I unlocked the front door and allowed Edward to enter before I closed it behind him. "Mom? Dad?" I called out to them.

"In the living room," Renée called out.

I led Edward to the front of the house. We both stopped at the entrance of the room. I smiled seeing Renée cuddled into Charlie as they watched television together. Renée looked up at us and sat up straight once she saw Edward with me. She flew up from the couch before Charlie even noticed.

"Oh my God," she ran over to me and hugged me briefly before she hugged Edward for a long time. "You're here. You're finally here, Edward." His arms wrapped around her as he hugged Renée back.

I chewed on the inside of cheek as I waited nervously. Charlie stood and held his hand out for Edward to shake as soon as Renée let him go. "Nice to see you son," his hand gripped Edward's strongly.

"Thank you, Sir," Edward answered in response.

Renée grabbed my hand, pulling me to the kitchen as Charlie offered Edward a drink from the wet bar in the living room. "When did this all happen? I thought you were taking some time alone?" Renée whispered, not wasting any time. "I thought you were with Alice."

"I was." I walked around her to grab some bowls from the cupboard.

"Bella, details."

"What details do you want, Mom?" I tried to shrug it off as nothing big. I grabbed a bag of chips and poured it into the bowl before placing my homemade cookies in the other bowl. I turned back to face Renée, who was standing alone, a wide smile gracing her face.

"Did you kiss him? Tell him you love him? Oh Bella…" she got more excited with each question. "You have told him, right? I mean, he so deserves to hear it."

"Mom," I wanted to stop her rambling. _Maybe bringing him home wasn't so wise..._

"Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you together. I couldn't make you do anything you didn't want to, but I was hoping you would see that you two are meant for one another. He just loves you so much."

"I love him too, Mom." It felt really good saying it to someone else.

She squealed as she threw her arms around me. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you."

"Mom, you're squishing me," I felt my chest tighten from the lack of oxygen.

"Sorry, baby," she apologized as she kissed my cheek.

"You and Dad look comfy," I decided to tease her back.

She started to blush as she grabbed some napkins. "It's the only thing that I'm thankful for from your accident."

I smiled, happy to know that my accident brought my parents close again.

"Things were bad between us before your accident. I'm happy you don't remember those times."

I agreed. I didn't want to dwell on the past, only the future. I was happy, Alice was happy, and now my parents were happy.

We spent the whole evening with my parents. Edward and Charlie laughed at some show I didn't quite understand. Supposedly, I loved the show before, but because I didn't remember the previous seasons I didn't get the inside jokes. So I just sat and enjoyed seeing Edward so happy. His laugh was food for my soul.

I didn't notice how late it was until Edward stood up from the couch and my body slouched from his departure. "Well, I'd better get going,"

"Awww," I sulked as he looked down at me.

"Bella, the guy needs some time away from you," Charlie tried making a joke. Everyone found it funny except me.

I walked him outside. He rested his body against the car as I hugged him goodnight. I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the lips. "I don't want you to leave," I sulked some more and refused to stop kissing him. Now that I had him, I didn't want to let him go.

He chuckled at my resistance. I wouldn't move, even with him poking at my stomach. "Come on, you're getting cold, Bella," he kissed me on the cheek and managed to pull himself away enough to slip away from the car.

"Inside, Bella!" he pointed at the house as he laughed.

I stepped towards him and his laughter stopped. He got serious. "Inside, stubborn."

"Hey!" I tried to sound offended. "Meany!" I turned around and stomped to the front door. I was playing with him; I knew he was giving it right back. I waved as he backed out of the driveway. I didn't turn to enter the house until he was out of view.

I walked back to my parents, wanting to say goodnight before heading upstairs.

"Goodnight," I walked to each of them, kissing them on the cheek.

"Love you baby," Renée kissed me back.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Charlie hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy for you," he whispered to me before I straightened up and made my way to bed.

I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas, slipping under the sheets. I was restless. I tossed and turned for almost an hour. I finally sat up and ran my hand through my hair, growing irritated. I walked over to my television and turned it on, grabbing the box of movies I had. _Twilight? _I read the description on the back of the package. It sparked some interest. I slipped the DVD in and jumped back into my bed. Well, it didn't take me long to fall for Mr. Robert Pattinson. I swooned over him through the whole movie.

I paused the movie after hearing Alice knock on my door and enter my room quietly. "Hey Bella," she looked at the television before looking at me. "Do you like it so far?"

"Yeah, it's really good," I said, sliding over so she could sit with me.

"That's like your favorite movie, Bella." She sat back against my headboard. "You've seen it a gazillion times."

We giggled together as we settled in my bed. I clicked the movie back on and enjoyed the rest of it with Alice by my side.

"_We're going to go play baseball," Edward explained to me as he placed the ball cap on my head._

"_I don't play baseball," I chuckled, knowing me, Bella Swan, had a problem walking straight, let alone catching a ball with one hand and throw with another._

"_Come on, get in," he said, opening the door to the Jeep._

_I'm not even sure if we even drove anywhere; he walked back around the jeep and opened my door again. I jumped out and looked around. _

"_I've never been to this baseball diamond." I walked hand in hand with Edward. We passed the empty concession stands, heading straight onto the field. We were by ourselves. The stands were empty. It was just Edward and I, under the stars._

"_How did you get the keys to get in here?" I quirked a brow at him as we stopped at the baseball mound. _

"_Phil gave them to me," he said, placing the blanket on the ground._

"_I don't know a Phil," I said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to lie down on my back._

"_Of course you do, Bella." We both looked at one another before we both looked up to the sky. "You're the one who told me about him."_

_I watched the dark sky twinkle with the million stars that reflected down on us. "Wrong girlfriend, Edward." I chuckled. He must have mixed up his stories..._

_He rolled to his side and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him. Our kisses led to more than just kisses. Before I knew it, we made love under the stars._

_I woke up in the middle of the field alone. The sun was shining brightly. "Edward?" I called out to him. "Edward?" I tried to get up, but my body refused to move. I groaned as I sat up. My back ached and I felt like I had eaten a whole years' worth of food. I looked down at my stomach. What was once flat was now a round ball. "Oh my God!" My hands felt my pregnant stomach. Tears began to fall as I tried to understand. "Am I dreaming?" I looked around. "Edward!" _

"_He left." I turned to see Charlie standing there. _

"_Dad?"_

"_Renée, Phil left."_

_I cried as he approached me. I felt ashamed. "Charlie, I'm sorry," I said as he bent down to look me in the eyes._

"_It's okay Renée; I'll always be here for you." _

I sat up gasping for air. I ripped the sheets off my body to see my flat, non-pregnant stomach. My chest was pounding as my hands shook. _What the fuck was that? _I tried to remember some of my dream. _Why the hell did I dream that? _I lay back down and curled onto my side, wondering why I was dreaming such bad and weird things. I never had nightmares as far as I could remember. _I didn't eat any bananas, did I?_ I knew they could cause nightmares if you ate them before bed. _Maybe I dreamt of my parents because we spent the evening with them?_

I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. I got up and went to the bathroom, trying to be quiet so I didn't wake anyone. It was six in the morning. Everyone was still fast asleep. I went to the kitchen and pulled out a mixing bowl, a few eggs and milk. I whisked all the ingredients together, adding flour to thicken my batter up.

Soon enough the kitchen filled with the mouth watering aroma of the crepes I was cooking. I flipped each crepe like a professional, golden to perfection.

Charlie and Renée joined me by seven in the morning. We all ate our fair share of crepes. Charlie left for work as I stayed in the kitchen with my mom.

"So how are you feeling, baby doll?" she looked at me as I played with the remaining food on my plate.

I looked up at her as she stared at me, waiting for me to reply. "I'm fine." I answered as I dropped stopped my fork onto the plate.

"Bella, you seem tense this morning." She reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

I looked at her, unsure what to make of my recent dreams. "I just haven't been sleeping the best." I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Well, you've been through a lot. Your body is still adjusting." Her thumb stroked the top of my hand.

"Mom?" I looked at her.

She smiled back. "Yes?"

"Never mind." I shook my head, knowing I was being silly.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath in. "Do you know a Phil?" I asked her, wondering if my dream was more than what it seemed.

Never in my life did I expect Renée's response. We spent the whole morning together in her room. Pictures and baseball cards were all laid out in front of me. Some of it was familiar, but I didn't remember all the details, even with her re-explaining. She said that I must have seen Edward as her Phil because when she first explained the story, she was worried Edward would do the same.

While I was happy that I was beginning to remember things, at the same time it scared the shit out of me. If this dream was in fact the truth, could my first nightmare be the same? _ It can't be. Edward was dead. _ I shook off my fear and hugged my mother, thanking her for trusting me with the truth again. I convinced her that she should tell Alice the story as well. She promised that she would as soon as Alice woke up.

I went straight to my room and saw that I missed a text from Edward.

~ Hey beautiful, you want to do something today?

~ Of course. What do you want to do?

~ We can decide later. How bout I pick you up around 1

~ sounds good.

I jumped in the shower and changed as fast as I could. By the time I was out, Alice's door was open and my mother's was closed. I pressed my cheek up to the door; I could hear their sniffles. I decided to let them be. I had my alone time with Mom; Alice deserved the same.

I wrote a quick note, letting them know that I was leaving and to call if they needed me. I walked out of the house and ran to Edwards' car where he was waiting for me. He pulled me into his arms, twirleing me around.

"Hi!" I kissed his cheek before he placed me back down on the ground.

We both sat in the car, our hands molded as one as he drove down the street. He was shocked to hear what I remembered about my mother. I was just as shocked that he already knew.

"I'm so happy you're remembering things."

I glanced over at him as he kept driving. "I know!" I squeezed his hand. "Can you take me somewhere we've been before? I mean, somewhere special? Maybe it will help me remember us..."

"Okay." He thought about it for a few minutes in silence. "I have a good place to start." He smiled widely and kept driving.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, watching the car turn off into the middle of the forest. Trees lined each side of his car. Our bodies bouncing from the uneven ground.

"Be patient."

"Easy for you to say, you know where we are!" I said to him, feeling my anxiety slowly build .

He slowed the car once we made it to the bottom of the hill. The car weaved around a few more trees before we stopped where the trees parted.

"Oh my God," I said as I looked out the window. "It's beautiful."

The trees were all covered with fluffy snow, and surrounded a large open area filled with snow-covered ground. "Where are we?" I asked him, still stunned at how beautiful it was.

"It's a meadow. In the summer there's flowers and stuff but I still find it peaceful here now."

I opened my door, wanting to get closer. He joined me as we walked through the untouched snow. No one had been there since the snow had fallen. It wouldn't have seemed real if I weren't there to actually see or feel the snow in my hands.

"We came here before?" I asked.

"Yeah, once." He gripped my waist, hugging me from behind. "We never got out of the car, so this is the first time you have been in the meadow." He kissed my cheek.

"Well, it's beautiful." I placed my hands over his.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked after we stood together for a few minutes.

"No." I shook my head. "But I still love it here."

"Me too."

We stood there until my legs began to shake. I was shivering in his arms from the cold. We decided to go back to the car. He turned the heat up as he drove the car back up to the highway. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate a big breakfast - but we can stop if you are!" I replied.

"I didn't eat anything yet. Maybe I'll get something quick."

"Okay," I smiled at him as we made our way to Port Angeles. "It feels like years since I have been here, although it probably hasn't been."

"Yeah, we came here once." he pulled into the fast food drive-thru. My stomach growled as the bag of food entered the car. He passed the brown bag over for me to hold. I sniffed the aroma of the food.

"You can have some if you want," he chuckled as I opened the bag and put my face in so I could smell it better. There was something about it. I inhaled again. I lifted my face up away from the bag, knowing I had smelled it before.

"Where are you going to eat?" I asked, noticing he wasn't stopping.

"I can eat while I drive," he took a sip of his drink.

"No, you should stop and eat. Maybe we could go back to the meadow." I said to him happily.

"Okay!" he smirked. I passed him a fry and stole one for myself.

"Hey, get your own," he teased.

A memory flashed before my eyes. He was sitting in the car, his hands covering the top of his fries._ "Eat your own."_

"Oh my God!" I said out loud, looking over at Edward with wide eyes. "I remembered something!"

"You did?" he slowed the car and pulled to the side of the road. He placed the car in park and turned to face me. "What was it?"

"The food, it was triggering something but it didn't hit me till I ate one of your fries. I remember you covering your fries so I couldn't take anymore. Did that happen, or am I making things up?" I asked while watching a smile spread across his face.

"No, that happened." He leaned over the console and gave me a kiss. He pulled back to look at me closely. "Do you remember anything else?"

I looked at him closely. His eyes were dancing with excitement. I closed my eyes, trying to conjure up anything else from my past. I used the smell of the food to lead the way. I pictured him sitting across from me, food in hand. "We were parked and we were eating the food together." I smiled as I started to recall more. "We just talked." I opened my eyes to see Edward nodding happily.

"It was the first night we spent together!"

"I don't remember that!" I said sadly.

"Not like that," he clarified. "We fell asleep in the car. Do you remember that?" I shook my head no.

"I remember us eating and then…" I heard the music in my head. "We were listening to music. Slow and Sappy," I said happily.

He kissed me again. "I'm so happy for you right now. It's a good start."

I was happy myself. In the span of a few hours I remembered two different memories. That became my goal for the week - try to remember at least one thing every day. By Friday I remembered working at the clothing store. I spent some time with Rosalie and remembered Anthony when he was a baby. I was remembering snippets of my life - not just with Edward but with everyone who was involved in it.

Friday morning I woke up in a sweat. That was the morning I remembered the last time I broke up with Mike. I remembered driving away from him in the parking lot. I remembered the fight my parents had about me.

I was excited to see Edward today. We were getting together so we could help Esme decorate for the engagement party tomorrow night. We got to the Cullen home and were amazed with how much was already done. She had hired an event planner and nothing else was needed.

Edward and I looked at one another, not surprised. "Mom, I said we would help." Edward said as the florists whipped past us with arrangements in their hands.

"Oh Edward," she kissed his cheek. "I told you I had everything taken care of."

"Is there anything we can do, Esme?" I asked, feeling like I should be doing something as Maid of Honor.

"No, I think I have everything covered." She looked over my shoulder as her brows scrunched together. "No, no… not there. The chocolate fountain goes in the foyer." She left me and Edward standing there.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked, chuckling.

"Umm, well…" I looked around the room. "I guess there's nothing to do here." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, my mom's a perfectionist." He wrapped his arms around my shoulder as we walked through the house.

"Bella, did you buy anything for Jasper and Alice yet?" he asked me.

"Oh, no, not yet. I wasn't sure what to get them since Jasper already has everything." I smiled bashfully.

"We can get something together!" he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

"Sounds good to me, especially if you know something they need!" I said, looking around for a chair to sit in. The kitchen was emptied of furniture, so I hopped up on the counter and sat on it.

Edward chuckled at me as he finished his water, leaning on the counter beside me. I looked at him as he stood there, his jaw line perfectly chiseled from my vantage point.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe paying for his honeymoon." He said, staring straight ahead.

"Um, I can't afford that," I spoke nervously. He turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, I just don't have that kind of money."

"Bella, it can be from both of us. I'll pay for it." His hand came up to rest on my knee.

"No - that's not fair to you." I said, looking at him, suddenly feeling cheap and maybe a bit poor.

"Bella, I don't mind." He inched closer. I raised my hands to play with his hair as he spoke. "Jasper was always there for me. I want to get him something special."

"What do you mean, always there for you?" I asked, watching his eyes look down to the ground. "Hey, what's wrong?" I used my fingers to tilt his face up so he would look at me again.

He hesitated at first, but when I pulled him closer, he finally came to stand between my legs as I looked at him waiting. He explained everything to me - from him leaving home, to dealing while in Seattle. I was more surprised that Carlisle, sweet, loving Carlisle, didn't talk to him the whole time. While I wouldn't like it if Edward were still dealing, he turned his life around. I couldn't hate him for something he did before we were even together.

"God, I don't deserve you." He crushed his head against my chest as I held him close.

"Yes, you do," I ran my fingers through his hair showing him how much I cared for him regardless.

"I was scared you wouldn't want to be with me once you knew that. I mean, you didn't seem fazed the first time I told you, but I didn't think it could happen twice."

"Edward that was your past." I kissed the top of his head. "Can I ask you something?"

He pulled back to look at me. "Anything!"

_I was sitting on the bar ledge. The bartender was making drinks behind me as Edward stood in front of me. His scent was the only thing that I could focus on. It pulled me closer. All my taste buds tingled as I inhaled again._

"_She can't sit on the bar!"_

I looked at Edward and smiled. "I just remembered our bet!" I smiled, remembering what Edward said to me the first time we met. "I remember sitting on the bar ledge and the bartender telling you to put me down."

He chuckled beautifully. "I did that on purpose."

"I know that now!" I kissed him quickly. "We'd better go buy something for Jasper and Alice before the stores close." He helped me down as we decided to drive out to Port Angeles again. There would be more shops to choose from in that town.

We spent an hour in a cheesy porcelain store. None of the vases and other dust collectors grabbed my attention. I tried to think of something that would be perfect for them - a keepsake that was functional. I couldn't find a damn thing. Edward looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and I caved. We came to a compromise. We would purchase a voucher to wherever they wanted to go for their honeymoon as an engagement/wedding gift . Although I would never be able to pay Edward back, we were an item and he refused to have me repay him. Little did he know, I planned to pitch in some money on the sly. I took the number of his travel agent and planned to call him once I was alone.

We went home early, knowing the long day we both had tomorrow. I texted him goodnight and slept the whole night without any nightmares or confusing dreams. Just dreams of Edward and I, getting it on and on and on.

I woke up in an amazing mood. _Could you blame me?_ Sighing in contentment, I ran downstairs and skidded to a stop as I saw the huge vase of flowers that sat on the kitchen table. Renée turned to look at me. The look in her eyes verified what I was hoping.

"Oh my god," I jumped up and down as I grabbed the card.

_Bella, _

_Happy Valentine's Day to the most beautiful woman I know. May this Valentine's day be one of the first of the many together. I love you._

_Forever, Angel Eyes._

_Edward_

I crushed the card to my chest, loving him that much more. I had my own surprise for him. I'd been dying to tell him what it was, but I managed to keep it a secret. It didn't cost me much; it was the thought and planning that counted.

Alice, Renée and I all went to the hairdressers to get our hair done. Tonight's party was hoity toity, so we had to be dressed to impress. Anybody who was anybody in Forks would be there tonight. We got home just after three, makeup done and dressed in our best. Alice looked amazing in a floor length red couture dress that Jasper had sent in straight from New York. Her hair was down, her bangs swept to the side. Renée and Charlie looked stunning. They both coordinated their outfits, her blue floor length gown matching his blue silk tie.

I, on the other hand, kept it a bit simple, not wanting to wear a floor length gown. With my luck, my heels would get stuck and I'd trip. I went for a short one shoulder cocktail dress, black stilettos, and my hair softly pinned up.

The limo was outside right at five o'clock. We locked up the house and were driven to the Cullen home. It looked beautiful at night. The trees leading to the house were adorned with white lights. The limo pulled up to the front of the house. The driver opened the door and we all stepped out.

The instrumental music flowed out as the front door was opened for us by the waiting staff. Our coats were taken as all the Cullens greeted us.

Jasper grabbed Alice, kissing her lovingly before they walked up the stairs to greet their guests. Esme and Carlisle welcomed my parents as Edward came over to me.

"Hi, gorgeous," he kissed my cheek as I blushed from his compliment.

"Hi." I couldn't say anything else. I was tongue twisted, seeing him look so handsome. He wore a black suit with black shirt and tie. He was pure perfection.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered into my ear as he rested his hand on the small of my back.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I stopped on the first step and turned to face him. The height of the step had us at eye level. "I told my parents I'm sleeping at Rosalie's with Alice."

His mouth curled into a smirk. "Okay," he pulled at my waist to bring me closer until our lips touched.

We spent most of the night mingling. I met most of the family and friends of the Cullens. Our side was much smaller than theirs; only a few family friends were present. Most of our family lived out of state and were saving their money to come up for the wedding.

Edward and I were announced as the Best Man and Maid of Honor and put on the spot to make a speech. I kept it simple; I held my glass up and congratulated them both on their future together. I hated public speaking. I was sure my two-second speech had my skin matching the red of my dress.

The night passed quickly. They opened their gifts and cake was passed around. It wasn't until Alice and Jasper danced in the middle of the makeshift dance floor that I finally had a chance for some alone time with Edward. Everyone was preoccupied with watching the happy couple.

"Hey there, Mr. GQ." I pulled him in for a kiss. Our tongues slid against one another as our kiss deepened. His hand pressed the small of my back as I gripped on the material of his jacket. All this week the pull to be together again was hard to ignore. The sexual tension was on overload tonight; the way he looked and the way he smelled only fueled my desire to have him.

"So, Alice is staying at Jasper's tonight," I spoke, breaking our kiss.

"And you?" he asked, kissing me passionately again and pulling me further into the corner we were hiding in.

"Where do you want me to stay?" I teased him, knowing exactly what he wanted. I could feel his hardness against my abdomen. The party needed to end soon.

"Mmm," he moaned into my mouth as I pressed myself against him, letting him know I wanted him too.

"Let's get the wedding party to dance," we both looked over as the deejay spoke on the microphone.

I wiped my mouth as we both fixed our outfits, smoothing out any wrinkles or flaws. He grabbed my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor set up in the living room. He held on to me and guided us back and forth to the slow beat of the song. The soft lighting in the room caused the curves of his face to look more chiseled.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper, happy that my sister found someone to spend her life with. "Do you think that will be us one day?" I asked Edward as I continued to watch my sister and her future husband.

"No doubt in my mind," he whispered, kissing my ear.

After a few slow songs our duties as Maid of Honor and Best man were complete. People were drunk, guests were dancing and our parents too busy entertaining to notice Edward and me leaving.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I guided us outside. "My car is in the garage."

"I know," I turned to smile up at him. "We're not taking your car."

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "But…"

"But nothing. Just wait - you'll see." I cuddled into him as we waited for my surprise. A few moments later I saw the headlights I was waiting for. The limo turned and stopped in front of us.

"Come on," I pulled on his arm as the driver opened the door for us. "Happy Valentine's Day, Edward." I kissed him before I ducking my head and sitting in the back of the limo.

He sat down beside me. I leaned in to kiss him as the driver closed the door behind him.

"I could have driven," he caressed my cheeks with his hand.

"I didn't want you to worry about not drinking." I kissed his hand as I intertwined our fingers.

The driver got seated and started to drive away. "Shall I drive you to your final destination, or is there somewhere you would like to go first, Ms. Swan?"

"No, I'd like to go home please. Are my things in the back?" I asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes Ms. Swan, your bags are in the trunk."

"Thank you," I replied as he slid the privacy window up.

I rested my head on Edward's chest as we sat close together. He looked out the window, "Why is he turning onto the highway?" he looked down at me.

"Because," I stated simply .

"My house is the opposite way."

"We're not going to your house," I smiled. My fingers slid to the back of his head, inching his face over to me. "We're going to your condo in Seattle." I pressed my lips against his firmly.

"Mmm," I kissed him passionately. I inhaled deeply through my nose, not wanting to stop the kiss. I turned my body towards his, his hands guiding me closer. We had a long drive ahead of us - all part of my master plan.

I straddled him, my knees pressing into the seat on each side of him, my dress inching up as I lowered myself to grind down on him. I was wet and he was hard. Our kisses were frantic as our hands gripped and clawed.

I brought my mouth to his earlobe, sucking it into my mouth, causing him to growl with pleasure.

His fingers pulled my thong to the side, allowing him full access to my dripping wet pussy. His long finger entered me, slipping in deep. Adding another finger, he pulled in and out.

"Bella," he spoke my name through deep breaths, my mouth devouring every inch of his neck and collarbone. I sucked and nibbled as my hands found the belt on his pants, pulling at it as his fingers played my body perfectly. I managed to unzip his pants and slip his hard cock out without my lips leaving his body at all. My tongue licked up his neck until I sucked on the skin under his ear. My fingers wrapped around him, sliding and squeezing his length in my hand.

I squealed as the limo turned a corner. Edward grabbed on to my waist, holding me still without falling over. We chuckled as I repositioned myself in front of him, this time aligning myself so that I could slip down onto him. I parted my lips as he pushed up into me. Our moans were low enough for only us to hear. I slid down minimally, allowing my walls to stretch around him. I slid back up, widening my legs a bit before I lowered myself completely.

"Oh, fuck," he threw his head back against the seat as I wiggled slowly, taking him all in. I whimpered, feeling my body stretch to adjust to his width.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I kissed the crook of neck.

"Mmhhmm," I answered, not moving my body just yet. "It's just really tight."

His fingers massaged my lower back as he waited patiently for me to make the first move. I slowly grinded my hips so I could move back up his length without any discomfort.

"You're so god damn beautiful, Bella," he said as he watched me bounce in front of him.

My glides became faster; his hands gripped the sides of my waist to aid my body in moving up and down. Each slide down, I grinded my hips so that my clit would flick against his pelvis, causing my stomach muscles to tighten with each touch.

One upward thrust from him and a thrust down from me, and our bodies smacked as they met forcefully, our orgasms exploding together. We moved slowly, our kisses became delicate and gentle.

I moved my thong back to cover my tingling center as he covered himself up and zipped his pants up. We spent the drive holding hands and placing soft kisses on one another's hands until the limo came to a stop.

Edward held his hand out for me and my eyes went wide as I looked up at the building in front of me. It looked like it reached the sky. My mouth must have hit the floor as I stared at it in awe. I didn't realize the limo was no longer behind me until Edward asked if I was ready to go in. I looked at him as he waited, my bags in his hands. "Yeah," I answered, excited to go inside.

His place was more than I could have imagined. The balcony overlooking the skyline was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. The lights twinkled into the night as we stood together, enjoying the breeze from up high.

"I can see why you live here," I said to him as he pressed his chest to my back.

"It's amazing to be up here with you," he kissed my right cheek as he held me tight. "But my home is back in Forks where I can be with you."

I rested my head back into his shoulder, turning my face up to look at him. "I would move for you," I told him the truth. "I don't care where I live as long as I'm with you."

He kissed me lovingly, sealing our silent promise to one another. We would spend our lives together. It didn't matter where we lived. All that mattered was that I would be in his arms, forever.

...

..

.

**YAY...sooo I'm happy that things are moving for these two...I better get busy writing the next one so ur not waiting for long xoxoxooxox**

**DLIR leave me some love...palease**


	27. Take me home

**OKAY so happy night happy night..two stories to update tonight wooohoooo... Okay so I had this chap done long time ago...but I sent to Loo Loo and I forgot to tell her I did so she didnt see it in her email till like this week..Mmmhmmmm. Soooo thank you to Bella Ami and LOO LOO for making this shit sound so good...Love u both ... **

**On to Bella and Edward**

"Mmmm," I moaned seductively, feeling his lips press slow, gentle kisses against my shoulder blades. Kiss by kiss, I gradually allowed myself to awaken to this heaven. I lay on my stomach, my cheek pressed into the pillow below as Edward kissed me from behind.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He placed a long firm kiss on the back of my head before I turned under him to look up at his gloriousness. His biceps flexed as he braced himself up to hover over me.

I played with the strands of hair that were falling into his face. "How did I get so lucky?" I sighed happily, tracing my fingers across every feature of his that I loved. Alongside his brow line, watching the light twinkle in the green of his eyes. Down the bridge of his nose. Across both perfectly sculpted cheek bones.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the tip of my nose. Undeterred, I pushed him back up so that I could continue to ogle him. The pads of my fingers traced against the coarse stubble that now shadowed his whole jawline. "This," I tapped my index finger on his bottom lip, "is one of my favorite spots." I lifted my head up from the pillow, covering my lips over his reddened ones. "Mmmm," I moaned into his mouth as he tangled my tongue with his. He pressed his hard erection right between my legs, pushing it up against my slickened skin.

I hooked my leg over his hips, guiding him closer. He rocked his hips a bit until my folds opened to welcome him in. My eyes rolled back as he slid deep inside, him entire thickness and length filling me to the brink. He moved slowly at first, heightening the feelings that were stirring in my stomach. My nails dug into his back, signaling to him that I didn't want him to stop. He slowly picked up speed, sliding his dick out and pushing back in before the tip of him escaped the warmth of my body.

"Fuck," his groaned as his eyes came down to look at where we were joined. My eyes followed his, and I grew more wet as I watched him pump in and out, my juices glazing him. Our skin slapped together as he forcefully pounded his dick back in, his base vibrating up into me with a bang.

"Ugghh," I moaned uncontrollably as he maintained his rough rhythm, back and forth our bodies bounced together. I lifted my hands behind my head, grasping the bed frame for support. He entered as I pushed into him, willing my body to take him in deeper. "I won't last…," he grunted through each thrust. "Bella…" His pleading sounded so erotic, it caused the tingling sensation to spread further.

"Oh fucck," He pounded in to me so hard I felt the bed frame push back and bang against the wall. My walls gripped onto his dick for dear life, milking the entire length of his shaft as I felt his warm juices fill me.

I was rudely interrupting while staring at his perfect face. "Ugh!" I rolled my eyes, hearing my stupid phone continue to ring.

"Ignore it," he smirked, lowering his face to lay a kiss on my nose. "They can wait." He kissed me as we both continued to ignore the ringing cell beside us. My fingers weaved through his silky strands of his hair, holding him where I wanted him to be forever. I didn't want to leave the bed.

My phone began to ring again. I broke our kiss, looking to my side to see the screen lighting up. I reached out, sliding the phone closer to me until I was able to grab at it. Alice.

"Hello?" I answered, a bit out of breath, trying to focus on the call instead of the gorgeous man sucking on my neck.

"Bella!"

"Mmmhmmm," I giggled, trying to push Edward away.

"Bella, where are you?" her voice alarmed me.

"I'm at Edward's. Why?" I looked up at Edward; his look told told me that he realized something may be wrong.

"Where's Edward?"

"He's right here with me. What's wrong?" Edward rolled off of me as I sat up and ran my hand through my hair.

"You need to come home." She practically yelled through the phone.

My brows furrowed as I looked at Edward. He was now on his phone and pacing back and forth. I lowered the phone from my ear even though Alice was still talking. The irate look on Edward's face as he spoke concerned me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I tried unsuccessfully to get his attention; he was engrossed in his phone call.

"What the fuck!" He yelled, throwing his phone down. I hung up my phone without saying goodbye to Alice. I jumped out of bed, grabbing one of his tee-shirts and throwing it on as I followed him out of his room.

"Edward, what's going on?" I chased after him as he walked to the living room in a mad rush.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," I heard him speak under his breath.

"Who?" I grabbed his arm, stopping him to make him look at me. "Tell me what's wrong."

"My house was broken into." The vein protruding from his forehead looked like it was about to burst.

"What do you mean?" I said in shock.

"We need to go," he managed a weak smile and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Go change."

He walked away from me, his steps thumping across the wood flooring. He quickly dialed a number on his cell. I quietly went to his bedroom, sensing that it was not a good time to ask for details. I threw all my stuff into my bag and cleaned myself up half quickly.

We were on the highway back to Forks shortly after. His jaw was clenched through the whole drive. His fingers wrapped the steering wheel like they were trying to suffocate the shit out of it. I heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong!" I said sternly. "I know your house got broken into, but what has you so mad?"

He stared straight ahead as he drew a long, deep breath. "Emmett is one of my contacts with the alarm company."

I took a sharp breath. "Is Emmett hurt?" I asked, now worried that Edward's silence had to do with him.

He looked at me, his eyes softening as he saw the fear in my face. "He's okay, Bella." I relaxed a bit on hearing that. "So, he went to check on the house after getting a call from the alarm company. The cops weren't there yet, so Emmett went inside."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's Emmett. He didn't think realize anyone was in the house until he got hit from behind."

"What?" I yelled.

"He managed to fight off the intruder and pin him down." Edward shook his head in disbelief.

My heart raced at the thought that it could have been Edward. Could he fight off an intruder? I was thankful I had decided to go back to Seattle. I stared out the window as he drove the rest of the way. Several thoughts invaded my head. Thoughts of Emmett being attacked. Of what would have happened if it were Edward. Of what would had happened I were there. Lord knows I wouldn't have been able to fight anyone off. I shuddered at the thought.

As we entered Forks I turned away from the window to face Edward again. "Why didn't you turn?" I asked, wondering why he drove past his street. "Aren't we going to your house?"

He kept driving.

"Edward, there's something you're not telling me." I spoke, irritation creeping into my voice. "Don't keep things from me!"

"We're going to the police station."

"Why?" I asked as Edward pulled into the parking lot. He parked and turned the ignition off.

"Bella," he turned to me, his eyes searching mine. "I didn't want to tell you this until we got here. The intruder was paid to break in to my house."

I swallowed deeply. "What do you mean, PAID?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Emmett almost beat him to a pulp until he confessed."

"Who the fuck paid him? WHY?" My blood pumped wildly through my veins.

Edward just looked at me with wide eyes, jaw clenched and nostrils flared. "Mike."

_Did he just say Mike? _I figured I heard him wrong. I shook my head with disbelief. "Say it again; I think I heard you wrong."

He tried to grab my hands. I pulled them back, feeling irate. "Bella-"

"Don't Bella me, Edward. What do you mean, 'Mike'?"

"Your dad has Mike in custody." He looked down at his hands.

I was out of the car before he even realized it. I was seeing red. I charged through the station, barreling past whoever the fuck was in my way. I knew this place like the back of my hand, turning down the halls and heading straight to the back. I heard my name being called, but I ignored them. Once I made it to the door I was looking for, I walked in without knocking and slammed the door behind me, locking myself in.

"You fucking asshole!" I walked toward Mike, who was sitting behind the single table that sat in the middle of the room. He smirked at me; it fueled my hatred. I faced him and slapped his face as hard as I could. "Wipe that smile off your fucking face."

He just chuckled.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I questioned, getting right in his face. "That you're sitting in here? What a big fuck up that you've become?"

My name was being called from the other side of the door. I paid no attention their pleading. I was staring into the eyes of someone I didn't even recognize anymore. The once calm blue eyes that soothed me now scared me and sent chills up my spine. "Why?" I asked, not backing off. "Why would you hire someone to break into Edward's house?"

He rolled his eyes. I slapped him again. This time he winced as his fingers touched the now reddened cheek on his face. "What the fuck, Bella!"

"Cut the whining. That won't be the last one if you don't start talking." I stood up straight, looking down at him as he sat there.

"I refuse to talk without a lawyer. I did nothing wrong - they have nothing on me." I narrowed my eyes at him before I turned around and left him there to rot by himself.

I unlocked the door and was pulled into a hug by Edward. "Baby, don't ever do that again." he held me tighter. "You don't know what he could have done." I pressed my face into his chest, needing to be as close to him as possible. "I just...you could have been hurt."

"But I'm not, and Emmett isn't, so no worries."

He kissed the top of my head. "Your dad's almost back."

I looked up at him. "Where is he?"

"He is cross examining the guy that Mike allegedly hired."

Edward grabbed my hand in his and led me to the waiting area. We sat side by side, fingers intertwined, neither of us speaking. After a short while, my dad walk out of the room he was in. I jumped out of my chair. "Dad!" I approached him. He welcomed me into his arms.

'Hi, baby girl!" He squeezed me tightly. "You don't know how happy I am that you're okay."

"Dad, why did he do it? Did he say anything?" I pleaded with him to tell me whatever he knew.

"Bella I can't tell you any details this second, but..."

"But what?' I whispered as he pulled me to the side, out of hearing range from one of the officers sitting at her desk.

"Bella..." he stalled. "Do you remember if Mike was involved with drugs?"

I pulled back, caught off guard by his question. _Drugs_? "No, he hated them. I mean, he used to… Why?"

"Chief Swan," Edward approached, placing his hands on my shoulders as we both looked at my dad. "Did he give you any more information?"

'Yes he did, Edward," Charlie looked down at me before addressing Edward. "We're bringing Eric in for questioning."

"What's Eric have to do with my house? He's in jail." Edward asked.

"Edward, Bella, follow me." He walked in front of us, leading us towards his office. We sat in front of his desk as he closed the door.

"I'm confused." I looked at both of them. My memories had been coming back more regularly, but there was something about this that didn't make sense and was gnawing at me.

"It's okay, Bella." Edward stroked my cheek.

Charlie sat at his desk. He pulled out a folder and opened it to show us its contents. I stared at the black and white picture that was there. I tried to recognize the face in it. There was something familiar about him.

"That's Eric." Edward informed me.

"Well, this whole time we have been investigating dead ends, Edward."

"Dead ends to what?" I asked, unsure of what they were both keeping from me.

"She doesn't remember." Edward said to Charlie.

"Oh." My father sat back in his chair, a look of sadness clouding his face. "I'm sorry, baby, I just assumed you remembered this."

I crossed my legs and uncrossed them, anxious with everything that was going on. "Well, if one of you would tell me what 'this' is then I can maybe try to remember it."

"Bella, you are starting to remember it." Edward looked at me. Something in his eyes triggered fear deep down inside. "Your dream this morning," he said simply, staring at me and waiting for my reaction.

"My dream?" I repeated, trying to remember. I couldn't recall what I did two minutes ago, never mind a dream.

"Remember, you woke up…"

"Oh my God," I stood up, frantic. "But you were dead! It can't-"

"Bella," Edward stood up and towered over me. His hands cupped my face, holding me still and urging me silently to look in his eyes. My heart seemed to calm as I stared into his heavenly green eyes. "I'm okay, but your dream actually happened - just not to me."

I stared at him, wide-eyed, mouth falling open wider as the seconds passed. I was speechless. "But-"

"Bella, it was your birthday and we were all at my club. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper -everyone." Edward continued, explaining the whole night to me. Nothing he said triggered any new memories. "Long story short, the whole time they were investigating me, the real drug lord was still fucking out there." Edward voice grew louder.

"Why would Eric do that to you?" I asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't budge and let on who he was working for."

"Edward," Charlie called out. We both turned to him. "The intruder originally told us that Mike hired him to break into your house. At first we thought he did so out of revenge, because you won Bella over. But when I questioned him again, I sweetened the deal, and said I'd reduce his charges if he would give more information. He told us that Eric was his boss, and he we just the middle man, selling drugs to the high school kids. But as soon as Eric got nailed, things changed, and he's been dealing with Mike."

"What?" Edward and I asked in unison.

"Mike is who we've been looking for." Charlie slammed his fist against the desk.

"But he works at the restaurant!" I stated the facts, stunned. I sat there listening to the two men in my life retell the story of the gruesome and awful evening that was unfortunately my birthday. They didn't spare me any details the second time around. As they described what happened, I was actually thankful that my brain buried those thoughts, saving me from remembering.

"Edward, Mike has been running things all along." Charlie declared. "The entire time that he fought for you to be found guilty, he was the one running the whole thing."

"Hold on - what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, we have been trying to find proof that Edward had no part in the killing or the drug dealing at his bar. Charlie cleared his throat. "Mike tried – almost successfully – to frame Edward. Now we just need him to admit to it."

My whole chest felt like it was lit ablaze the fire churned down into the pit of my stomach. I tried to expel the feeling from my body with heavy breaths. My eyes lost focus of the room around me.

"Edward, I'm sorry I blamed you," Charlie continued. "I should have never made you break up with Bella that night."

With those final words, he unraveled the last knot holding the remainder of my lost memories back.

_**- "Edward, I'm coming with you."**_

_**- "I don't want you to come."**_

I breathed in sharply, my hand clutching at my shirt as I bowed forward, gasping for air.

_**- "I can't do this anymore."**_

_**- "Bella, this is the last time you will see me."**_

I remembered everything. Tears fell down my cheek as I relived the worst moment of my life. I recalled the time Edward and I enjoyed dancing together before the screams rang in my head again. "Oh my God," I covered my ears with my hands, wanting to rid myself of the heart wrenching sound.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edwards's hands were on my back, placing loving circles over the entire area as I stayed bent over. "Bella," he pleaded for me to look at him, "Please."

I remembered being afraid of my having father come to the bar, of him seeing Edward and I together. _Had he not known about us?_ I sucked in a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. I also remembered waiting for Edward to come to me, to dial my number and have my fears dissolve at the sound of his voice.

"My dad made you leave?" I looked up at Edward, my eyes spilling over with tears. "Why…" my chest froze, "would he…'

"Bella I-" my father began to explain but I cut him short. I remembered feeling my heart rip apart like a shark attacking its prey. My heart shredded apart now at the memories. They all came rushing through like a tornado sweeping through an unsuspecting town.

"I didn't want you to leave…" I recalled myself driving erratically, chasing after Edward. "I crashed chasing after you… Because of-" I stood up straight to look into my father's eyes, "I crashed because of you!" I watched my father cry right in front of me. All this time he knew the truth, but never said a word. I wasn't sure what to think.

I barged out of the room, rushing past everyone in a mad dash. It was too much for me to process. Everything could have been prevented. I could have told everyone about Edward, but instead I hid like a coward. I kept him all to myself like he was on this earth solely for me. If my father had known about us, Edward wouldn't have been forced to leave me. I couldn't live a life without him, and I knew even more that I would die without him.

I stopped my crazy escape, looking around at my surroundings. Right then and there I knew the only thing that I couldn't control had to do with the person behind the closed door in front of me. Because of him my life was destroyed. I was played with like I was his puppet. I opened the door with so much force it slammed against the wall. I walked in and glared at a pair of devilish blue eyes.

He smirked at me evilly, "You missed me already?"

"Tell me the truth!" I said with more venom than expected. "Tell me! It wasn't the gambling…" I started yelling, remembering the reasons behind our first break up. I was a fool to think all the money he had came from that. "You're selling drugs?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"The fuck you don't, Mike!" I felt my eyes burn.

"Bella you can't be in here," I heard my dad warn me from the entrance of the room.

"Fuck off, Dad." I never bothered turning to face him, choosing to glare at Mike instead. "I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth." I balled my hands at my sides, fighting the urge to sock him in the face. He just laughed in response. Instinctively, my right shot up, pulling back like a bow and arrow and launching my fist straight into his nose.

"Fuck," his head flew back at the force of my punch.

"Don't you fucking laugh at me, you son of a bitch." I grabbed at the collar of his shirt, forcing him to look at me. "You set Edward up for your own gain?"

"He got himself into this mess himself." Mike spoke as he wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his sweater. "He shouldn't have fucking been here. He should have never even been PART OF YOUR LIFE, BELLA!"

It finally dawned on me. Mike had done this for revenge. "I didn't want you! IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH EDWARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My head felt like it was going to explode with the amount of pressure pulsing in my veins.

"HE RUINED YOU, BELLA!" Mike stood up.

"You ruined anything good that was in you." I said, not hiding my disgust. "I never wanted to be with you again - even if you were the last person on earth!" What spewed out from my lips next was a low blow, and definitely something I shouldn't have said in the presence of my father.

However, I was so angry all I could think about was how to hurt Mike. "Unlike you…" I placed my hands on the desk leaning closer to him, sneering, "…Edward knows how to please me. Nothing between us could even compare to what I have with him."

His reaction told me that what I said cut him. I continued. "The only thing I regret is ever letting you in my life in the first place."

He stared at me coldly. "You want to know what I regret?" He let out an evil chuckle before his face went stone cold. "That it wasn't Edward that night at the bar!" the corner of his mouth curled up.

"What did you say?" I asked. I felt my heart stop. _He didn't mean what I think he meant, did he?_

I could hear people outside the room, but inside it was just me and Mike, squaring off just Inches away from one another. "You heard me." he said cruelly. "It should have been him."

I knew I had to have everyone else hear what Mike was saying. I spoke louder, "You wish you killed Edward that night?"

He walked right into my web. "WISHED," he huffed. "I had it fucking planned to the last detail, but YOU…" he pointed his finger right in my face, "…wouldn't leave his fucking side all night!"

"Mike!" my father appeared by his side. I watched as Mike turned pale. His gaze traveled from me to my father in realization that he slipped.

"You have the right to remain silent…" Charlie began to read him his rights as he cuffed Mike's hands behind his back. Mike stared at me, his blue eyes flooded with tears now.

"You were supposed to love me, Bella," he spoke in a low hush as my father continued. "Bella, I did it all for you!" He tried to plead with me as my father escorted him out the room.

I fell to the ground on my knees, the hard concrete floor sending a painful shot up my thighs from the force of my collapse. "Oh my God!" I placed my hands over my face. My body trembled as I wept.

"Bella!" his voice called to me. I felt him behind me without seeing him. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his hold.

"Edward!" I dug my face into the crook of his neck, taking in his soothing scent and listening to his life force pulse through his body. I allowed the calming sound of his heartbeat to sweep over me. "Thank God you're okay," I repeated over and over. "Thank God you're okay."

"Shhhh," he kissed my head. "Bella, I'm okay."

I pulled back to look into his eyes, slid my fingers behind his head, and stared into his beautiful, warm, green eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt!" I pulled his lips to mine, kissing him desperately. I needed to erase all the unnecessary pain and anguish that we both endured. My tongue darted out and sought his. Warmth met warmth and I moaned at the depth of our loving kiss.

Everything would be okay after this. I didn't need to remember anything else except that life without Edward was unfathomable. To think one night could have changed our path - if Mike had succeeded that night, I wouldn't have had him here with me now.

"Bella," his lips feathered mine. His eyes searched mine as we held one another for dear life. I looked deep into his eyes and felt him take my soul. Without him I was nothing.

"I love you Edward." I continued kissing him urgently.

"I love you too Bella.' He kissed me back with the same force and feeling. Our kiss eventually faded into small meaningful pecks, our foreheads resting against one another's as we regained a regular breathing pattern.

"That night…" I spoke so low only we could hear, "…it could have been you."

His hands held my hips. "But it wasn't."

"But it could have been." I sniffled.

"But it wasn't." he said confidently, trying to ease my fear. "Look at me." I lifted my gaze and was sucked right back into my heavenly green escape. "Nothing and no one will ever break us apart. I promise you that, Angel Eyes."

I crashed my chest to his, my arms wrapping around his shoulders and closing the minimal gap between us. "I never want to be without you," I spoke into his shoulder as I held him for dear life. The realization that Edward could have easily been taken from me sent chills down my spine. "Take me away with you."

"You want me to take you home?"

"Yes," I pulled back just slightly, so that my lips were still just mere millimeters from his own. I could feel the warmth of his breaths on my skin. "Take me home to Seattle."

**Okay soo Im sad now...That was the last chapter...I have the Epilogue already being Beta'd. So sad but so happy at the same time...My lil romantic couple are finally gonna be happy**


	28. Happiest Man Alive

**Hello darlings...soooo heres the epilogue...gah. It went by sooo fast hahaha. Ok so Thank you to Bella Ami and Loo loo for being my awesome side kicks in this story...any time I had a brain fart or just wasnt motivated they were there...**

**On to the ending of my baby...**

August 13, 2012

Everything in the room caused my nerves to stir. The fresh crisp scent of the fresh flowers filling the space stimulated me. The delicate way that the bouquets were tied together played at my heart like fingers dancing across a harp. They were perfect, just like today.

"Bella, help me zip up my dress." The frustration in Alice's voice alerted me of her struggle. I turned around to face my very pregnant sister, unable to hide the chuckle that came out of my mouth. "I look fat, don't I?" her eyes grew wide and welled up with tears that threatened to run down her cheeks.

"No!" I crossed the room in a few strides. "You're beautiful." I spoke the truth. Alice's skin was porcelain white, stained slightly by a soft pink across her cheeks from her pregnancy glow. I looked down between us, her round, protruding stomach stopping just an inch away from my flat one.

Her arms were tangled in the soft lilac material of her dress. "I think I'm stuck," she huffed as she tried to pull her arm out only to be stopped by another strap.

"Here, let me help you," I tugged at the strap stuck under her the part of the dress that should have been over her head. "This needs to go over your head," I lifted it up and over, laying the material around her neck, "and this piece lays over it."

I chuckled at the exhausted sigh Alice let out once her zipper was completely done up, encasing her baby belly and swelling boobs. She looked over her shoulder and smiled bashfully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I wrapped my arms around her belly, my fingers barely touching as I reached around her. "You look so pretty," I rested my cheek on her shoulder, enjoying our moment alone before a light knock interrupted us.

"You girls ready?" Rosalie walked in the room.

"Yeah, Alice just needed some help into her dress." I explained.

"You two looking stunning all dressed up," Rosalie walked further into the room, a warm smile stretched across her perfect face. "Your mom is ready for you to come out."

I blew out an unexpected breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice came up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I just suddenly got nervous," I felt my cheeks flush, knowing I would be walking in front of a crowd of people.

"Its okay Bella," Alice stood to face me. "I'm going first, so you can laugh at my waddling ass." All three of us chuckled like young teenagers as we all pictured Alice waddling like a duck. "Okay, okay…" Alice piped up, "…we have a ceremony to attend." She passed me my small white bouquet of flowers. I held the fresh arrangement up to my face, inhaling the scent.

All three of us walked into the hallway and headed towards the end of the hall and down the steps to the main floor of the restaurant. I peeked around the corner, eyeing the rows and rows of people that were seated and waiting for the festivities to commence. I could hear footsteps behind me; I turned to see Renée approach us. "Mom you look gorgeous," I smiled at her gorgeousness. Her beautiful sequined dress looked exquisite on her.

"I must say, you look breathtaking Bella," she kissed my cheek.

"Okay Alice, you're up." Rosalie waved her over from a few feet ahead. Alice took the final steps that brought her into clear view of the spectators. I felt nauseous watching her walk off, turning to her right and disappearing from my view. I closed my eyes, feeling a churning sensation in my stomach. _I can do this._

"Bella," Rosalie whispered to me. I opened my eyes and knew it was time. I stepped down, focusing on my shoes fully hitting the floor before I made any other move, holding the material of my long dress up with my free hand so as to give me one less thing to trip over. Once I was off the stairs and on flat ground, I sighed in relief. I looked over and smiled at Rosalie, proud of my best friend. She planned today perfectly; no detail was missed. Rosalie was the best event planner this city had to offer.

I turned to my right and my breath hitched at the sight before me, catching me off guard. I stood still, staring straight ahead. The narrow aisle was adorned with white rose petals. The front of the restaurant was unrecognizable. Large white panels of material hung from the ceiling, creating a beautiful backdrop for our family and friends standing there. At the front I spotted Alice on one side and her husband Jasper across from her. I stepped into the room, feeling all eyes on me as I walked up alone to the slow strum of the music that was being played by the live violinist. Beside Jasper was Edward.

_Oh Edward. _I hummed in delight as he smiled that heart stopping crooked smile at my approach. He stood very still, both his hands at his front. His black tuxedo made him look even more mouth-watering than usual. Stopping at the front of the altar, I smiled at Edward before looking forward and placing a kiss on my father's cheek.

"You look handsome, Dad," I whispered before stepping out of the way to allow enough room for my mother. All eyes turned to the back of the room, watching intently as Renée walked up gracefully to meet us. Charlie stepped forward, extending his hand for Renée to take. Her smile reminded me of the picture I remembered from their wedding long ago, she and my father both looked so happy. They walked up and stopped in front of the Justice of the Peace. I turned to face in his direction, holding my bouquet in front of me as he began the ceremony.

"Welcome everyone," he began. "Please sit." The sound of the guests sitting down could be heard behind me. I snuck a peek at Edward from the corner of my eye. I leisurely took in the way his tall lean body was framed by the delicious tux he was sporting._ Nom nom nom…_

"Today we are joined together to celebrate the love between a husband and wife." I felt my tears threatening to fall as the J.P. began to address my parents. "Today you both have come here to renew your vows originally made years ago. To affirm a love that was celebrated during the good and tested during the bad, the good always prevailing. You both stand before me and all of those whom you love, willing to recommit to one another for all the days of your lives."

I wiped the singled tear that splashed down on my cheek.

As the ceremony continued, I couldn't help but think that one day that could be Edward and me. I looked over to my side, my breath caught as Edward's eyes captured mine in his gaze. _Perfection._ I felt my cheeks flush as I held our gaze for as long as I could.

"I Renée, take you…" I smiled at Edward, picturing myself making those vows. _I Isabella,__take you Edward…"_

"Bella?"

I shook my head at the sound of my name, stolen from my fantasy. I looked at my mother, dumbfounded. "Huh?" _Oh shit,__did I say that out loud?_

"Your father's ring, dear," she smiled at me her hand extended towards mine.

"Oh," I sighed in relief, untying the gold ring from the ribbon on my bouquet. I handed it to my mother immediately, not wanting to waste anymore of her time with my daydreams. I resolved to not look over at Edward for the time being, wanting to focus on the vows and promises that my parents were exchanging. It was wonderful to see that after so many unhappy years, they had somehow rediscovered their love. I watched my father's eyes well up as he looked at my mother in front of him.

The ceremony was short but sweet, and before I knew it, the J.P. announced, "You may kiss your bride." The moment Charlie leaned forward and closed the gap between him and Renée, cheers and applause filled the room. Charlie escorted Renée down the aisle, both beaming and radiating love.

I stepped forward and met Edward halfway. He extended his right arm, and I linked my arm in his. He guided me down the aisle, our bodies vibrating between us. He leaned down to whisper into my ear as we walked together. "You're drop dead gorgeous, baby."

I looked up at him, beaming with happiness. I pulled him down to whisper into his ear before we stepped out of the room to meet up with my parents. "You look finger lickin' good," I chuckled softly.

"What?" he pulled back to look at me, his brows furrowed as he chuckled.

"Absolutely mouth watering," I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips, eliciting a small moan from both of us at the contact.

"Congratulations, Mom…" I turned to see Alice hugging Renée, then our father. I grabbed Edward's hand and walked towards my family. We all exchanged hugs as the guests filled the reception area.

"I'll be right back," I excused myself, kissing Edward on the cheek before slipping through the swinging door of the kitchen. As soon as I stepped into the modern, well- equipped kitchen, a feeling of pride hit me as all eyes turned to me. "The ceremony is over – we're ready for the appetizers." I ordered my staff to commence with the evening's service. I walked around the kitchen, making sure everything looked exactly as I wanted before I left my fully capable staff to feed and serve my closest loved ones. I walked back out to the dining area. The private function was decorated with purple linens and flickering tea light candles. All of the quests were mingling as I scanned the room for the only person I wanted to be with.

There he was, standing by the bar with his father and brother, beer in hand. I stood there for a bit to watch him from afar, his laughter warming my heart. He looked so happy when he laughed.

"Bella?" I looked over my shoulder to see Alice approaching.

"Something wrong?" I asked, watching her waddle over. Alice was due any day now. I couldn't help but wonder if she was going into labor right then and there.

She looked flustered; her cheeks more crimson then pink. "No, I'm okay," she stopped and rubbed her tummy with her hand, the diamond wedding bands on her swollen fingers glistening in the light. "I was just wondering if you could get me some crackers," she smiled bashfully.

"Oh yeah, for sure," I smiled, relieved that she wasn't going to tell me that her water broke on the restaurant's new carpets.

I, Bella Swan, was the proud owner of Angel Eyes Bistro - complete with a menu of high-end decadent meals, and a bakery attached offering the most delectable desserts Seattle ever tasted. Edward managed to get be back into the culinary school as soon as I finalized my move to Seattle. At first it was hard to leave Forks, my family and friends. But this was my destiny. I went to school day and night to catch up to the other students; my mad baking and cooking skills eased the journey. I finished top in my class. My instructor was so confident of me that once I received my papers, he approached me with the opportunity of a lifetime. One of his friends was looking to start up a new and happening place downtown, but midway through the startup something came up and he needed to move down south. The building was for purchase and knowing Edward's business background he figured I would jump on the opportunity. And I did.

I went home to our condo (yes, OUR CONDO!), and filled Edward in on the specifics. Edward and I went down the next morning and toured the empty shell of the building. Once we determined that everything was up to code, Edward turned and faced me, his smile causing him to beam gloriously. "It's yours." I squealed as he lifted me up, and my legs wrapped around his waist as he held me in a strong embrace.

Things flew by quickly. Edward hired all the contractors and organized the entire construction phase. I was in charge of everything else - staffing, menu, pricing, and most importantly, the name. It only felt right calling it by my nickname, knowing that the name had far more power and meaning than outsiders would ever know. Every time I walked into work, I would see the name and be reminded of how precious life is now that I had Edward. The last few months had been extremely busy. Business was booming and customers were all too happy to keep eating.

"Hey sweetie," Edward snuck up behind me, kissing my right shoulder.

"Hi handsome," I turned in his arms to face him. It still blew my mind, how close we had become. Everything we went through only drew us closer together. All of our loved ones were happy as well.

I saw Rosalie, Emmett and Anthony from the corner of my eye and felt my heart swell as I watched their little family from afar. They had come a long way also. Little Anthony wasn't so little anymore. He stood proudly beside his father, albeit only reaching Emmett's chest. Emmett adopted Anthony earlier this year. Anthony was his and Rosalie's son – no one would ever question that. It didn't take them long to move to Seattle as well - with Rosalie's family already living there as well as Edward and me, it made sense to call Seattle home. They bought a condo in the same building as Edward and me. A short time later, Emmett and Edward joined forces and opened their own real estate business.

Rosalie found her niche as well, becoming an award-winning event planner. All the big wigs wanted special flare for their social events or weddings. Of course, I reaped the benefits as her best friend – she would constantly give her clients my business card. Not that I didn't do the same; as she would say, we were a "package deal". I'd catered numerous functions for her, but never had he thrown an event in my restaurant. It was amazing to see how the accents and lighting she has used had changed my posh restaurant into a tranquil, warm gathering.

"Your parents looked so happy," Edward brushed a strand of hair off my face as I looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, they did," I smiled happily.

We all took our seats, eating and laughing the whole night away. The band began to play and my parents stood up and made their way to the dance floor, circling slowly as cameras flashed around them. Edward draped his arm around my shoulder as we both watched the happy couple enjoy the beauty that surrounded them at this moment. Everyone applauded once they finished their dance. They walked hand in hand towards the band, and I watched confused as my father grabbed the microphone from the quartet. "Hello everyone," my father greeted everyone.

A chill soared down my arm as Edward drew circles on my arm. "You cold, Bella?" he looked at me as my father continued to thank his guests.

"I just got a chill," I smiled at him, scooting closer into him, his body heat warming me. He placed a kiss on the top of my head as I rested my cheek on his collarbone.

"Today wouldn't have been as perfect as it was without you, Rosalie. Thank you." Charlie continued. "Bella," I looked at him and felt my heart pounding. "You have made your mother and I so very proud." I wiped away the tear that fell. "We wouldn't be standing here like this today without you, sweetheart." I trembled, knowing the dark moments of my life did bring some light into our lives. That part of my life had to happen, I knew that now.

"We only wish you and Edward the same happy future that you bestowed on us." Everyone started to clap. "Edward my boy," I looked up to Edward as my father spoke to him directly. "I couldn't wish for anyone better for my daughter. You complete her, you make her happy and for that, Renée and I give you our blessing."

My breath hitched as Edward's arms grasped me with more force. Suddenly he stood up beside me. I looked up at him like a deer in headlights; he just smiled down at me.

"Edward, what's going on?" I whispered, feeling everyone in the room staring at us two as we sat at the head table.

"Isabella," I closed my eyes as my name fell from his lips, his voice sounding so very loving. "Look at me," he pleaded as he tugged at my hand, willing my eyes to open. I looked at him, fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow. His warm, strong hand grasped my left one as he knelt down in front of me.

"Oh my god," my body trembled further as I continued to look his green heavenly eyes.

"I want you to know that you mean everything to me. The moment you entered my life, there was no going back to the way I used to be." His thumb stroked my hand gently. I looked over his shoulder to see Alice wiping her face with her napkin. "I wanted this moment to be as special to you as you are to me. We're so close to our families that I only felt it right for them to witness the happiest moment of my life so far." He swallowed hard as his free hand dug into his pant pocket, pulling out a sparkling diamond ring.

I gasped as the beautifully designed ring sparkled up at me. "Isabella Swan," I looked into his eyes as they sparkled just as much as the ring he held. "Will you do me the greatest honor by spending your life by my side always... as my wife?"

I covered my face with my right hand, feeling the tears cascade down. Silence filled the room in anticipation of my response. Once I finally found my voice, in a small whisper I said, "Yes."

The corner of his mouth twitched before the most heavenly smile ever spread across his face. He slipped the ring on my finger; as soon as he set it perfectly on my hand, he stood up and pulled me up to stand. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood straight and lifted my feet off the ground, holding me tightly. The room erupted in applause and cheering as he playfully spun us around in circles.

"Thank you, Angel Eyes," he spoke into my neck for only me to hear. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive."

**Im crying...oh gawd...how sad...but good cuz posting was causing me heart problems hahah jj Im fine...**

**So all thats left is SMW...hmmmmmmmmmmm what to do what to do?**

**I know...lets start a new one...**

**Until next time MUAH MUAH**


End file.
